


Another Man's Child Revisited

by Amorfati32



Series: Another Man's Child [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 165,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Happily Ever After?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder jolted awake as he heard the familiar sound of William’s wails. He blinked, slowly coming awake, and rolled over, only to be greeted with an empty space where Scully was supposed to be. Now fully alert, Mulder sat up, and realized that the cries weren’t in fact coming from the bedroom but the living room. He glanced at the clock, and noted that he’d overslept. It had been a long night, and William had woken them up pretty much every other hour. Scully had insisted on seeing to the baby each time, but that hadn’t stopped Mulder waking up too. And now it appeared their two-week old son still wasn’t happy.

Getting out of bed, Mulder padded out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, letting out an impressive yawn as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. As he neared, the cries got louder and as he entered the living room he saw Scully pacing the floor with William in her arms. The baby’s face was bright red as he wailed against his mom’s shoulder. Mulder still had to pinch himself whenever he saw William, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. His and Scully’s son was beautiful – eight pounds of perfection and a copy of his mom and sister. He was growing well and besides his sleeping habits, he had fitted into the Sculder family in no time. Despite her initial reservations, Ashley was besotted with her little brother, and also excited about her new housemate, Mulder. He still wasn’t used to her calling him “dad,” but loved it, and he couldn’t wait to officially adopt her. First though, they just had to get William to stop crying. 

Scully’s eyes met Mulder’s over the top of her son’s head. “Sorry,” she apologized. “We didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s ok, you didn’t,” he lied. “Want me to take over?”

Scully shook her head. “I got him.”

“It’s ok, I’m awake now.”

“He needs feeding soon.”

“You can rest until then, it’s –“

“Doesn’t he ever stop crying?” Ashley wandered into the living room, rubbing her eyes. It was clear that William had woken her too, and she wasn’t too happy about it. 

“He’s a baby Ash, that’s what babies do,” Mulder said sympathetically. 

“Well can’t he stop?”

“Don’t you think I’m trying to get him to stop?” Scully snapped at her daughter, who startled. She wasn’t used to Scully talking to her like that, but then again, thought Mulder, Scully wasn’t used to sleep deprivation. 

“I’ll take him,” Mulder volunteered once again, stepping in towards Scully with his arms outstretched. She stepped back and shook her head. 

“I’ve got him.”

“You need rest –“

“I can’t rest with him like this.”

“I’ll see to him –“

“Are you saying I can’t get him to quiet?” Scully’s voice had an edge to it, and Mulder realized he was about to get shouted at. He wasn’t wrong. “I’m trying Mulder, I’ve been up with him all night and – “

“I told you to let me get him.”

“You needed to sleep.”

“And so do you Scully, you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine!”

Mulder sighed. He was sick and tired of hearing that line from her. “You’re exhausted.”

“I can cope.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to cope on your own. I’m here Scully and I’m here to help. I can do diapers and bottles and vomiting. You just need to let me. You’re not doing this alone, so stop acting like you are.”

“You say that now –“ she let slip, before realizing her error. There was a moment of silence as Mulder took in her words, and he felt himself quickly approaching boiling point. 

“Thanks for your trust,” he uttered, before walking straight past her and the baby and heading out of the front door. He didn’t care that he’d just woken up or that he was simply dressed in a tee shirt and boxers. He just knew he needed some air before he made things a whole lot worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

“I knew it,” Scully murmured almost to herself, shifting William onto her other shoulder. She patted his back lightly, wondering whether it was trapped wind that was making him so uncomfortable. She looked up as she noticed Ashley staring at her. “Don’t start young lady,” she warned, already having to contend with one grumpy child. 

“You didn’t have to be so mean to dad.”

“I said, don’t start Ashley.”

“Where’s he gone?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think he’s gone back to his apartment?” The apartment that was now pretty much empty. Mulder’s fish had finally joined the Sculder family and he’d handed in his notice to his landlord. “He’s not even dressed.”

“I said I don’t know.” Scully made her way over to the sofa and took a seat, loosening her gown to see if William was hungry. She’d already tried it once, but he wasn’t settling. Before Ashley could quiz her further, the front door opened again and in walked Mulder, carrying the mail. 

“You’re back!” Ashley exclaimed, clearly relieved. Scully didn’t turn around, instead concentrating on trying to get William to latch on. 

“Ash, can you give your mom and I a minute alone please?”

The youngster bit her lip as though debating whether or not to argue. Thankfully she chose not to and nodded, before turning on her heel and heading back towards her bedroom, clearly intending to try and get some more sleep. As he heard her door click shut, Mulder made his way over to the sofa, perching on the edge of the coffee table facing Scully. William was still fussing and so he reached out. “Give him here Scully.”

“It’s fine, I’ve –“ Scully met his eye and must have realized how serious he was, because she reluctantly handed over the grumpy baby. Mulder immediately got to his feet and started pacing, rubbing his son’s back as he gently bounced him. 

“You know Scully,” he began, not once pausing in his movements. “I know you can do this. I’m not doubting that you can’t, but what you need to understand is that you’re not alone in this. You don’t have to do this by yourself. You’re not going to do this by yourself. William is my son too and I’m going to be here for him. And for all of you. You just need to let me.”

Scully shifted on the sofa to face Mulder. “I just don’t want to pressure you,” she said in a small voice. 

Mulder paused. “Pressure me?” She nodded. “You’re not pressuring me. William is my son. I’m not here because I feel pressured Scully. I’m here because I want to be.” He knew exactly what she was thinking. “I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again because I think you need to understand this. I am not Jack.” William quietened for a moment, as though realizing his dad had something important to say. Mulder took that moment to head back over towards the sofa, this time sitting next to Scully. She looked up at him, full of hope. “I’m not going to suddenly decide I don’t want this, because I do, I’ve already told you and Ash how much you guys mean to me. I meant what I said, I want to marry you…” he grinned as Scully’s face flushed. “Relax, I’m not asking you again right now, but I will. But you’re not going to get rid of me, so for god sake Scully, let me help out. You’re working yourself into the ground and there’s no need.”

“I know,” she whispered, leaning to rest her head against Mulder’s free shoulder. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Co-parent a baby.”

“Well…think about it,” Mulder replied. “We’ve co-parented Ash for a while now and that’s been ok. A baby just involves a lot more dirty diapers and vomit, but on the plus side, William’s not old enough to answer us back yet.” 

“Good point.” Scully peered across at her son. “I think you’ve got the magic touch.” 

Sure enough William’s eyelids were drooping. “I think I’ve bored him to sleep,” Mulder quipped. 

“Typical though, he’s woken us all up and now he’s ready to take a nap.” 

“Why don’t you take one too?”

“It’s ok, I –“

“You said yourself you were up all night Scully. Go take a nap.” He knew she wouldn’t argue when he saw her stifle a yawn. “Leave the men to bond. I got this.” 

“You do. You know, I thought you’d left.” 

“I couldn’t get very far without my shoes.”

“I could have thrown them to you out of the window.”

“You want me to leave?”

“Of course not,” she smiled. “Thank you,” she added, pecking him on the lips. 

“Don’t thank me Scully. I’m his dad, it’s what I signed up for.” 

“Well I’m glad you did.” She rested her head back on his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to take a nap?” Mulder asked moments later, when Scully made no effort to move. He craned his neck to look down at her, and noticed she was already fast asleep. He thought about waking her and steering her back to bed, but he wanted her to rest while she could and besides, he didn’t have anywhere to be. With that, Mulder leaned his head back against the sofa, relaxing as his family slept on.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Dana, he’s absolutely beautiful.”

Scully grinned as she set down two cups of tea and sat down gingerly opposite her best friend. It had been the first time Ellen had met William, and from the looks of it she was already under his charm. 

“He looks just like you.”

Scully glanced down at her sleeping son in her friend’s arms. She too was smitten. It must be his father’s genes, she thought to herself. “I can see a lot of Ashley in him,” she agreed. “But I can see Mulder too.”

Ellen studied the baby, a dreamy smile on her face. “I think he’s going to be tall like Mulder. I remember Ashley being so little this age.”

“I can’t remember her being quite so small. William seems impossibly tiny and yet he was over a pound heavier than her. It’s amazing what you forget over the years.”

“Tell me about it.” Ellen paused as William shifted in her arms. The last thing she wanted was to wake the baby, especially as he hadn’t been asleep for too long according to Scully. They were still getting into a routine, but it was early days, Ellen had reminded her. “How are you finding it this time around?”

“Honestly?” Scully sighed as she sipped her tea. “I don’t remember it being this hard.”

“Really? Even with Mulder around?”

“Mulder’s great with William,” Scully admitted. “He gets up with him in the night and he does diapers without complaining too much.”

“That won’t last,” quipped Ellen, her smile fading when she noticed her friend’s pensive expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She didn’t look too convinced.

“What’s Mulder done now?”

“He hasn’t done anything,” Scully said, forcing a smile. “I guess I just worry too much.”

“About what?”

“Mulder.”

“Mulder specifically or…?” Ellen waited for Dana to explain. It didn’t take long. 

“It’s so much harder this time round El. For starters I’m a hell of a lot older than I was the last time, and I’d got out of the habit of having so little sleep. Plus there’s Ashley to think about. I don’t want her to feel left out over William, but I think she is. She’s pushing Mulder’s buttons a lot more now he’s moved in with us, trying to find out what he’ll let her get away with and even though they’re sniping at one another I…” she sighed, shaking her head. “I’m happy El. For the first time in a long time I’m happy. I have two beautiful, healthy children and Mulder living with us and now all I can think about is what happens if something goes wrong. What if Mulder can’t let the X-Files go? What if he disappears again but this time doesn’t come back? What if I have to bury him again? What if one day he realizes he doesn’t want this and ups and leaves?”

“Dana.” With one arm wrapped securely around the baby, Ellen reached out and took hold of Scully’s hand. “Mulder is not going to leave you. He worships the ground you walk on and he idolizes the kids.”

“That’s what he keeps telling me,” said Scully with a thin smile. 

“Well maybe you should start listening to him.”

“I know he’s not Jack,” she replied. “But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

“I know.” Another squeeze of the hand. “Dana, you’ve been through so much shit in your life. You all have. But now you have the chance to have a happy ending. Don’t waste your time worry about the things you can’t control. Enjoy this, you deserve it.”

“I know.”

“Worry about this little guy instead.” Scully’s eyes darted down to the baby, who was still fast asleep. “Pretty soon you’re going to be beating all the girls off him with a stick.”

Chuckling, Scully forced herself to relax, well aware that Ellen was right. 

xxxxxxx

“Ash, can you grab me some mustard?”

Mulder turned to see Ashley creeping along behind him, pushing the trolley in front of her. She wasn’t paying a blind bit of notice to what he was saying and looked up at him blankly. “Hmmm?”

“Can you grab me a jar of mustard?”

“I don’t like mustard,” she said, giving him a look of disgust.

“Well I do.” He watched as the youngster deliberately walked past the shelf holding the jars in question, making no move to stop. “Ashley.”

“You want it, get it yourself.”

Letting out a deep breath, Mulder marched over to the shelf and grabbed the mustard, throwing it into the trolley. “Thanks for your help,” he remarked sarcastically. “I don’t know what’s up with you today, but I’d like less of the attitude please.”

“What attitude?”

“You know very well what I’m talking about. This mood you’ve been in all week.” Mulder glanced down at the list Scully had written for him. He’d insisted she take a nap while he and Ashley went to the grocery store, to Ashley’s disgust. Now he was regretting it. Ashley had been in a foul temper ever since he’d volunteered them for the job, and it just seemed to be getting worse. “Ok…cheese.”

“You can take the trolley,” announced Ashley suddenly, stepping away from it. “I’m going to look at the magazines.”

“Not yet. Help me with this first please.”

“Do it yourself,” she said spitefully, and moved to walk past him. Mulder caught hold of her wrist, preventing her from moving.

“Ow,” she spat. “That hurts.”

“I’m not hurting you.”

“You are –“

“Ashley, I asked you to help me with the groceries.”

“No you didn’t. You ordered me too, just like you keep ordering me to do everything.”

“You’re supposed to help with the chores.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“Fuck you.”

Mulder could feel his heart pounding. In all the years he’d known her, Ashley had never spoken to him like this before – never with such venom behind her words. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, and before he could stop and think, he reacted with anger. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that,” he said sternly, not caring if he made a scene. “I am your father.”

“No you’re not,” yelled Ashley, her words cutting him like a knife. 

“Uh uh,” he said shaking his head. “You don’t get to play that card. Not now. You are my daughter, and if I tell you to do something, you need to do it –“

“I hate you,” she hissed, stopping Mulder in his tracks. Ignoring the fellow shoppers glancing in their direction, he released his grip on her. “You know what? Forget about it. Forget about the damn shopping, and forget about the damn adoption. Let’s go home.”

“What?” Ashley stopped and asked, her eyes wide and expression worried. 

“You heard me. You don’t want me to be your dad? Fine, let’s cancel the whole damn thing.” With that Mulder turned and walked off, feeling his heart race. He’d barely moved a few steps when suddenly he heard a sob from behind him, and he turned to see Ashley burst into tears. Immediately he regretted his actions. “Oh Ash,” he said, immediately returning to her side and pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” He glared at a passer-by who kept on walking, their attention suddenly fixed elsewhere. “I’m sorry ok? I was angry and I wasn’t thinking. You’re ok. C’mon, let’s go home.”

Pushing away from him moments later, Ashley shook her head and wiped her eyes, though the tears still kept coming. “No,” she sniffed. “We’ve got to finish the shopping.”

“We can do it later.”

“Mom will get mad,” she said suddenly, stepping out of his reach to return to the trolley. 

“Are you ok?” Mulder asked, reaching into his pocket in search of a tissue. He came up empty handed. 

“I’m fine,” answered Ashley. And as Mulder heard the lie escape from her lips, he realized she was more like Scully than he imagined.

xxxxxxxx

“What took you guys so long?” asked Scully as Mulder and Ashley walked into the apartment, both laden with shopping bags. “Dinner’s almost ready.”

“I’m not hungry,” Ashley sulked, side-stepping her mom to take the bags out into the kitchen. Moments later she continued to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. She’d been silent during the drive home, and Mulder knew he wasn’t forgiven yet. As he heard the door slam, he winced while Scully gave him a questioning look.

“What happened?”

“Where’s William?”

“Sleeping –“

“How was Ellen?”

“Fine. What happened?” Scully followed Mulder out into the kitchen, not about to let him evade the question yet again.

“We had a bit of an argument at the store.”

“No kidding. About what?”

Mulder sighed as he placed the bags onto the counter. Both he and Scully then set about unpacking the groceries as she waited for him to explain. “Nothing really.”

“It doesn’t sound like nothing. Ashley’s stormed off to her room and you keep avoiding my question. What were you arguing about?”

“We had a disagreement over dinner. Ashley then refused to help me with the shopping –“

“Mulder, you know she’s just figuring out how much she can get away with with you.”

He nodded. “I know. So I told her she needed to help.”

“And that’s it?” 

“She told me to go fuck myself.”

Scully frowned, clearly not amused. “Well I hope you told her that that type of language isn’t acceptable.” He said nothing. “Mulder…?”

He ducked his head, unwilling to meet his gaze. He’d regretted the words as soon as he’d said them to Ashley, and now he was about to repeat them, he felt ashamed. “I did. She said I couldn’t stop her; that right now I’m not officially her father and so…I told her to forget about it.”

“The shopping?”

“The adoption.”

Silence. Scully said nothing, instead grabbing the milk a little too firmly and walking over to the fridge to put it away. It seemed as though a few minutes passed before she spoke. “Is that what you want?”

“What? No, no not at all. She just angered me –“

“She’s just a child Mulder –“

“And as soon as I said it I apologized.”

Scully shook her head. “Mulder…” She stopped herself. “Mulder, kids say things all the time to push buttons. I’m sure Ashley has probably been doing it more than others lately while you two figure this thing out. I agree that she shouldn’t get away with what she said, but you went too far. I’m sorry,” she added, noting his look of disappointment. “Ashley has spent a large portion of her life aware that her father didn’t really want her. She finds you and you finally tell her that you want to be a dad to her, and now this. She’s probably confused right now.”

“She cried,” Mulder admitted. “God Scully,” he said, running a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath. “I feel like shit right now. I didn’t mean it. Of course I didn’t mean it. Of course I want to adopt her Scully. I just bit back without thinking and now she hates me. If I could take it back.”

The groceries momentarily forgotten, Scully came to stand by her partner’s side. She placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. “She doesn’t hate you. I know our daughter,” she said, stressing the words. “And she could never hate you. Right now she’s probably ashamed at how she spoke to you and –“

“Upset at how I spoke to her?” Scully nodded. “I crossed a line. I don’t know how to do this.”

Smiling, Scully slipped an arm around his waist. “Just keep doing what you’re doing. But don’t let her get to you. She’ll try, and one day soon William will try too, but you can’t let them. Then, once you’ve grounded them for every night until they’re 40, you punch a wall. Or drink a beer. Kids eh?” she added, bumping his hip. “Who’d have em?”

“I would,” answered Mulder. “I’m going to talk to Ashley.”

“Ok.” She’d been expecting his answer. “But don’t be long. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Ok.” Mulder kissed her on the lips. “Thank you.” With that he walked out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, on his way to make it up to Ashley. 

xxxxxx

Mulder cracked open the door and peered into the room. He waited a moment before stepping into the room, half expecting Ashley to throw something in his direction. Thankfully she didn’t. 

“Can I come in?” Ashley was sat on the bed, her back against the wall and her legs stretched out in front of her. She didn’t look up, her gaze trained firmly on her lap. Mulder took that as a yes and padded over to the bed. “I owe you a huge apology,” he said, feeling even worse when he noticed tears trailing down Ashley’s cheeks. He hated it when she cried, more so when he knew he was the reason behind it. “Ash,” he said softly. “C’mon now.” He edged towards her, feeling his heart constrict as he saw her flinch at his movement, then sat himself down on the bed next to her. He made no effort to touch her, well aware that it wouldn’t be welcome. 

“I was out of line the way I spoke to you earlier, and I’m sorry.” Ashley said nothing, biting her lip as she stared off into the distance. Mulder took her silence as encouragement to keep speaking. “If I’m honest, I still don’t know how to do this. I’m not sure how to be a father.” This at least got a glance from her, but still she said nothing. “I know how to be fun Mulder and give you what you want and make you laugh, but…” he sighed. “But the rest I’m still learning. I guess I’m finding it hard being strict Mulder, and we’re both still learning our boundaries, but I took it too far earlier. I should never have threatened that. I lost control of the situation and said things I shouldn’t. Things I regret. And I’m sorry.” Ashley lifted a hand to wipe away a tear. “I’m sorry for upsetting you and I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it…you know that don’t you?” His question was greeted with yet more silence. “I love you. You’re my daughter. If you still want me as your dad.” He huffed out a bitter laugh. “I always said that if I ever became a dad that I’d be a better parent than my own father. It turns out I’m doing a shitty job, just like him.”

He glanced up as Ashley held her hand out towards him. She gave him a thin smile. “You owe me a dollar,” she said softly. “No cussing.”

Feeling a weight being lifted from his shoulders, Mulder grinned. “You dropped the f-bomb earlier. That’s five dollars.”

“You told me you didn’t want to adopt me. That’s worth ten.”

Sobering, Mulder shifted on the bed to fully face her. “I’m not justifying what I said but I was angry and I hit out without thinking. I’m sorry sweetheart. I want to adopt you more than anything. If you’ll still have me?”

“I’m sorry,” Ashley sniffed, and for a second Mulder thought she was about to say she didn’t want it to happen. “For what I said earlier. I shouldn’t have said it. Any of it. And I didn’t mean it either.”

“We both said things we didn’t mean.” Mulder put an arm around his daughter, relieved when she didn’t pull away. “I know we’re both still learning, but we’ll be ok.”

“I do still want you to be my dad.”

Relaxing, Mulder grinned with relief. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“You are my dad,” she corrected herself.

“I am. And I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she replied, snuggling up against him for a hug. “Love you dad.”

“I love you too.” After a moment, Mulder pulled away, well aware they were about to be interrupted. “C’mon,” he said. “Dinner’s almost ready. And your mom tells me there’s no mustard in sight.”

Giving him her first genuine grin of the day, Ashley took hold of her dad’s hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, before following him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Four Weeks 

“She’s dead to the world,” Mulder announced as he walked into the bedroom, clicking the door shut behind him. Scully was sitting up in bed nursing William, who appeared to want to join his older sister in slumber.

“Good, I’m glad he didn’t wake her tonight.” Looking down, Scully frowned and jogged William’s tiny foot, trying to encourage him to wake up and finish eating. He ignored his mom. “Do you think Ashley has been quiet lately?”

Getting into bed, Mulder scooted across, propping himself up on his elbow as he watched William reluctantly open his eyes and resume suckling. He wasn’t sure he’d ever tire of the sight of mother and baby. William was growing daily and already seemed to have changed in the short time since he’d been born. Mulder wanted to treasure those moments forever, well aware that his son, just like Ashley, would no doubt grow up too quickly. “She seems better this week,” he replied after considering Scully’s question. “No tears or tantrums.”

“Maybe it’s just me she’s quiet with.”

“I don’t think she’s been quiet with you Scully. I think she just realizes you’re preoccupied with William.”

“Too preoccupied?” When Mulder didn’t immediately answer, Scully turned to look at him, clearly worried. “Does she think I’m ignoring her?”

“Not at all.”

“But?” Realizing William was no longer interested in feeding, Scully sighed and buttoned up her nightgown.

“I think maybe she just wants some quality time with her mom.”

“She gets –“

“When was the last time you guys did something together? Just the two of you?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been a little busy over the past few weeks.”

“I mean before the baby was born.”

Scully paused. The last quality time she remembered spending with Ashley was when Mulder was gone; when the two of them believed they were facing the future without him. “We took a vacation – a few days back when…a while ago.” She looked down at her son in her arms, now fast asleep. “You’re right, she probably does think I’m ignoring her.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that. Those were your words.” Mulder gestured to the baby before taking him from Scully. “But why don’t you girls take a few hours out tomorrow –“

“Tomorrow?”

“It’s Saturday, there’s no school so you could go to the mall.”

“I don’t think taking a stroller to the mall on a Saturday is a good idea.”

“You won’t be taking the stroller.” Mulder smiled. Scully looked completely oblivious. 

“What about William?”

“I’ll take him –“

“But –“

“You’re not the only one overdue some bonding time Scully. Me and this little guy need some man-to-man time.”

“But…are you sure?”

Mulder’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying I can’t cope?” Before Scully could argue, he chuckled. “Relax, I can do this. I’m his dad. Besides, I’d better get used to it before you go back to work.” He glanced down at his son, smiling to himself. “How hard can it be?”

xxxxxxxx

“Shit!”

Mulder pulled back the diaper and stepped away just as William peed. Peering down at his tee, Mulder realized he hadn’t escaped entirely unscathed; nor had the changing mat. When he was satisfied that the baby was finished, he tried again. “Holy cra…I don’t understand William. How can someone so small make so much mess?” William said nothing; his face reddening as he prepared to voice his discomfort. “Don’t complain to me buddy,” said Mulder, grabbing the wipes. “This is all your doing.”

Mulder set about cleaning up the baby. “Couldn’t you have waited for your mom to get home? I thought we were supposed to be friends – shit!” Mulder glanced down to see William shift on the changing mat, the baby’s foot landing right in the center of the diaper his father had been trying to remove. Mulder immediately reached for more wipes, thinking that was the end of it. William however had other ideas, and promptly soiled his clean diaper once it was on.

“I’m taking this as a sign you hate me,” said Mulder, aware his hard work had been for nothing. “One day I’m going to get you back for this. Either that, or your mom and I are going to put you up for adoption.” He lifted the baby up against him, knowing full well that his own clothes were a lost cause. “There’s only one thing for it,” he said to his son. “It’s time for a bath.”

xxxxxxx

“Where next?” Scully asked her daughter as they exited the sports store, a happy Ashley now the proud owner of a new pair of sneakers and a sweater, not to mention a new CD, two books and a dress. To say she’d been spoilt was an understatement, but Scully knew her daughter was worth it. Plus all of the attention had been on William lately, and Ashley deserved some “me” time. She’d been in good spirits as the two of them had shopped, keeping Scully updated on the latest events and gossip from school.

“I think I’m done,” Ashley didn’t seem too sure though, and glanced over her shoulder at the shops behind them.

“Are you ready to go home?”

“I guess?” She sounded less certain.

“We could get a drink? Or maybe do something else?” Scully glanced down at her watch. They still had plenty of time. Mulder had messaged them a while ago to say things at home were fine, and not to worry about hurrying back, and Scully had expressed milk for the baby earlier that morning, just in case they were delayed. She still had time to spend with her other baby before they had to get home.

“What else could we do?” Ashley asked, suddenly interested. She didn’t appear to be in any hurry to get home.

“C’mon,” said Scully, taking hold of her daughter’s hand. “Let’s go get a treat.”

xxxxxx

“You know,” said Scully, learning back in her chair, glancing across at Ashley. “I think the last time I had a manicure was just before you were born. Me and your Aunt Missy got one a few weeks before you arrived.”

“Why haven’t you had one since?” Ashley paused to select a shade of pale pink for her nails. Scully was pretty sure her teachers weren’t going to be too impressed come Monday, but for the moment Ashley was happy. 

“Well, I guess I’ve been a little preoccupied. I was busy with you, and work and now –“

“William.”

“Yeah.” Scully studied her daughter. “How are you finding having a brother?”

“It’s cool,” Ashley answered honestly. “I mean, he’s noisy at night and wakes me up sometimes, but it’ll be ok when we get a bigger place.”

Scully nodded in agreement. She made a mental note to remind Mulder that they soon needed to look for a place to live.

“But he’s cute so I can forgive him for it.” Ashley hesitated. “Do you think you and Mulder will have another baby?”

“I…I um…no, I mean, I don’t know.” Ashley’s question had stumped Scully. She and Mulder hadn’t even broached the subject of more children, or even birth control, though it was something they needed to discuss soon. “We didn’t think we’d ever have William.”

“But now you do.”

“Yes,” admitted Scully. Another topic to add to her list of things to discuss with Mulder.

“I don’t mind if you do,” Ashley continued. “When we get a new place.”

“I think that’s our priority right now. Our apartment is getting quite small.”

“Especially with Mulder’s fish.”

Scully smiled. “Exactly.”

“It’s cool having Mulder living with us though.”

“Do you mean that?” Ashley nodded. “I know you’ve had a few disagreements lately but –“

“It’s cool,” Ashley interrupted. “We talked about it and we’re good.”

“Are you sure?”

Another nod. “I was a little jealous of William,” her daughter admitted. “But Mulder told me I had no reason to be. He still loves me and wants to adopt me.”

“Of course he does,” Scully agreed. “We both love you, and nothing will ever change that. I know William is taking up a lot of our time right now, but it’ll get easier, and we both want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“I know you’re busy though.”

“No, I’m never too busy for you sweetheart. Let’s make a pact,” she continued, reaching out to squeeze Ashley’s free hand. “We’ll do this – have a girl’s day – at least once a month, ok?”

Ashley grinned. “Will William be ok with Mulder?”

“He’ll be fine,” Scully assured her daughter, already thinking about where they could go for their next day out. “I bet they’re having a great time right now.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Your mom pretends she’s not interested in the game, but I know for a fact that she secretly enjoys it so –“ Mulder paused as the door opened and in walked Scully and Ashley, both weighed down with bags. He was stretched out on the sofa, William chest down on his stomach, drooling on his daddy’s t-shirt as Mulder educated him on the basics of baseball. William however wasn’t interested in the TV at all. 

Mulder sat up as the door opened. “Wow,” he commented, settling his son in the crook of his arm. “Did you girls buy the whole mall?”

“Pretty much,” Ashley answered proudly. 

“It’s ok though, we used your credit card,” added Scully, carrying the shopping bags through to the bedroom. Ashley followed, returning moments later. She was clearly going to unpack later. 

“Did you have fun?”

“It was cool.” She gestured to the TV. “What are you watching?”

“Highlights of the game. You wanna watch?”

“Sure.” Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder saw Ashley eye the baby. “Can I hold William?”

“Of course you can.” Ashley idolized her baby brother, but sometimes she seemed a little nervous around him, as though she felt as though she was getting in the way. Mulder carefully transferred William into her outstretched arms and sat back, watching proudly. 

“Hey William,” she said, smiling down at her brother. 

“I was just explaining to him the rules of the game. I told him you’d help fill in the blanks and that maybe we’d all go to a game someday.”

“That would be cool,” Ashley agreed.

“And if it’s ok with your mom, we could see about the two of us getting tickets soon.”

“Awesome.”

“I heard my name mentioned,” said Scully, re-entering the room. She perched on the edge of the sofa next to Mulder, smiling as he slipped an arm around her waist. 

“We’re talking baseball.”

“Of course, it’s always baseball. Were you guys ok while we were gone?”

“Sure. We’ve just been kicking back and relaxing.”

She looked over at William for confirmation. “Everything been ok?”

“Fine.”

Raising an eyebrow, Scully looked at Mulder cautiously. “Really?”

“Really. We just did some father son bonding.”

She reached out, running a hand through Mulder’s damp hair. “And you managed to fit in a shower too? I’m impressed.”

*Well* he though to himself. *It was an emergency after William’s diaper incident* He smiled before changing the subject. “You ladies got your nails done?” he asked, tugging on Scully’s hand for a closer look. 

“We got manicures,” Ashley answered.

“Cute. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your nails painted Scully.” He continued pulling on her hand until she tumbled onto his lap. 

“I figured I’d take advantage of my last few weeks of maternity leave.”

“Good call. Before you abandon me and leave me to be a house husband.”

“Not really,” Scully grinned. “To be a house husband we need to be married.”

“Well – “

“Don’t even think about it.”

“They do this a lot William,” Ashley stage whispered. “They’re weird but you get used to it.”

“Hey,” Mulder nudged his daughter, gently enough so as not to disturb the baby. “We can also hear that.” He returned his attention to Scully. “It’s ok, go to work, abandon the men to fend for themselves.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

Mulder’s grin elicited an eyeroll from Ashley. “And they talk about sex a lot –“

“Ashley!” both Mulder and Scully exclaimed. Scully shook her head disapprovingly. “Right, while I use the bathroom, you can educate our daughter on her use of language.”

As Scully pressed a kiss to Mulder’s temple and moved to get up, his hands reached out and grabbed her hips, holding her in place. “Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom.”

“But –“

“Mulder, let me up!” She was too quick for him and jumped up before he could protest. 

“Shit,” he murmured to himself as she left the room.

“What have you done?” asked Ashley in a tone identical to her mother’s.

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

“I haven’t done –“

“Mulder!” Mulder flinched as he heard Scully’s yell from the bathroom. Moments later she stood before him with her hands on her hip, her smile long gone.

“There was an accident.”

“You’re telling me.”

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“Oh really? Because it looks like the first twenty minutes of Saving Private Ryan in there.”

“I can explain.”

“It pretty much speaks for itself.”

“I’ll clear it up.”

“Why didn’t you do that already?”

“Because…Well William needed a bath and by that point so did I, and then lunch and…” He noticed her look of disbelief. “What?”

“Are you sure you can handle this when I’m back at work?”

“Of course I can Scully,” he insisted, trying to reassure her. “How hard can it be?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey,” Scully greeted Mulder as she stepped into the apartment and closed the door firmly behind her. In her hand she carried William in his car seat, the baby sleeping peacefully. It was typical, Mulder thought, that his son only wanted to sleep once all of the adults were awake, yet the tables were turned at night when they were ready for bed. It was as if he knew Scully was preparing to do back to work at Quantico in just a matter of days.

“Hey.” Getting up from the sofa, Mulder abandoned his reading of one of Scully’s medical journals to rescue her as she was attempting to shrug off her jacket while still holding the baby. 

“Thank you.”

“How did it go?” It was the morning of Scully’s post-partum check-up. Mulder had offered to take her and William to the doctors, but that was before they’d realized Ashley had left her lunch at home that morning. Instead he was tasked with his second school run of the morning. 

“It went well.” Scully relinquished the carrier and removed her jacket and pumps before following Mulder over to the sofa. She watched with a smile as Mulder carefully removed William’s sleepsuit without the baby even stirring. “William is now weighing a very healthy eleven pounds four ounces, which means my worries of him not getting enough milk were unfounded.” Mulder made a face as though to say “I told you so,” which Scully ignored. “He’s at the high average length-wise, so is definitely taking after his father in the height department.”

“Skinner is tall,” he agreed with a smile. Moments later a sofa cushion hit him square in the jaw. 

“I’m back to full fitness, the stitches have all healed nicely.” Mulder made a face. “I’m just four and a half pounds over my pre-pregnancy weight and…I’m ok to have sex again.”

Mulder’s eyebrows automatically rose. Though of course he wasn’t stupid and figured she would be discussing that with her ob-gyn. “Well,” he said after a moment. “William is napping right now.” He noticed with a frown that Scully wasn’t sharing his smile. “It was a joke.”

“It does pose an important question though.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want another baby?”

“What?” He certainly wasn’t expecting that question.

“Relax Mulder,” she grinned. “I don’t mean this second. I mean in the future.”

“I umm….do you?”

“I asked you first.”

“Well I –“

“In theory I could get pregnant again. There doesn’t appear to be any reason why I couldn’t conceive again. If we don’t want any more children, there are obviously procedures –“

“That’s a little permanent, isn’t it?”

“That’s the idea,” Scully smirked. “That’s why I said if you don’t want any more children period. If we do, but not just yet well…we need to consider contraceptives.” She chuckled. “God I feel like a teenager all over again.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I just wanted to discuss this with you. But if you don’t want another child, you need to tell me the truth. We already have Ashley and William.”

“We do,” Mulder agreed, his focus now on his son, who appeared to be having a good dream if his smile was anything to go by. “I admit, I haven’t really thought about it properly –“

“Which is fine.”

“Like you said, we have William and Ashley,” he agreed. “I never really thought about having children. Until I met Ashley,” he added, and Scully grinned. She recalled how quickly Ashley insinuated herself into Mulder’s life, and how quickly he fell under her spell. “And then for a while I just thought about having the two of you in my life Until you asked me about the in vitro. Like I said back then, I wanted a baby with you because I thought if the baby was even half as amazing as Ash, it would be great. I mean, I knew how much you wanted a baby, and I wanted it for you, and for me too. So when I found out about William I…well I know I was an asshole at first but…I was happy because we could be a family. We got our miracle.”

“That’s why I feel like I’d be asking too much for another child,” admitted Scully. “Because I got you back, and I had William. I’d be asking for too much for another baby.”

“No Scully.” Mulder shifted on the sofa to face her. He could see in her eyes how much she wanted another baby. “It’s not too much. You deserve this after everything you’ve been through. Hell, we both deserve this. Our family deserves some more happiness.”

“Are you saying you want another baby?” Scully asked, her expression now one of disbelief. She thought he was going to say no he realized.

After a moment, Mulder smiled. “You know what? I do.” He saw her shoulders relax. “We deserve to be happy,” he repeated. “And I missed out on a lot of your pregnancy with William. I want to be there, for all of it. I am however fully prepared to let someone else deliver the baby this time round.”

“Are you sure?” He knew she wasn’t talking about midwifery duties.

“Scully, if you want another child and it’s safe for you to do so, I would like nothing more. However, if you don’t, we still have Ashley and William, and for that I’m grateful. Plus I’m sure you’d agree that a full night’s sleep sounds good right about now.” One look at Scully and he had his answer. “You want one don’t you? A baby I mean?”

She nodded shyly. “I feel like I’m asking for too much, but I see you with William – and with Ashley for that matter – and I think we deserve this. And it would be good for William to have a playmate.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

Scully huffed out a laugh. “Girls can play with boys’ toys too you know.”

“That’s exactly what Samantha used to say right before she took off with something of mine.” He smiled fondly at the memory. “When do you want to try?”

“For a baby?” Scully’s eyes widened as he nodded. “Mulder, I start back at Quantico the day after tomorrow. I still can’t fit into my jeans and I’ve only just regained possession of my own body.”

“Not today then?” he deadpanned.

Scully smirked. “Not today. Although,” she added thoughtfully. “If you make lunch – “

“I’m there Scully, I’m there.” Mulder sprang up from the sofa. Leaving Scully giggling behind him, he rushed off towards the kitchen, on a promise. 

xxxxxxxx

“Oh god,” said Scully, racing into the living room in search of her watch. “I can’t believe I overslept.”

“It’s hardly surprising,” Mulder yawned as he set down a plate of toast on the kitchen table ready for whenever Ashley finally made her way out of the bathroom. “William must have been awake every hour on the hour.”

“At least. It’s as if he knew mommy was abandoning him today.” As Scully moved to head back towards the bedroom, Mulder stepped out and grabbed hold of her arm, holding her in place. 

“You’re not abandoning him Scully.”

“I know.” She didn’t look or sound too certain. 

“You know, if you don’t want to go back, we can afford it.”

“No.”

“We can. I can get a job too rather than being Mr Mom.”

“I thought you wanted to be Mr Mom?”

“I do, but only if you’re sure you want to go back to work.”

Scully paused before nodding. “I think I need some adult conversation.”

“I’m hurt Scully, I’m hurt.”

“You know what I mean. Are you going to be ok today?”

“Of course I am. William and I have done this before.”

“Last time ended in me needing to replace all of our towels. And William’s clothes too for that matter.”

Mulder grinned sheepishly. “Yeah well William and I have learned from our mistakes. We’ll be fine.” 

“Famous last words.”

“Listen, once me and the little guy have got into a routine, we’ll come and meet you for lunch. How about that?”

“That sounds good.” Scully kissed Mulder on the lips before her eyes darted over to the Moses basket where William had been dozing. It appeared that once he knew he’d woken up the entire household, he was happy enough to go back to sleep. He was Mulder’s son through and through, Scully had told him. “Ok, I’d better go.” She made no effort to leave Mulder’s arms. “Will you be ok getting Ashley to school?”

“I do it every morning Scully.”

She ignored him. “And do some laundry too? I’m running out of clean clothes.”

“You could just go naked?”

“You could just do the laundry?”

“Point taken.” Mulder pecked her on the nose. “We’ll be fine Scully. Go to work. Have fun. And if you don’t well…like I said, we can sort something. Maybe have that baby.”

“After last night one baby is enough thank you.” She pulled away from his arms. “Call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

“Don’t forget to test his bottle.”

“No dear.”

“And make sure you put the laundry on the right settings. I don’t want my clothes shrunk again.”

“Yes dear.”

“And tell Ashley to hurry up and eat her breakfast. I swear she tries to be late for school on purpose.”

“Yes dear.”

Finally she realized he was being sarcastic. “I’ll see you tonight, hopefully just after six.”

“Have a good day. Try not to break too many rules.”

Scully smirked. “That won’t be too hard now you’re no longer working there Mulder.” She turned and walked over to the Moses basket, noticing that her little boy was no longer asleep. “Bye bye sweetheart,” she said, quickly scooping him up into her arms and kissing his crown, before settling him against her shoulder. “Be good for your daddy. I’ll see you tonight little man. I love you.” As she turned Mulder caught sight of something. He tried not to grin. “Umm Scully?” he began. As she looked to face him, he gestured to the back of his shoulder. “You umm…you might want to change before you leave. It wouldn’t look too professional turning up with baby spit down your back.”

“He hasn’t?”

Mulder nodded. “Big time.”

Sighing, Scully handed the baby over to Mulder, and prepared to be late for her very first day back. 

xxxxxxx

Mulder glanced down at William in his arms, smiling as he noticed his son slowly coming awake. “Wakey wakey sleepyhead.” William blinked sleepily before smiling up at his dad. Mulder couldn’t help but grin back to him. Not even seven weeks old and William already had a little personality of his own coming through. He’d just begun smiling – really smiling – and seemed a happy baby, bar the rare night when he couldn’t sleep. He seemed particularly happy whenever Ashley was paying him attention, and Mulder had no doubt that they two of them would be close as William grew up, despite the age difference. “Hey buddy, you have a good nap?” William stretched in response. “You’re just in time. Mommy will be here soon.” It was Scully’s third day back at work, so Mulder and William were meeting her at the park for lunch. She was already missing William in the short time that she’d been back at Quantico, and after she’d arrived home late the previous evening and missed William’s bath-time, Mulder had suggested they meet so she could spend time with her son while he was awake and seemingly happy. 

“Excuse me,” came a female voice to Mulder’s right. He looked up, his grip tightening ever so slightly on William. He was now six weeks old and as yet there hadn’t been a repeat of what had happened during his birth, but still, Mulder’s guard was still up. “Is anyone sitting there?” A young woman, no more than thirty five, stood before him in her running gear and gestured to the empty space on the bench. In her hand she held a leash, on the end of which was a terrier. It sniffed Mulder’s shoe before tottering off, tugging on its leash, having decided that Mulder wasn’t worth the effort. Queeqeug often made the same assumption, Mulder mused. He must have a similar effect on all dogs. 

“Go ahead,” he said politely. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the woman take a seat next to him. She immediately bent down and began to retie her shoelace. 

“Cute baby,” she said as she sat up. 

Mulder tensed. “Thank you.” 

“My sister’s just had a baby too. A little girl though. How old is he?”

“Almost seven weeks.”

“Awe.” She smiled. “My niece is a month old. She’s a handful.”

“Babies are,” Mulder agreed. He noticed the woman give him the once over, her eyes coming to rest on his hand. 

“Are you a single parent?”

He tried hard not to conceal a grin. So she wasn’t after William, he thought to himself. It was uplifting to know he still had it, even though he only had eyes for one woman. “No, I’m not.” For a moment he could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment pass across her face. “His mom is just coming actually,” he added as Scully stepped in to view, walking towards him. His partner raised her eyebrows as she noticed him talking to a stranger. “Hi Dana,” he said as she came closer, her name feeling foreign on his lips. Scully too looked taken aback at his greeting. 

“Hi F-“

“We were just talking about you,” he interrupted. “I was just talking to –“ Realizing he’d never got the woman’s name, he turned to her. 

“Hayley. And this is Bella” she added, gesturing to her dog.

“Hi Hayley,” Scully greeted her politely, though it was clear from her expression that she wasn’t too keen on making small talk.

“Hi. I was just saying what a cute baby you have.”

“Thank you.” Scully directed her attention to the baby in question, taking William from Mulder and holding him up towards her face. “Hi baby,” she enthused, smiling as William gave her a gummy grin. She shifted him to her shoulder, then looked at Mulder expectantly. “Are you ready?”

Mulder looked confused. He thought they were meeting in the park for lunch. A picnic was in a deli takeout bag beneath William’s stroller. “Umm –“

“I’d better go,” Hayley spoke up, getting to her feet and tugging on Bella’s leash. “It was nice to meet you all.”

“You too. Enjoy your run,” Mulder said, shooting Scully a smug look as Hayley ran off. 

“What?” She looked unimpressed and set about searching for the food Mulder had promised her, all without putting William down.

“You’re jealous.”

She paused in her search, glaring at him. “I’m not jealous.”

“Scully you were so jealous. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You might as well have peed on me while you were talking to her.”

“Mulder, I was being polite.” 

“You basically ripped her head off. Jealousy Scully isn’t an attractive trait.” He was grinning now. Scully wasn’t biting.

“I was not jealous,” she stressed. 

“You were behaving like you were with Bambi. And Detective White.”

Scully opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it. “I didn’t like the way she was looking at William,” she said after a moment. 

“She wasn’t even looking at William.”

“Exactly.” She smiled. 

“I think it’s cute.”

“It? Or Hayley?”

“Completely and utterly jealous Scully.”

“Shut up Mulder…” she said moments later as she took a seat next to him. “and bring me my lunch.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mulder knocked on the door of Maggie’s house, glancing round at his family. Scully stood behind him, smiling up at him as she held William in his carrier. Ashley was behind her mom looking at the ground, unwilling to meet Mulder’s gaze. He frowned. The day certainly wasn’t panning out how he anticipated. It had been the day they’d all been looking forward to – or at least Mulder thought they had been. His adoption of Ashley had finally been confirmed – he was officially her father. In celebration Maggie had arranged a family gathering that afternoon. Bill and Tara were in town and they were joining them, eager to meet William for the first time. For once Mulder wasn’t dreading meeting Scully’s brother – at first he’d thought nothing was going to spoil his mood that day. Until he’d been on the receiving end of Ashley’s attitude. She’d been quiet all day and, considering she’d been eager for the adoption ever since it had been suggested, she seemed far from excited. She’d even called him “Mulder” once earlier that morning, though he wasn’t sure if it was simply a slip of the tongue or if she was trying to make a point. 

“Hello!” Maggie greeted them as she opened the door. “Come in, come in.” She ushered the family inside, pausing to hug them each individually, including Mulder. He knew Scully’s mom certainly wouldn’t have chosen him for her daughter, but she’d welcomed him into the family, especially following the birth of William. “Bill is out back lighting the barbecue, and Tara is in the kitchen making drinks. If you’re quick she’ll take your order. Hello sweetheart,” she added to Ashley, who pulled away after a brief hug. “Did it all go ok?”

“It’s all confirmed,” answered Scully as Maggie reached into the carrier to lift William out and divest him of his jacket. 

Ashley said nothing, instead heading in the direction of the kitchen. Both Mulder and Scully frowned, something that Maggie noticed. “Is everything ok?” she asked wearily. 

As Scully sighed, Mulder took the time to explain. “She’s been quiet all day,” he said regretfully. “And she barely said a word on the ride over here.”

“I think she’s tired,” said Scully. 

“She wanted the adoption to go ahead, but today she’s just been deep in thought. She hasn’t even cracked a smile.”

“She’s Ashley,” replied Maggie. “You know what she’s like. She’ll come round. I’ve no doubt she’s overjoyed about the fact everything’s official, but she’s almost a teenager. She’s hormonal and everything else that goes with it. She’ll be ok soon. I’m sure Matthew will cheer her up.”

“I hope so,” answered Mulder. For once though, he wasn’t so sure.

xxxxxxxx

“Is Ashley feeling ok?”

Mulder glanced up at Bill’s words. He’d presumed his daughter was outside playing with Matthew. Moving over to the kitchen window to follow Bill’s gaze, he saw it wasn’t the case, and Ashley was sat alone out in the garden. He frowned. “I’m not sure,” he answered truthfully. “I hope so.”

“I’ll go talk to her,” said Scully, who’d entered the kitchen in time with William in her arms to hear her brother’s comments. 

“It’s ok,” Mulder replied. “I’ll go.” He had a horrible feeling he knew what the problem was, and he was the only one who could solve it. 

Before anyone could argue, Mulder slipped out of the back door and headed past Matthew, who was playing in a small sandpit Maggie had purchased, and towards his daughter. Ashley was perched on the edge of a wall, kicking her legs absent-mindedly as she stared off into the distance, deep in thought. Her eyebrows were knitted together in concentration – she was worried about whatever it was she was thinking about he realized. 

“Are you ok?”

Ashley glanced up as he approached, looking sheepish as though she’d been found out. She nodded quickly before her eyes darted back to the ground. “I’m fine.”

Mulder didn’t believe her any more than he did Scully when she used the same excuse. Something was wrong with his daughter and he wanted to know what it was. “You’ve been quiet all day. Are you sure something’s not wrong?”

She shook her head, biting her lip. Mulder suspected she was willing herself not to cry, and it only made him feel worse. 

“I think there is something wrong, and I think I know what it is.” He hoped to god it wasn’t what he was thinking, but all signs pointed to him being right. “You haven’t been yourself since William was born. What can I do to get the old Ashley back?”

“Nothing’s wrong Mulder,” she insisted, but he knew better. He also tried not to let the fact she’d called him “Mulder” rather than “dad” feel like a stab to the gut. 

“I thought you were looking forward to today?”

“I was,” she answered in a small voice. Her use of past tense worried Mulder further. He reached out, placing a hand on Ashley’s shoulder, frowning as her tears finally spilled over. 

“Ash,” he asked gently, reluctant to ask the question because he knew he wouldn’t like the answer. “Didn’t you want the adoption to go through?”

She said nothing, instead sniffing hard as she reached up a hand to wipe away her tears. 

“Oh sweetheart, you should have said rather than doing this for me –“

“It’s not that,” she hiccupped, still unable to meet his eye. 

“Then what is it?” Mulder took a seat next to her on the wall. Reaching out, he cupped her chin, moving her head so he could meet her eye. “You know you can tell me anything and I won’t be mad.”

Closing her eyes, Ashley nodded. Mulder waited for her to speak. “I just…I’ve just realized what a horrible person I am.”

“What?” He certainly wasn’t expecting that. “What do you mean? You’re not horrible Ash, you’re one of the sweetest people I know.”

“No,” she said, her tears falling faster. She shrugged off Mulder’s attempt to put an arm around her. “I’m horrible, and I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you as my dad.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is!”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I didn’t love my real dad. And it’s just hitting me that I never really knew him. I see you and mom with William and you’re like this little perfect family.”

“And you,” Mulder insisted. “You’re in our family.”

“No, I’m not,” she sniffed. “All I can think about is how you’re William’s real dad, and how he’ll grow up loving you and being close to you, whereas my dad didn’t even want to know me and it just makes me feel alone.” Before Mulder could interrupt and tell her that she wasn’t alone, she continued. “And then I feel like a bad person because I know you and mom love me, you tell me all the time, but I can’t feel it. I feel so alone right now.”

It certainly wasn’t what Mulder was expecting. When he’d first seen Ashley upset after her quiet spell that morning, he’d presumed she regretted the adoption; that she’d only done it to make him feel better. It turned out he was wrong. His little girl was going through a lot, and had kept it bottled up for some time. “And you’ve been feeling this way ever since William was born?” His voice was thick with emotion, and Mulder felt his own tears begin to gather. 

After a moment Ashley nodded. “I want to feel part of the family, I really do. And I love William but…I feel that I’m being punished for not caring more about my real dad.” There was a moment of silence as Mulder processed her words. She was so upset, and had so many worries for such a young girl. Ashley took the opportunity to finish voicing her thoughts. “I know I should be happy about all this, but I don’t know how to be. I just feel so guilty. There must be something wrong with me,” she added with certainty. Mulder sprang into action. 

“Don’t you ever say that,” he said with conviction. Inside he was kicking himself for missing the warning signs. Ashley had been finding it hard to adjust to their new family life, and yet he didn’t see it. He simply presumed she was testing boundaries. “There is nothing wrong with you or with what you’re feeling. I know I’ve said it before, but you’ve been through such a lot that these feelings are only natural.” 

“You’re just saying that,” she insisted, not wanting to listen. She had such a low opinion of herself that she presumed everyone else felt the same. As Ashley stood and prepared to walk away, Mulder reached out and grabbed her wrists, holding her in place. 

“No, I mean it. I may not have been through everything that you have, but I know what you’re feeling right now. You hate yourself right now. You think you’re not worthy of love and that you’re not allowed to be happy, but you are. You so are Ashley.” Her own tears were put on hold momentarily as she realized that Mulder himself was beginning to cry. She hadn’t seen him cry – not for a long time, when her mom was missing and he came to her one night, inconsolable. “When my sister disappeared I blamed myself. I should have saved her. I should have done something or alerted someone, but I didn’t. And so I had to watch while my family fell apart and we all just stopped talking. I felt worthless, I felt unloved, I withdrew from myself and I got bullied at school. I became an introvert and I lost everyone. It took me a long time to get over that.” Ashley listened intently. She knew Samantha had disappeared, but Mulder had never really talked about what life was like for him with her gone. She knew he had protected her from the truth because of her age, but now he was talking to her like an adult. “I don’t think I ever would have come out of myself if it wasn’t for you and your mom,” Mulder continued. “You guys helped me see the value in myself. And I promise you that I’m going to spend every day telling you what you’re worth Ashley. I’m going to tell you because I didn’t have anyone to tell me, and I regret that. “You, your mom and William – all three of you – are my family, and you are what keeps me going. I wouldn’t be able to keep going if something happened to you, and I know your mom and William would be the same. We love you, and I can safely say that if anything happened to you, I would die. I could never forgive myself if you were feeling sad and I just sat around not doing anything about it. You mean the world to me, and I’d do anything to make you see what I see in you.”

Finally, Mulder thought he saw a ghost of a smile gracing Ashley’s lips. She was listening to him. Now she just had to believe him. “And you love your real dad. There’s nothing wrong in that. I have no doubt he loved you too in his own way, and I am certain that right now he’s so proud of the young lady you’ve become. I know I’m proud of you, and so proud that you’re my daughter…if you want to be.” She nodded, this time without any reluctance. “Don’t ever get upset over how you’re feeling. It’s understandable to feel conflicted, especially about today, but I bet your dad just wants you to be happy. I just want you to be happy, and I’ll do everything I can to make sure you are.”

Mulder let go of Ashley’s wrists, half expecting her to bolt back to the house. What he certainly wasn’t expecting was for her to step straight into his arms and squeeze him tightly. “I love you daddy,” she murmured against him. It was good enough for him. More than good enough. 

“I love you too. And I’m here for you, no matter what you’re feeling. Whenever you feel upset and want a good cry or even a rant, I’m here for you.”

“I know.” And she did know it too. “I am happy about the adoption dad, I really am.”

“I’m glad.” Glad was an understatement. When Mulder had first found Ashley outside, he’d worried she was regretting the whole thing. “Now, I know you probably don’t feel like it, but your grandma has thrown this little gathering just for us, and your Uncle Bill has made a special effort to be here –“

“You hate Uncle Bill.”

“I don’t hate him,” Mulder answered carefully. “I’d just rather stay out here until he’s gone. But your mom told me that’s rude and we need to go inside and be polite.”

“Can we stay here just a little while longer?” Ashley made no effort to release him, and Mulder wasn’t about to argue. 

Smiling, he nodded, happy as long as Ashley was. “Sure we can.”

xxxxxxx

“Here you go,” said Scully, entering the living room armed with two generous-sized glasses of red wine. “Guilt-free alcohol.” William was now fully weaned, meaning Scully was officially allowed to drink again. “It is a celebration after all.”

“So it is,” Mulder agreed, accepting the wine and taking a hearty sip. It had been a long and eventful day. He deserved this. 

Scully settled herself on the sofa next to Mulder, her legs curled up beneath her. “I’ll say it again. Congratulations Dad. It’s a girl.”

Mulder grinned. “I wasn’t sure this day would ever arrive.”

“Me either.” Especially with the events following Mulder’s abduction, Scully thought to herself. She took a gulp of wine, not wanting to dwell on that dark period of their lives. It was in the past after all. “Well I don’t know what it was you said to Ashley earlier, but you certainly did the trick. She’s been like her old self this evening.”

Mulder hadn’t had chance to speak to Scully about Ashley’s breakdown earlier that afternoon, but Scully was right. Ashley had been pretty much back to normal, playing with her younger cousins, cooing over baby William and even sneaking a second helping of pie when Scully wasn’t looking. “I’m glad she’s doing ok.” Scully didn’t press Mulder on their conversation, but he knew she was eager to find out what had happened. He didn’t keep her waiting. “She felt guilty,” he explained.

“About?”

“The adoption, feeling happy, you name it. She was worried about what Jack would think if he knew what was going on today.”

Scully’s face fell. “What did you say?”

“The truth. Or at least the truth as I see it. That Jack would be unbelievably proud of the person she’s growing up to be and that in his own way he loved her.” 

Scully reached out and took hold of his hand. “Thank you,” she said, her eyes soft. “She’s spent so long worrying about what Jack thinks of her and dealing with her guilt over loving you. I just hope that now she can believe in it and in herself.”

Mulder knew he owed it to Scully to tell her everything. “She told me how alone she’s been feeling lately, and how she doesn’t feel like she’s fitted in to the family.”

“She said that?” Scully looked concerned, as though she was contemplating waking Ashley up to talk things over with her. 

“I told her she had nothing to worry about.”

“I asked her back when William had been born if she was ok with everything and she said yes.”

“She probably thought she was back then. It’s not surprising. She’s had to deal with a lot of upheaval.”

“Well whatever you said to her has obviously put her mind at rest.”

“I told her about when Samantha disappeared,” Mulder admitted. “How I blamed myself for what happened and how when everything blew up, I just retreated into myself. I had no confidence whatsoever, and I don’t want Ashley to get like that. I just explained that I’ll do whatever it takes to remind her of how much we love her.” He shrugged, almost embarrassed. 

As tears sprang to her eyes, Scully shifted closer to Mulder, leaning her head on his shoulder. He’d never really spoken about the impact his sister’s disappearance had had on him, though Scully had guessed over the years. “Thank you,” she whispered, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat as she kissed the underside of his jaw. “You’re such a good dad.”

Mulder huffed. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Don’t underestimate what you did Mulder. I can’t imagine my dad ever telling me things like that.”

“Me either. It may have saved me shelling out money on therapy,” he joked, before sobering. “I was hard on myself and I suffered for it. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure the same doesn’t happen to Ashley. Or William either for that matter. It would kill me if either of them went through the same thing.”

“They won’t,” Scully said with certainty. “We won’t let it happen.”

“No, he agreed. “We won’t.” 

“Did you ever think this would happen?” Scully asked moments later. 

“Hmm?”

“This. Back when you first started spending time with us. That one day we’d be sitting here together, and that Ashley would legally be your daughter?”

Mulder chuckled. “Not in million years.” Scully grinned. “Remember when Ashley ran away to my apartment?”

“Which time?”

“The first time.”

“I remember.”

“That day was when I first imagined it. I mean, really imagined it. She just wanted for it to be true so badly, and I admit that I did too. She used to call me “dad” by accident sometimes, and I liked it.”

“And now you are her dad.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I am.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Scully’s head. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For letting me in. For letting me be a part of your family. For letting me adopt Ash. And for William too.”

“Fox Mulder, are you getting sappy on me?”

“Just don’t tell the Gunmen, ok?”

Scully laughed. “Deal.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mulder glanced up as Scully entered the bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. She was ready for bed now, her work suit discarded and no doubt folded up in the laundry basket, and replaced by her regular midnight blue silk pjs. Her face had been freshly scrubbed; what little makeup she’d worn earlier that day now a thing of the past. He watched as she made her way over to the crib, gently placing her hand on William’s stomach, as though reassuring herself he was still breathing. It was a nightly ritual and wasn’t about to end any time soon, even though William was a healthy and incredibly energetic five month old, full of smiles and giggles. 

Satisfied the baby was sleeping soundly, Scully continued over to the bed and after folding down the comforter, she slipped into bed next to Mulder and rolled onto her side to face him. She grinned as she extended her leg, her foot coming to rest against his shin. Mulder hissed and jolted back. “Jeez Scully, you’re freezing.”

“Sorry,” she smirked, not sounded very sorry at all. 

Reaching out, Mulder wrapped an arm around Scully’s waist and pulled her in towards him. “Want me to warm you up baby?”

Scully huffed out a laugh, pulling back to look at him. “Oh that’s bad. So bad.”

“I’ve got better. Want to hear them?”

“No.” 

“Spoilsport.” Grinning, Mulder leaned in for a kiss, sighing contentedly as Scully began to kiss him back, her hand moving to rest on his chest. He was surprised however when moments later, as his own hand slipped underneath her shirt to caress her back, she broke away from the embrace. He tried once again, frowning as the hand that was resting on his torso pushed him away. 

“Mulder.”

“What?” He was confused. One moment she’d seemed interested in his advances, and the next he was facing a red light.

“We can’t.”

“We can’t?” He knew she didn’t have her period, and she’d been responding enthusiastically to a point, so he wasn’t sure what was wrong. 

“William.”

Mulder glanced back over his shoulder towards the crib. William slept on soundly completely oblivious. “He’s fine. He’s asleep Scully.” Still she didn’t appear interested. Mulder frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Scully sighed and rolled onto her back. The light was definitely red now. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“What?”

“Mulder, William is five months old now.”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“We’re having sex with our five month old in the same room.”

“Technically we’re not having sex right now.” Mulder’s smile faded as he realized his joke hadn’t gone down well. 

“You know what I mean.”

“What are you saying? You don’t want to have sex with me anymore?” She didn’t answer him straight away. “Scully?”

“We need a new place Mulder. And soon.”

“We’ll get one.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying, yet we still haven’t done anything about it.”

“We’ve been busy.” They had too. Mulder had no idea how Scully had coped bringing up a baby on her own when Ashley was young. There was no way he’d survive if he ever had to deal with William by himself for longer than a few days. It was hard work as it was with him caring for his son while Scully was at work. William was into anything and everything, and it was only going to get worse as he got older. 

“I’ve been saying for months we need a new place and you keep telling me we’ll look soon. Well it’s soon now Mulder. We need a new apartment. We need to make time because we can’t live like this. Ashley can’t sleep because William keeps her awake, and quite frankly I would like to have sex with you without our five month old son being in the same room. At this rate, William will still be sleeping in our room when he’s eighteen.”

“Don’t say that,” Mulder said, rubbing his eyes wearily. 

“Well we need to do something. I just feel weird with William being in the same room as us. Remember how awkward it was when Ashley walked in on us?”

“That was different.”

“Soon it won’t be.”

“Ok, ok,” Mulder relented. “We’ll start house hunting. Soon.”

“This weekend?”

“This weekend.”

“That was easy,” Scully smirked. “Maybe I should withhold sex more often to get my own way.”

“You wicked wicked woman.” He looked as Scully rolled back onto her side and pecked him on the lips. He slid his hand up Scully’s top, stilling as she glared at him. “What?”

“Mulder, did you not listen to a word I just said?”

“I heard you Scully, and I said we’d start looking.” He sighed. “Are you serious?”

She pushed his hand away. Before he could try to persuade her to reconsider, William let out a whimper, followed by a full-blown cry. “I swear he was asleep a second ago.”

“You must have woken him up with all your protesting,” Scully joked as she got up out of the bed and padded over to the crib. “Hey little man,” she said softly, greeting her son as she lifted him into her arms. “What’s the matter?” She carried William back towards the bed, settling back underneath the covers with the baby in her arms. Mulder sat up and was greeted by his teary-eyed son. 

“Do you need me to get him anything?” Mulder asked. 

Scully felt the back of her son’s onesie and shook her head. “He’s not wet. Maybe it was just a bad dream.” She addressed her the baby. “Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?”

Sighing to himself, Mulder shifted in the bed to make room for their son. Scully was right, he thought to himself. They needed a bigger place, and they needed it soon. 

xxxxxxx

The next morning, when Scully woke, she realized she was alone in the bed. She blinked sleepily at the empty space next to her, her hand smoothing out across the mattress. It was cool to the touch, which meant Mulder had been awake for some time. Groaning to herself, Scully sat up, and after pausing to let out a yawn, got out of bed in search of her bathrobe. Realizing that wherever Mulder was, he had the baby too, she opened the door and walked out of the bedroom, in search of her men. She didn’t have to look too far. She found Mulder sat at the desk in the living room, William in one arm drinking greedily from a bottle, while his father was busy staring at the computer screen. 

“I hope that whatever video you’re not watching online is suitable viewing for a baby,” Scully remarked dryly, her voice husky from sleep. As Mulder turned to give her a cheeky grin she edged closer, and saw exactly what he was looking at online. “Wow,” she remarked, suddenly more awake. “I should withhold sex more often if it means you doing something I ask –“

“You guys are disgusting!” exclaimed Ashley as she stepped into the living room. “Don’t you talk about anything else?”

“Good morning sunshine,” deadpanned Mulder. 

“What are you doing?” Ashley asked. “Do I even want to know?”

“Well this does concern you.” Mulder waited for her to approach the computer. She did so, staring at the screen with sleepy eyes. She yawned before looking between her parents. “You’ve bought a house?”

Smiling, Mulder shook his head. “Not yet. But I was thinking we could start looking at houses? Maybe view some at the weekend?” He smirked as Scully raised her eyebrows. “Your mom and I were saying it’s getting a little crowded here.”

“Yes,” Scully agreed. “We were.” 

“Cool.” Ashley stared at the screen. “I like that one. Could that be my bedroom?”

“It’s the master bedroom.”

“I’m a growing girl.” 

“Nice try short stuff.”

Ashley huffed. “If we get a house with a yard, can I at least get another dog?”

“You want another dog?” Mulder glanced over at Scully, noticing even she seemed as though she was considering her daughter’s request.

“I miss Queequeg. Mom said after a while we could look at getting another one.” 

“We’ll see,” Mulder said casually.

“That means no.” 

He recalled how much Queequeg hated him. Truth be told, he wasn’t too keen on the mutt himself. “It means we’ll think about it. Let’s just get a house first.”

“Can I have a sleepover when we move? With all my friends?”

“Maybe with some of your friends,” Scully intervened. “But how about we find a house first?”

“And soon,” Mulder added.

Scully chuckled. Her eyes narrowing, Ashley looked between her and Mulder. “You guys are weird,” she said, not for the first time. Having decided she’d had enough of adult conversation, Ashley turned and headed towards the kitchen to make herself breakfast. 

“First night in our new place Scully,” Mulder said, reaching around Scully’s waist to pull her in towards him. “We get your mom to take the kids.”


	7. Chapter 7

The first one they looked at was a three-story house in north-west DC. Four beds, four baths, and an attic that Ashley seemed set on turning into her getaway. They’d barely been inside the house for two minutes when Scully turned and scrunched her nose up. “No,” she said firmly, walking back towards Mulder. He held his arm out to stop her before she walked out of the house and back to the car. 

“What’s wrong with it? You haven’t even looked around the house.”

“I don’t need to. I don’t’ like it.” 

Ashley came bouncing out of the kitchen, followed by the realtor. “It’s so cool,” she exclaimed. “There’s like a hatch between the kitchen and the dining room, so you can pass food through. And there’s a breakfast bar.”

“You see Scully. There’s a breakfast bar.”

“I don’t like it.”

“At least look at it.” Scully sighed and Mulder knew she wasn’t about to cave. “What’s wrong with it?” He was pretty certain Scully just wasn’t interested in house hunting, despite her insistence that they find a new place soon. She’d been cranky all morning – for the past few days actually, and rushed off her feet at work, which appeared to be getting her down. She hadn’t gotten home until past seven all week, and as a result missed out on quality time with William. She was frustrated and it showed, not that Mulder could blame her. William was growing and changing pretty much daily now. Another miniature Scully it seemed, full of smiles (when he wasn’t teething) and babbling away to anyone in earshot. 

“It doesn’t feel right.” 

Taking hold of Scully’s hand, and leaving Ashley to wander upstairs, Mulder led his partner towards the spacious living room. “We could even get my old couch in here too,” he commented. “It would be perfect for Ashley’s sleepovers.” 

“It doesn’t feel like home,” she commented. 

“That’s because we haven’t moved in yet.” 

“There wasn’t much parking outside.”

“We only have two cars.”

“Three when Ashley passes her test.”

“Scully. She’s twelve.”

“This is not our home Mulder.” Scully allowed herself a small smile. “I know why you want us to find a place fast, but this isn’t something we can rush.”

“I just don’t want you to write off every place like this.” 

“I won’t. As long as I like them.”

“You might like this place. It’s big. It has a decent sized yard. Big enough for a dog. Maybe a cat too. And a swing-set for Will and any little people that may come along in future.” Scully’s smile faltered. They hadn’t mentioned another baby in a while, but Mulder knew it was what they both wanted. They just weren’t getting their hopes up. “It could be perfect.”

“This is not our house,” interrupted Ashley, running down the stairs. Scully looked up at Mulder as if to say “I told you so.”

“What now?”

“You can see into the neighbor’s garden from the bedroom window. He’s old and wrinkly and naked.”

“Naked?”

“Practically.”

Mulder shook his head. “This is not our house.” It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxx

“Maybe you should take tomorrow off,” Mulder said, setting a cup of tea on the table next to where Scully was sprawled on the couch. “You’re doing too much to it.”

“I’m ok,” she protested weakly, eyeing the tea but not willing to move in case the room began to spin again. Their second day of house hunting had once again ended without them finding a property they liked. The first, a three bedroomed terraced place not far from Mulder’s old apartment, was too small for their growing family. Ashley had protested at the box room that would have been her bedroom, while only Scully could only just about fit into the bathroom – it was a lost cause for Mulder. The second was larger, beautiful too, but way out of their price range. Besides, Scully had argued, it was next to a main road, and she wanted the kids to be able to roam around the property freely without getting hit by a car. They viewed two more houses, after which Scully declared she had a headache and didn’t have the energy to look at any more houses. They paused at a Chinese to pick up take-out, before heading home. After dinner, Ashley reluctantly retreated to her bedroom to finish (or start, Mulder surmised) her homework, Mulder bathed William and put him to bed, while Scully crashed on the sofa, where she’d been ever since, nursing a headache, feeling dizzy and a little nauseous too. Mulder as right, she had been doing too much lately. She’d forgotten how tough it was to juggle a young child with work, and this time she had someone around to help. How she took care of Ashley by herself she’d never know. 

“How’s your stomach?”

“It feels a little better after eating.” 

Sensing her unwillingness to move, Mulder sat down on the floor next to the sofa and handed Scully the mug of tea. 

“Thank you.” She took a gentle sip. “I’m sorry we had to cut short house hunting.”

“It’s not your fault.” He grinned. “Somehow I doubt the last one was the one. It was close to the Gunmen anyway.” 

“We could always rearrange.”

“We’ll see how it goes. Like you said yesterday, there’s no sense in rushing this.”

“You changed your tune.”

“That’s because I saw how many different types of houses are on the market. We’ll get there,” he added.

“Maybe next weekend.”

“We’ll see how it goes. See how you’re feeling first.” He ran a hand through Scully’s hair, kissing her warm forehead. “How’s your stomach?”

“It feels ok. The nausea seems to have gone, as long as I stay still.”

“Ash was complaining she wasn’t feeling great earlier in the week.”

“She was also trying to avoid going to school.”

Mulder smiled. It was true, and Scully wasn’t the only one who could see through their daughter’s attempts not to go to school. “Still, if you don’t feel right, feel free to stay at home tomorrow with me and the little guy. We don’t have any plans, just kicking back and relaxing. You’re welcome to join us.”

“I might just do that,” said Scully, taking another sip of tea. 

Mulder looked concerned at her words. “Agreeing to pull a sickie?” he asked. “You must be ill.” 

xxxxxxx

They found it two weekends later, hidden away in what felt like the middle of nowhere in Virginia. A two story house, four bedrooms, two bedrooms, a box room that could be used as an office for Mulder during the day time, and a sprawling yard that seemed to go on for miles. “The Unremarkable House,” Mulder had commented as he’d steered the car down the driveway, and sure enough from the outside it didn’t appear to be anything special. 

“It needs a lot of work,” Scully had replied, reading through the paperwork on the house. “The current owners haven’t exactly modernised it.”

“I’m unemployed Scully. I’ve got plenty of time on my hands.”

“So in addition to being Mr Mom you’re also taking up a new career in home improvement?”

“There are many strings to my bow.”

Scully smirked, while Ashley sat forward in the backseat. “The yard is cool,” she commented, taking in the sheer size of the plot. 

“You could earn a lot of pocket money mowing the lawn,” Mulder agreed.

“We could teach William to play baseball.”

“Hell, he could take up track running around this yard.”

“Is it too much work?” Scully suddenly asked, as Mulder brought the car to a stop just outside. The realtor was already there waiting for them, a welcoming smile already painted onto her face. “Be realistic Mulder. Our lives are busy enough as it is, plus we have a six month old. Pretty soon William will be crawling and walking, and things won’t be as easy, especially if we’re having to renovate a house and –“

“Scully.” Switching off the engine, Mulder pocketed the car keys and reached out to squeeze her hand. “How about we take a look first, before jumping ahead?”

Sighing, Scully nodded, then let herself out of the car, preparing to look around yet another house.

xxxxxxx

“This place is great,” Ashley said, wandering into the bedroom where Mulder and Scully stood. She had a big grin on her face, which Mulder took as a good sign. She’d just been looking at what would be her own bedroom. From the outside the house may have looked pretty cosy, but inside the rooms were spacious, although in need of a little work – just a touch of paint here and there. “Have you seen the size of the bathroom? We could have a party in there.”

“You’re too young to party,” answered Mulder. “Although it is pretty damn big. What do you think?” He wasn’t just talking about the bathroom. 

“I love it.”

“Scully?” Mulder turned to face his partner, frowning at her expression. She’d been quiet ever since they’d gone inside, and now she didn’t look too impressed as she wandered around. Her fingers covered her mouth as though she was deep in thought. Mulder wasn’t entirely sure he was going to like her answer. 

“Excuse me,” she whispered, and before Mulder could ask her what was wrong, she’d turned on her heel and hurried out of the bathroom. Giving Ashley a puzzled glance, Mulder went in search of his partner, watching as she ran into the bathroom along the hallway and slammed the door shut behind her. Moments later he heard the sound of her retching. Thankfully the realtor had given them time to look around and was currently waiting outside on the porch. 

“What’s wrong with mom?” Ashley asked from behind Mulder. He turned and gave her a thin smile.

“She’s sick.” He tapped on the bathroom door. “Scully?” Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door and stepped inside. Scully was on her knees on the tiled floor, wiping her mouth with a piece of tissue before flushing it. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” she answered automatically, her back turned so she couldn’t see Mulder flinch at her words. She was anything but. “I think it’s something I ate last night.” 

Mulder closed the door behind him, not wanting Ashley to overhear them. “You were sick the other night too. I wasn’t asleep,” he added, seeing Scully’s surprised expression. “I heard you get up. And you’ve been feeling nauseous for a while now.”

“I’m ok.”

“You’re pregnant.” 

Satisfied she wasn’t going to be sick again, Scully got to her feet and went to the sink, washing her face and hands without saying a word. When she was done, she turned to face Mulder. “I think so,” she said quietly.

“You think so.”

“I’m about 85 percent sure.”

“That’s a high percentage. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, but I wanted to make sure first before getting your hopes up.” 

“How long have you suspected?”

“A few days.” Mulder held out his arms and she stepped into them. “It’s all happening so quickly. I just needed a couple of days to get my head around it.”

“Have you done a test?”

“Not yet. Ashley was with me when I went grocery shopping last night. I didn’t want her to see.”

“Wow.” Mulder let out a pursed breath. “Another baby Scully.”

“Do you think it’s too soon? After William?”

“It’ll be a lot of work I’m sure, but we always said we wanted them to be close in age.”

“14 months.”

Mulder smiled. “We can handle it. After everything we’ve been through, we can cope with two kids under two I’m sure.” His smile faltered. “Scully, are you happy about this?”

She hesitated momentarily before nodding. “I am. I never thought William would happen, let alone getting pregnant again. I think I’m just in shock.”

“You’re in shock?” Finally she laughed. “This wasn’t what I was expecting when we said we were going house hunting today.”

“Are you happy?”

Mulder’s smile widened. “I’m shocked too, I mean like you said, we didn’t think it would happen. But we wanted it to happen though.” Scully nodded. “I know my reaction to William wasn’t what it should have been, but this time it’s different. Of course I’m happy Scully. Although,” he added. “I know you said we needed a new place, but getting yourself pregnant is an extreme way to proving your point.”

Scully chuckled. “This is a nice house.”

“It is.”

“I like it.”

“A lot?”

“A lot.”

“Do you think it’s the one?” He already knew the answer.

“You know, I think it could be.” 

Kissing her on the forehead, Mulder pulled back to look her in the eye. “Hey Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“We just found out we’re having a baby in our new house.”

Scully grinned up at him. “Yes we did.” 

“That fourth bedroom would make a great nursery.”

“Yes it would.”

“I’ll go talk to the realtor? About an offer?”

Scully nodded, more certainly this time. “Go get our house.”

They got their house.


	8. Chapter 8

“How many minutes?”

“Two.”

“Right.”

“You ok?”

Scully nodded, staring towards the bedside table next to Mulder. She let out a deep breath. “I’m fine.” 

Mulder smiled, then reached down and took hold of her hand, squeezing it. Both William and Ashley were finally asleep and so it was the moment they’d been waiting for ever since Mulder had returned home from the grocery store armed with a pregnancy testing kit. Well, three kits. “I thought we’d be thorough,” he shrugged when Scully had questioned him. 

“Listen Scully, whatever happens with this –“

“I’m not getting my hopes up,” she answered quickly. “I could just have a stomach bug or be stressed with work. I could just be confusing the symptoms.”

“Except you’ve been pregnant twice before.” 

“I could be wrong. There’s always a first time,” she smirked, though her smile soon faded. She was nervous, hell they both were. Ever since she’d come out of the bathroom and taken a seat on the bed next to Mulder, she hadn’t been able to keep still, bouncing her leg up and down. Mulder was anxious too. He wanted Scully to be pregnant. She’d wanted another baby, and if he was honest, he did too. He loved being a father, and loved spending time with little William. Yes another baby would be a handful, but he always relished a challenge. 

“You’re not wrong Scully. You’re pregnant. Damn,” Mulder added. “I’m good.” Scully gave him a puzzling look. “I got you pregnant again.”

“Excuse me? You’re good? Why ae you potentially taking credit for this? Maybe if I’d slept with someone else I’d have got pregnant too.”

Mulder grimaced. “Do we have to talk about you sleeping with other men?”

Scully stilled before huffing out a laugh. “I think you know by now that you weren’t my first.”

“I don’t want to think about it.”

“So you don’t want to know my number? I thought all guys wanted to know their partner’s number?”

“I don’t care how many guys had you in their bed. You’re in my bed now.”

Raising her eyebrows, Scully shook her head. “Technically this is my bed.”

“Remind me to buy a new one for our house, just in case you decide to kick me out onto the sofa.”

“It’s my sofa too.” 

“You’re a wicked, wicked woman.”

Scully chewed her bottom lip nervously. “How long?”

“Less than a minute.”

“Right.”

“You wouldn’t throw me out anyway.” Mulder said, glancing to his right. “After all, I got you pregnant.” 

“You did.”

“Twice.”

“Twice?” A smile forming, Scully leaned across Mulder to follow his gaze. 

“Twice. We did it Scully.” 

“We’re pregnant?”

Mulder nodded, grinning like a fool as Scully moved into his arms. He immediately felt lighter, as though a weight had lifted off of him. Finally something had gone right for them, and they were going to have the baby they desperately wanted. “We’re pregnant.”

“Oh my god.”

He squeezed her tightly. “I told you so. When am I ever wrong?” Mulder moved to speak, but Scully interrupted. 

“Don’t make me kick you out onto the sofa.”

“No dear.”

Scully pulled back, looking up at him. “Are you ok with all of this?”

Mulder knew exactly what she was asking him. He knew she remembered how he’d reacted when he’d first discovered she was pregnant with William, and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of that. “Of course I am. It’s different this time Scully, I promise you. I acted like an asshole last time, and I was in a bad place.”

“And now?”

“Now? Now I can’t wait to meet this little guy. Or girl,” he added as he pressed his hand to Scully’s still flat stomach. 

“It’s going to be a lot of work. There’s going to be 14 months between the baby and William.”

“We’ll manage,” Mulder said, smiling. “Plus they’ll grow up together, they’ll be close.” He saw Scully’s smile widen. “I mean it Scully. This time it’s different. I couldn’t be happier about this.”

“Me either,” she replied. “Me either.”

xxxxxxxxx

“Is mom ok?”

Ashley frowned as she took in the empty seat at the kitchen table, before turning her attention back to her dad who was trying – and failing – to get William to eat his breakfast. Not that Mulder could blame his son – pureed food was unappetising at the best of times, but especially when it looked as though it would glow in the dark. 

“Hmm?”

“She’s sick. Again.” 

“She’s just got a stomach bug.”

“Shouldn’t she go to the doctor?”

“She will do.” Mulder felt awful for lying to Ashley, but Scully had insisted that they keep the news of her pregnancy under wraps for the time being – at least until she’d had her first ultrasound. She wanted to check that the baby was healthy before spreading the good news.

“It’s been a few weeks now. Shouldn’t she be feeling…? Wait a second…” Ashley trailed off, just as her mom walked into the dining area. 

“Morning.”

Ashley narrowed her eyes. “How are you feeling mom?”

“Better.”

“Already?”

Scully glanced over at Mulder, who shrugged, instead keeping his attention focused on William, who was now shooting his dad cheeky smiles rather than eating his breakfast. Mulder couldn’t help but grin back. “It comes and goes,” she answered. 

“You’re always sick in the morning.”

“Not just the morning.”

“Mostly though. Are you pregnant?” Both Mulder and Scully hesitated. “You were sick when you were pregnant with William. Holly told me her mom got sick when she was having a baby too.”

Scully sighed. She looked over at Mulder who nodded. “Yes sweetheart, I’m pregnant.” Scully studied her daughter well aware that she’d taken a while to adapt when she was pregnant with William. The last thing she wanted was for Ashley’s insecurities to rear their ugly head once again. “We’ve only just found –“

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We only found out last night,” Scully replied. “And we wanted to make sure everything was ok before saying anything. You need to keep it a secret for a while longer. Not even grandma can find out.”

“I can keep a secret from grandma,” said Ashley, so insistently that Scully presumed it wasn’t the first time her daughter had kept things from her grandmother. 

“Thank you.”

“When will the baby be here?”

“July.”

“Wow.”

“I know it’s a shock, and you probably weren’t expecting it.”

“I think it’s cool,” announced Ashley, to the surprise of both her parents.

“You do?”

Smiling, she nodded. “Will’s cute, and another baby will be cool. As long as it’s a girl.” 

“We’ll see what we can do,” Scully remarked dryly. 

“Besides,” Ashley added. “This time it’ll be different, right?”

Both Mulder and Scully knew exactly what she meant. “It’ll definitely be different,” Mulder insisted. 

But none of them realized just how different it would be. 

xxxxxx

“Here it is.” Scully walked into the room, carrying a docile William. He was long overdue a nap and looked as though he was about to drop off at any second. They’d been so busy and their day had been so hectic, that he’d been fighting sleep all afternoon, as though afraid he was going to miss out on something important. “It’s your new bedroom. All of this is yours.” Scully swayed with the baby as she took in his new accommodation. “Daddy’s painted it just for you.” She glanced up at the ceiling with a smile. “The stars were his idea. It’s a big bedroom for a big boy.” As Scully wandered over to the crib that had been reassembled in the new bedroom, Mulder wandered in. 

“Is he out yet?”

“Almost. He knows something’s different today. I think he can sense the excitement.”

“Well there’s a lot of excitement to be had. We just moved into our house, William has a new room, we have a bedroom all to ourselves once again –“

“Not for long,” said Scully, moving her free hand down to rest on her now very visible stomach. She was now a little over four months pregnant and her bump was finally showing. She had her twenty week scan in just over a fortnight’s time where they would discover the sex of the baby – at least if Mulder had his way. Everything about this pregnancy had been different for Scully. The first-trimester morning sickness had yet to abate, but this time she had Mulder on hand to hold back her hair and fetch her water when she needed it. He’d thrown himself into impending fatherhood – again – with the enthusiasm that he used to reserve for the X-Files. When he wasn’t constantly by Scully’s side asking how she was, he was reading up on pregnancy and labor books, despite the fact he’d been the one who delivered William. Despite her sickness, Scully felt good in herself, and she realized that this was the first pregnancy where she hadn’t been under a great deal of stress. With Ashley, she had the worries of single motherhood, and the same with William – at least until Mulder returned from the dead. Even though today had been their moving day, she still felt relatively calm, relieved that something had gone their way. 

True to his word, Mulder had decorated their new house – with the help of the Gunmen, not to mention a qualified electrician when Mulder accidentally drilled through a few cables he shouldn’t have. Now the whole place was ready for them to move into – Ashley’s bedroom in the attic (she’d won the argument, though Scully had scalded Mulder for giving into their daughter so easily) was painted purples and pinks to her satisfaction, and William finally had his own room, painted blues and greens suitable for a little boy, and so did his mom and dad. It was just the nursery that was still to be decorated. The color scheme was to be decided by Scully, once she’d made up her mind whether or not to find out the sex. She wanted it to be a surprise, but Mulder had argued that it had been a big enough surprise to discover she was pregnant again. Though they had been trying for another baby – at least in the backs of their minds, they didn’t expect it to happen quite so fast. Once Ashley had got over her initial disgust – after all, everything her parents did seemed to embarrass her these days – she was happy for them as a family, and excited to meet her new brother or sister. It would be William who was in store for a shock this time round, Mulder had mused. Once the new baby came along, he would discover that he’d have to share his family’s attention with the new arrival. 

“No, not for long,” Mulder agreed. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like cooking tonight.” Scully smirked. Mulder was rarely in the mood for cooking. “So I told Ash we’d treat ourselves to takeout. It is a celebration after all.”

“That sounds good to me.” Scully felt too tired to do anything these days. What with her pregnancy, looking after William and teaching at Quantico, she was often exhausted, falling asleep in front of the television most evenings and only waking up in time for Mulder to lead her in the direction of the bedroom. Once the new baby arrived, she was going to have big decisions to make regarding her career. “Once I’ve put William down for his nap, I’ll get started on unpacking the dishes.”

“I’m sure for one night only we can eat out of a pizza box.”

“We’ll need dishes for breakfast.”

“I’ll do it. You need to put your feet up and rest.”

Scully didn’t argue. It was amazing what Mulder would agree to now that she was pregnant. “Did you ever think this would happen?” she asked as she placed William in his crib, relieved when her over-tired son didn’t fuss. Hopefully they were going to be in for a peaceful evening, though Scully had no doubt that it would take him a little while to adjust to his new surroundings. It would her too. For the past nine months he’d been in her and Mulder’s bedroom, and she was going to have to get used to not waking up and being instantly able to see he was still breathing. She made a mental note to unpack the baby monitor next. 

“What?” Heading over to the window, Mulder lowered the blind, instantly darkening the room. 

“That we’d ever get here. In this house. Our house. Or that we’d be expecting another child.”

Grinning, Mulder shook his head. “I never thought I’d be a father, let alone about to have my third.” Scully smiled. He was now Ashley’s father, but it still warmed her heart whenever he referred to her as his daughter. “You know, when I first met you and Ash, I thought at best, if I could just watch her grow up into a healthy and happy little girl, it would be great.”

“And now you get to watch her become a sullen and temperamental teenager.” 

“Well that too. It does have its good moments though. But,” he said, getting back to the question as he wrapped his arms around Scully. “If you’re asking if I thought we’d get together after that day you entered my office in that hideous suit, then no, I didn’t. But I’m glad we did.”

“It wasn’t hideous, it was fashion.” 

“Sure it was Scully.”

“Careful,” said Scully, checking on William one last time before leaving him to sleep. “You don’t want to spend the first night in our new house sleeping on the couch.” 

xxxxxxxx

“Would you like to know the sex?” 

Scully tore her eyes away from the monitor to glance over at Mulder, smiling to himself. He was engrossed at the image of their baby on the screen, just as he had been for her twelve week scan. He couldn’t get enough of it, though it had taken him a little while to work out what was an elbow and what was a leg. He had the same smile on his face that he’d sported once William had been born, and he was very much a proud expectant parent. She’d missed this during her past two pregnancies. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“Mulder.”

Finally he turned to face her, squeezing her hand. 

“Do we want to know the sex?”

Mulder sighed. They’d had a number of “discussions” over the past few weeks as to whether they wanted to or not. Mulder had been all for it, while Scully had changed her mind. A woman’s prerogative, she’d insisted. Even Ashley had wanted to know if she was to have another brother or a sister this time. “I’m happy with whatever you decide.” That was the easy way out and they both knew it. “Would you like to know?” 

“I don’t know.”

“If you’re not sure,” the technician said. “I can write it down and – “

“No,” Mulder said firmly, shaking his head. Scully looked up at him, surprised. “You’re not sure Scully. I’m not going to look at the chart, I won’t be able to keep it a secret. Let’s wait.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. Besides, we won’t have long to wait before we meet he or she.” 

Little did he know how true his words were.


	9. Chapter 9

Scully’s waters broke at 5am on 16th April, two and a half months before her due date. As soon as she realized something was wrong, she woke Mulder, who immediately got on the phone to Maggie, urging her to get there quickly. She arrived in record time, concern written all over her face as she watched Mulder lead Scully to the car and speed off in the direction of the hospital, holding her hand the entire way, half convinced – and wishing – he was still dreaming. 

Baby boy Ryan Joseph Mulder was born sleeping a little over an hour after they arrived at the hospital, weighing just one pound, thirteen ounces, despite doctors doing everything they could. He was placed into his sobbing mom’s arms, and both Scully and Mulder were given time alone to say goodbye to their little boy. A few hours later, after Scully had finally drifted off to sleep, Mulder finally arrived home to take a shower and pick up a change of clothes for her. During that morning's rush, he hadn't even thought about packing a bag for her; his only thought was that she had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

He entered the house to find Maggie and Ashley perched on the edge of the couch, no doubt having heard him approach. William must have been down for his nap. As soon as she saw her father, Ashley got to her feet and approached him. “I’m sorry daddy,” she said softly, her bottom lip trembling. He’d called Maggie soon after it had happened to give her the bad news, leaving her to tell Ashley in his absence.

Mulder took her into his arms, feeling his daughter’s tears soak through his shirt. He still hadn’t cried, not properly. He had been too concerned, first for the baby and then for Scully’s welfare, to focus on his own pain. It still felt like a bad dream that he was just waiting to wake up from. He felt numb. “It’s ok,” he murmured to Ashley, trying to shush her. “It’s ok.”

Rising from the sofa, Maggie padded over to the two of them, wrapping an arm around Mulder to give him a brief hug. “I’m so sorry Fox.”

“Thank you for looking after the kids,” he replied politely, swallowing hard to contain his emotion. Now wasn’t the time to fall to pieces. 

“How is Dana?”

Mulder shrugged. It was still too early to tell. “Shocked.”

“You both are.”

“Everything with her pregnancy was fine. She felt movement yesterday and had no reason to worry. Now this.”

“Is mom staying in hospital?” Ashley asked, pulling back. 

Mulder shook his head. “I’ve come home to get her a change of clothes.”

“Don’t the doctors want to keep an eye on her?” 

Mulder shook his head at Maggie. “You know what Dana’s like. Plus her room isn’t too far off the maternity ward. It’s not a good place for her to be right now.” 

Scully herself was adamant she wanted to come home, and Mulder knew why. She wanted to throw herself back into her normal life and pretend that none of this had ever happened, that they hadn’t lost their baby and weren’t mourning yet another lost life. Hell, that was what he was going to have to do. 

“I can take the children for a few days if you’d like,” Maggie volunteered. 

“Thank you. I’ll see how Dana is once I bring her home. She might want a distraction.” Mulder turned his attention to Ashley, who had stopped crying but was still holding onto him. “I need you to do me a favor Ash,” he began as she looked up at him. “This has hit your mom hard. It’s hit all of us hard. But I need you to be strong for her. We all have to be strong for one another.” After a moment Ashley nodded, and it made Mulder feel awful. She was only thirteen years old and yet here she was having to grow up quickly once again. He just wanted her to enjoy her childhood. 

“It’s ok dad,” Ashley answered, giving him a sad smile. “We’ll be ok.” 

He only hoped she was right. 

xxxxxxxxx

“I’m worried about mom.” 

“Good morning sunshine,” said Mulder in greeting to his daughter. Ashley took a seat at the dining room table and helped herself to cereal. Mulder was busy feeding William, relieved that for once, his son was behaving himself where food was involved. Recently he’d decided that playing with his food was a lot more fun, and often liked to spit out whatever he had in his mouth. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said?”

Sighing, Mulder placed the bowl of pureed food back onto the table. William grunted in frustration, reaching out for it, so Mulder quickly resumed his feeding duties. “I heard you. What’s happened?”

Ashley shrugged as she poured the milk into her bowl. “She’s been quiet ever since she got home from the hospital.”

“She’s been through a lot.”

“She’s barely speaking to me. And she’s been quiet with William too.”

Mulder knew exactly what Ashley was saying. Scully had been home from the hospital for four days now, and had retreated into her shell. Immediately upon arriving home, she headed upstairs to bed, where she’d spent the rest of the day, waving off Maggie’s offers of help. Maggie had left soon after, once Mulder had assured her that they’d be ok. Since she’d left, Scully had been quiet, insisting she was fine, sticking to regular conversation and avoiding all mention of what had happened. But, for the past three nights, Mulder had woken to the sound of his partner crying quietly beside him, stiffening the moment she heard him stir. He’d tried to comfort her as best he could, but she hadn’t let him – at least not properly – shrugging him off, wiping her own tears away, closing her eyes and feigning sleep. In the morning, she got up, put on her clothes and a smile, and made William and Ashley breakfast. But Ashley was right, she had been quiet with the children too – even with William, who at almost a year old was eager for his mother’s attention. Maybe it was the thought of her other little boy, the little boy who would never grow up. She just needed time, Mulder told himself. Things would be ok. 

“Your mom’s going through a bad time right now,” he said, well aware he couldn’t lie to Ashley. She was older than her years, and always knew when he wasn’t telling her everything. “I know we all are, but your mom’s dealing with this in her own way. It takes time. We just need to be strong for your mom.”

“Your mom what?” Scully asked, heading down the stairs. Mulder did a double take when he saw her. She was dressed in a knee-length black skirt, blue shirt and dark court shoes, carrying her briefcase. She was dressed for work. 

“What are you doing Scully?” Mulder asked carefully, forgetting all about William’s breakfast. Ashley glanced between Mulder and her mom, aware that things were about to get awkward.

“I can’t stop, I’m going to be late.” She rushed towards the front door, reaching out for her jacket.

“Late for what exactly?”

“I have a class at nine.”

“You’re going back to work?”

“My classes can’t teach themselves Mulder.”

“You’re kidding me.” Scully glared at him. “Scully, you gave birth four days ago.” He noticed her flinch. “Your body needs time to recover. You need time to recover.”

“I need to work.” 

“Scully –“

“Mulder,” Scully warned, slipping into her jacket and attempting to button it. Mulder noticed her swallow hard when she realized the buttons wouldn’t quite do up over the slight swell of her abdomen, apparently the only reminder to her that she’d recently given birth. “I haven’t got time for this now. I need to work. We’ll discuss this later.” Without paying any attention to Ashley or William, she opened the front door and left, closing it firmly behind her and leaving silence in her wake. 

“Shit,” Mulder cussed, springing up from his seat and marching over towards the door. He moved to open it but stopped in his tracks when he heard Scully start up the car and drive off. “Damn it!”

“Dad?” 

As Mulder returned to his seat, his blood boiling, Ashley turned to face him, worry etched all over her face. “It’s ok Ash.” 

“What is mom doing?”

He was wondering the same thing. “She’s coping,” he said, resuming his position at the dining table. “Your mom thinks if she carries as though nothing has happened, it’ll be ok.” 

“But something has happened,” said Ashley, clearly concerned. “Ryan’s dead.”

“Yeah…Yeah he is.” 

Sighing heavily, Mulder rested his head in his hands, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Ryan was dead, Scully was acting as though her heart wasn’t breaking, and their family was slowly falling apart. 

“Mom will be ok dad,” Ashley added, getting up from her seat and coming round to his side of the table. She wrapped her arms around Mulder, pulling him in for a hug. “We’re strong. We’ll get through it.” 

And before he could stop himself, Mulder finally broke down, tears trailing down his cheeks as he sobbed, crying for Ryan, and for Scully. 

xxxxxx

Scully walked in the door, throwing her keys on the side. She slipped off her coat before flicking on the light, illuminating the room. “Jesus Mulder!” The man in question sat at the dining table, his hands folded in front of him. “You startled me.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

He shrugged. “It felt appropriate.” 

“What have you been doing?” As Scully headed towards the stairs, she noticed the familiar cardboard box sat on the dining room table. “Where are the kids?” she asked Mulder coldly. 

“I asked your mom to take them tonight.”

“You did what? Why? And you didn’t think to ask me?”

“We need to talk.”

“You can’t expect my mom to drop everything and take the kids. We can talk anytime.”

“For the past ten days you’ve been going out of your way to avoid talking to me.”

“I have not.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“That’s funny, because our son died ten days ago and you still haven’t said a damn word about it. His funeral is tomorrow and yet we haven’t spoken about it.” 

“I haven’t got time for this now,” she said, her foot already on the first step. She was going to avoid him, just like she had been doing ever since she’d come home from the hospital. 

“You’ve got plenty of time. Work’s done for the day and you can’t hide yourself in the kids. I know what you’ve been doing.”

“Oh? And what is that?” She asked, turning back to face him, her heart breaking once again as she saw the box of William’s old baby clothes. The clothes that Ryan would have worn, but never did. 

“You’re acting like none of this has happened. You think if you can just keep yourself busy it’ll all go away. That’s why you rushed back to work. Hell Scully, you gave birth ten days ago and now you’re off to Quantico each morning like nothing has happened. Well it has. Our son is dead.”

“I have to keep busy Mulder. Ashley and William need their mom.”

“And you need to grieve. Hell, we both do.” 

“Don’t tell me what I need Mulder. You’re not my psychologist.”

“No, I’m not. I’m your partner though. I thought that meant something.”

“I’m not getting into this now.”

“Too late.” Mulder got to his feet and picked something up off the table. Scully realized with sadness that it was Ryan’s baby blanket; the blanket he’d been wrapped in when he was first born. They’d chosen a sleep suit for him to be buried in, but everything else they’d kept to remind themselves of their son. 

Tears stung Scully’s eyes. “Put it away Mulder.”

“You want to lock it away, just like you have everything else. Well tough.”

“I’m going to get the kids.” Storming back towards the front door, Scully reached for her coat. Before she could slip it on, Mulder stood up, picked up the box of baby clothes and hurled them across the room. “God damn it Scully!” he yelled. “He was my son too.” 

Resigning herself to the fact they were about to have this conversation, whether she liked it or not, Scully glared at her partner. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re shutting yourself off from all of us. We’re grieving too but you’re acting as though none of this is happening. You need to talk about this Scully.”

“Don’t tell me how to grieve,” she spat, venom in her voice. “You’re not the expert on this Mulder. I’ve lost two children.”

“And so have I.” Scully’s eyes widened. “You think I didn’t care about Emily? You think I wouldn’t have loved her like I love Ashley? She was your child Scully, which meant I loved her, and I mourned her. And Ryan…Scully my heart feels like it’s been ripped out, and there’s this emptiness now that will never be filled. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now. But this is killing us Scully. I thought we could survive anything, but I can feel you pulling further and further away from me, and I don’t know what to do.” Scully’s eyes filled with tears, but she said nothing. “I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t know how to help you.”

“You can’t help me Mulder,” she said finally. “Nobody can help me. I lost our baby.” 

“None of this is your fault.” She remained quiet. “Is that why you’re doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Scully, you had a baby ten days ago. We haven’t even buried Ryan yet, and you’re throwing yourself into work – is that so you don’t have to think about it?”

“I can’t think about it,” Scully said, her hard exterior finally crumbling. “If I stop and think about it, it’ll all become real. If I stop and think, then Ryan really will be dead. I carried him for seven months, and I felt him move and kick and hiccup, but I only got to hold him once. I’ll never get to see him crawl or walk or talk or grow up, and I can’t face that right now. I can’t face the thought of burying him tomorrow.” Tears trailed down her cheeks. “This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be.”

“I know.” Mulder slowly made his way round the table towards her. 

“We wanted him so much. It was going to be so different this time. It’s not fair.”

“No, no it’s not,” he agreed, moving towards her. Not fair was an understatement. Everything they’d been through already, and now this. “It’s not fair at all.” 

“He was our little boy,” she added, stepping into Mulder’s arms. It was the first time since Ryan’s birth that she’d allowed him to comfort her. “He was our little boy and now we’ve lost him.” Feeling his own tears fall, Mulder hugged his partner tightly, feeling his heart break all over again, though part of him was relieved that finally Scully was opening up to him. “I don’t think I can handle the funeral tomorrow,” Scully admitted. “I don’t think I can handle any of this.” 

“If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to,” Mulder said gently. “But just remember, you don’t have to handle any of this alone.”

“I just want the pain to stop.” 

“I don’t think it ever does. Nothing’s ever going to stop this from hurting.” 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed against him. 

“None of this is your fault.”

“I’ve behaved inexcusably.”

“You’re in shock. We’re all in shock. Just please don’t shut me out.”

“I know you’re Ryan’s father Mulder. I know you’re grieving too. I’m sorry.”

Mulder pressed his lips against his partner’s forehead. “Promise me something Scully.” She looked up at him with watery eyes. “Once the funeral is over, take some time off work. You need rest. Your body needs rest. And we’ll get help for this. We all will, as a family. We’ll go away somewhere too, just the four of us. Get away from everything and clear our heads.”

“I’d like that.”

“We’ll do it,” Mulder promised. “We’ll get through this Scully, I promise you.”

“I love you,” Scully replied moments later, her voice breaking. 

“Love you right back,” he said, relieved that despite everything, Scully was still with him. He was right, he told himself. Things were awful right now, but they’d get through it, as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not everyone will be happy with the plot twist of the miscarriage, but there is a reason for it which will come later in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

“William…William…” 

William looked up at his smiling mom and gave her a toothy grin in response.

“This is the beach,” Scully said, stepping onto the sand and settling her son on the ground. She chuckled as William quickly glanced down at his surroundings, feeling the unfamiliar texture of the sand against his bare legs. “Do you like the sand?”

“He doesn’t look too sure,” Mulder commented, himself and Ashley joining them on the beach. They’d just arrived at the Vineyard for a few days away – Mulder had booked the trip just after Ryan’s funeral with Scully’s blessing. Somehow the two of them had made it through that awful day with the support of their family, who’d been in attendance. The morning after, Scully had called into work and told them she needed a leave of absence. She needed time to grieve. They all did. Though Mulder still work up in the middle of the night to hear his partner sobbing, now she let him comfort her and cry along with her, and during the day she was almost back to her normal self, taking an interest once again in both Ashley and William, who both seemed happy to have their mom back.

As William began to pat his hands on the sand, trying to work out what it was and if he liked it, Ashley took a seat next to him. “We can build sandcastles later,” she told him. “And play in the water.”

“Not for too long sweetheart. The water’s probably not too warm.” said Scully as both she and Mulder sat down. 

“Mommy and Ashley love the water,” Mulder explained to his son. “Daddy’s not too convinced.” 

“Let’s hope he inherited my sea legs,” said Scully, just as, without warning, William lifted up a tiny handful of sand and brought it up to his mouth. His face immediately scrunched up in disgust. 

“William no!” Scully reached into her bag to retrieve some wipes, and immediately began cleaning up her son. “Sand is not for eating!”

“Nothing is safe,” Mulder commented. “Everything gets into his mouth.”

“I can’t imagine where he gets that from.” At eleven months, William was just as inquisitive as his father. Though he wasn’t quite yet walking unaided, he was an expert at crawling, and quick too. The new house was now fully baby-proofed and everyone was on high alert when William was awake. Nothing was safe. “Sand is not to be eaten.”

William ignored his mom and reached for more sand. Ashley intervened, lifting her brother into her arms. “Can I take him to the water?”

“Be careful,” Scully warned, as Mulder nodded. 

“Don’t send him out to sea.”

“I won’t.” Standing, Ashley lifted William and carried him off in the direction of the water. 

Scully watched them momentarily before moving to stand. “I’ll go with her.” Mulder put out a hand to stop her. 

“She’s fine Scully.”

“You know what William is like. He – "

“She’s not doing to drop him. They’ll be fine.”

Scully frowned, but made no further attempt to move. 

“You ok?”

“I’m fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?”

“Because our son died three weeks ago.” 

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “I lost a baby and my heart is broken, but I’m fine.” She gave Mulder a sad smile to let him know she wasn’t starting another argument. “I thought after the funeral that things would start to get a little easier, but I’m still waiting for that to happen.” 

“The funeral just makes it seem real. Afterwards we have to go home and on with her lives. That’s the hardest part.” 

Scully hummed in agreement. 

Mulder eyed his partner. It was a beautiful spring day – almost like summer in fact. The sun was out and temperatures were high, even though it was still pretty early in the day. Mulder had opted to wear a polo shirt and shorts, while Scully had relented and worn a summer dress, though it was covered by a thick cardigan. Mulder knew why. It was the same reason she no longer got changed in front of him – either getting up before he woke, waiting for him to leave the room or retreating into the bathroom. “You know, the last time I checked it wasn’t winter.” He fingered her cardigan. “There’s suntan lotion in William’s bag. You won’t burn if you remove this.”

“I’m fine.”

“You must be boiling.” 

Scully made no attempt to remove it. “I’m fine, there’s a breeze.”

“There is no breeze!”

“Will you just drop it?”

“Scully…” Mulder sighed. “You don’t need to cover up. You look beautiful.” Scully said nothing, instead shaking her head. “You do.”

“I still have weight to lose.” 

“You do not.”

“I’m still five pounds over my pre-pregnancy weight, my clothes still don’t fit properly and I still have my baby bump to get rid of.” 

“Scul –“

“I have this daily reminder that I’ve just given birth, but no baby to prove it. I look hideous,” she sniffed, tears filling her eyes. 

“You’re beautiful Scully, I mean it. You don’t have to hide. What happened is still so raw, but I promise you, one day it’ll start to get just a little bit easier.” As Scully’s tears spilled over, Mulder slipped an arm around her. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her cardigan and slipped it off, revealing her spaghetti strapped summer dress, before settling back in his arms, her tears still falling. “In the meantime, we have two very good reasons to carry on. Look at them Scully.” They both watched as Ashley bent down, dipping William’s feet into the water. The little boy squealed and kicked, then giggled as his big sister did it again. “They’re growing up, they’re healthy and they’re happy. William will be a year soon. It’s been a hell of a year Scully, but look at him. He’s just like you and so’s Ash. She’s a teenager now. Every time I look at her I’m reminded at how much she’s grown up.” 

“She’s growing up too quickly,” said Scully. 

“She is. You know, I’ve known you both for almost ten years now.”

“Ten years?”

“Yeah. She was a tiny little thing with her pigtails and her Disney bedtime stories and her endless energy.”

“And her Tigger.”

Mulder smiled. “And her Tigger.”

“She still has that.”

“I saw it when we moved. Now it’s lost somewhere in the depths of her bedroom.”

“I don’t want another baby,” Scully announced suddenly, pulling back to look up at Mulder with watery eyes.

“What?”

“I don’t want another baby. Everyone keeps telling me we can try again soon but I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Mulder shussed her. “Don’t be sorry.”

“I just can’t go through that again.”

“You don’t have to. If you don’t want another baby, we don’t have to.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re not upset?”

“Scully, I want you to be happy. You’re right, we can’t go through that again. If you’re serious, we can do something about it. I can do something about.”

“We’ll think about it,” she murmured, as Mulder moved to kiss her forehead. 

“There’s no rush.” 

“I want to be a doctor,” Scully said in her next breath. 

“You are a doctor Scully.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head against him. “A practising one. I want to work with people again, helping people. Children,” she added weakly. 

“You’ve been thinking about this.”

Scully nodded. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about these past few days. I know you think this is all because of Ryan, and it probably is, but I want to help people. I don’t think I can face another dead body.” 

“Then be a doctor Scully,” Mulder said with a smile. 

“You mean it?”

“I think you should do it. If it’s what you want, go for it.”

“It’s a lot of work.”

“It’s ok.”

“I’ll have to re-train.”

“The kids and I will support you.”

“I love you.” 

“Love you right back.” 

Scully kissed him. “I like it here.” 

“Me too.”

“We always come here to heal.” Mulder looked momentarily confused. “Last time after your mom had passed and we were in a bad place.” 

“I remember.”

“Ashley saw us kiss. She never let me live that down.” 

“Nothing ever gets past her.” 

They both looked up as they sensed the girl in question walking back towards them. Ashley was holding William’s hands as he tottered along the beach unsteadily, a big grin on his face. Ever since he’d first stood up on his own, he loved being upright, and whenever he fell over he just got right back up and tried again. Just like his mom, Mulder had commented. Scully never stayed down for long either. As Mulder saw Ashley hesitate, he rushed to reassure her. “It’s ok,” he said. “We’re ok.” Scully hurriedly wiped away her tears, just as Ashley let go of William’s hands. 

“Ash –“ Mulder warned, reaching out for William, but stopping in his tracks as he watched his son take his first steps unaided. One, two, three, four steps, before William suddenly realized his sister wasn’t holding onto him and fell forward. Scully was there to catch him. 

“Aren’t you a clever boy!” she exclaimed, taking him into her arms and kissing him, her tears now forgotten. “Look at you, taking your first steps.”

“I knew he was going to do it,” Ashley exclaimed, the proud big sister. 

“Momma’s little boy is growing up.” 

Mulder smiled, taking in the scene. Scully was right, the Vineyard was where they came to heal. They’d got through hard times in the past and, watching Scully congratulate William on his first steps, he knew they would get through this too.


	11. Chapter 11

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Williaaaaaaaammmmm, Happy Birthday to you!”

William beamed up at his sister as she finished singing. Scully set down a birthday cake on her son’s high chair, taking hold of his little hands as he reached out to grab the burning candle. “Uh uh uh,” she warned. 

“Make a wish,” Ashley encouraged, as Maggie stood next to her granddaughter, snapping photos of the day. Mulder and Scully had decided to throw a small party for William’s first birthday – after all, it was a happy occasion and worthy of celebration after all they’d been through in recent months. Maggie, Ellen, Trent and Charlie and his family had all been invited. William was now the proud owner of a room full of toys and appeared to be on a sugar high too – Scully already dreaded getting him to sleep later that night. He’d been awake earlier than usual that morning, as though sensing something special was happening, and he’d also resisted his afternoon nap. He was running on empty but had yet to give in. 

Scully leaned over her son and blew out the candle as everyone cheered. Mulder hoped she made a wish herself – after all, she deserved it. 

“Three cheers for the birthday boy!” Maggie exclaimed, just as William squealed, evading his mom’s grasp to grab a chunk of cake and bring it to his mouth. 

“He’s definitely your son Mulder,” Scully quipped to Mulder, grinning over at him. “He has your table manners.” 

Grabbing some wipes ready to clean up his son, Mulder laughed, relieved that finally they had a reason to smile. 

xxxxxx

“How are you doing honey?”

Scully paused in her rinsing of the dishes to acknowledge Ellen as she entered the kitchen, carrying yet more plates. Ellen placed them on the counter before picking up a towel ready to dry. “Good.” She felt Ellen’s eyes on her, and knew her friend didn’t quite believe her. “Ok. We’re getting there.”

“It’s been a tough few months.” 

“It has,” Scully agreed, getting started on the dishes once more. “Sometimes it doesn’t quite feel real. It’s been like a dream. Or a nightmare,” she added, and Ellen nodded in agreement. “It helps having the kids though. They’ve been great.”

“I just can’t believe how quickly they’re growing up. It only seems like yesterday that I was holding a baby William in my arms. Now he’s a proper little boy looking more and more like you each day.” It was true. The little boy was fair-haired just like Ashley, and looked like his mom and sister. “And as for Ashley.”

“I know.”

“Thirteen? How did that happen? How did we get old enough to have teenagers?” 

“Don’t ask, but it’s scary,” Scully smiled. “I can’t believe my baby girl is all grown up. She’s no longer a child. These past few weeks she’s been amazing.”

“I can’t imagine how hard it’s been for you all.”

“Like I said, having the kids to concentrate on has helped.”

“How has Mulder been?”

“Like a rock, like always.” Scully handed a now-clean plate to her friend to wipe. “It’s been hard for him too, and I haven’t exactly made life easy for him. I think at times I was so wrapped up in my own grief that I didn’t stop to think about him.” 

“You’d just lost a baby Dana, it was understandable.” 

“Even now though…he’s being incredibly patient and supportive. We still haven’t…I haven’t felt ready and the doctor said…”

Ellen nodded in understanding. “These things take time. Your body needs time.” 

“I think I’m just so scared of it happening again.”

“Getting pregnant you mean?”

Scully nodded. “It can’t happen again. I’m too afraid to go through it again.”

“You know, you have had two successful pregnancies. There’s nothing to say this would happen again.”

“I couldn’t spend nine months worrying. Mulder agrees.” Ellen suspected Mulder would go along with whatever Scully wanted. “He’s offered to have a vasectomy.” 

“Is that what you want?”

“I think so.” 

“Just remember, it’s still early days. If there’s a chance you’re going to change your mind, then for Mulder’s sake I’d tell him to hold off for a while.”

“I guess.”

“Hey Scully, Bill is not going to be amused at William. As soon as I lifted out the rocking horse, William got into the box – he seems to like it more than the actual gift. I think he might even be about to take a nap in there.” Mulder paused as he suddenly realized Scully and Ellen had been deep in conversation. “Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” said Ellen, smiling over at him. “You’re just in time to put the dishes away.”

xxxxxx

Scully crept into Ashley’s bedroom and approached the bed, taking care not to disturb her daughter. Ashley was fast asleep, the events of that day having caught up with her. She’d been awake early too – it seemed that whenever William was awake, the entire household was too. William had crashed later than normal, too hyped up from the excitement of his birthday, and Mulder and Scully had to deal with a very grumpy little boy before he finally fell asleep. 

As Scully reached Ashley’s bed, she took a seat on the floor beside it, smiling as she saw Ashley dead to the world, the light from the hallway illuminating her daughter’s face. Ellen had been right when she’d said she couldn’t believe how quickly the kids were growing up. Ashley was thirteen years old now – a young adult. The events that she’d had to endure throughout her life had ensured she’d grown up quickly and had a sensible head on her shoulders, though deep down she was still the cheeky and mischievous Ashley at heart. 

Reaching out, Scully ran a hand through Ashley’s blonde locks, which were now curling just below her shoulders. She’d decided to grow her hair for the moment, but Scully knew it wouldn’t last – as soon as one of her friends and school cut her hair, Ashley would no doubt follow suit. 

Scully stiffened as she felt her daughter stir, and moments later Ashley’s eyes opened. “Mom?” she asked sleepily, inhaling sharply as she came awake. 

“It’s ok baby, go back to sleep.” It hadn’t been Scully’s intention to wake her daughter; she’d just wanted to check on her. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Everything’s good. Go back to sleep.”

Instead of obeying her mom, Ashley shifted backwards on the bed, making room for Scully to join her. Smiling, Scully got to her feet before stretching out on the bed next to her daughter. Ashley immediately gravitated into her mom’s arms. Scully inhaled her daughter’s warm, sleepy scent. 

“Today was fun,” Ashley commented, and Scully hummed in agreement. 

“Yes it was.”

“I think William had a good time.”

Scully chuckled. “I’ll say. I don’t think he’s ever had so much sugar in one day.” 

“I’m glad you’re smiling again mom,” Ashley commented, squeezing Scully tight. In return Scully pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead. 

“Baby, I haven’t had the chance to say this before now, but I am so proud of you. I know things haven’t been easy for any of us, and your dad and I have been pre-occupied, but you’ve been such a great help to us.”

“I’m sorry about Ryan.”

“I know. I am too.”

“Things haven’t been easy for us.”

“That’s an understatement. But you know, we still have each other, and I’m very grateful to have you. You’re one of the best things I’ve ever done, both you and William, and your dad and I love you so so much. I don’t think I tell you that enough I’m proud of you baby girl. And I know that Jack would be too.”

Ashley smiled sleepily against her mom. “I’m not a baby anymore.”

“I know, you’re growing up too quickly. But you’ll always be my baby girl.” 

“I love you mom.”

“I love you too.”

“Maybe next weekend we can go shopping? Get our nails done. Have a girlie day?”

“We could go to the movies?”

“We can do that.”

“And get our nails done. And have lunch too.”

Scully smiled. Typical Ashley not wanting to do things by halves. “It’s a date. Now, you have school tomorrow morning, so you’d better get back to sleep.”

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow.”

“I know sweetheart.”

“It isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair sometimes, but one day you’ll realize just how fun school is.” 

“I doubt it,” Ashley said skeptically. 

“Sleep sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Mmmm,” Ashley grumbled, kissing her mom before rolling onto her back. 

“Night baby.” Scully got out of bed and tucked in her daughter. By the time she moved to kiss Ashley goodnight, her daughter was already fast asleep once again.

xxxxx

“Both kids are now fast asleep. William finally settled in his cot. For a second I thought he was going to insist on sleeping in the cardboard box,” Scully commented as she came downstairs, noticing Mulder already seated on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. Scully had been in charge of getting the kids to bed, while Mulder was given the duty of trying to return the living room to normal, clearing up the mountain of wrapping paper and finding homes for all of William’s new clothes and toys. 

“Just in time.”

“Good work on tidying up,” she commented, taking in the reasonably clear living room. “Where did you hide it all?”

“I think we need an extension to the house already. Either that or from now on William just gets money for his birthday. We can’t fit anymore toys in the house.” As Scully joined him on the couch, Mulder leaned forward and reached for a glass of wine on the coffee table. He handed it to Scully who murmured her thanks before taking a sip. “I think we deserve this after today.”

“You mean you deserve it after spending an afternoon with my family.”

“It’s ok, Bill couldn’t come. It was manageable.” 

Scully smirked. “He’s coming to visit in August. Mom’s already invited us to a barbecue at her house.”

“Oh right, August…nope I think I’m washing my hair that day. I can’t make it,” Mulder joked, leaning out of the way to dodge a slap from Scully. “I’m kidding. I think even Bill likes me now. All I had to do was knock up his baby sister.”

“He doesn’t like you. He tolerates you.”

“That’s good enough for me.” 

“This is good wine,” Scully commented, taking another drink.

“There’s leftover cake in kitchen too. I figure we’ll be saving William’s teeth if we eat it for him.”

“Good thinking.” 

Scully relaxed as Mulder set down his wine, got to his feet and padded out into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with two small plates each carrying a healthy sized portion of birthday cake. 

“I guess now’s a bad time to say I’m on a diet,” Scully commented, placing her wine back on the coffee table. 

“There are no such thing as diets in the Mulder household.” Sitting down, Mulder placed one of the plates on his lap before picking up the cake from the other and bringing it to Scully’s lips. 

“I…mmm….thank you,” Scully said amongst a mouthful of cake. “This is good.”

“Want some more?” Mulder asked, bringing the cake towards her once again. 

“Mulder, are you trying to seduce me?” 

Mulder froze. “I um..I’m sorry Scully,” he said, lowering the cake back onto the plate and handing it to her. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

Sighing, Scully took the plates and placed them on the table next to the wine. She shifted on the sofa to face her partner, and took hold of his hands. “Don’t be sorry Mulder,” she said softly. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

“Scully –"

“I’ve just needed time, and I apologize for the way I’ve been neglecting you.”

“You haven’t been neglecting me. You’ve needed some time. We both have.”

Scully nodded. “And you’ve given me time. You’ve been so patient and understanding about everything, and I just wanted to thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me Scully. I said I’d wait as long as it takes.” 

“Soon,” Scully promised him, surprising both of them as she leaned over and kissed him square on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to make anything up to me,” said Mulder. “Although I won’t say no to anything you’re offering.”

Chuckling, Scully shook her head, before reaching for the cake yet again. She handed the plate to Mulder. “And I won’t say no to you feeding me. I’m just too tired to do anything right now,” she added with a smug grin. 

“Oh really? We’ll if you’re that tired, I guess we ought to forget about the cake and get you straight to bed.”

“Shut up Mulder,” she said, kicking his shin with a giggle. “Feed me.” 

Mulder did as Scully said, relieved that finally they were able to smile once again.


	12. Chapter 12

“Morning.” Scully padded into the kitchen, pausing as Mulder dropped a kiss on her forehead before he returned to his laundry folding. 

“Good morning. Just.”

“Sorry, I overslept.”

“It’s the weekend Scully, there’s no such thing as oversleeping.”

Scully poured herself a cup of lukewarm coffee and took a sip, breathing in the aroma. She rubbed at her eye wearily. “Where are the kids?”

“In Ashley’s room supposedly watching Harry Potter.”

“Harry Potter?”

“I know. She wants to get prepared before the second movie comes out.”

“William is eighteen months old Mulder. I don’t think Harry Potter is a good thing for him to watch.”

“He won’t be watching anything. You know he can’t sit still for more than two seconds. Right now Ash is probably so engrossed in the movie that she hasn’t even registered the fact Will is ransacking her bedroom.” Scully didn’t look convinced. “They’ll be fine. How did you sleep?”

“Good. Too good actually.”

“You sure you’re not doing too much?” 

Scully was now back in a hospital – with living patients this time – as she worked towards her re-training. It was tough going – especially when juggling long and sometimes unsociable hours with two children – but she loved it, and Mulder knew it was the right decision for her. “I’m fine. Give me thirty minutes to take a shower and I’ll be back in the land of the living.” 

“The movie should be over by then.” Mulder paused in his folding as he saw Scully staring at him with a smug grin on her face. “What?”

She shook her head as she took another mouthful of coffee.

“I’m glad I amuse you Scully.”

“I’m just thinking this is something I never expected to see. Fox Mulder folding underwear.”

“You never expected to see this? I thought it was always a given that one I’d go through your underwear drawer.”

She smirked. “That’s not my bra.” 

Mulder did a double take, then threw the offending item back into the laundry basket. “This is Ashley’s?”

“Uh huh.”

“Since when has she been wearing a bra?”

“Since she needed one. She’s growing up Mulder. She wears bras now and gets hormonal and has periods.”

Mulder grimaced. “She’s not a little girl anymore.”

“No she’s not. Although I still think she’s in there at the moment.” 

“I don’t know how to talk to her sometimes. It was easier when she was little.” 

“She hasn’t changed that much Mulder. She’s still a little girl at heart, who’s obsessed with boybands and Disney and wants to dress up to go see the new Harry Potter movie. She’s still Ashley. Soon it’ll be different though. She’ll develop and attitude, she’ll go out with bad boys –"

“Not if I can help it.”

“Something tells me you won’t be able to stop her.”

“Boys aren’t coming within a five mile radius of her.” Mulder took in Scully’s knowing look. “What?”

“It might be too late.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Finishing off her coffee, Scully proceeded to the sink and rinsed out her mug. “Ashley may have a little crush on a boy at school. And the feeling might be mutual.” 

“They’re dating?”

“They’re thirteen. I’d hardly call it dating. But yes, I believe they may be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“What?” 

Scully bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Mulder had always been protective of Ashley, and it appeared he wasn’t going to change now she was getting older. If anything he was getting worse. “She’s a kid Mulder. I daresay you were the same at her age. I know I was.” 

“Yeah and I know how teenage boys think.”

“It’s ok, Ashley has already been given the talk –“

“The talk? Why would she even need that? Don’t tell me they’re –“

“No they’re not. But would you rather me give her the talk when she’s pregnant at fifteen?” Mulder paled and Scully knew she had him. “Ashley has a sensible head on her shoulders Mulder. She knows that her childhood is important. She has the rest of her life to fall in love with the wrong guy. For now though, I don’t think a little hand holding or a peck on the lips will hurt her.” 

“A peck on the –“

“Relax,” Scully urged him. “Don’t panic. At least not yet.” Mulder looked at her. “Just wait another twelve years – it’ll be your turn with William.” 

xxxxxxxx 

Mulder tapped twice on the door before opening it. Ashley stretched out on the bed beneath a blanket while William sat on the floor, pushing a truck around, completely oblivious to Harry Potter playing in the background. “Hey,” Mulder said a little too eagerly. “Can I come in?”

Ashley sat up on the bed and smiled. “Sure.” 

As Mulder entered the room, he bent down and scooped William up into his arms. “Here comes the airplane Will!” He swung his little boy into the air, smiling as William let out a giggle. “Maw! Maw!” he squealed, so Mulder obliged, swinging him once again before jumping onto the bed, letting William drop onto the mattress next to his sister. Ashley was too engrossed in the movie to pay attention though. 

“Everything ok?” Mulder asked, and his daughter nodded. 

“Mmhmm.”

“Cool.” There was a moment of silence while they both watched the film. “Your mom’s just taking a shower and then we’re ready to hit the road.”

“Ok.”

“How’s school?” Mulder asked not so casually. 

Ashley gave him an unimpressed look. “It’s the weekend. It’s officially illegal to mention school.”

“I was just asking.”

She shrugged. “It’s ok.” 

“Your friends all ok?”

She nodded. “They’re good.” 

“Who are you hanging out with now?”

Realizing she wasn’t going to be able to watch the movie in peace, Ashley sighed. “Holly, Megan, Leah…the usual.” 

“Anyone else?”

She was definitely onto him now. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking? You’re being weird.”

“I’m not being weird, I’m just taking an interest.”

“You don’t normally.” 

“Hey that’s not fair.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I’m just…I’m curious.”

“Why?”

“Because I realized today that we haven’t talked lately. Not properly.”

“We talk all the time.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you. I umm.” Mulder cleared his throat. “I know you’re getting older and things are changing. You’re changing. You’re probably a little confused right now.” 

“Not really.” 

“Right.” Noticing William reaching towards the ground, Mulder leaned down to bring his son’s truck up onto the bed. 

“Are you ok dad?”

“Yeah.” No, he wasn’t. He was struggling. Damn it, he should have thought it through. “I just want you to know that as you get older, you’ll meet some new people…some guys…and umm…well teenage boys, they have impulses and they’re eager to umm…well they’re eager to have intercourse with girls.”

“Intercourse?”

“Yes.” Mulder’s eyes grew wide as he struggled to express himself. He could feel his face burning. He was certain that Scully’s chat with Ashley had been far more successful. “You know. When a man and a woman – “

“You mean sex.” 

Oh god. “Yes.” 

Ashley’s own face flushed. “Dad, mom’s already talked to me about sex.”

“Right.” 

“I’m not going to have sex dad.” 

“Ok.”

“I’m thirteen. I don’t want to have a baby.”

“Good. That’s…that’s good.”

“Can we please stop talking about it? This is just weird.” 

Mulder chuckled, feeling himself relax. “Yeah it is. Just remember, don’t let anyone try and force you into something you don’t want, ok?”

“Does that include mom forcing me to go to school?”

“Nice try Tigger.” Mulder studied his daughter. “Am I still ok to call you that? You’re practically a grown up now.” 

Ashley nodded. “I like you calling me that.” 

“Good.” Mulder smiled as Ashley shifted so she was sitting closer to him. “Just don’t grow up too quickly, ok?”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Good.” 

With that they both returned their attention back to the movie, with Mulder relieved that deep down, Ashley was still his little girl.


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh look mom! They’re adorable!” Ashley hurried forward toward the pen containing four golden retriever puppies, who all jumped up as they saw their approaching visitor, their tiny tails wagging. 

Smiling, Scully set William down on the floor, watching as her son immediately followed his sister, his arms outstretched towards the cute bundles of fluff in front of him. “Woof!” he exclaimed. “Woof!”

“We don’t need a dog Scully,” Mulder murmured to his partner. “Will’s doing a good impression of one as it is.” 

Ignoring him, Scully turned to the lady behind her, Christine, the owner of the puppies. “So they’re all available?” 

“I’ve got a family coming this afternoon to see them, but you’re the first, so you get first dibs.” 

“You hear that guys?” Scully told the children. “You can choose any of the four. But just one,” she added, just in case Ashley got any bright ideas. “You must have had your work cut out the past few weeks,” she said to Christine as Mulder stepped forward to the pen, immediately sticking his hand inside. One of the puppies instantly began licking it. Mulder had chosen his favorite already.

“You’re telling me. What with the puppies, and my cat decided to have kittens too –“

“You have kittens?” Ashley asked, standing up straight, the puppies momentarily forgotten. 

“I do. My ginger tabby gave birth to a litter a little over eight weeks ago.”

“I suppose they all got homes?”

“Most of them did. I just have two left, but I guess we can always keep them if it doesn’t happen. Two more can’t hurt.” 

“Can we see them?”

“Ash,” Mulder warned, wincing as the puppy that was licking him decided to bite instead. He quickly removed his hand. “We’re getting a puppy.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to take look.”

Mulder glared at his partner. “We’re not having a cat too Scully.”

“No,” she agreed. “We’re not. But we can decide which we’d prefer.”

“We’re getting a puppy,” he repeated. 

“Cat?” William asked, turning to face his father. 

Mulder sighed. He knew when he’d been outvoted. 

xxxxxx

“My cat. My cat dadda.”

Mulder watched as William launched himself at the kitten, grabbing it before it could escape. He lifted it into his arms, hugging her tightly. Too tightly. The kitten soon began wriggling out of his grasp, sinking her claws into him until William automatically dropped her. As the kitten ran off, William was undeterred and set off in search of her, his scratches not even registering. “My cat.”

“It’s not just your cat William. It’s our cat,” Scully said, just as Ashley scooped up the kitten and brought her onto her lap, petting her. Mulder frowned. It was indeed their cat – not only had he been outvoted when it came to viewing the kitten, he’d also been outnumbered when it came to deciding between cat and dog. The instant that Ashley and Scully laid eyes on the cat, he knew it was a given that they’d be taking her home. So the tiny ginger tabby was the latest member of the Mulder and Scully family, to Mulder’s disgust.

“She needs a name,” the youngster said. “She can’t just be “cat” forever.”

“What do you suggest?”

Ashley considered her mom’s question. “What about Crookshanks?”

“Isn’t that from Harry Potter?”

“That’s why I like it.” 

“Not Crookshanks,” Mulder answered. 

“Well what do you think then?” Her teenage side was coming out. 

“I was expecting a dog. I have plenty of dog’s names.”

“You were outvoted,” Ashley said with a smug smile. 

“I still think we should have got a dog.” 

“But she’s so cute,” she answered, stroking the kitten. Mulder didn’t look too impressed. William tottered up to his sister, though it was clear his only concern was grabbing the kitten. “What shall we call her Will?” Ashley asked. 

“Cat.”

“You know Will, you could have backed me up. Why couldn’t you have said “dog” instead?”

“Cat?”

“This whole household is against me.” 

“What about Tigger?” Scully suddenly asked. 

Both Mulder and Ashley paused.

“What? I thought you liked Tigger?”

“I do, but that’s dad’s name for me.” 

“Right.”

“Hermione?”

“Does everything revolve around Harry Potter?”

Ashley nodded at her mom. 

“Not Hermione.”

“Gizmo? She’s cute just like the Gremlin.”

Scully narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “You’re too young to have even seen The Gremlins.” She didn’t fail to miss the warning look Mulder shot the teenager. “I’m not even going to ask. It’s no wonder you struggle to sleep at night though.”

“Garfield?” Mulder interrupted.

“She’s a she dad. Garfield is male.”

“I give up then. I told you we should have gone for the dog.”

“Dumbledore.”

“No Dumbledore,” Scully replied, lifting William up before he could make another grab for the cat in question. “I’m not standing on the doorstep calling Dumbledore in for dinner.”

“We don’t have neighbours.” 

“That’s not the point. I’ll feel stupid for saying it.” 

“What about Simba?” Ashley suddenly asked excitedly. It was clear she thought she was onto a winner. 

“Simba?”

“From the Lion King!”

“But wasn’t Simba a boy?”

Ashley sighed. “Naming pets is hard.”

“I bet we could think of plenty of dog’s names,” Mulder muttered underneath his breath. 

Scully smirked. “We could name her Phoebe.” Her smile widened as Mulder shot her a warning look, which Ashley didn’t see.

“I don’t like that name mom.”

“I see your point.” Scully pretended to think. “What about Bambi?”

“Is this pick on Mulder day?” he asked, but he was ignored by both children.

“Yes!” Ashley cried. “She reminds me of Bambi.”

“Not Bambi,” Mulder warned.

“But why dad?” Ashley lifted up the kitten so it was eye to eye with Mulder. “Look at her, she’s so cute. And I think she misses her mom too, just like Bambi.”

“Scully…”

“What?” she asked innocently, before letting out a chuckle. “I like Bambi. The cat that is.”

“Baaaaam!” William piped up, grinning over at his father. “Bam! Bam!”

“It’s a conspiracy. I hate you all.”

“Awwe hi Bambi!” Ashley greeted the kitten, lifting it so she could press a kiss to its fur. Wanting on the act, William tottered over to his sister, his arms out. “My cat. My cat. Bam!”

“Scully!”

“Maybe we could call her Bam Bam instead.”

“But I like Bambi,” Ashley whined. 

“Bam Bam for short,” Scully suggested. “I’m sorry,” she said with a chuckle as she noticed Mulder’s disapproving look.

“You know what? As soon as we get our dog, I’m calling him Daniel. Danny is a great name for a dog, don’t you think?”

“I hate you.”

xxxxx

“Scully! Scully!”

Scully paused in her reading to William. She put down the book, momentarily ignoring her son’s protests. “I’ll be right back baby,” she said, settling him on the sofa before running out into the kitchen. Ashley barely looked up from the dining room table, engrossed in what Scully had initially thought was her homework, though as she hurried past, she could have sworn she saw a magazine poking out from beneath her school book. 

“What is it?” Scully asked, entering the kitchen. From the urgency in Mulder’s voice she’d presumed he’d at the very least cut himself while chopping up the vegetables for dinner. But as she took stock of the scene, she saw no blood in sight. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes caught sight of the cat on the kitchen counter. “Mulder, get your cat off there!”

“She’s not my damn cat, and that’s what I’m talking about. She just stole some of the chicken I was using for dinner. Can’t we keep her out of the house?”

“Out of the house? No Mulder.”

“Well then, out of the kitchen. She’s driving me crazy.”

“Typical Bambi. Sorry, Bam Bam,” she added with a smirk as Mulder glared at her. 

“You’re not sorry, you set me up.” 

“I did no such thing. It’s not my fault Ashley’s a fan of Bambi.” 

“None of this would have happened if you’d have backed me up over the dog.”

“Well maybe one day in the future we can get a dog. We’ll see.” 

Mulder made a move to grab the cat, groaning as it escaped his grasp. Bam Bam skittered across the worktop, walking across the chopping board of vegetables Mulder had already prepared, sending it crashing to the floor. “Shit!” he cursed as the vegetables scattered across the floor. 

“Shit?”

Both adults turned to see William stood in the doorway, the book that Scully had been reading him held in his hand. He looked up at his parents with a big grin on his face, having had no idea what he’d just said. 

“I’ll deal with Bambi, you deal with the eighteen month old with a grasp of inappropriate language,” said Scully with a sigh, though Mulder could see she was trying not to laugh. As she reached out to grab the kitten, Mulder headed over to William, lifting him into his arms. “This is all your fault,” he said to his son. “We could have had a dog.”

“Dog?”

“Too late buddy. Too late.”


	14. Chapter 14

Scully inserted her key into the lock and pushed open the front door. “Hello?” she called, entering the house and closing the door behind her before kicking off her heels, sighing in relief as her socked feet hit the floor. There was no answer, however Scully could make out the sound of crying coming from upstairs. Quickly she tossed her briefcase onto the dining room table and slipped off her jacket, hanging it up before heading up the staircase; the cries getting louder with each step she took. She followed the cries to William’s bedroom, pushing open the door to see Mulder pacing the room with their unhappy son in his arms. He looked up as he noticed her enter the room. “Hey.”

“Hi. I’m sorry, I came as quick as I could.”

With tears rolling down his cheeks, William took one look at Scully and held out his arms. “Mommy.”

“I know baby, I know.” She took her son into her arms, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s ok.” 

“I’m sorry to call you –“

“It’s ok, I was about to head home anyway.” 

“He just refused to settle. He’s been in such a state since he was sick.” 

“I sick mommy.” 

“I know, my poor baby.” Mulder had called Scully at work, explaining that William had been sick. Mulder had cleaned his son up and was satisfied that – at least for the moment – his stomach had settled, however William then began crying for his mom. It was hard explaining to a twenty two month old that his mom was busy at work, and so Mulder had dialled Scully’s cell phone, thinking that perhaps her voice would help to calm William. It hadn’t, and so Scully had left work early to come home to her son. “Daddy tells me you’re a big brave boy though.” 

“Uh huh,” William sniffed, burying his face in the crook of Scully’s neck, just like Ashley used to do as a child. 

“Has he been sick anymore?” Scully asked Mulder as she brushed her fingers through her son’s blond locks. 

“About five minutes after I called you he decided to re-enact The Exorcist in the kitchen. Since then it’s all been quiet. Mind you, I don’t think he has anything left to bring up.” Scully grimaced. 

“Have you given him anything to drink?”

“No, I wasn’t sure if that would just make him sick again.”

“He needs to keep hydrated. C’mon baby, let’s get you some water.” Scully carried her son out of the room, with Mulder following close behind. William’s cries had quietened down to whimpers since he’d been in his mom’s arms. She took him carefully down the stairs, trying not to jostle him too much. 

“I’d be careful where you walk Scully,” Mulder warned as she turned to enter the kitchen. “I haven’t had a chance to clean up.” Sure enough as she stepped into the room, she saw towels covering various spots on the floor. Stepping over them, she made her way over to the sink, grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured William a small beaker of water. “Just sip it,” she warned her son. 

“I’ll clear this up,” Mulder said from behind her. “No one warns you when you have kids how much mess they make. How one small kid can aim this far I’ll never know.” 

Rocking William gently, Scully pressed her lips to her son’s forehead. It was warm but he didn’t appear to be burning up. “I’ll wait and make sure he keeps his water down and then see if he wants a nap.” 

“No bed momma.” 

“No? Ok.” Satisfied that Mulder had the clean-up operation in hand, carried William and the glass of water into the living room. Setting the glass down on the coffee table, she took a seat on the sofa and shifting William on her lap. She reached behind her, retrieving the blanket that covered the back of the sofa and wrapped it around herself and William. By the time Mulder had finished sterilizing the kitchen, mother and son were tucked up contentedly, and William was close to falling asleep. Scully was frowning as she examined his arms. “He’s covered in scratches,” she whispered as Mulder took a seat next to her. 

“It’s that damned cat.”

“He’s persistent though. She scratches and yet he still goes back for more.”

“She acts like she owns the place. We need to show her who’s boss.” As if aware she was being spoken about, Bambi entered the living room, deliberately brushing up against Mulder’s feet. He gently nudged her out of the way. 

“Oh really?” Bambi – or Bam Bam as she was now affectionately known – ruled the house, and everyone – besides Mulder – let her. He tried to be stern around her, but all she’d do was brush up against him or bring him a dead bird or frog. “How are you going to manage that?”

“We need a dog Scully.”

“No way. We have more than enough on our hands right now.”

“It won’t be any bother. I’ll train it.”

“You can barely train yourself.” Scully smiled down as William shifted against her and sighed, his breathing steady as he drifted off to sleep. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s have another one.”

“Another cat? No way.”

“No. Another baby.”

“What?” Mulder gave his partner a searching look as though waiting for a punchline. He let out the breath he’d been holding as soon as he realized she was deadly serious. “You’ve been thinking about this,” he said after a moment, his head spinning. 

Scully nodded. “It’s all I can think about.”

“What made you change your mind?” Ever since Ryan’s passing Scully had been adamant that she hadn’t wanted another child; that she hadn’t want to put herself through potential heartache. Now though, it appeared she was willing to take the risk. 

“William,” she replied, pressing her lips to her son’s crown. “He’s growing up so fast now. I love him and the little boy he’s becoming, and there’s a part of me that misses having a baby around. I see you with him, and how good a dad you are, and I want us to have that again. I’m so scared that something will go wrong, but…but I want to try.”

“Scully –"

“We’ve always taken chances, haven’t we?” She gave Mulder a sad smile that made him reach out and take hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. “If you don’t want another baby I’ll understand. I was just thinking out loud –"

“Of course I do Scully.”

She looked surprised. “You do?”

“I want what you want. If you want another baby, I think we should at least try.” He could feel the relief that flowed through Scully at his words. “I don’t think you ever get over the loss of a child, and we’ll always feel a sense of sadness over Ryan and Emily.” Scully nodded in agreement. “But I think we also have room for another one in our family.”

“You mean it?”

“I mean a baby, not a cat.” 

Laughing, Scully sniffed before edging closer to him on the sofa, taking care not to disturb William. “I love you.”

“Right back at you,” he said, wrapping an arm around her and their sleeping son. 

“If it happens it happens,” she continued, voicing her thoughts out loud. “I don’t want this to come between us.” 

“I remember saying something similar to you a few years ago. Back when you asked me about in-vitro. Look at us now.” 

“You told me to never give up on a miracle,” Scully recalled. She looked down at William in her arms. “We already have our miracle.”

“I think, that after everything we’ve been through, we can have hope for another.”

“What if we’re asking for too much?”

“I don’t think this is asking for too much. We deserve this.”

“And if it doesn’t happen –“

“Well we still have two pretty awesome kids.”

Scully smiled. “And an adorable cat.” 

Mulder sighed. “The sooner we get that dog Scully, the better.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Momma!”

“Hey little man.” Scully closed the door and dropped her briefcase just in time to catch William in her arms. “I missed you today.” After pressing a kiss to his forehead, she looked down at him, taking in his state of undress. He’d been running so fast towards her that she hadn’t even realized he was naked. “Where are your clothes baby?”

He glanced up at her with his piercing blue eyes and shrugged. “Uh oh.”

“Uh oh indeed,” said Scully, wondering exactly what he’d been up to while she was at work. “Where’s daddy?”

“I’m here.” Mulder stepped out from the kitchen, flinging a dishcloth over his shoulder. “Dinner should be ready in thirty minutes or so. Sorry it’s late. We’ve had a busy afternoon.” Scully bit back a smile. It still amazed her to see Mulder in a state of domesticity, not that she’d risk her life by saying that. He’d taken up writing some articles for the Lone Gunmen, and she knew he’d also been making notes for a book he was planning on working on, but other than that he’d adapted to being, in his words, a “kept man” better than Scully thought. 

“Mulder,” she said, shifting William onto her hip. Her son began toying with her necklace, and Scully gently prised his hands away before he broke the chain. 

“Why is William naked?”

“We had a busy afternoon, didn’t we Will?”

William nodded, while Scully realized Mulder was avoiding the question. “Busy doing what? Something messy I presume.”

“Well…kinda.” Mulder looked down and Scully followed his gaze. 

“Mulder!”

“What?”

“Potty training?”

“I figured it’s best to start soon.”

“William has only just had his second birthday. We agreed to wait for a few months.”

“You told me Ashley was potty trained early, so I thought we’d give it a go.”

Scully sighed. “And how did it go?”

“Well…good…at least for a while. Will decided he didn’t want his clothes on, so we tried it naked.” Will was currently going through a stage where he didn’t particularly like wearing his clothes. Like father like son, Scully had told Mulder on more than one occasion. “Well he tried it naked,” Mulder explained. “He used the potty twice and then…”

“And then?”

“And then he didn’t.” 

“Right.” 

“There may have been another accident after that too. A bigger accident.” 

So that explained the aroma of carpet cleaner, Scully thought to herself.

“And then I think he got bored, so I made a start on dinner.”

“And you didn’t think to get him dressed again?”

“He didn’t want his clothes on.”

“No clothes momma,” Will piped up, shaking his head solemnly. 

“He needs a diaper at least,” Scully said, preparing to take William upstairs to his room. “Unless you want to spend this weekend buying a new carpet.”

The look on Mulder’s face told her he didn’t. “We were doing well though. At least to start with.”

“Give it a while Mulder,” she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand as she passed him. “We don’t want to rush perfection.”

Xxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Scully and William returned downstairs, having checked in on Ashley and both now changed. William was clad in a diaper and navy tee, and from his expression didn’t look particularly happy about it. Scully left him in the living room with Bam Bam to check in with Mulder in the kitchen. “Ok, so I’ve left William alone with Bambi in the hope that they don’t kill one another.”

“Bam Bam.”

“Sorry?”

“Not Bambi.”

Scully smirked. “Bam Bam. Have you seen the scratches on Will’s arms? There's even more than there was last time.”

“It’s that evil cat. I told you we should have got a dog.”

“The cat is just protecting herself. Will needs to stop treating her like she’s a soft toy.”

“We could always get a dog to put her in her place?”

“Nice try. William would probably try and ride it like a horse and be covered in bites as well as scratches. I guess he’ll learn,” she sighed, leaning in towards Mulder, who wrapped an arm around her.

“How was your day? Hopefully it didn’t involve as much poop as mine.”

Scully smiled, though Mulder detected a hint of sadness around her. “It was fine,” she said, letting out a deep breath. “Relatively quiet. At least compared to yesterday. No one vomited on me, which is always a good thing. I’m not pregnant though,” she added, before quickly moving on. “Oh and Adam, the little boy with the kidney infection? He got to go home today.”

Mulder stopped what he was doing and pulled Scully in closer. 

“Definitely not?”

“Definitely not.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, before kissing her tenderly. 

Scully shrugged. “It’s fine.” She sounded anything but fine. “We knew it wouldn’t be easy. I mean I was lucky to fall quickly with Ryan…” she trailed off, and Mulder knew she was thinking about their youngest son. He squeezed her tightly. 

“We’ll just have to keep on trying,” he replied reassuringly. “It’s no hardship on my part at least.” Scully didn’t return his smile. “It’ll happen Scully. We’ll get our baby soon. What was it you said? You can’t rush perfection?” Mulder felt Scully soften against him just as Ashley wandered into the kitchen. She paused at the entrance to the room. 

“Are you guys having another baby?” Mulder couldn’t quite work out by her tone of voice whether she was curious or disgusted.

“No,” Scully said, pulling away from Mulder to turn to face her daughter. “Not yet.”

“But you’re going to?”

“We’d like to.”

“Aren’t you a little old?”

“Aren’t you a little rude?” Mulder asked. “Hopefully if we do have another child, he or she will be a little more subtle than their sister.”

Ashley smiled. “Sorry.”

“Would you be ok with it if we did have another baby?” Scully asked her daughter. 

Mulder expected Ashley to comment once again on their age, but she didn’t, instead taking a moment to think before answering. “I think you both deserve another baby,” she eventually said. “I want you guys to be happy, especially after everything with Ryan. But,” she added. “Can you try and have a girl this time? Or at least a boy who’s not so weird.”

“Weird?” Mulder asked. 

“He takes after you,” Scully supplied, and Ashley laughed in agreement. 

“Why is he weird?”

“That’s why I came to get you. Come see.” 

Ashley led her parents out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was no sign of William. 

“Ashley, you didn’t let your brother go upstairs by himself, did you?” Scully asked. William had already toppled down a few steps barely a month ago, and Scully could still hear his screams. It wasn’t anything she wanted to repeat anytime soon. 

“No,” Ashley replied, pausing by the dining table. “Look,” she said, pointing beneath it. Both Mulder and Scully bent down so they could see underneath the table. Bam Bam was in her cat bed, and so was William, curled up around the cat, fast asleep. For once the two of them weren’t fighting. Smiling to herself, Scully straightened, then after retrieving her camera, snapped a few pictures of the two of them. 

“You sure you want another?” Mulder whispered in her ear. He too was smiling at the picture before them. 

Scully’s grin widened as she nodded. “Yeah,” she said softly. “Yeah I do.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by DearPearlie

“Mulder, can you check how much time the roast has left?” Scully called from the top of the stairs. 

Mulder looked up from writing at his laptop, making a funny face at Will, who was coloring at his Will-sized plastic table sat next to Bam Bam’s food dish. Will hissed back at him, a habit that both of his parents hoped he grew out of by the time he was enrolled in preschool. “I don’t know why your Mommy insists on making a big spectacle out of tonight,” Mulder groaned begrudgingly to his son, hoisting himself up to do as Scully asked. 

“Maybe because I know how difficult being a teenager is and I don’t want Ashley to feel uncomfortable bringing her boyfriend around here,” Scully whizzed past him as she was putting on her earrings, getting to the oven before Mulder. 

It had been a few months since the youthful romance that had struck up between Ashley and one of her classmates – Benjamin Schaeffer – had come to her parents’ attention. What Mulder and Scully thought would just be a passing flirtation had turned into something a little more serious, with Ashley coming home from school sometimes with flowers or other gifts, and of course clogging their landline even more than normal with long phone calls to the boy. Mulder had tried to remain as calm as possible about it, but had to be forcibly stopped by Scully from performing a background check on him, his parents, and everyone they had ever known when Ashley came home from school the week before with news that he had asked her to their school’s end-of-the-year dance. Scully made the executive decision then and there to have him over for dinner. Putting a face to the young man who was rapidly stealing their daughter’s attention away from them could potentially be dangerous, but she firmly believed in the old adage “the devil you know is better than the devil you don’t,” and she hoped that Mulder would see it the same way.

“I would think that our teenage daughter’s boyfriend would be one of the last people you would want feeling comfortable here.”

Scully peered in the oven, the smell of cooking meat wafting through the house as she did so. Seemingly happy with the way it was progressing, she shut the door and turned toward her partner. “I know it seems counter-intuitive, but if they feel welcomed and accepted here where we can keep an eye on them, they’ll be less likely to sneak around. And if there’s one thing I don’t want Ashley doing, it’s sneaking around.” 

Mulder sighed, scraping his hand down his face. He hated it when she was right about these things. But he could remember himself as a teenager; more importantly, he could remember some of his female classmates with the “strict” parents, and what they looked like crawling out of their bedroom windows after they had supposedly gone to sleep. 

“Did some sneaking around in your day, Scully?” he decided to take the conversation in a different direction, even if all that direction got him was an eye roll. They’d discussed their pasts on several different occasions and Mulder knew that the rebellious phase Scully went through as a teenager extended to more than just her sneaking out to smoke her mom’s cigarettes from time to time.

“If you can make it through this night, maybe we can do some sneaking around,” Scully leaned close and whispered in his ear. Mulder, who was immediately turned on, turned his head to kiss her, but was met with fingers instead. 

“Lipstick,” Scully smiled sadly. Mulder took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

“Lipstick.”

“Mom, have you seen my green shirt?” Ashley came running into the kitchen, panic written all over her face. 

“What green shirt?” Scully asked, secretly endeared by her daughter’s puppy love. 

“What green shirt? You know the one! The long one with the little rhinestones on the neck!”

“Ashley, you wore that the day before last. It’s still in the laundry.”

“No! Mom, I need that shirt! Ben says he really likes it.”

“Calm down, Ash. You’ll just have to wear something else.”

“But there is nothing else!” Ashley whined. 

“I have something you can wear,” Mulder suggested, reaching into the bottom drawer of the kitchen island and pulling out a paper grocery bag. 

“Mommmmm.”

“Mommmmm,” William copied, and even the two-year-old was not immune to his mother’s glare. 

Faced with two mouthy children, Scully squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose, a move that everybody in the house knew meant she was close to losing it. After a second, she opened her eyes again, glaring at Mulder as if to say do something. But Mulder just laughed. 

“And we’re the idiots trying so hard for another one,” he chuckled. 

“Oh. My. GOD! Not everybody wants to hear about your sex life!” Ashley yelled, traumatized for about the millionth time in her young life at the thought of her parents having sex. She stormed away, hopefully to find another shirt.

“Sex yife!” William shouted, much to the horror of his parents. Scully’s ears and cheeks turned a deep red. She could see Mulder about to open his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. 

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Al –”

“Silence!”

Mulder put his hands in the air in front of him, not wanting to agitate her further, but still sporting a shit-eating grin that let her know he thought the whole situation was absolutely hilarious. Just like their daughter, Scully groaned and stomped off. But that didn’t mean she was finished.

“And don’t think that just because our two-year-old now says the phrase ‘sex life’ that we aren’t trying tonight. You had better be good and aroused by the time the kids are asleep and not a moment later,” Scully ranted, her voice getting fainter and fainter as she went through the house. 

Finally, Mulder and William were left in the kitchen as they had started out, alone. They looked at each other. “Do you think you can say that again during dinner?” Mulder asked his son hopefully, but William just stared at him blankly. 

“Of course not.”

Xxxx

The doorbell rang at half past seven, exactly the time Ben’s mom said she’d be dropping him off when she spoke with Scully on the phone the other day. Everybody had been expecting it, but it was still a shock when it actually happened. 

All four of them had been sitting in the family room, and Ashley immediately went stiff and turned to her mom. “I don’t want him to come for dinner anymore,” she said quickly. 

Scully couldn’t help the small, understanding smile that formed on her lips when her daughter said that. She’d never seen her act like this – shy and uncertain about a boy – and it reminded her of her teenage self. “Sweetheart, it’ll be okay. I know you’re nervous.”

“I’m sorry Mom,” Ashley’s eyes filled with tears and she buried her face into Scully’s chest. The doorbell rang again, and Mulder looked on with panic, not knowing what to do. 

“Scully…”

“Come on baby, Daddy’s gonna get the door,” Scully cooed as she lead her daughter out of the room. Mulder almost protested, but seeing Ash so upset took the words from him. He’d faced monsters, aliens, and some of the dregs of society, but now he only had a few short steps to meet the boy who would be his worst enemy. As if he were trying to intimidate a bear, Mulder scooped up William to make himself look bigger. 

“Hi,” a squeaky voice on the verge of being changed by hormones said before Mulder could even peek his head out of the door. When he did, he was met with a timid-looking boy with a mop of brown hair and limbs he definitely hadn’t grown into yet. Immediately his heart rate decreased. 

“Hello Benjamin, I’m Mr. Mulder.”

This was going to be fun. 

xxxx

Forks and knives scraped against plates filled with pot roast, potatoes, and vegetables in lieu of conversation around the dinner table that night because, as Mulder and Scully had been surprised to find, trying to get Benjamin Schaeffer to speak more than a few words at a time was harder than trying to get William to take a bath. Both efforts seemed useless without the aid of drugs, so Mulder had stopped trying to engage and took a primarily observational role. Scully was still trying. 

“So Ben, do you play any sports?” she asked. 

“No,” he murmured, not looking up from his dinner. 

“Oh. Okay.” 

“But he sings in the school choir,” Ashley provided, “That’s how we met.”

“You don’t say,” Mulder remarked.

“He’s also the president of the video game club,” Ashley said. 

Mulder cast a sideways look at Scully that he knew she saw but refused to acknowledge. 

“What’s the video game club?” Mulder asked.

“It’s a club where you talk about video games.”

“Oh.” Duh Mulder. 

“He’s really good at them. I think he might even be better than Langly.”

“Nobody is better at video games than Langly.”

“Really Dad,” Ash then gave the silent boy a look that made him want to blast the crap out of something. Abruptly, he put his cutlery down with a clank and pushed his chair back from the table. 

“Well, Benjamin, I don’t know if you know this, but Ash and I have a long-standing tradition of playing Mario Kart until our thumbs don’t work anymore. And I think I’ve gotten pretty good over the years. What do you say to a couple races?”

Scully was shaking her head, mouthing “no,” and doing everything else she could to nonverbally encourage Mulder not to challenge the kid to a contest. Her pleas went unnoticed. 

“Okay,” Ben agreed, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

xxx

“How in the world did you get another set of green shells? All I keep getting are these damn- darned banana peels,” Mulder as struggling with his pride. It was already fifteen minutes past Will’s bedtime and the time Scully had told Ben’s mother she’d have him back by and her partner was still insistent that he would beat the kid in Mario Kart. To Ben’s merit, he’d even let his girlfriend’s father pick the fastest character and the fastest car, but if there was one thing that the president of the video game club hadn’t figured out how to do yet, it was how to lose on purpose in the act of self-preservation. 

“Ahhh!” he groaned as Ben’s character once again crossed the finish line first. The kid just sat there, looking very neutral about the whole experience. 

“Alright Ben, do you think it’s time to go?” Scully tried once again to insert herself into the situation. 

“One more round, Scully,” Mulder said, already picking out his character again. 

“Honey, doesn’t Will need to be put down?” 

“He’s fine, tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Mulder,” she said curtly, hoping he’d understand what a fool he was making of himself. For the first time that night, her partner actually decided to behave like a 40-something-year-old and turned the game off. 

“Ash, I think it’s time I took Ben home, so say goodnight,” Scully informed her daughter, then listened very closely for growling from Mulder when the two teenagers stepped in to hug each other chastely. 

“Thank you for having me over for dinner,” Ben said politely. 

“Thank you for coming,” Scully said warmly. 

Mulder stuck out his hand to the boy, “It was good to meet you Benjamin. Thanks for stopping by.”

“You can call me Ben,” he informed Mulder.

“Alright Benjamin, have a good night,” was what Mulder retorted with, ignoring the death glares he got from both Scully and Ashley afterward. 

xxxx

“What kept you so long?” Mulder asked later that night when Scully made her way to bed long after he’d settled in. He was already stripped down to his boxers, remembering Scully’s words from earlier. 

“I was just having girl talk with Ash. She seems thoroughly smitten with young Master Ben.”

“Has she met him? That kid is duller than a dishrag.”

“She must see something in him that we don’t. Although I can’t think of what it is.” After dropping the boy off, she’d come home and immediately changed into pajamas, so all she had to do was discard her long cardigan and slippers before crawling into bed after Mulder. She deflated against him, but pulled away when he tried to kiss her. 

“What?” 

“You know what.”

“You’re not wearing any lipstick.”

“Mulder, tonight was about having Ashley’s boyfriend over so that we could figure out more about him, not so that you could lose between 60 and 70 games of Mario Kart to him.”

“I already knew everything I needed to know about him before he even got here, Scully. He’s a teenage boy. He has teenage boy hormones and our daughter doesn’t find him completely repulsive. I don’t like him.”

“I think he’s a nice boy, if a little quiet.”

“A little quiet? Scully, our tax returns are more fun than he is.”

“Don’t be harsh,” she scolded, though her tone let Mulder know she didn’t fully disagree with his thoughts. Then she was quiet for a few moments, still resting her whole body atop Mulder’s.

“Hey Scully,” he finally cracked, “guess who made it through the night?” 

“Can you really say that?”

“The kid made it out of here alive, didn’t he?”

“Barely. Or maybe I barely made it out. I can’t decide.”

“If you’re interested in talking about something other than our daughter’s boyfriend, I’ve been leafing through that book that you don’t know that I know that Tara recommended to you. Romance Between the Sheets. It’s very enlightening. Tell me, tonight do you want to role play as Victorian heiress Clara and rugged stable hand Javier, or find sexy names for all of our body parts?”

Scully shrugged, seemingly disinterested despite his valiant efforts. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Why are you in such a funk? You seemed fine earlier.”

“I’m getting old.” 

“Gee Sculls, what does that make me?”

“It’s different for guys.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was just thinking of Ash, and how she’s growing up and all of this is new to her. You know when she started crying earlier before Ben came inside? I did the exact same thing when I first started hanging out with guys. It was all so overwhelming, but in this really terrifying and alluring way. I guess I just know what’s ahead of her and how exciting it’s going to be for her and I’m sad that I don’t get to experience that again. Romance and sex between us right now is scheduled and completed like a task – the very last thing on our daily to-do list. It has to be this way because we want another baby, but I just feel so guilty. I used to make you excited just by whispering a certain way or wearing a different set of pumps to work and now we have to consult books just to turn each other on.”

“Okay, let me make one thing very clear to you: I do not need to read a book to be turned on by you. Ever.”

“You know what I mean, Mulder.”

“I guess I do. But I remember being a teenager a little differently.”

“You think my memories are tainted by nostalgia?”

“Once you get to be our age, most memories are,” he said, and she frowned. “Take your first date with that guy you went to senior prom with… what’s his face?”

“Lyndon Berwood,” she said because she was sure he knew. 

“Right. Good ol’ Lyndon. You told me that in the middle of dinner, your brother came home drunk and started cursing and eventually threw up right in front of everyone.”

Scully hid her face in her hands, still able to remember her embarrassment so vividly. Of course, looking back on the whole thing, she could smile about it. It was a great story to tell at dinner parties or weddings to get Bill wound up, and in the long run it hadn’t affected her first “real” relationship in any way. But there was no doubt about it, at the time she had been mortified and thought that her whole life was coming to an end. 

“Yeah,” she said through her fingers. 

“Being a teenager and going through stuff like that means you have no idea how to deal with any of it.”

“I know,” she conceded. 

“Or do you remember the first time you felt fat? Or ugly? Or dorky?” Mulder continued when Scully nodded, “When you’re young, you don’t know that those feelings pass and that you’re going to grow up to be an incredibly sexy medical doctor and that it doesn’t matter what the popular kids think because one day you will have a very devoted partner-turned-manservant in your bed waiting to ravish every inch of your body every day for the rest of your lives or at least every day until you guys make another baby because, let’s face it, he’s not a spring chicken either. And he promises to be turned on by you all the moments out of the day without any help because he doesn’t need it and he only wants you to feel like the beautiful, wonderful angel that you always were to him even when all he could have ever hoped for was a late-night work visit or the chance to put his hand on the small of your back in front of other men and please don’t let me keep talking Scully because I’m running out of witty and or romantic things to say and I really want to kiss you now and oops, I’m leaning forward…”

Her tears fell hard and fast, and Mulder could feel them trickling down her face as he kissed her over and over. He wanted to completely devour her, and it wasn’t long before they were shedding clothes and making noise, book be damned. 

“I’m glad I’m not a teenager anymore. I’m glad I get to be here with you instead,” she interrupted his assault on her body to say. 

“God, could you imagine going through that again? If we were teenagers, I’d constantly be listening for your parents right now.”

“Mmm, Mom and Dad went out for the night. Left Bill in charge but I think he’s downstairs watching the game with his friends,” Scully smiled wickedly, and Mulder’s heart sped up. 

“Thank God. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to see if the stereotypes about Catholic girls are true?”

“They’re all true. All of them,” she said, falling backwards from her sitting position and pulling Mulder with her. He found himself settled in the v of her thighs, pushing in when she opened up to him. He was determined to make her feel as wonderful as he thought she deserved. 

He did.


	17. Chapter 17

"So Benjamin -"

"Ben."

"Benjamin. What is it your parents do?"

"Ben's dad is a vet," Ashley enthused. "He's said I can job shadow him when I'm older."

Mulder hoped Ashley would have forgotten all about Ben when she was older. "And your mom?"

"Ben's mom works at the local nursery. She said if ever we need anyone to take care of William, she'll happily do it."

"That's so sweet of your mom Ben," said Scully. "Please tell her thank you."

Mulder doubted Ben ever said a word to his parents, or anyone for that matter. It was his second time over for dinner, and as yet he'd only managed to squeak out a hello to Scully. When Mulder appeared in the hallway, Ben simply ducked his head down and followed Ashley into the living room. It appeared the teenager hadn't noticed - or didn't seem to care - that her boyfriend appeared to be a mute. Scully insisted he was just shy, but Mulder was convinced he was rude, and definitely not good enough for his baby girl, who seemed happy to answer for him. In fact she was happy period, though the same couldn't be said for Mulder. He wasn't a fan of Ben, and made it perfectly clear. He'd been a teenage boy himself once, and had experienced teenage urges. He'd been tempted to ban Ashley from ever seeing him again and lock her up in her room until she was fifty, but Scully had told him that she'd leave him if he did. And he knew deep down that she was right, that if they tried to come between the couple that Ashley and Ben would sneak around behind their backs. Besides, teenage romances rarely lasted long, he'd just simply wait it out, and make Ben's life hell in the meantime - as much as Scully and Ashley would let him. 

"Are you done?" Scully asked Mulder as he set down his knife and fork. 

"Yeah." The truth was he was no longer hungry. He'd seen the not so subtle looks that passed between Ben and Ashley during dinner. They could barely take their eyes off one another, despite Mulder's best attempts to maintain conversation and interrupt their gazing. It made him nauseous. He missed the days when Ashley didn't even know about boys - when the only men in her life were Mulder and Queequeg. Now she was a teenager who barely even wanted to know her dad some days. Now she was all about Ben.

"Ok, I'll go do the dishes and then I''ll serve up dessert," said Scully, getting to her feet to collect the plates. She sighed at William, who'd once again managed to spill more of his dinner down himself than he'd eaten.

"While you're doing that mom, Ben and I are just going up to my room," Ashley said, standing up.

Mulder sat up. "Whoa whoa whoa, what?"

"We're just going to my room."

"What for?"

"Ben needs to borrow my history book."

"It doesn't take two of you to retrieve a history book. You go get it. I'll stay here with Benjamin."

"Daaaaaad!"

"Your dad is right Ashley," Scully agreed. "No bedroom."

Ashley glared at her mom, before taking her seat once again. "Fine," she murmured.

"Weren't you getting Benjamin your book?" Mulder asked when she made no further attempt to move.

Sighing dramatically, Ashley stood up and stormed out of the dining room and upstairs in the direction of her room. Scully smirked at Mulder as she finished collecting the plates, well aware that Ashley was no doubt having to find a history book that Benjamin didn't actually want to borrow. 

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" she asked William, who shook his head. "It's chicken, it's your favorite."

"I don't like it."

"Since when?"

"Since..." William thought long and hard over the question. "Forever."

"Great," Scully remarked dryly. "You'd better grow out of this phase quickly young man. Don't be like your sister."

"What did Ash do?"

"She would only eat chicken nuggets. Nothing else, just nuggets and ketchup." Scully addressed the teenage boy sat opposite her, who was currently looking as though he'd rather be anywhere else other than their house at that moment in time. "What about you Ben? Were you a picky eater as a child?"

Ben shrugged. Mulder rolled his eyes, while Scully shot him a warning look. It was going to be a long evening.

xxxxx

"Ok, William is finally in bed, although he insists he's not in the slightest bit tired." Scully said, entering the living room. She paused, shaking her head as she took in the scene before her. Ashley and Benjamin sat at either ends of the couch, with Mulder sat between them. Ben seemed engrossed in the television, while Ashley was clearly fuming over her father coming between them - literally. 

"He'll be out in a matter of minutes," said Mulder, seemingly smug about breaking up the two lovebirds. 

"His eyes were already drooping before I even closed the door." Scully looked at her watch. "Ok Ben, I told your mom that I'd have you home soon. Time to go."

"It's early mom!" Ashley argued, just as Mulder let out a sigh of relief.

"It's a school night," Scully warned. 

"But -"

"Maybe Ben could come over on Saturday," Scully suggested as a peace offering.

Mulder's smile soon faded. "Don't we have plans this weekend?"

Aware of the game he was playing, Scully pretended to think. "No, I don't think so."

"Thanks mom," Ashley said. "I'll go get my jacket."

"Why, where are you going?" her father asked. 

"I'm taking Ben home with mom."

"No you're not. You have homework to finish and then you're going to bed."

"Dad!"

"I mean it," Mulder said, using his 'dad' voice, which both William and Ashley knew meant there was no use arguing with him. Now say goodbye. "Quickly," he added.

As Scully set off in search of her car keys, Mulder watched as Ashley and Ben both got to their feet and moved in closer to one another. He tensed, as he watched Ashley smile sweetly at the boy in front of her, and clenched his fists together as Ben grinned back. How he'd liked to have wiped the smile off of his face, he thought to himself, though he doubted Ashley or Scully would be too impressed.

"Goodnight Ben," Ashley whispered. 

"Night." Mulder could barely make out Benjamin's words - so surprised he was to hear the boy speak - and then suddenly the teenager closed the gap between them and kissed Ashley chastely on the lips. He waited for Ashley to jump back - or at the very least slap him away, but she did nothing other than blush, her grin widening. 

"Ok!" Mulder said, standing up and stepping forward, breaking up their embrace. "Enough of that. Benjamin, it is definitely time for you to go now. Scully!"

"Coming."

As Scully headed back into the room, now wearing her jacket and boots, Mulder took Ben's arm and pulled him to one side. "Benjamin, I'm going to spare your life because you're weak, but I will not tell you this again. If you touch my daughter in a way that I deem inappropriate, whatever that means to me on any given day, you will not walk away without the assistance of a cane for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

Ben cleared his throat. "Yes Mr Mulder."

"That display you just put on, is definitely inappropriate. Now I don't know if Ashley told you, but I used to work for the FBI. I know how to handle a gun."

"Dad!"

"It's ok Ben," Scully sighed, rolling her eyes at her partner's words. "He rarely hit the target."

"That may be, but at least I injured the target."

"Dad I can't believe you!"

"Don't you start. I saw what you just did. We'll be having words later."

"It was just a kiss. You kiss mom all the time."

"Your mom and I are two consenting adults."

"We're consenting too!"

"You're too young to even think about this."

"Mom!" Ashley protested. "Stop him!"

"Sorry sweetheart, he's a law unto himself. I'll see you soon," Scully said, squeezing Ashley's shoulder reassuringly. "Go easy on her," she said to Mulder, who winked. 

"Bye Benjamin. Great to chat with you," he said, ignoring the death glares both mother and daughter were sending his way. He watched as Scully and the teen made their way out of the door. No sooner had they gone, he felt Ashley's hand connect with his arm as she slapped him. "Ow, what was that -"

"You. Are. So. Embarrassing!" With that she turned and ran upstairs, leaving Mulder to wonder just how much longer they'd have to put up with Benjamin Schaeffer in their lives.

Little did he know.


	18. Chapter 18

“Hello?”

Scully stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. She waited for the sound of little feet running towards her and prepared herself for a thirty pound little boy to launch himself at her, but instead she was greeted with silence. 

“Hello? Mulder?”

Usually he called her at work, or at least left a message if he was taking William or Ashley out somewhere after school. Scully made her way over to the dining table. No note. So much for a quiet evening in with the family, she thought to herself, as she set her purse on the table. Just as she retrieved her cell to check her voicemails, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, before Mulder appeared before her. “Hey.” He seemed surprised to see her. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I did call out.” Scully noticed his arms were child-free. “Where’s William? Don’t tell me he’s still napping. You’ll know he’ll never sleep tonight –“

“He’s not napping.”

“Where is he?” She smirked. “Don’t tell me you lost him again.”

“I know exactly where he is,” Mulder answered evasively. “And I did not lose him. I just didn’t realize he was small enough to fit in that gap beneath the bed.”

“Are you sure he’s not still there?” Mulder said nothing. “Is Ashley in her room?”

“Nope.”

“Is she at Ben’s?”

“No, thank God.” They’d been dating for over four months now, and Mulder had yet to warm to Ashley’s boyfriend. 

“Ok Mulder,” Scully sighed. “You got me. Where are the kids?”

“They’re at your mom’s.”

“My mom has them? Why?”

“Because I asked her to take them.”

“What’s going on?”

“Surprise Scully.” Mulder reached into his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be two tickets, before handing them over to Scully. She took them from him and proceeded to read them twice before looking up at him for confirmation. Mulder grinned.

“You got me tickets to a recital.” He nodded. “In New York.” Another nod. “Tomorrow night. But why…?” Suddenly it clicked. “Mulder! Kathy’s in New York!”

“And we have a winner!”

“But she told me her recitals are all sold out! How did you get these? Wait, how much did you pay for these?”

“Don’t worry about it. I know a person who knows a person. Basically I spoke to Kathy,” Mulder added, knowing full well that he’d made the right call when he saw Scully’s face light up. He’d been planning the surprise for a while now, and had gone behind Scully’s back to arrange tickets with her friend to her cello recital, plus a hotel, and a babysitter in the form of Maggie. Ashley had been briefed and was sworn to secrecy (but she was a little put out she couldn’t join them), while William had just been told he was spending some time with Grandma. At three years old, he wasn’t too fussed where he went, as long as there was candy involved (not that Mulder ever dare tell Scully that) and that Bam Bam went with them. Thankfully Maggie didn’t mind the addition of the cat. Mulder hoped she’d keep the damn thing.

“This is great Mulder, you shouldn’t have. It’s not my birthday.”

“It doesn’t matter. And yes I should have done this. Scully, do you realize that you and I haven’t had proper quality time together alone – just the two of us – since before…before William was born?” Before he died, they both realized, but he left it unsaid. “I wanted a weekend where you and I can get away from everything, not worry about the kids for a few days and relax. Plus I know you haven’t seen Kathy in a long time. I know things have been stressful lately with us trying to get pregnant, but this will give us a break. It’s a lot easier trying to make a baby if we don’t have any distractions,” he added with a smile. After almost a year of trying, there was still no sign of the pitter patter of tiny feet. Though they had promised not to get too disheartened each month when Scully’s period arrived, it was tough. But they picked themselves up, dusted themselves off and carried on with their lives. 

“So you’re stealing me away for a dirty weekend?” Scully asked, closing the gap between the two of them and lacing her arms around Mulder’s waist. His hands came to rest on her hips. 

“Well I was thinking it could be a weekend of relaxation and catching up with old friends. But I can do dirty too.” Scully stretched up to kiss him. “I mean it though Scully. No worrying about the kids or babies. Just us.”

Scully nodded in agreement. “A weekend away though. This may contradict your claims that you’re not a romantic.” She eyed him cautiously. “You’re not planning on proposing are you?”

“No.” *Maybe* “As if I would. I don’t want to get shot down again.”

Another kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“Good job I don’t take it personally.” 

Scully nodded in agreement. “Mmm. So what time do we fly tonight?”

“We fly tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow? Why have the kids gone to my mom’s tonight?” Scully raised her eyebrows innocently, but her smile betrayed her. She knew exactly why. 

“Come on,” Mulder said, taking hold of her hand and tugging her in the direction of the stairs. “I’ll show you.”

xxxxx

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Kathy exclaimed as she and Scully sat at the bar, both sipping at their wines. After the performance, Mulder had stayed briefly to say hi to Kathy before leaving the two women to catch up. He insisted to Scully that she spend time alone with her friend. She wasn’t sure what he was going to get up to in her absence, but she was pretty sure it involved a bar and baseball playoffs. “It’s been so long.”

“Too long,” Scully agreed. “Let’s agree not to leave it so long until the next time.”

“I’ll drink to that,” said Kathy, raising her glass in agreement. “How have you been?”

“Good. Busy,” said Scully, taking a drink. “My life seems to revolve around work and the kids right now.”

“Thank you for the pictures you email. I can’t believe how big they’re getting. Especially William.”

“I know. He’s three now.”

“And I almost didn’t recognize Ashley. She’s a young lady now.”

“Thirteen going on thirty three. She has a boyfriend.”

“Oh god. What does Mulder think about that?”

Scully scrunched up her face. “Not good. He hates Ben – that’s his name.”

“And what do you think of him?”

“Well…he doesn’t talk much. At all really –“

“Is he shy?”

“That’s what I keep telling Mulder. I think he is. Ashley is completely smitten with him though. It’s just embarrassing whenever he comes over to the house. Mulder does his absolute best to keep the two of them apart.”

“I can imagine.”

“I used to think my father was bad if I brought a boy home, but Mulder is off the charts. I think if he had his way, he’d lock Ashley in her room forevermore.” She smiled. “It’s cute to watch though.”

“He adores Ashley”, Kathy agreed. “That’s always been evident.”

“He’s great with her. William too.”

“I can’t believe William is three now.”

“Tell me about it. It’s going too fast.” Scully smiled sadly. “And Ryan would have been two now.”

Kathy reached across the table to take hold of her friend’s hand. She’d heard about the events surrounding Scully’s past pregnancy, and had been in touch with her friend to offer her sympathies following Ryan’s passing. “Do you ever think about having another?”

“All the time,” she admitted. “Actually, Mulder and I have been trying, for a while now.” Scully gestured to her wine glass. “But as you can see it hasn’t happened yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

Scully shrugged. “It’s fine.” She paused. “Actually, it’s not fine.” Sighing, she took another sip of wine. “We said we wouldn’t put pressure on ourselves, but every month I can feel us getting stressed out. I fell so quickly with Ryan that I just presumed it could happen again. But it’s been almost a year now, and I’m starting to think it won’t happen, especially as I’m not getting any younger.”

“And how does Mulder feel about it?”

“He just wants what I want. He doesn’t say anything; just that he’s happy to keep trying for as long as I am. I think I’m just putting pressure on myself.”

“I could think of worse things than trying for a baby with a guy like Mulder.”

Scully smiled. “That’s true.”

“But?”

“But William is three now. This past year has passed by in a blur, and I just feel that we’ve been so unintentionally focused on this baby that we’re ignoring what’s in front of us. I don’t know,” she sighed again, shaking her head. 

“Only you can decide,” Kathy advised. “I guess you have to ask yourself if you’re happy now with the way things are.”

“Of course I’m happy. I have two healthy and happy children, I…” she paused. “I am happy. And I don’t want to jeopardize any of that by becoming fixated on this.”

“It’s a topic of conversation for you and Mulder another day,” Kathy commented, and Scully nodded in agreement. “You want another?” she asked, looking at her friend’s empty glass. 

Scully followed Kathy’s line of sight, before quickly checking her watch. It was still early. “Sure,” she said with a grin. “Now tell me about your love life.”

xxxx

Scully inserted her card into the lock and pushed open the door to her hotel room. She was just about to turn on a light when she noticed candles dotted around the room, glistening in the darkness. She looked back down at the card in her hand, before her eyes glanced up at the door. Room 703. It was definitely her room. “Mulder?” she called out almost hesitantly. She thought he’d still be watching the game. 

Moments later the bathroom door opened, and the room was bathed in light. “Hey,” he said, pulling the door to. “You’re early. I wasn’t expecting you just yet.”

“I did leave you a voicemail.”

“Oh, I didn’t hear my phone. I’ve been busy.”

“So I see.” 

Scully saw his face twitch up into a smile. “You’ve got good timing though. I just finished running you a bath.”

She paused, taking in his words. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you having an affair?”

He laughed. “What?”

Scully gestured to her surroundings. “Candles, a bath, a weekend away. Are you sure you’re not trying to make up for something you’ve done?”

“Very funny.” Scully returned his grin as he padded over towards her. “I told you it was going to be a relaxing weekend. I thought I’d surprise you.”

“You’ve certainly done that.”

“I ordered room service too.”

“Fox Mulder, you old romantic.”

“Remember this the next time I forget to pick Ashley up from school, or shrink Will’s clothes when I’m doing laundry.”

“Thank you,” Scully whispered, as Mulder took her into his arms. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“How was your catch-up with Kathy?”

“Really good. Long overdue.” Mulder nodded. “You didn’t have to leave us.”

“I thought you girls might have a lot of catching up to do. Besides, I had things to do.”

“Of course. It was fun though, and nice to actually chat with Kathy in person. It’s not the same via email.”

“There’s no alcohol via email either,” commented Mulder, tasting the wine on Scully’s lips. “You’re not drunk are you?”

Scully thought for a moment before shaking her head and sighing contentedly. “Not yet.”

“Shame, you’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“Are you saying I’m not cute when I’m sober?”

Chuckling, Mulder shook his head. “Absolutely not.” He kissed her once, twice, then a third time, before pulling away reluctantly. “Your bath’s getting cold, and then I have plans for you.”

Scully felt herself shiver, and it was nothing to do with the air conditioning in the room. “Oh?”

“Mmm. Let’s make a baby Scully.”

A few months ago she’d have welcomed his words, but after her conversation with Kathy, Scully knew it was something she and Mulder had to talk about – sooner rather than later. “Mulder, are you happy?” She felt him tense slightly beneath her touch.

He didn’t answer her straight away, and for a moment she wondered if he’d even heard her. “Is this a “Mulder you’re a great guy but I’m just not that into you” speech?” he asked slowly. “Ouch!” he exclaimed as Scully slapped his chest. “Wait, you’re not proposing are you?”

“You’re funny.”

“Relax,” he said, squeezing her tightly. “Of course I’m happy.” Realizing she wanted more, he continued. “I was happy back in the day when you used to show up for work each morning, even though I know that some days I made your life hell. I was happy just being able to be a little part of yours and Ashley’s lives. Hell Scully, I was even happy when I got to take care of Ash when she was sick and vomited all over me, just because it meant hanging out with you both.”

It was the right thing to say he realized, as Scully gave him a smile. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re easily pleased?”

“Many times.” Mulder laughed. “So being with you guys now, and having William…yeah I’m happy. Are you?” he asked, somewhat cautiously, trying to study her in the candlelight. 

“I am,” she said after a moment, reflecting on her earlier conversation with Kathy. “Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

Scully kissed his cheek before taking a deep breath. “I think we should stop trying for a baby.”

Mulder’s eyes widened in shock. He stared at her, nodding when he realized she was being deadly serious. “Why?”

“I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“Scully –“

“We’ve been trying for almost a year now, and there hasn’t been any sign of pregnancy.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to give up?”

“I know,” she sighed. “But that was before, back when we said we’d take each month as it comes. But now we just continue to be disappointed, and I can feel the stress coming into our lives. We have two beautiful children who are growing up far too quickly in front of us. We’re so focused on trying for a baby that I just worry we’re going to miss out on that. I mean William is three Mulder. He’s changing every single day, and I want to watch him grow. I don’t want to be mourning what we can’t have.”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

Scully nodded. “I can feel myself getting worked up each month, and I promised myself that it wouldn’t be like that. We’re both getting tired and grouchy. I wouldn’t want this to come between us.”

“It’s not coming between us Scully. We wouldn’t let it.”

“What do you think?”

Mulder let out a deep breath as he got his thoughts together. “I want you to be happy.”

“Nice try, but that’s not a good enough answer.”

“I think…I think you’re right in a way. We are getting tired over this, but we wouldn’t let it push us apart. If you’re serious about this then I’ll support you.”

“That means you want to keep trying.”

“Not at all. What I’m saying is…listen Scully, we’re a family. We have an awesome little boy, and we have an Ashley, who I’m sure is going to give me a coronary before I’m fifty, especially if she insists on dating this Benjamin guy.”

“Ben.”

“Whatever. What I’m saying is, this baby would just be the icing on the cake.”

“But you’d still be happy if it didn’t happen?”

“Of course I would.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me happy?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he said with a smile. “Although…”

“Although what?”

“I was kinda liking the amount of sex we were having.”

Scully rolled her eyes. “Of course you were.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a guy.”

“I’ll think about it,” Scully teased. “And see if we can’t come to some kind of arrangement.”

“While you’re thinking about that, there’s something else that would make me happy.”

Scully knew what he was suggesting. “Mulder, you have my word, that one day I will say yes when you ask me to marry you.”

“Just not today,” he concluded.

“Not today.”

“How do you know I’ll ask you again?” he asked teasingly. 

“Because you’re Mulder. You never give up.”

“And neither do you.”

“Except now.”

“No, no… You know, we could always just see what happens. Forget about trying for a baby and let nature take its course.”

“We could.” She kissed him. “Thank you for understanding.”

“So umm…if we’re not having a baby, I guess that means we can get a dog?”

“Is that why you went to all of this trouble?” she asked, gesturing around the room.

“Has it worked?”

“Not at all.”

“Then no, definitely not.” Releasing his grasp on Scully, Mulder then took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom. “C’mon, the water’s getting cold. I’ll wash your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI - Kathy is from Young at Heart


	19. Chapter 19

“Good morning.”

Scully, who was concentrating as she painted Ashley’s toenails, paused, before glancing up. “Morning. Just.”

Mulder yawned as he padded into the living room. “It’s not that late,” he said, smoothing down his t shirt. He pressed kisses on both Scully and Ashley’s heads.

“Nice color,” he commented. “Very pink.”

“I like pink,” Ashley replied. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. Are you going for pink too?”

“Pink or blue, I can’t decide.”

“I got blue daddy,” exclaimed Will who sat on the floor, playing with a train set. 

Mulder glanced at Scully. “You didn’t?”

She smirked. “He didn’t want to be left out.”

Sure enough, Mulder could just make out traces of dark blue on William’s toenails. “Scully –"

“What?”

“He asked to join in dad.”

“But he’s a boy.”

“And? I seem to remember you having your nails done by Ashley a few years ago.”

“That wasn’t by choice.”

“William’s was. Wasn’t it baby?”

Will nodded. “I like it,” he said to his father, who groaned. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” Mulder rubbed his eyes. “And then I’m going to wake up and realize I’m not actually living in some kind of parallel universe.”

“In that case can you give William his bath?”

“I don’t want a bath mommy.”

“Tough luck kiddo. You need to get clean.”

“No I don’t. I like dirt.” 

Mulder bit back a smile. At almost four, William was turning out to be quite the comedian, not that they dare let on to him that they found him funny. “Well let’s go get clean now. I’m sure it won’t take you long to get dirty later.” Before William could argue, Mulder bent down and lifted him up into his arms before turning him upside down. William squealed with delight. 

“Don’t bounce him too much Mulder. He’s just had breakfast.”

“Right.” Mulder said, righting William in his arms. ‘C’mon buddy, let’s go see if we can find mommy’s nail polish remover,” he added as he carried his son up the stairs. “Then we’ll go be manly men.”

“Rarrrrrrr!” William growled, imitating a lion. 

Mulder nodded. “Just like that.”

xxxxx

“Daddy?”

“Hey buddy.” Mulder paused in his shaving as he caught sight in the mirror of William entering the bathroom. After his son’s bath, Mulder had dressed him in jeans and a tee shirt, however William obviously had other ideas. Now he was just clad in his pants; his other clothes discarded god knows where. “What’s up?”

“I don’t wanna wear pants today.”

“Sorry kiddo, no can do. Your mom wants to go out, which means clothes are compulsory. And by that I mean you don’t pull your pants down in the grocery store and wiggle your butt. I’m surprised they didn’t ban us for life when you did that.”

William giggled as he approached his father. “That was fun.”

Mulder couldn’t help but laugh. “That was bad. You don’t do that in public.”

“Why?”

“People don’t like it.”

William frowned, as if to say he didn’t care what other people thought. “What are you doing?”

“I’m shaving.” 

“Why?”

“Your mom likes it when I do.”

“Can I do it?”

“Not for a few years yet. But,” Mulder said, lifting William to sit him on the edge of the bathroom counter. “You can help me make sure I got it all.” William seemed quite content with that suggestion. “You know, I remember having a similar conversation with your sister when she was your age.” It had been a dark time for both Ashley and Mulder, with Scully missing. Back then Ashley was just his colleague’s daughter, though she meant a lot to him. How times changed, Mulder thought with a smile. Now William was practically his sister’s double. His hair was a dark blond, his eyes the brightest shade of blue. There was no doubting who his mom was. But Mulder was able to see some of himself in his son – his lankiness, his lips and chin, and his disregard for the rules, not that he’d ever admit it to Scully. 

Mulder lifted the razor, and after rinsing it, ran it down the side of his jaw. He noticed that William didn’t take his eyes off of him during the manoeuvre. 

“Daddy, can I have a go?”

“Sorry bud, I value my life too much. But,” he said, picking up the towel next to William and handing it to his son. “You can help in a second, ok?”

“Ok.”

Mulder made quick work of shaving, then leaned in closer to William. “Ok, knock yourself out.” He stood there patiently while William wiped his face, a little too rough for his liking, but he’d take it. “Thank you. You know,” he said after a moment. “My dad wasn’t around when I had to learn things like this. I had to figure it all out on my own. It’s going to be different this time buddy. I’m going to be there for you.”

William studied his dad hard before grinning. “You’re silly.”

“Right back atcha,” Mulder said, taking the towel from William’s hand before rubbing his son’s hair playfully with it. When he was finished, he was surprised when William launched himself forward, wrapping his tiny arms around Mulder’s waist. “I love you daddy.”

Mulder’s breath caught in his throat. It was these moments that reminded him why he was a lucky lucky man who was determined to be a good father. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve Scully and their little family, but he was grateful for it. “I love you too,” he said, kissing William’s crown. “And I’m proud of you bud. Even with your toenails painted.”

Xxxxxx

“Ta-daaaa.” Scully sat back and admired her handiwork. “All done.”

Ashley peered down at her nails. “Cool, thanks mom.” She gestured at Scully. “Now you.” Scully obliged, lifting her feet onto the sofa. Ashley immediately started rifling through her bottles of nail varnish. “Ok so we have pink, blue, green, purple, red –“

“I’ll go for red,” Scully said, sitting back as her daughter got to work. “Are you ok sweetheart?” Scully asked, observing her daughter. She could tell there was something on Ashley’s mind, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. Ashley only had one thing on her mind lately – Benjamin. 

“I’m good.”

“Are you sure?”

Ashley nodded.

“Is everything ok at school?”

“School’s school.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that school’s good, but I’d prefer it if I didn’t have to go.”

Scully chuckled. “I’m sure you would. Enjoy it though, school days are supposed to be the best days of your life.”

Ashley wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Please. I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Well, just try to enjoy it anyway.” 

“I’ll try.”

“How’s Ben?” Scully couldn’t fail to detect the smile that graced Ashley’s lips. 

“He’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ashley sighed. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m in love.”

Scully absorbed her daughter’s words. It was a good job Mulder was upstairs, she thought to herself. She could just imagine his reaction. Ben wasn’t exactly Mulder’s first choice for their daughter, and Scully had to admit he had a point. She was sure Ben was a nice boy, but he rarely spoke when he was around them – not even to Ashley. He often came round for dinner now, but Scully could count all the times he actually spoke on one hand. It seemed he still hadn’t shaken off his shyness. A boy of few words. She only hoped he had a little more personality when he and Ashley were at school. “Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, that’s big.”

“It is.”

“And do you think Ben thinks the same?” Scully’s immediate reaction was that Ashley was too young – at just fifteen she didn’t know what love was. But then she remembered herself at that age, and how she was convinced she had a crush on Carl Wyatt in high school. Six months later she had her heart broken and subsequently moved on, realizing that Carl was nothing but a teenage crush.

“I don’t know. I think so, but he hasn’t said.” Scully tried not to smirk. Ben rarely said anything. “Mom, how did you know you were in love with dad? Mulder I mean,” she clarified.

“Wow…I guess…it sort of crept up on me,” Scully admitted. “We spent pretty much every day together, and quite a few evenings too thanks to you.” Ashley smiled. “He became so ingrained in our lives that I suddenly couldn’t imagine being without him. We were friends, good friends, which helped, and then slowly I started to see him as more than a friend.”

“He loved you for a long time before you got together,” Ashley commented, and her mom smiled. 

“I know he did. But he was patient and he let me reach that decision on my own without pressuring me. Sweetheart, I’m not going to tell you if what you’re feeling is or isn’t love, but I will say this. Don’t let anyone – whether it’s Ben or any other guy – try and pressure you into anything. Over time you will learn, sadly, that some guys will tell you anything, just to get closer to you, but get there when you’re ready, not when they tell you that you are. And it doesn’t matter what your friends are or aren’t doing. It’s down to you and how you feel.”

“I know mom. And I’m not going to rush into anything.”

“Good. Because I know you’re a young lady now, but you’re still only fifteen. You have your whole life ahead of you.” Scully forced herself to ask Ashley a question that she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know the answer of. “Has Ben asked you anything that you haven’t been ready for?”

Ashley shook her head as she moved onto Scully’s left foot. “If this is about sex mom, don’t worry. He hasn’t mentioned it, and I have no intention of doing it, ever.”

Scully smiled. “Ever?”

“I remember you giving birth to Will. I don’t ever want to go through that. Besides,” she added, before Scully could reassure her that William’s birth was an extreme. “I’m young, and I want a career first. I don’t want to be distracted by boys. I like Ben, but he knows that I have to work hard to become a vet.”

Sometimes Scully marvelled at just how sensible her daughter could be. “That’s the right idea,” she said, as Ashley finished up. “I got my qualifications and career first before I thought about men.” That wasn’t exactly the truth, she thought to herself, but Ashley didn’t need to know that. 

“That’s what I’m going to do too,” Ashley insisted, returning the bottle of nail polish to the coffee table. 

Scully sat up and admired her nails. “Good,” she said. “I know your dad will be very pleased to hear that.”

“I think so too. He hates Ben doesn’t he?”

Yes. “Well, it’s not so much that he hates him, it’s just he’s protective of you. I think it’s safe to say he’ll act this way no matter who you bring home or decide to date. It just means that he loves you.”

Ashley nodded. “That’s what I told Ben.”

“And what did Ben say?” Scully asked, already anticipating Ashley’s words. She forced herself not to laugh when her daughter spoke.

“Not much.”

xxxxxx

“I’m clean now mommy.”

Scully smiled as William entered the living room, thankfully now dressed. “I like your hair.”

“Daddy did it,” William replied, referring to his spiked look. 

“He did? It’s a shame daddy doesn’t pay that kind of attention to his own hair.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Mulder said, walking down the stairs.

“You were meant to.”

“Will and I made a deal. I gelled his hair and in return Will is going to keep his clothes on today.”

“Oh god,” Scully sighed. “This obsession with getting naked has to come from you.”

“Why me?”

“I don’t want to know,” Ashley said, getting up off the sofa. “I’m going to get changed.”

As she headed upstairs, Mulder took her seat next to Scully. “Is she ok?” he asked once Ashley was out of sight. 

“She’s in love,” Scully answered, a smile playing about her lips. 

“What?”

“She’s in love. Well she thinks she is.”

“Right, that’s it. We’re taking her out of school and teaching her at home. We’re going to lock her in her room for the rest of her days. I’m getting out my gun and guarding the door just in case Benjamin tries to break her out.”

“I’m saying nothing,” said Scully. “Because I know you’re being serious.”

“Scully,” Mulder groaned, resting his head against her shoulder. “This can’t happen. I refuse to make nice with Benjamin for the rest of my life.”

“Ben.”

“Whatever. He’s not good enough for our baby.”

“Of course he’s not. But right now Ashley thinks he’s God.”

“A thin and geeky god.”

“A thin and geeky god who speaks very little.”

“A thin and geeky god who’s socially awkward with hygiene problems.”

“Hygiene problems?”

“He stinks Scully.”

“He doesn’t stink!”

“He does. It’s disgusting.”

“Mulder –"

“He stinks.”

“He…he should maybe invest in some more personal hygiene products, but he’s a teenage boy.”

“He smells of desperation.”

“So do you.”

“Uh.” Mulder threw his head back against the sofa. “I could have a word with Skinner. Send the Feds round to frighten him off?”

“And then we’d have a heartbroken Ashley.”

“Sculleee,” Mulder protested. William looked up from his spot on the floor. 

“Sculleeeee”, he mimicked. 

Scully glared at her son before directing her dirty look to his father. “Does he pick up all of your bad habits?”

“What can I say? He’s inherited the Mulder charm.”

“I’m not sure I’d call it a charm.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Mulder retorted with a smirk. 

“Does everything revolve about sex…” Scully whispered, out of William’s earshot. “with you?”

“Only ninety nine percent of the time. The other one percent I spend thinking about food.”

“Speaking of food, get your shoes on, because the grocery store awaits.”

“What? You don’t need me to come.”

“Yes I do. Ashley and I need to do the shopping, while you need to keep an eye on William before he gets naked.”

“But I –"

“And we need to pop to my mom’s this afternoon. It’s her birthday on Monday so we need to drop off her gifts today.”

“Yes dear,” said Mulder, rising from the sofa in time to avoid a slap from Scully. He’d just made it to the foot of the stairs when William’s voice rang out. “Daddy?”

“What’s up dude?”

“What’s sex?”

And before Scully could berate him or their son, Mulder ran up the stairs, leaving her to it.


	20. Chapter 20

Scully walked into the house, closing the door behind her. She sighed as she saw William sitting on the floor by the coffee table, deeply engrossed in his coloring book. Mulder was nowhere in sight. 

“Hi mommy,” her son greeted her, without looking up from the page. 

“Hi baby. Don’t I get a hello kiss?”

Now William was at pre-school, Scully had begun to feel the tell-tale signs that her baby was growing up. It now wasn’t “cool” for her to kiss him goodbye in the playground when his friends were in sight, and he no longer held her hand when she took him into class. The week before he’d called her “mom” rather than “mommy” on his way into school and Scully had walked back to the car and promptly cried. The next day however, William had been hit by a vomiting bug, and refused to let his mom out of sight, even just for a moment. Though she didn’t like to see her baby ill, Scully felt a sense of relief that William still needed her. “Ok.” William finished coloring in the dog – at least it looked like a dog to Scully – and rose to his feet, padding over to his mom for a quick kiss and hug. 

“Where’s daddy?”

“Working.”

“Still?”

“Uh huh.”

“Where’s Ashley?”

William shrugged as he returned to his coloring project. “She’s not here.”

“I gathered that. Is she at Ben’s?”

William giggled. “No.” He then pursed his lips together and began making kissing noises, a trick he’d learned from Mulder, who liked to do the same to wind up Ashley. 

Realizing she wasn’t going to get any answers out of her son, Scully made her way through the living room and to Mulder’s office. The door was open, no doubt so Mulder could listen out in case William decided to cause any trouble, but she was pretty sure a bomb could have gone off in the living room, and he would have been none the wiser. “Mulder.”

“Mmm.” It was almost like talking to William out in the living room. Mulder wasn’t about to take his eyes off of the computer screen anytime soon.

“Mulder.”

“Oh hey Scully,” he said, suddenly typing furiously as inspiration hit. “Is it that time already?”

“You know Mulder, just once it would be nice to get home to find you’d actually made a start on dinner.”

“Sorry Scully, I got carried away.” Mulder looked at his watch, realizing just how carried away he’d got. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“You might be able to live on takeout Mulder, but I can’t, and neither can the kids.”

“Ok…I’ll cook.”

“It’ll be past William’s bedtime by the time you’re done.”

Mulder was at a loss. He couldn’t win. “Tell me what you want me to do.” It was the wrong thing to say.

“I want you to actually do something, rather than hiding yourself away in here all day and all night. I want you to actually spend time with your son after school rather than just leaving him to amuse himself in the other room. God damn it Mulder, I want to be able to come home just one night and find that you’ve made me dinner!”

“I’ve been working!”

“And so have I! I’ve been on my feet since 6am when your son decided he couldn’t sleep. Writing a few articles about aliens for the Gunmen’s magazine is not work!” Before Mulder could argue, Scully snapped again. “Where’s Ashley?”

“Some after school meet.”

“Great. I guess I’ll have to pick her up, just like I have to do everything around here.”

“Holly’s mom is bringing her home. Scully,” Aware he was fighting a losing battle, Mulder tried changing tactics. “I’m sorry.”

“Forget it.” And with that, Scully stormed out of the office, leaving Mulder with his tail in between his legs. He heard her pound up the stairs and moments later their bedroom door slammed shut.

Sighing to himself, Mulder removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily, before saving his work and getting to his feet. He headed out into the living room, where Will had abandoned his colouring. “Well that went well,” Mulder remarked dryly.

“Why was mommy shouting?”

“Because daddy’s in the wrong.”

“Again?”

Mulder smiled sadly. “Thanks for your support dude. I thought us guys were supposed to stick together?” He turned as the front door opened and Ashley stormed in. “Hi –“ Mulder paused as he noticed his daughter was in tears. “What’s happened?”

“Ben…Ben broke up with me!” Ashley sobbed, her tears falling fast. 

“He did what?”

“He broke up with me.”

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You’re a guy,” she spat accusingly. “You’re just as bad as he is,” she added, running up the stairs before Mulder could stop her. 

He looked back at William. “Hormones,” he said simply.

“Shit,” Will offered innocently.

“Ok, we’ve already spoken about you not using that word, but in this instance you’re right. Will you promise not to trash the place while I go and speak to your sister?”

William gave his father an angelic smile, but Mulder knew what mischief lurked behind those piercing blue eyes. “Just don’t draw on the walls again, ok? Your mom’s mad enough at me as it is.”

Xxxxx

“I know I’m a guy and technically the enemy, but can I come in?” Mulder asked, tapping on the door. Ashley was stretched out on her bed, her head resting on her forearms, and Mulder could see her body shaking as she sobbed. His baby girl was hurting, and right then he hated Ben Schaeffer more than ever.

“Go away,” she mumbled. 

“Do you want me to get your mom?” 

“I want you to leave me alone.”

Mulder braved a step into her room. “No can do kiddo. What happened?”

“I told you already.”

“Did he give a reason?”

“What do you care? You hated him anyway.”

“I care because my daughter can’t stop crying. I don’t like seeing you upset. Now please tell me what happened Ash.”

Ashley rolled onto her side as Mulder perched on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through her hair, relieved when she didn’t pull away. 

“Holly told me she saw Ben kissing Madeleine Ward yesterday after school. I asked him if it was true and he told me he didn’t want to go out with me anymore. Then he and Maddie left school today holding hands,” she sobbed, hiccupping as she did so. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Mulder held out his arms and Ashley immediately sat up, gravitating towards him. He hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”

“He said I was boring. Am I boring dad?”

“Not at all.” 

“Maddie’s more fun than I am.”

Mulder suspected why Ben found Maddie more fun. He’d been a sixteen year old boy himself once. “No she isn’t. Ben clearly doesn’t realize what a good thing he had. You’re beautiful, intelligent, fun and far more than he deserves. I’m sorry he turned out to be an asshole.”

“I loved him dad.”

“I know you did.” Young love, Mulder thought to himself. “And I know it hurts right now, but it’ll be ok. You deserve to be treated better than that.” He hugged Ashley as her tears soaked through his shirt. “One day you’ll find a guy who treats you like you deserve.” Not for many years though, he mused. He’d had a hard enough time dealing with her dating Benjamin.

“I don’t want another boyfriend dad. I want Ben!” she sniffed. “I hate boys.”

“Boys are trouble,” Mulder agreed. “I should know.”

Ashley looked up at him, eying him suspiciously. “Did you ever dump anyone?”

Mulder thought back to his past. He hadn’t always treated his girlfriends – or wife for that matter – particularly well at times. “When I was younger,” he admitted. 

“Why?”

“Well for different reasons. But I never cheated on them. I’ve never cheated on anyone,” he felt the need to add. He knew Ashley idolized him at times, and didn’t want to completely shatter the illusion. “And I felt bad for ending things.”

“You did.”

“Uh huh.”

“Do you think Ben feels bad right now?”

Mulder wasn’t sure Ben was a human being, let alone had feelings. “I think he does.”

“I hope he does.”

“Me too baby. Me too.” Kissing Ashley’s forehead, Mulder wiped away her tears. “You probably don’t agree right now, but you’re better off without him. You don’t need someone who treats you like this.”

“You didn’t like him anyway.”

“No I didn’t, and I like him even less now. Want me to beat him up for you?”

Ashley managed a smile. “Not yet. Maybe later.” She sniffed again. “He was a little weird.”

Mulder grinned. “Yes he was.”

“I think he loved his Playstation more than he did me.”

“Well then he definitely wasn’t good enough for my girl.” Ashley squeezed him in thanks. “C’mon, what do you say to pizza tonight?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re not starving yourself over Benjamin.”

“Ben.”

“Whatever.”

“I love you dad.”

“Love you right back. Now you go get cleaned up and I’ll go make nice with your mom.”

“What did you do?”

“I pissed her off.”

“Again?”

“Again.” 

“Just tell her you’re sorry.”

“I’m not sure it’ll work tonight. She’s not too happy.”

“She’s been stressed out with work lately.”

“She has,” Mulder agreed, feeling bad for not helping Scully out.

“It’ll be ok dad.”

“Yes, it will. And you’ll be ok too. C’mon, let’s go have a nice evening and forget all about Benjamin Schaeffer.”

“Who?”

“Atta girl.”

xxxxx

"Is it safe to come in?" Mulder asked, tapping on the door. 

"That depends," Scully sulked as she sat on the bed. "On whether you have dinner on the go."

"The pizza has been ordered. But -" he hastened to add, well aware that Scully wasn't a fan of takeaway every night for dinner. "It's Ashley's choice. She's had a tough day."

"Oh really?" 

Mulder had her full interest now, so he braved a step further into the bedroom, pulling the door to behind him. "Ben broke up with her."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She's too boring for him or something. That and he's seeing a friend behind her back."

"What a jerk."

"I know."

"I'd better go and talk to her."

"She's ok at the moment," Mulder said, perching on the edge of the bed next to Scully. "I had a chat with her. She had a little cry and now she's downstairs with Will. I think he's taking her mind off of it."

"You had a chat with her?" Mulder nodded. "But you hate Ben. You must be loving this."

"I'm not exactly upset about the fact Ben won't be in our lives any longer," he admitted. "But I don't like seeing Ash upset."

"Young love," Scully sighed. 

"Hopefully William will decide to stay single so we don't have to go through all this again in ten years."

"Are you kidding? Will's going to be a little heartbreaker."

"At least we won't be the ones having to deal with the broken hearts."

"I'm sure it won't be long before Ashley finds herself another boyfriend."

Mulder looked panicked. "But she said she was sworn off boys."

"For now. I used to say the same too. And I bet when a girl dumped you, you said you weren't going to date again."

"I'll get a lock installed on her door. When she goes to bed tonight I'll lock her up."

Scully smiled, and Mulder reached out to take hold of her hand. "I'm sorry Scully. You were right earlier, I should have got dinner ready for when you got home. I got sidetracked."

"No I'm sorry Mulder. I over-reacted and took my stresses out on you."

"Bad day?"

"Bad week," Scully admitted.

"Anything I can help with?"

"It's stupid," Scully said with a sigh.

"What is?" She said nothing. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you? No matter how stupid you think it is."

"I think I'm going through the menopause."

There was silence as Mulder processed her words. "Right."

"I told you it was stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. I just...isn't it a little early?"

"Some women go through it in their thirties and forties. It's not unusual for someone my age."

"And it's definitely happening?"

"I have the symptoms." She sighed again. "I just feel so old."

"You're not old Scully." Mulder studied her, frowning as she looked down at the floor, unwilling to meet his eye. "Is that all that's worrying you? That you're getting older? Because if you're old Scully, what does that make me?"

"I guess it makes everything final," she said quietly. "It's the end of my reproductive years. And we didn't get our baby," she added sadly. 

"We got two pretty awesome children though. And think about how much stress and worry they're causing us. Could you imagine going through all that again?"

"I wanted to."

Deep down Mulder did too, but he didn't voice his thoughts. "Ash and Will keep us busy enough as it is."

"It's not just that."

"What is it?"

Letting go of Mulder's hand, Scully stood and padded over to the window, looking out onto their yard. After a moment, Mulder followed her and stood just behind her, not touching, waiting for her to speak. 

"The effects of the menopause, they're...well they're not great."

"What happens?"

"Reduced libido for one."

"And?"

Scully turned to face him, her bottom lip trembling. This was really worrying her, Mulder realized. "You might not want me anymore."

"What?" Mulder tried not to laugh, well aware that Scully was being deadly serious.

"You're a guy. You have urges. If I can't...or am not in the mood to fulfil those, you'll go looking elsewhere."

"Scully -"

"And there'll be mood swings."

"I think I've already had a taste of those," Mulder joked.

"You see!"

“Scully I'm kidding!" Closing the gap between them, Mulder pressed a kiss to Scully's forehead.

"Dana, I will love you even when you get incredibly old and wrinkly, your hair goes grey, and you lose all your teeth, and you become bitter and miserable and saggy. I don't care if you are going through the menopause right now. We can get through this. Even with your mood swings."

It was the right thing to say, Mulder realized, when Scully gravitated into his arms. "You say that now."

"And I'll say it again." Mulder smiled. "Besides, one day I'm going to get old and wrinkly too, and I'll lose all my hair. You'll still love me then, won't you?"

"Hmm I don't know," Scully said, smiling. "I might trade you in for a younger model."

"He'd never be able to afford your taste in shoes."

"That's true," Scully conceded. "I guess I'll have to stick with you then."

"Guess you will."

"Thank you."

"Are we ok?"

After a moment, Scully nodded. "We're ok."

"We'll get through this. Mood swings and all."

"Thank you."

"Just remember how nice and understanding I've been the next time you get home to find that dinner isn't ready."

"I'll try."

"C'mon," Mulder said, kissing Scully chastely on the lips, before pulling back and taking hold of her hand. "We need to go and cheer Ashley up. And that William hasn't set the living room on fire. You know it's only a matter of time." With that he led her out of the bedroom and downstairs to their family.


	21. Chapter 21

Scully smiled as she entered the room, noticing that the little girl lying in the bed in front of her was wide awake, if a little disorientated. "Hi Becca," Scully said softly, watching as her patient turned to face her, blinking sleepily. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's my mommy?" Six year old Rebecca Sloane asked. She'd been rushed into hospital two days prior after suffering from severe stomach cramps and vomiting. Tests revealed her appendix had ruptured, and so it was promptly removed. 

"Your mom is just getting a quick drink. She'll be back very soon. How are you feeling today?"

"My tummy hurts."

Scully nodded. "It will do for a little while. You're being a big brave girl though." Feeling a wave of nausea pass over her, Scully stepped forward, leaning up against the bed. Every now and then she suffered from a brief phase of vertigo and hot flushes. It wasn't enough to impede her at work, but it was frustrating to say the least. Just another effect of the menopause, she'd told herself, and made a mental note to book an appointment with her doctor. The sooner she could start on a course of hormone replacement therapy, the better. She was sure Mulder and the kids would be grateful for it too - they'd had to suffer her varying moods in recent days.

"When can I go home?"

"Very soon," Scully promised, taking a deep breath. The lightheadedness didn't seem to be letting up this time."

Doctor Scully?"

"Mmm?" Suddenly feeling a spike in her temperature, Scully reached for a glass of water that sat on Becca's bedside table. She took a quick sip, hoping it would cool her down. It didn't. "Becca, I..."

"Doctor Scully, are you ok?" Becca asked, but Scully couldn't hear her words. Instead she collapsed onto the floor, hitting her head on the way down, before everything went black.

xxxx

Mulder opened the door and entered the hospital room, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Scully sat up in bed before him, a nasty-looking lump on her left temple. Barely thirty minutes before he’d had a phone call from Scully’s colleague Amanda, telling him that Scully had passed out during her rounds that morning. She’d knocked her head on the way down, but she was fine and they were running some tests just as a precaution. Still it didn’t stop Mulder from jumping in the car and racing to the hospital, calling Maggie on the way asking her to pick William up from pre-school later that day. 

“Hey”, he greeted Scully as she looked up at him. His smile soon faded when he saw Scully’s bottom lip tremble and tears spring to her eyes. She was fine, he repeated to himself. Amanda had told him she was ok. Maybe it was just the shock, he thought, before his brain reminded him that Amanda had also told him they were running tests. God. “You gave me a fright”, he said, edging closer to the bed. “Are you ok?”

Scully opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it. As her first tears began to fall she clasped her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. Mulder could have sworn he felt his knees buckle. After everything they’d been through over the years, it seemed that life was going to test them yet again. 

“What’s wrong?” But Scully didn’t answer, and as a sob escaped her, Mulder sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “Talk to me Scully”. He watched helplessly as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, her tears soaking her skin. He forced himself to ask the question. “Is it to do with the tests?” His worst fears were confirmed when she nodded against him. “Oh god”, he choked, his own voice breaking. “Is it cancer?” He held his breath, waiting for Scully to respond. His heart was pounding and he honestly thought he was going to throw up. And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Scully’s head move, ever so slightly, and he had his answer. His eyes welled with tears. 

Pulling back, Scully looked up at him, swiping at her tears only for fresh ones to fall. “I’m pregnant”, she sniffed, the faint traces of a smile now gracing her lips.

“What?” A wave of emotions came over Mulder as he tried to comprehend her words. Relief mixed with shock and disbelief. Scully wasn’t dying, but she was… “You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant”. 

“But…but…” Lost for words, Mulder moved his hands to frame Scully’s face, staring deep into her eyes. “Pregnant?”

Her smile told him everything. 

“But…but how? I mean…I know how, but I thought we…? I mean we’d been trying for so long and now….Are you sure? How can you be pregnant if you're going through the menopause?"

Scully let out a nervous laugh. “I'm not going through the menopause. I mistook the signs. I'm pregnant. I don’t know how but it’s true. We’re going to have a baby”. She sniffed. “God Mulder, we’re going to have a baby”.

“We are”, he replied uncertainly, as though still expecting Scully to admit she was joking. 

“We’re going to be so old. I’m going to be forty two and you…”

“Scully –"

“There are risks involved obviously. With my age and –"

“Scully –"

“Ashley will be disgusted”.

“Scully”, he tried again, more insistent this time. It worked, and Scully finally let him speak. “Are you happy about this?”

Thankfully there was no hesitation this time. “Yes”, she whispered, her eyes brimming with yet more tears. “I mean I think I am. Are you?”

“I umm…I’m stunned”, Mulder admitted. He was pretty sure he was still shaking after the earlier phone call. Stunned was putting it mildly. “And relieved. I thought it was the cancer”.

“I thought it was the menopause”. 

“A baby…” For the first time since he’d picked up the phone, Mulder felt himself smile. “Yeah…yeah I’m happy”. 

“It’s risky”, Scully repeated. “But they’ve said they’ll monitor me closely, especially after what happened with Ryan. I mean –"

“Everything’s going to be fine Scully”, Mulder said, leaning in to kiss her. “Things are going to be different this time, I promise you. We deserve this”, he added, meaning every word. Finally, after everything they’d been through, it was their time to be happy. 

"We do deserve this, don't we?"

Mulder nodded. "Hey Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"We're finally getting our baby."

And for the first time in a long time, Mulder saw his partner's face light up with pure joy. Yes she'd been happy in recent years, but Ryan had left a hole in both their worlds. Though this baby could never replace him, it would certainly help to mend their hearts. "Yes," Scully sniffed, kissing him again. "Yes we are."

Xxxx

"Mommy!"

As William rushed to launch himself at his mom, Mulder intercepted, scooping his son up into his arms. "Careful now dude," he warned. "Your mom's feeling a little delicate."

Scully had been released from hospital not long after Mulder had arrived, with strict instructions to rest. She didn't appear to be suffering from concussion, but Mulder was to keep an eye on her, just in case. She certainly didn't need an excitable four year old crashing into her. 

"It's ok," Scully said, leaning over to kiss William hello. "Hi baby. Have you been a good boy for Grandma?"

"Yup!" William answered, so angelically that both Mulder and Scully knew that wasn't the case. Not that Maggie would ever let on. 

"Of course he has. They both have," Maggie answered, stepping forward to hug Scully. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tender," Scully admitted. "But I'm ok."

"What happened?" Ashley asked, rising from the sofa. Concern was written all over her face, and Mulder knew she was thinking back to all the times her mom had been in hospital when she worked at the FBI. 

Sensing her daughter's worry, Scully tried to reassure her. "I just passed out during rounds -"

"Why?"

"I hadn't had time to eat anything, and my body punished me for it."

Ashley looked as though she was about to argue, however Maggie interrupted. "You need to rest Dana," she said. "I'll make a move and give you some peace. Would you like anything? I can take William and Ashley for the night if you'd like?"

"I want to stay here," Ashley insisted, unwilling to leave her mom.

Scully shook her head. "It's ok mom, thank you. We'll be fine. We'll just have a quiet evening tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok. Well if you change your mind, you know where I am. I can always take the children another night."

"That would be nice. Do you want a sleepover at Grandma's soon?"

William nodded eagerly. "Grandma makes the best forts," he said matter-of-factly. 

"Even better than mine?" asked Mulder.

His son nodded again. "Yours are good daddy, but Grandma's are better." 

Maggie patted Mulder's arm, smiling. "Sorry Fox." Picking up her handbag, she quickly kissed Ashley and William goodbye, before hugging Mulder. "Take care of my baby girl," she ordered, and then moved on to Scully. "Take care. And if the doctor told you to rest, then rest. I know what a bad patient you are."

"Yes mom."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thank you for today."

"It was my pleasure. Don't make a habit of it."

"I'll try not to."

Mulder bit back a grin. Scully had told him that when she was initially pregnant with William, she'd passed out a few times. He was pretty sure however, that Scully had no doubt been focusing on finding him rather than taking care of herself. It was going to be different this time. 

After giving her daughter a firm hug, Maggie let herself out of the house. Mulder set William back on the floor, and the little boy promptly returned to watching Spongebob Squarepants. Ashley however, wasn't quite so easily distracted. "Are you sure you're ok mom?" she asked, as Scully took a seat next to her. Mulder, who was about to go and make a start on dinner, held back, just in case his partner needed moral support.

"I'm fine. I have a little headache, but it's nothing serious. I'm sorry for giving you all a scare," Scully answered, slipping her arm around her daughter. 

Ashley shrugged off her touch. "Did they run tests to make sure you were ok?"

Scully shot a warning look towards Mulder. "They did, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Did they find anything?"

"Ashley," Mulder interrupted. "Your mom's fine."

Ashley glanced between her mom and dad. "You're lying," she said after a moment. "I can see it in your eyes. Is something wrong?"

"Ashley, there's nothing wrong."

"Is it the cancer? Oh god." Ashley's hand flew to her mouth. "Is it -"

"Ashley," Scully said firmly. "It is not cancer. I'm fine."

"That's what you used to say when something was wrong."

"But this time there isn't."

"I don't believe you."

Scully sighed. She looked over at Mulder, who shrugged. It was her call. "William?"

William looked back at his mom.

"Daddy said you drew me a picture earlier. Can I see it please?"

William glanced back at the television, trying to work out who out of his mom and Spongebob was more important. After a moment he nodded. "Ok," he said reluctantly, before heading upstairs towards his bedroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, Scully turned to Ashley. "This goes no further. Not to your friends, your Grandma, and especially not to William. Nobody can know."

"What is it?"

"We wouldn't have told you for a little while, but I know you're worried, and I want to reassure you that I'm ok. The hospital ran some tests."

Ashley tensed. "Did they find something?"

Scully nodded, and as Ashley gasped, she reached out and took hold of her daughter's hand. "Calm down, it's nothing bad. It's good actually. Well, we think it's good." She looked over at Mulder, who nodded with a smile. He thought it was very good actually. "I'm pregnant."

Ashley's jaw dropped. Eyes wide, she looked between her parents for confirmation. When neither of them laughed and told her it was a joke, she shook her head. "Holy shit."

This time neither parent admonished her for her use of language. "Yeah."

"That's...I mean...wait, were you still trying? I thought you had changed your...No no no," she added. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know." She looked up at Scully. "Aren't you a little old to have a baby?"

"Thanks very much!"

"No, but -"

"I know what you mean. I am a little older than most moms I know. There are risks involved, but I'm going to be monitored closely."

Satisfied with her mom's answer, Ashley nodded. "Are you happy about this?"

"I think both your dad and I are still in shock," Scully admitted. "But we're very happy." Scully paused as William ran back into the living room, armed with two sheets of paper with drawings he'd made. Before he could explain to Scully just what he'd created, Ashley leaned over and gave her mom a hug. "I'm happy too mom," she said, which surprised both Mulder and Scully. They presumed she'd be disgusted rather than happy. "After everything that happened with Ryan, you deserve this."

"We all do," Mulder said. 

Scully shook her head, running a hand through Ashley's hair. "You're so grown up now. Where did my baby girl go?"

"I'm not your baby anymore mom."

"You're all my babies," Scully replied, already thinking about the child growing inside of her. She was eager to meet the new baby, and just hoped that this time everything turned out ok.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ok slowcoach, get a move on. Your grandma will be here any minute."

Ashley paused, a spoonful of cereal poised at her mouth. "Grandma? Why is Grandma coming round?"

"I told you last night. She's coming to take you and William to school today," Scully said, breezing into the living room fixing her earring. "Damn it, where are my keys?" she muttered to herself, scouring the tabletop in search of them.

"Why aren't you taking me to school?"

"Ok, one child is suited and booted and ready to go," said Mulder, walking down the stairs with a reluctant William behind him. "Even if he isn't too happy about it."

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school today."

Scully sighed, whether it was at William's words or the fact she hadn't found her keys, Mulder didn't know. "Not today William."

"Why not today? What's happening today?" Ashley asked, in no hurry to move despite her mom's earlier words. "Why is Grandma coming over?"

"Because," said a now irritated Scully. "I've got a hospital appointment today."

"Today? What for?"

"For the scan," whispered Mulder, careful to keep out of William's earshot. The little boy still didn't know about Scully's pregnancy, and they wanted to keep it that way - at least until the 12 week scan was out of the way. Finally the day had arrived, though Scully's stress levels now appeared to be through the roof. She was anxious to know their baby was ok. So far her pregnancy seemed to be progressing well, despite sometimes crippling morning sickness, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Mulder suspected she wasn't going to be satisfied until their baby was placed in her arms, not that he could blame her. He himself couldn't help but think back to the day that Ryan was born, when he held his son's tiny lifeless body against him. He didn't want them to go through anything like that ever again.

"Wait, that's today? Can I come?"

"Not today," said Scully firmly, before heading into the kitchen. She returned moments later, still no sign of her keys. "Where the hell are they?"

"Why can't I come with you mom? I did last time."

"That was different."

"But -"

"Damn it Ashley, will you please stop arguing with me and get a move on? And don't you start," Scully warned Mulder, who didn't even say anything. "Just help me find the car keys else we'll be late."

"Have you checked your briefcase?"

Scully paused, before sighing heavily. "Please hurry her along."

Before either Mulder or Ashley could say anything, Scully turned and headed back up the stairs in search of her briefcase. 

Ashley glanced over at her dad, with a wounded look in her eye. "Why can't I come dad?"

"You have school."

"But I'd like to be there. Mom let me last time with William."

"I know kiddo." Mulder pulled up a seat alongside his daughter. "Don't take it personally Ash. Your mom's just really worried about today, and she doesn't want you to be there in case something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley, her breakfast long forgotten. 

Mulder glanced over at William, checking he wasn't listening in. "With the baby. She's just reminded of what happened with Ryan, and is worried about losing this baby."

"But...I mean there's no reason to worry is there?"

"The first trimester is always risky. The ultrasound today will just let us know if everything's ok, and if there's a heartbeat. Once we've got that out of the way..." Mulder let out a deep breath. Sensing his own worry, Ashley reached out, placing a hand reassuringly on his arm. "It'll be ok dad," she said softly, before moving to give him a quick hug. 

Mulder nodded. He only hoped she was right. 

xxxxxx

Mulder held his breath as the image of the baby appeared on screen. He glanced over at Scully, hoping to see some sign of whether things were ok by the look in her eyes. Despite the fact he'd been there for both of Ryan's scans, he still wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for. She said nothing, but her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the screen. He felt his heartrate quicken as he waited for the sonographer to say something – anything. After a moment, the lady to his right smiled.

“Here we go,” she said, her voice light and hopeful. There was no sympathy in her tone, or regret. “I’m seeing a nice healthy baby. Two arms, two legs. Everything looks to be where it should be.” 

Mulder let out a sigh of relief. Everything was ok. Scully's tears spilled over as he squeezed her hand. "You see that Scully? Everything's fine." For the first time that morning, he felt himself smile. 

“I’ve got a heartrate here of 140 beats per minute.”

“That sounds fast,” said Mulder, and finally Scully spoke. 

“It’s strong.” She sounded as amazed as he did. 

“Healthy,” he replied. Scully nodded. “For now.”

“We um…we lost our last baby,” Mulder explained to the sonographer, who nodded.

“It’s mentioned in your notes. We’ll obviously keep an eye on you this time Dana, but there’s nothing to suggest the same will happen again.” But Scully didn’t look convinced. “Now the sex can be confirmed at your next sonogram if you wish –“

“We just want a healthy baby,” Scully said in a small voice. The sonographer smiled in understanding.

“Right now everything looks great.

Both Mulder and Scully only hoped it stayed that way. 

xxxxx

Once the ultrasound was all done and Scully had cleaned up and composed herself, she and Mulder walked back to the car hand in hand, Mulder carrying the picture of their baby. As they got into the vehicle, he sat and stared at it, a goofy grin on his face. "Wow Scully," he said beaming. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at this." She gave him a thin smile in return. "It's amazing, huh?" When she didn't answer straight away, he looked up at her, frowning. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He hadn't heard those words from her in a long time, and knew something was wrong. 

"What's the matter Scully? The ultrasound was fine. The baby's heart rate is strong. Things are good."

"Things were good last time," she said quietly.

"I know, but the chances of that happening again are slim."

"There's still a risk."

"There's a risk with everything." Sighing, Mulder reached out and took hold of her hand. "Are you regretting this?"

Scully huffed out a laugh. "It's not like we planned this Mulder."

"I know, I know. I just meant do you wish -"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then no, of course not. I want this baby more than anything. I'm just scared."

"I know you are," said Mulder, squeezing Scully's hand tightly. "I am too. The last thing I want is for us to go through anything remotely like last time. So far everything's going well, so we'll just sit back, relax, not do anything too strenuous, and take one day at a time. That's all we can do right now. We've had a lot of shit thrown at us over the years, you in particular, and we've gotten through that. We'll get through this too." After a moment, Scully nodded, and squeezed his hand back in thanks. "Now, do you have to get back to work straight away, or can I persuade you to play hooky with me for an hour or two?"

Her mood lifting, Scully gave him a sly smile. "An hour or two? What do you have in mind Fox Mulder?"

"I'm sure I could think of a few things."

"Hmm me too. Sorting Ashley's birthday present for one."

"Her birthday isn't until next month."

"I know, but we need to choose the right one. It's not a decision to take lightly."

"You know she'll want a pink one."

"Well it's a good job she's not choosing it."

Mulder hummed in agreement. "Sixteen. I can't believe she's going to be sixteen."

Scully smiled. "Our baby's all grown up."

"Just in time for our next baby to make her appearance."

"Or his."

"Or his," Mulder conceded. "Or theirs. Maybe one was just hiding behind the other. I mean you said yourself that you're already feeling big for twelve weeks."

"Bite your tongue Fox Mulder. There's only one baby in here." 

Mulder returned Scully's grin. "Remember when Ashley ran away and turned up at my apartment?"

"Which time?"

"The first time. Back when you two had argued because she'd been pretending I was her dad."

"Unfortunately I do."

"I remember wishing it was true, you know? I mean I loved her already at that point, but her saying all that just made me wish it was true. Now fast forward eight years..."

"I bet you certainly never envisaged this happening."

"Not at all. I mean I should have guessed when you came into my motel room and dropped your robe - Ow!" Mulder laughed as Scully slapped his arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"You'd better be."

"What I'm trying to say is that I never planned to be a father. I didn't exactly have the best role model, so kids were never on the agenda."

"And then you met Whirlwind Ashley."

"I did," he remembered fondly. "And I can't wait to meet this baby either. I certainly never thought we’d be swapping aliens for dirty diapers.”

“Don’t be silly Mulder. Aliens don’t exist.” 

Smiling, Mulder leaned over and placed his hand on Scully’s stomach. “Relax Scully, the worst part is over. At least until you’re screaming blue murder at me when you’re trying to push this kid out.”

She didn’t return his smile. “That’s what…I’m sorry, I know what you’re going to say, and I know you’re right. It’s just…” she sighed. “Sometimes I just feel like I’m being punished for something, you know?”

Mulder nodded. “I know, but I also know that you’ve done nothing to be punished for. I mean I know we’re living in sin, but we’ve talked about that.” Scully rolled her eyes, a faint smile playing at her lips. “You haven’t had an affair, you haven’t smothered me in my sleep, though I’m sure you’ve been tempted, and you haven’t given William up for adoption yet, even when he colored the walls and painted your entire underwear drawer. Listen Scully, you don’t deserve the shit you’ve had to deal with over the years. After everything that’s happened, you deserve something good coming your way.”

Finally Scully allowed herself to smile. “So do you.”

“And we’re going to get it this time. I promise you.”

“And if we don’t?”

“We will.”

After a moment Scully nodded, believing him at last, and knowing that whatever the future held, they’d deal with it together.


	23. Chapter 23

Mulder paused in his typing as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked at his watched and sighed. 12.36am. He'd been so caught up in his writing that he hadn't paid any attention to the time until now. Scully had gone to bed a few hours before, telling him not to stay up too late - after all, they had a big day the next day, but he'd lost all track of time. Now she was likely coming to chase him up and order him to bed. Either that or she'd been up because of the baby. When she wasn't suffering - badly - with morning sickness, Scully was complaining of heartburn. It appeared baby Mulder was making him or herself known already. It was a good job this was to be their last child, she'd told Mulder many times already, because she wasn't going through this ever again. She'd already informed him that he'd have to arrange this vasectomy soon. Rather than argue, Mulder had simply nodded in agreement. He wasn't about to put his life on the line. Pregnant Scully was hormonal - more so than he remembered her being with William and Ryan - and he knew that was down to the death of their youngest son. As her pregnancy progressed she seemed to become more anxious, and there was nothing Mulder could do to stop her from worrying.

When the footsteps continued past his office, Mulder listened out, hearing the person enter the kitchen, the light flick on before he detected the sound of a glass hitting the counter, and water being poured from the sink. Closing his laptop, he got up from his chair and, after stretching out the kinks in his neck, decided to investigate. When he reached the kitchen, he realized that Scully was obviously still in bed. The night visitor was in fact Ashley. 

Can't sleep?" he whispered, taking care not to startle her. He didn't quite succeed however, and saw her jump, before she turned round to face him, her hand flying to her chest. 

"Not really," she answered, taking a sip of water.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Ashley still sometimes suffered from a poor night's sleep, and her dreams were sometimes interlaced with nightmares. Not that Mulder was surprised - she'd been through some traumatic times in her life. "No, I was just thirsty."

Mulder walked over to the cupboard and removed a glass for himself, before continuing to the sink to pour himself some water. He took a gulp before glancing at his watch once again, just to be sure. "Happy Birthday."

Ashley grinned sleepily. "I didn't even realize the time."

"Sweet sixteen."

"God. I feel so old."

Mulder chuckled. "If you're old, what does that make me?"

"Ancient."

"Thanks." Mulder kissed his daughter's crown as she discarded her now empty glass in the sink. "Were you really thirsty, or too excited to sleep?"

"I'm not that excited," Ashley claimed, her smile betraying her. 

"Liar. You should sleep. You've got a lot of celebrating to do over the next few days. You need to keep your strength up."

Finally the day of Ashley's sixteenth birthday had arrived. It had been a day that the youngster had been looking forward to for months, and that her parents had been dreading. Their little girl was now all grown up. To celebrate her big day, she was going out for a meal with her family, then at the weekend was having eight of her friends round for a sleepover. Originally the number had been higher than that, but Mulder had put his foot down, wondering where they'd sleep. Even eight was pushing it, but as usual, Ashley had got her own way. It just meant that Mulder and Scully would likely not get much sleep over the weekend, due to the number of giggling girls in the living room. It wasn't like she was sixteen every day, Scully had argued, and Mulder was thankful for that. This birthday was already costing them enough.

"I'm not tired."

"Something on your mind? Besides your birthday?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not really."

"But?"

"It's stupid. It's ok dad. Thanks."

As she started to walk out of the kitchen, Mulder put an arm out to stop her. He set down his own glass. "Ash, you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?" She nodded. "I mean I know if it's guy stuff, you'd rather talk to your mom, which I'm fine with." He'd rather not know about Ashley's thoughts on boys in some respects. "But anything else -"

"I'm fine."

"Your mom used to say that all the time, and I didn't believe her either. C'mon, talk to your old man." Taking hold of Ashley's hand, Mulder led her out of the kitchen and into the living room, towards the sofa. Before he sat down, he suddenly turned to her, his eyes wide. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Eww dad! No!"

"Good." Breathing a sigh of relief, Mulder sat down and Ashley followed suit.

"Although you're not one to talk."

Mulder grinned sheepishly. "I'm struggling to come to terms with being a dad again, let alone a grandfather."

"That won't happen for a long long time dad."

"Good. Now what's up?" Another thought crossed his mind. "It's not about the baby, is it?"

"No, no, not really." Aware that Mulder wasn't about to let things go, Ashley relented and spoke up.

"Its just weird. I'm sixteen now. And I guess I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"About?"

"About things, and life. And Jack," she said hesitantly, as if worried the mere mention of Jack's name would upset Mulder. It was then he knew why she'd been so reluctant to speak out.

"Well that's understandable. It was the anniversary of his passing the other day" 

Ashley nodded. "Twelve years."

"It's a long time."

"Three quarters of my life." 

"You were very young when he died. Do you still think about your dad?"

Ashley smiled sadly. "It's weird hearing you call him that."

"He was your father, at least biologically."

"He's not my dad," she insisted. "And I feel so mean saying it, but it's true."

"It's not mean."

"I woke up a little while ago, and I just thought about how different things would be if he was still alive. I barely remember him, but I remember that he wasn't around. He probably wouldn't have even realized I was sixteen."

"He..." Mulder let out a deep breath. "I don't want to run him down. I mean, you know I'm not his biggest fan, but he's responsible for you being alive, and I'm forever grateful to him for that. In his defense, I think he was starting to show more of an interest in you, right before he died."

"It wasn't enough though."

"No," Mulder agreed, thinking about all the times over the years that Ashley had cried over her father, and felt unwanted. "You deserved better."

"And I got better, thanks to you." She smiled as Mulder wrapped an arm around her. "What do you think would have happened if my d...if Jack hadn't died?"

"You can call him 'dad' if you want to."

"I don't want to."

"Ok...well...I don't think things would have changed. You were in my life anyway, and so was your mom. I thought a lot of you both even when he was around, and I'm certain I'd have been there for you whenever you needed me." That was the right answer, Mulder realized, as he felt Ashley relax against him. "And I would have still wanted to adopt you. Nothing would have changed. As far as I'm concerned now, you are my daughter, and the same would have been true even if Jack was around." Ashley said nothing, but Mulder knew she was choked up. "And I know you're as shocked about the new baby as your mom and I are, but I'll just say this. All three of you are my children. I don't consider you any differently. You are my firstborn. My baby girl."

"Unless the new baby is a girl."

"You'll always be my baby girl."

"I'm your Tigger," Ashley said proudly.

"Yes you are. And speaking of Tigger..." Letting go of Ashley, Mulder got up from the couch and disappeared into his study, returning moments later with a small, wrapped parcel. "Now your mom and I will give you your presents later, but I got a little something else for you."

Ashley's face lit up, just as it always did when presents were involved. She may have been sixteen, but she was still the Ashley she'd always been. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see," said Mulder, handing her the package before resuming his seat next to her. He watched as Ashley immediately ripped into the parcel, unable to wait or take her time. She'd always been impatient. "Ooh," she enthused, as she removed a small, black velvet box. Mulder watched, smiling, as she opened it, revealing a small silver bracelet. "It's beautiful," she said, as she lifted the bracelet out of the box for a closer look. "Oh my god dad!" She looked at Mulder, who nodded. "It's Tigger!" Attached to the bracelet was a small silver charm in the shape of Tigger. 

"A Tigger for my Tigger."

"I love it." Ashley immediately turned and hugged Mulder tightly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Happy Birthday sweetheart," he replied, as he took the bracelet from Ashley and, with a little direction from her, clasped it around her wrist. 

"I love you dad," Ashley said as he pulled away. "And even if Jack was around, that wouldn't change. You're my dad."

Mulder smiled as his daughter bit back a yawn. "Yes I am. Which means it's time for bed now."

"But -"

"You need your sleep for the weekend. It won't look very impressive with your friends if you fall asleep early." Ashley knew he had a point. "Bed."

And for once, Ashley didn't argue.

xxxx

When Ashley descended the stairs the following morning, she was greeted with the smiling faces of her family.

“Happy Birthday!” Scully called out, before she, Mulder and William began a deliberately off-key rendition of Happy Birthday. Ashley grimaced but then smiled, waiting for them to finish before she walked over to the dining table, where an impressive stack of presents were sat waiting for her. 

“Thank you,” said Ashley, taking a seat next to her brother. 

William leaned forward, as interested in the pile of presents as his sister was, and picked up the first parcel, shaking it before reluctantly passing it to Ashley. Mulder had been on hand to intervene should the little boy try and open it for himself – like he had done on Ashley’s last two birthdays, and at Christmas too. Apparently when William saw gifts, he presumed they were for him. “Open this one!” he exclaimed. “It’s a –“

“No William,” Scully warned. “Let Ashley find out for herself what it is.”

William’s other big trick was informing the person what the gift was. He’d managed to spoil Mulder’s Father’s Day present earlier that year, by doing just that. He clearly wasn’t to be trusted with secrets.

“It’s from Grandma,” said Ashley, reading the label. 

“She was going to bring it to your meal later, but wanted you to have something to open this morning.”

Ashley tore eagerly into the packaging, pulling out a velvet box not too dissimilar to the one Mulder had given her the previous evening. This one however, held a dainty silver necklace, with a heart attached. “That’s so cute,” said Ashley, handing the box to her mom to look at, before turning in her chair. Taking the hint, Scully removed the item from the box, stood up and padded over to Ashley’s chair, helping her on with the necklace. “I’ll thank Grandma later.”

“This one next Ash,” said William, already bored and eager to move on. He handed a bigger parcel to his sister. “It’s a car.”

“William!” Mulder warned, as Ashley’s eyes opened wide. 

“A car?” She squealed. “You got me a car?”

Scully sighed, thinking that perhaps Ashley should have opened her gifts when William wasn’t in the room. “Well there goes the element of surprise,” she murmured dryly. “Open it.”

Ashley did as her mom said, revealing a box which sure enough, held a car key. “Oh my god, this is amazing,” she said, leaping up to hug both of her parents.

“Don’t you want to see it?” asked Mulder with a smile. Ashley nodded eagerly, and followed him towards the door. “It’s not a brand new one, but you can at least learn in this. I’m going to give you lessons.”

“I thought mom said she was going to teach me to drive?” Scully had originally argued that Mulder had too many bad habits when driving to teach Ashley properly. 

“She was, but now she’s pregnant and hormonal, and I worry that World War III is going to break out. So we agreed I will.”

“Cool! Can we start tonight?”

“It’s your birthday meal,” said Scully.

“I could drive us?”

“Maybe another time. We can have a little drive on Sunday if we have time.”

Ashley pouted momentarily, before throwing open the front door. A silver Taurus sat just outside the door, with a pink bow sat on top. “This is the best present ever!” exclaimed Ashley, taking the keys and running outside barefoot, over to her new car. She unlocked the car and got in, and Mulder and Scully watched as she had a look around her new vehicle, testing out the horn, the mirrors and the radio, very loudly. “It’s a good job we don’t have neighbours,” said Mulder, and Scully nodded in agreement. Finally Ashley got out of the car, reluctantly locked it, and ran back over to her parents, hugging them once again. “Thanks mom, thanks dad. This is the best present ever.”

“I’m glad you like it,” said Scully. 

“Just try not to crash it first go.”

“Ha ha.”

“Come on, you’ve got school soon, and a mountain of presents to….William!” Both Ashley and Mulder turned to see what Scully was shouting about. Little William still sat by the dining room table, with one of Ashley’s gifts in his hands, the packaging now undone. Realizing he’d been caught in the act, William threw the parcel back onto the table and held up his hands innocently. “Uh oh.”

Xxxx

"Oh God," Mulder groaned, as he heard a loud thump from downstairs, followed by a chorus of giggles. "What the hell are they doing now?" He and Scully lay side-by-side in bed, though neither could sleep. Ashley's sleepover was in full swing yet, at almost 2am, none of the girls appeared to be in the slightest bit tired. 

"I dread to think," Scully murmured, rubbing circles on her belly. 

Mulder sighed. "I'm going to go down there. It's two o clock and they should be asleep."

"They're teenagers Mulder, this is what teenagers do."

"They should be asleep." He moved to get up, but Scully put an arm out to stop him.

"Mulder where are you going?"

"I told you, I'm going to tell them to get some sleep."

"It's Ashley's birthday. She'll never forgive you if you embarrass her in front of her friends."

"But -"

"It's just for one night. I guarantee they'll all be asleep within the hour."

Mulder huffed but made no further effort to get up. Instead he rolled onto his side to face Scully, placing his hand on top of her stomach. "It doesn't matter if this one is a girl or boy, but I'm telling you now. No more sleepovers. I can barely deal with it now, let alone in sixteen years’ time when I'm..." he trailed off, having mentally figured out just how old he would be. 

"Nearly 60."

"Thanks for that." 

Scully smiled. "You're welcome."

"We're going to be so old."

"The last time I said that, you told me to stop worrying."

"Oh I'm not worrying, I was just commenting." Mulder smiled. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

Scully sighed contentedly as Mulder began caressing her stomach. "Honestly, I really don't mind. I just want a healthy pregnancy."

"Not what do you want, but what do you think it is?"

"I think every pregnancy of mine has been different. It's hard to say." She shook her head. "I don't want to think about it. Not yet. Just in case."

"Scully -"

"I know, I know, I can't think that way, and I can't keep worrying. But I don't think I'll stop worrying until this baby is put in my arms, healthy and pink and screaming. And then the fresh worrying will start. But until -" Scully was interrupted by another thud, followed by a shriek of laugher.

"That's it, I'm going down there."

"Don't you dare! Give them some time. Surely you remember sleepovers from when you were younger?"

"I remember a different kind of sleepover." Scully rolled her eyes. "But on the whole I didn't really go to that many. Spooky Mulder didn't have that many friends growing up. What about you? What did you get up to at sleepovers, or shouldn't I ask?"

"The usual. We gossiped, played truth or dare, and talked about boys."

"There you go with the "b" word again."

"You should get used to it."

"Why?" Mulder looked up at Scully, frowning. "Why do you say that? Oh don't tell me she's back with that loser Brad."

"Ben."

"Whatever."

"No, she's not. But I think there might be someone else on the scene. Or there will be shortly." 

Mulder groaned. "She's going to put me in an early grave -" He paused as the door to their bedroom opened, and William walked in, armed with an Action Man that he couldn’t sleep without. 

"Hey buddy," said Mulder, rolling over to face his son. "Can't you sleep?"

"I keep hearing Ashley's friends," the little boy sniffed, ignoring Mulder to walk round to Scully's side of the bed. 

"Do you want to sleep with mommy and daddy?" Scully asked, and as William nodded, she helped him up into bed, so he was in between her and Mulder. Mulder bit back a groan. William liked to take up most of the bed, which meant he and Scully were often clinging to the sides come morning. He wasn't going to get much sleep at all, he thought to himself.

"Girls are loud," William commented. 

"They'll settle down soon," Scully promised. "If not your dad will go and have words with them soon." As she settled back down, William wrapped an arm across her stomach. 

"Is the baby coming today mommy?" William had no concept of time. Mulder wasn’t sure he could cope with William asking if the baby was coming every day for the next five months however. 

"Not for a few more months."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want a sister."

"Well, we can't choose whether you're going to get a brother or a sister -"

"I want a brother."

"Ok, but it might be a girl."

"No mom, I want a brother. I already have a sister."

Scully shot Mulder a look. William was insistent he didn’t want a sister. She wasn’t quite sure how he’d react if they had a girl. "And you love Ashley."

"Ashley's too loud."

Sure enough, the girl in question laughed downstairs. 

"I agree buddy," said Mulder. “But like your mom said, the baby might be a girl. We don’t get to choose. And Ashley’s cool too though, isn’t she? When she’s not being loud at an ungodly hour?”

“She doesn’t play with my toys,” William admitted.

“You see? It’ll be ok dude. Right that’s it!” Mulder sat up as there was yet another thud from downstairs. “I don’t care if it’s her birthday.” Before Scully could stop him, Mulder rose from the bed and hurried out of the room, downstairs towards the living room. Sighing Scully shook her head in William’s direction. 

“Uh oh,” said the little boy. 

“Uh oh’s right. I wouldn’t want to be your dad in the morning.” William closed his eyes as Mulder re-entered the bedroom. “That was quick.”

“They’re fast asleep.” Scully smirked. “I know, I know, don’t say anything.” As Mulder approached the bed, he looked down and sighed. William was now spread out across his side of the bed. He crossed over to Scully’s side and grimaced as she scooted over as much as she could, leaving him just a slither of the bed. “Next time, no matter how cute it is, we don’t let the baby come in our bed, ok?”


	24. Chapter 24

Mulder poured himself a glass of water, taking a hearty swig before placing the glass back down on the counter. It was thirsty work. Christmas Eve had rolled around and William was finally in bed and dead to the world, after resisting bedtime for longer than normal. At four years old he knew there was something good in the making and that Santa was on his way. Mulder already dreaded the thought of being woken up at some ungodly hour the following morning. As he turned to head back out into the living room, Mulder startled, his hand flying to his chest. “Jesus.”

“Hey Santa.” Ashley stood before him, smirking. “Nice beard.”

Mulder straightened the beard in question. It made him hot and itched like hell, but he wasn’t about to remove it – not when there was a little boy in the house who had a habit of sneaking around. “Ho ho ho young lady.” Ashley’s grin widened, and Mulder was just grateful she didn’t have her camera to hand. 

“I haven’t seen you dressed like that in years. Is that the same suit?”

Mulder nodded. “The beard is new though. When I got the old one out of storage it was in a bad way.”

Chuckling, Ashley shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re still doing this.”

“Well while we’ve got at least one little believer in the house, I thought I’d best keep it up.”

“In that case you’re going to be doing it for the next few years once the baby’s here.”

“I’ll just be an incredibly old Santa.” Mulder smiled. “Besides, I remember how excited you were when you saw me those few times. It was worth dressing up like an idiot.”

“You’re a good dad,” said Ashley, brushing past him to squeeze his arm and get herself a drink.

“Can’t sleep?”

“I just got off the phone to Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Mulder’s eyebrows hit the roof. “How –“

“He’s just a guy in my class.”

“Oh, right…” said Mulder, letting out a deep breath. “Of course, that Daniel.”

“Who did you think I was talking about?”

Mulder shook his head. “Nevermind. You should get some sleep by the way, I don’t even want to guess what time William will have us all up in the morn –“

“He’s been!” 

Both Mulder and Ashley stiffened as they heard William’s shriek of excitement. “It’s show time,” Mulder said as he once again made sure his costume was in place before stepping out of the kitchen and walking into the living room, with Ashley close behind. 

“Ho ho ho!” he huffed, trying to conceal a smile as William turned and looked up at him, his eyes wide. Then, before Mulder could even begin to react, his son started bouncing up and down, squealing excitedly. “Santa! It’s Santa Claus!” He reminded Mulder of Ashley when she was a similar age. Though she’d been a little more subdued during her first meeting with Santa, she was still an excitable child with an endless amount of energy. He just wasn’t quite sure how he and Scully were going to deal with two hyperactive youngsters if the baby took after his or her brother and sister. “I can’t believe it!” William continued to shriek. “You’re here! You’re here!”

Laughing, Ashley ran over to her brother and shushed him. “Keep it down Will, you don’t want to wake mommy do you? Or daddy?” she added as an afterthought, when Mulder gave her a warning look. 

“Mommy and daddy said you wouldn’t come if I stayed awake, but you did!” William was just like Scully, Mulder thought to himself. He wanted to test theories first before believing in them. “And I’ve been a reallllllly good boy this year,” he added, gesturing to the sack full of presents, and the parcels covering the floor. 

“Some of those are for your sister,” Mulder explained. “And there might be one or two for your mommy and daddy.”

Will’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know mommy and daddy wrote to you.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Are you the real Santa?”

“Yes I am.”

William narrowed his eyes, studying the man before him. Mulder knew what was coming, and crouched down so he was at eye level with his son. His hand flew up towards his chin, and he pressed against the beard, just as Will reached out and took hold of it. The little boy tugged gently, and thanks to the pressure from his dad’s hand, the beard remained in place. Mulder had learned his lesson just a week before when, at the department store, William had turned and grabbed Santa’s beard without warning, and had been given a nasty surprise. “You ARE the real Santa!” The four year old looked up at his sister. “I didn’t know you knew Santa.”

Ashley nodded. “Santa and I met years ago.”

“Coooool.”

“Well if you’re a good boy, maybe Santa will come and see you again next year.”

“Of course I’m a good boy,” he said, as though he couldn’t believe Ashley would even question it. He stood, taking in his mountain of presents, before reaching out and picking up a particularly large parcel. “This looks cool!” he enthused, immediately tearing at the paper. 

“Uh William,” Mulder called, his voice deep. “You’d better stop that. Your mom won’t be happy if you open your gifts now. And neither will your dad.”

“But…but it’s just one.”

“You can wait until morning.”

William gave Mulder a look that suggested he definitely couldn’t wait a few more hours. Pouting, he placed the box back down on the floor, but not before lifting up a flap of paper, and realizing exactly what the package contained. “It’s a remote controlled car!”

“William…” 

Relenting, the little boy stepped away from his presents, but not before giving them a longing look, and approached Mulder, reaching out to take hold of Santa’s hand. “Thank you for my presents Santa,” he said. “You’re awesome.”

Mulder was pretty sure William had never called him awesome in his life. He’d take that. “You’re very welcome. Your mom and dad told me you’d been a good boy this year.” William nodded in agreement. Even when he’d been sent to his room, or given a television ban, he always insisted he wasn’t naughty. Of course it didn’t help that, like Ashley, he had an innocent face and Scully’s piercing eyes. It was impossible to stay mad at him. “Oh, and you might want to give the cat a break. It’s not good to tease it.”

“Have you brought me a dog?” William asked suddenly, his eyes scouring his parcels once more, as if trying to detect movement.

“Not this year.” However Mulder was glad that his dog campaign now had one more supporter. 

“Are there presents for the baby?”

“That’ll be next year Will,” said Ashley. “I’m sure Santa will bring even more presents then.”

“Good.”

Mulder squeezed his son’s hand. William’s life would no doubt be turned upside down with the arrival of the new baby, but at least he seemed willing to share. “I have to go now William.”

“Can I come with you?”

“Sorry William, not this time.”

“Can’t you stay?”

“I have lots of presents to give out to other little boys and girls tonight.”

“I could –“ Mulder waited for William to say he’d kindly look after the other children’s presents, but instead he surprised him. “Help you.”

“Maybe another time.”

“Can I at least see Rudolph?”

“Rudolph?”

“Is he on our roof? Or is he in the driveway? If the reindeers scratch my daddy’s car, he’s going to get mad.”

“He’s umm…They’re…” 

“They’re on the roof,” Ashley answered as she sensed her father’s discomfort. “Can’t you hear them?”

“How do they fly?”

“Magic.”

“How did you fit down the chimney?”

“Magic.”

William looked as though he was about to call bullshit, but thankfully Ashley again interrupted. “Ok Will, say goodnight to Santa. You need to get to bed, otherwise mom and dad will wake up and get mad.”

“Oh…”

“Do as your sister says William,” Mulder agreed, and he shook his son’s hand. “Keep being a good boy, and I’ll hopefully see you next year.”

“I will, I promise! Thank you Santa,” he said, letting go of his dad’s hand to wrap his arms around his legs and hug him tight. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you both. Ho ho ho!” Mulder bellowed. He paused, realizing he’d been caught out as William stood watching him. Normally he’d just have climbed the stairs to his bedroom and peeled off his outfit. He couldn’t even walk out the front door – William was expecting him to use magic and fly up the chimney. 

Ashley however had thought ahead. “Come on Will, let’s go to bed. Everyone knows Santa’s magic doesn’t work if someone’s watching.”

Thankfully for once, William didn’t argue. “Ok. Goodnight Santa.”

“Goodnight William.” Mulder headed over towards the fireplace as William and Ashley made their way upstairs. He waited for a few moments until he heard the sound of William’s bedroom door closing, before he took off his heavy boots and tiptoed up the stairs. He made it back to his bedroom without being seen, noticing as he entered that Scully was still awake. She smiled up at him as she rubbed circles on her stomach. “Hi Santa.”

Closing the door behind him, Mulder set down his boots and put his hands on his hips. “Ho ho ho,” he whispered, making his way over towards the bed. “Have you been a good girl this year?”

“If that’s your idea of a chat-up line Mulder, think again.”

“This doesn’t do it for you? I thought women loved a man in uniform?”

Laughing, Scully shook her head. “Not when they have a beard like that.”

Within seconds the beard was off. “How about now?”

“Keep going and I’ll think about it.”

Not one to disobey, Mulder stripped off the outfit, taking care to place it all back inside the wardrobe before William could interrupt and get the shock of his life. “This better?” he asked, as he climbed into bed and shifted closer to Scully. 

“Hmm.”

“Tired?”

“Exhausted. When am I not?”

Mulder placed his hand on top of Scully’s over her abdomen. “Scully Junior keeping you up?”

“I’m definitely feeling something. He’s taking after you with your sleeping habits.”

“Or she just knows there’s something good going on in the outside world.”

“Did you get it all done?”

“Yeah, no thanks to William interrupting.”

Scully shook her head. “He didn’t?”

“He did. Thankfully he believed my Oscar-winning performance. But not before trying to sneak a peek at the goods on offer.”

“You didn’t let him open anything did you?”

“He may have caught sight of the car Charlie got him, but that was it. Thankfully Ash was on hand to persuade him to go back to bed.” Mulder stifled a yawn. “It’s going to be even worse in a few years, with two of them. I think I might actually have to grow a beard to convince them.”

“What time do you think William will be up in the morning?”

“I give it another hour. Two max.”

“Are you kidding?”

“He was literally bouncing up and down Scully. There’s no way that kid’s sleeping tonight.” Scully groaned, and Mulder shifted to kiss her cheek. “Best rest while we can. If she’ll let you,” he said, rubbing her stomach once more for good luck. 

“He might.”

“Goodnight Scully,” said Mulder, this time aiming for her lips as he kissed her, before rolling over to switch off the light. “Be a good girl and Santa might have a present all for you tomorrow night.”

“Keep up those awful chat-up lines and I’ll be sending you to the North Pole.”

“Speaking of Pol –“

“Goodnight Mulder.”

“Merry Christmas Scully.”

“What you said.” And with that the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep, preparing for the onslaught of Hurricane William.


	25. Chapter 25

Mulder inhaled sharply as he came awake, shifting in the bed. Wondering what woke him, he opened his eyes, peering out into the darkness for signs of an overexcited little person eager to get Christmas started, but saw nothing. Glancing at the clock, he realized it was barely 4am, Sighing, Mulder stretched and rolled onto his side, reaching out towards Scully, only to find she wasn’t there. The mattress was still warm, so she hadn’t been gone long. He was just about to get up and go in search of his partner, when the bathroom door opened, the light flicked off and Scully stepped into the bedroom, cautiously making her way back round to the bed in the dark. Just as she was easing herself into bed once again, Mulder shifted to let her know he was awake, before he spoke. “Sick again?”

Scully groaned as she pulled the comforter up over her chest. “When aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You’re a man will never know what it’s like to have a little person take over your body.”

“You know if I could carry this baby for you I would.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

A pause. “No, I wouldn’t.” He heard Scully huff out a laugh, and he shifted closer towards her. “Merry Christmas,” he said, leaning over to find her lips in the dark to kiss her. She pushed him away.

“Mulder, I’ve just been sick.”

“And you’ve also brushed your teeth at least a dozen times since. Anyway, I was trying to wish you a Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Scully replied, propping herself up on her elbow to look over at the clock. “This baby is so much like you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s up most of the night –“

“Is this your not so subtle way of trying to tell me that I make you sick?”

“Maybe sometimes?”

“That’s just…” Mulder paused as he heard the sound of a door opening. As both he and Scully listened to the sound of little feet heading in their direction, Scully groaned once more before flicking on the lamp, just in time for William to barge into their room. 

“Mommy! Daddy! He’s been! He’s been!”

“Oh god.” Mulder threw his head back on the pillow and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for Hurricane William. 

“Sssh baby,” said Scully, pressing a finger to her lips. “It’s early.”

William raced over to his mother’s side and jumped up on the bed, taking care not to knock her stomach. “Santa’s been!” he stage whispered.

“William, it’s four o’ clock in the morning. It’s far too early for this,” Mulder warned, but his son took no notice, instead turning to address Scully. “Mommy, I heard talking and I went downstairs and I saw Santa!”

“You did?”

“Uh huh! And he’d bought me lots and lots of presents –“

“You’re a lucky boy.”

“Santa said I’d been a good boy.”

“You must have been if he brought you lots of gifts.” 

“Uh huh. Santa was cool.”

“He was? You hear that Mulder? Santa’s cool.”

Resigning himself to the fact sleep was now a thing of the past, Mulder sat up and smiled. “That’s good to know.”

“And Ashley saw him too and we spoke with him and he said that Rudolph was on the roof with the other reindeers. And then he told me to go to bed, so I did, but I looked for Rudolph and didn’t see him.”

“He must have been so fast you didn’t see him,” Scully explained. “Don’t forget, Santa had to visit lots of little boys and girls all around the world.”

“Did you go back to sleep Will?” Mulder asked, well aware of the answer. 

“I did for a bit but then I was SO excited that I couldn’t wait. Now you’re awake mommy, can I go open my presents?”

“It’s still very early William,” she said, watching her little boy’s smile fade. He was so excited, but both Mulder and Scully knew that their son would crash hard later in the day if they let him get up now. “And Ashley’s still asleep.”

“I can wake her up,” he volunteered.

“You’d be taking your life into your own hands there buddy,” quipped Mulder, and William sighed in resignation.

“Why don’t we take a little nap and then we’ll get up and see what Santa brought you?” Scully suggested, which sounded like a perfect idea to Mulder. William however, gave his mom the same look he did when she suggested he eat broccoli. 

“But moooooom,” he protested. “Santa bought me lots of gifts. It’s going to take me alllllll day to open them.”

“I remember Ash exaggerating just like that at his age.”

Scully nodded, before returning her attention to her son. “I’m sure it won’t take you that long. Let’s just stay here a little while, then we’ll go downstairs soon.”

“Soon?”

“Soon,” she promised. Even then William didn’t look too impressed. 

“Can I open one present now?” he asked hopefully. Both Mulder and Scully knew that voice – it was the same one he used when he was protesting his innocence or trying to get his own way. Ashley used a similar tone sometimes. 

“One?”

“You know what “one” means Scully. One will turn into two and –“

“Just one mommy, pleeeease?”

Scully looked over at Mulder, who rolled his eyes. “Just one,” she said with a sigh. William jumped up and scrambled off the bed. “I’ll go get it now!” he shrieked, running out of the door. 

“Well, I bet Ashley isn’t asleep now,” murmured Mulder once his son was out of earshot. “Next year I say we let Will stay at your mom’s Christmas Eve. I can’t be dealing with this and a baby awake at an ungodly hour.”

Scully smiled. “What about in a few years’ time when William and the baby are excited about Christmas?”

“Your mom can have them all week. We’ll go away for Christmas.”

“That sounds like the best suggestion you’ve ever made.”

Moments later William came rushing back in to the bedroom, his hands full. In one he held a large, rectangular shaped parcel which Mulder recognized from earlier when his son had tried to open it, and in the other was a slightly smaller gift.

“I said one William,” Scully warned as the little boy joined them on the bed once again, this time with more difficulty with his hands full. 

“I know, but I know what this one is,” he said, pointing to the larger package. “It’s a remote controlled car.”

“How do you know that?”

“Santa told me I could open it.”

“He did not!” Mulder spoke without thinking. As Scully glared at him, he realized just what he’d implied. “I mean I doubt he would have done. Santa knows you’re not supposed to open gifts until the morning.”

Ignoring his dad, William set about opening the second parcel, wrapping paper flying everywhere as he tore into it. “Coooooool!” he exclaimed, as he revealed a Lego set. “Daddy can we build this now?”

“Not now buddy,” Mulder said, taking hold of the parcels and moving them onto the floor as Scully tried to persuade her son to lie down in between them. “We will in the morning.”

“But it’s morning now.”

“Barely.”

“Just nap for a little while baby.” As William settled down, Scully began running a hand through his hair. “Close your eyes for a little while, and then we’ll get up and you can open the rest of your gifts.”

Realizing that his mom wasn’t going to let him get up anytime soon, William relented and closed his eyes. “I’m not tired.”

“I know, I know. Just try though, ok? For me?” 

“Can we play with my car later daddy?”

“We sure can.” Mulder flicked off the lamp and shifted in the bed, moving his hand to rest it on Will’s chest. “Let’s just take a little nap.”

“Ok.”

“I give him ten minutes,” Mulder mouthed to Scully, who smiled and shook her head.

“Five.”

Both parents settled down next to their son and watched as, minutes later, he proved his mom right and drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Scully blinked sleepily as she looked out of the kitchen window into the backyard. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noting that it really was six o clock in the morning, before pulling her bathrobe tighter around her and heading towards the back door. As she opened it she felt a blast of cool air hit her, and instantly shivered. He must be mad, she thought to herself. “Mulder?” she called out to her partner, who appeared engrossed in hammering together two pieces of wood. When he didn’t look up, she called him again. 

“Oh hey Scully,” he answered, glancing up at her before returning his attention to hammering in a huge nail. “You’re up early. Can’t sleep?”

“Your baby woke me up again,” she said, referring to the morning sickness that was refusing to go away. “And you forget I’ve got to go to work soon.” She frowned. “What are you doing?”

“What?”

“Mulder, it’s 6am on a Thursday morning and it’s freezing cold. What the hell are you doing outside?”

“I’m building a treehouse.”

There was a moment of silence as Scully processed his words. It was too early, and she hadn’t slept well the previous evening. She was beginning to think she was still dreaming. “What did you just say?”

“I’m building a treehouse.”

“What for?”

“For William.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s a kid Scully. Doesn’t every kid want a treehouse?”

He was having some kind of mid-life crisis, Scully told herself. He had to be. “Ashley didn’t have one.”

“You didn’t have a proper yard. I’m sure your landlord would have had something to say about that.”

“But –"

“You know William, Scully. He’s a little boy. He loves climbing –"

“What if he falls?”

“He won’t fall.”

“You’ve never built anything in your life.”

“I built William’s crib. He didn’t fall out of that did he?”

Scully didn’t look too convinced. “You had instructions for that.”

“I’m a man. I don’t need instructions.”

“Famous last words.” Mulder smiled. “What are you doing up and out so early though? You have the weekend to do this. I can help you with it on Saturday.”

“You’re not helping me with anything Scully. I wanted to get a head start before William got up and wanted to help before school. I want to get this done as a surprise for him.” He could sense Scully’s reluctance. “Let me do this Scully. I always wanted a treehouse but my dad refused to build me one. I want to make one for Will.”

So there it was. Ever since Mulder discovered they were having a boy, he’d been worried about their relationship. He and his father never really had a close relationship, and that was the last thing he wanted for him and William. Scully had assured him that wasn’t going to happen, and that he was a good father, but he needed a lot of convincing. With Ashley it seemed to come easy, but William was already a mommy’s boy. Mulder just didn’t want his son growing up hating him. 

“Ok,” Scully sighed, pretty sure she was going to regret it when William refused to come down from the treehouse at night. “But don’t do it too high. I don’t want you getting stuck when you have to rescue William.”

Xxxxx

“This is awesome daddy!” William yelled, safely from within the confines of his new treehouse. To say it had been a hit was putting it mildly – Mulder doubted he’d ever get William to come down. He’d managed to finish the treehouse the previous evening, just in time for the weekend. He and Scully had made their son have breakfast and get dressed earlier that morning before taking him outside to see his surprise. William had shrieked excitedly before, with the help of his dad, scaling the treehouse, and that’s where he’d stayed. Scully and Ashley had escaped to the mall, leaving Mulder and William to it. Well aware that Will wasn’t about to come down soon, Mulder had instead moved his office to the back porch so he could watch his son as he played. 

“Glad you like it buddy.” Mulder called back. “Don’t get too close to the edge.”

“I won’t,” answered William, taking a tiny step back. “Do you want to come up and play daddy?”

“I’m too big Will.” That wasn’t strictly true – Mulder had been up in it earlier that morning to test its strength – but he wasn’t about to tempt fate. “You’d better finish up soon because your mom and Ashley will be back soon, and then we’ve gotta go to Grandma’s.”

“Why?”

“It’s Saturday. We always see her at weekends.”

“Can I stay here daddy?”

“No can do kiddo. I thought you liked spending time with your gran?”

“Grandma doesn’t have a treehouse,” William said sadly. 

Mulder grinned. “You’re going to have to come down soon Will. It’ll be bed time.”

“I’m going to sleep here,” his son replied defiantly. He was so much like Ashley, Mulder thought. She could be stubborn too.

“Nice try, but I don’t think your mom would be ok with that.” William didn’t look too impressed. “You can play up there all day tomorrow though.”

“Ok.” Before Mulder could even think about moving, William suddenly stepped towards the edge and began climbing down the rungs of the ladder without his dad’s help. “I’m coming daddy.”

“Be care –“ But Mulder paused, the words stuck in his mouth as he saw William miss a step, slip, let go of the ladder and fall. He ran forward, trying to catch his son but to no avail, and looked on helplessly as William crashed to the ground.

xxxx

“Mulder?”

Mulder glanced up as Scully ran down the corridor towards him. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for being on the receiving end of Scully’s wrath. But it didn’t come. 

“Where’s William?”

Mulder pointed towards the room to his right, the same room he’d been pacing outside of for the past five minutes. 

“What’s happening? Why did they send you outside?”

“They’re just fixing up his cast.”

“And they sent you outside?” Mulder said nothing. “Mulder?”

“I couldn’t watch,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Mulder, it’s just a cast. And he’s four year’s old,” she added incredulously. “He shouldn’t be on his own.”

Mulder knew that, but he’d panicked. William’s screams had been cutting through him ever since the little boy had landed on the ground with a thud. Mulder had immediately launched into action, checking his son over before determining it was safe to move him. It was immediately clear that William needed medical treatment, and the little boy had cried during the entire journey to the hospital, leaving Mulder to feel helpless, not to mention incredibly guilty. He’d called Scully as he drove, leaving her a voicemail to tell her there had been an accident. He should never have built the damn treehouse in the first place. It was all his fault, and now William was paying the price. He wasn’t cut out for this, Mulder thought, as the doctor checked William over. He’d done the one thing he feared he’d do ever since he discovered Scully was expecting their son. He’d hurt William badly. He was no better than his own father, Mulder repeated to himself, and as he felt the walls closing in on him, he made excuses and stepped outside for some air, just for a minute. 

“I’m sorry Scully,” Mulder began, but his partner ignored him, eager to be by her little boy’s side. She moved past him, entering the room where William was, and left Mulder alone with his guilt.

Xxxxxx

Mulder had debated whether to leave the hospital and Scully and William to it. He wanted to just get in a car and drive, well aware that Scully would be mad at him and likely tell him to get lost anyway. But he couldn’t do it, he had to wait and see how William was. He wasn’t a coward, though he felt like one. It was his fault, he thought, and he had to face up to his actions. 

It was almost an hour later that Scully and William came walking round the corner, William skipping towards his father. “Hi daddy!” he called cheerfully, his earlier tears a thing of the past. 

Rubbing his eyes, Mulder looked up at his son, smiling sadly. He noticed that William’s lower arm was now wrapped in a cast and he had a sling to match. “Hey buddy.”

“I broke my wrist,” William announced, somewhat proudly. “And they gave me a cast and a sling, and people can write all over it! Mommy said I can take the pens to school and get my friends to sign it.”

Scully came to stand behind her son. Though her tone was polite, she gave Mulder a look that said she wasn’t quite done with him yet. “It’s a clean break,” she said. “And it should be fully healed in about six weeks. Will was a big brave boy while they were sorting the cast, weren’t you baby?”

William nodded proudly. “Mom said we can have pizza tonight, because I was so brave.”

“Of course you can,” said Mulder, unaware if he’d even be invited for the pizza. He was convinced that – if he was lucky – Scully would have him sleeping in the treehouse that night. 

“Can we watch Shrek too?”

“Tonight buddy you can do whatever you want. If your mom agrees,” Mulder added, not wanting to upset his partner further. 

Scully simply nodded. “I dropped Ashley off with my mom on the way here. Can you go and pick her up?”

“Sure.” At least he was good for something. “Are you going to take Will?”

“I think it’s for the best.”

“Scully –"

“I want to get him home Mulder.”

“Ok, ok.” Sighing to himself, Mulder forced a smile for the benefit of his son. “I’ll see you later.” He reached out and ran a hand through William’s hair. “I’m sorry buddy. I didn’t mean for this to happen.

His little boy seemed oblivious to all the drama that occurred, despite the cast now wrapped around his arm. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“When we get home, can we play in the treehouse?”

Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle. That damn treehouse. “Not today buddy. Not today.”

Xxxxx

Mulder unfolded the blanket he was holding and draped it across the sofa. He picked up the remote and muted the television, not wanting to wake anyone upstairs. Just as he took a seat on the sofa, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Moments later Scully came into view. 

“Mulder?”

He didn’t answer, instead running a hand through his hair wearily. He just wanted to go to sleep, wake up and realize that this day had never happened. William had apparently already put the incident to the back of his mind and had been quite proud of his new cast, showing it off once he got home, and even letting Ashley sign it, despite the fact she was a girl. Dinner had been a quiet affair, at least for Mulder and Scully. Mulder was unable to put the incident out of his mind, and kept replaying the accident in his mind. Whether Scully was mad or disappointed in him he wasn’t sure, but she kept conversation to a minimum over dinner. Mulder then retreated to his study by the time Scully had finished putting William to bed, in their bed, and he knew he’d been relegated to the sofa. It was the least he deserved, he told himself. After all, Scully had warned him about building the treehouse but he’d taken no notice, as usual. And now William was paying the price. Mulder was just grateful that the little boy had landed on his arm, and not his head, otherwise who knew what would have happened. 

“Mulder.” Scully padded into the living room, dressed in her pjs ready for bed. She looked tired, and Mulder wondered why she hadn’t gone to bed too. It was obviously time for their chat. He prepared himself for her onslaught. “What are you doing down here?”

“Did I wake you?”

“No I wasn’t asleep.” She glanced down at the blanket now covering the sofa and frowned. “What’s this?”

“I’m just making up my bed.”

“Our bed not good enough for you now?”

Mulder shrugged. “I figured I wasn’t welcome.”

“Mulder,” Scully said as she let out a deep breath. She came to stand in front of him, her hand on her hips, pushing her belly out. Mulder ducked his head and closed his eyes. “Of course you’re welcome.”

“I’m so sorry Scully,” he said, ignoring her. “You were right, and I was wrong. I was so wrong. I should never have built the stupid treehouse.”

“William thinks otherwise. It’s all he spoke about before he fell asleep.”

“I could have killed him.”

“It was an accident.”

“You told me this would happen.”

“Mulder, it was an accident,” Scully repeated. “William is a child. Children have accidents all the time.”

“I’m not cut out for this.”

Sighing, reached out, lacing her hands around Mulder’s neck. He still wouldn’t meet her eye. “Ok, now you’re being maudlin.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Mulder, I’ve lost count of the number of children I’ve seen in the hospital with broken bones. William is fine, he’s happy and healthy and super excited about his cast.”

“I let him down.”

“Well…” Releasing her grasp, Scully moved to sit next to her partner, placing her hand on his knee. “In that case, I let Ashley down when she was a baby.”

“What does Ashley have to do with it?” 

“I had her sitting on the sofa when she was about eight months old. The phone rang and I took my eyes off of her for just a moment, but in that split second she’d managed to roll off the sofa and fall onto the floor. She didn’t have any broken bones, but she did have a nasty bump on her head. I think I cried more than she did, and I felt like the worst mom in the world. Until I told Ellen about it the next day, and she told me about the time Trent fell down the stairs when her back was turned. Children are children Mulder. You can wrap them up in cotton wool but you can’t stop accidents from happening.”

“I couldn’t even stay in the room with him though. I left him on his own. You said it yourself Scully, he’s four years old.”

“Mulder, when I was six, I fell off my bike and hurt myself pretty bad. My dad was the only one at home, and he took one look at me crying and bleeding, and he left the room. Missy had to fix me up in the end, because my dad just couldn’t deal with seeing me hurt and so upset. That didn’t make him a bad father, and it doesn’t make you a bad father.”

“When Will looks back on this, he’ll remember I wasn’t there.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. He’s four. If he remembers anything about this day it’ll be what a cool treehouse his dad built him. Mark my words, it’ll be the first thing he talks about when he wakes up in the morning. He’ll be back up there in a few days.”

“He’s never going up there again. God Scully, he fell so hard…” Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle, even though he knew he shouldn’t. “It was like watching someone drop a sack of potatoes.”

“I’m telling myself that the reason you’re laughing is because you’re still in shock.”

Mulder instantly sobered. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

“This?”

“Being a parent.”

“In case it’s escaped your notice, it’s a bit late for that.” Scully smiled as she took hold of Mulder’s hand and brought it to her stomach. “It’s late three times over.”

“What if I drop the baby?”

“What if I drop the baby?”

“You won’t.”

“Would that make me a bad mom?”

“You know it wouldn’t Scully.”

“Listen to yourself then. You are not a bad father. You know what William’s like when he gets excited – he doesn’t listen and goes at things top speed. No one could have reacted in time to what he did.”

“I’m a danger to him.”

“You are not a danger to him.”

“What else will happen Scully? I had to stand by and watch him break his arm. What next?”

“Mulder –“

“I stood by and watched Samantha break her collarbone, then I had to watch –“

“Mulder, William is not Samantha. He’s safe, and he’s healthy and he’s in the next room.”

“For now –“

“Cut the crap Mulder, the only person you’re a danger to is yourself with those negative thoughts of yours. Contrary to what you might think, you’re a good dad. Both William and Ashley think the sun shines out of your ass, and I’ve no doubt that this baby will agree with them.” She grinned. “I don’t think you’re that bad either for that matter. You can be annoying at times, but you’re easy on the eye and you make pretty babies.” When Mulder didn’t reply, Scully stood and tugged on his hand. “Come to bed.”

“I thought Will was sharing with you.”

“He is. If I have to suffer him taking over the bed, so do you.”

“We could sleep here,” said Mulder, patting the sofa.

“Funny. I’m pregnant Mulder, I don’t think I can even fit on this sofa anymore.”

“You’re not that big. Yet,” he said, finally grinning, feeling a weight lifting from his chest. 

“Don’t make me change my mind and let you sleep on your own tonight,” she replied as Mulder finally got to his feet. “Come on, I’ve a feeling William will be waking us up early in the morning to go back up into that damn treehouse.” 

Scully led Mulder upstairs and into the bedroom, where the two of them curled up either side of their sleeping son. As Mulder watched Scully join William in slumber, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, counting his blessings that his little boy was safe and well.


	27. Chapter 27

“James?”

Scully thought for a moment before wrinkling her nose. “No.”

“No? Why not?”

She shrugged. “I don’t like it.”

Sighing, Mulder turned the page of the book he was reading. “Jasmine?”

“Are you kidding? Ashley played Aladdin to death when she was a child. No to Jasmine.”

“I guess Buzz and Woody are a no too then?” Mulder replied with a grin. “The same goes for Barbie.”

“And Bambi.” This time it was Scully’s turn to smile.

“Hmm…” Mulder flicked back towards the start of the book. “Oh you’ll like this one. Daniel.”

Her smile fading, Scully shot her partner a warning look. “You’re not funny.”

“I know. I’m serious.”

“I’m not even going to answer.”

“I like Daniel. The name that is,” Mulder added, glancing down at the baby name book. It was the night before Scully’s 20 week sonogram, and they were less than a day away from finding out the sex of the baby. Mulder knew his partner was worried about the scan, not wanting to go through the trauma of losing yet another baby, and so he’d been attempting to take her mind off of it. He was worried too – the death of baby Ryan had almost driven the two of them apart – but he was hopeful, and so far Scully’s pregnancy was progressing well. “Besides, maybe we should do it as a thank you to your Daniel.” He ignored Scully’s glare. “I got the girl, so it’s only fair.”

“Shut up Mulder.”

“Ethan?”

“It could be a girl,” she countered, having decided to change the subject.

“It could. You keep saying “he” though.”

“I think I’m just used to it after William and Ryan.”

“Do you want a boy?”

“I want a healthy baby. Ten fingers, ten toes, and if we’re lucky he or she won’t inherit your stubbornness.”

“Ha. Ha,” he deadpanned. “Ok then. Girls names…” He flipped through the book, pausing every now and then as a name caught his eye, but dismissing it instantly. “Annie?”

“I like Annie.”

“Taylor?” She didn’t look impressed. “Caitlyn? We could shorten it to Katie?”

“Why not just call her Katie?”

“Katie then?”

After a moment, Scully shook her head. “Not Katie.” In Scully’s words it was her prerogative to be indecisive during pregnancy. It was her prerogative to do whatever she wanted, and Mulder didn’t argue. 

“Grace?”

“No Mulder.”

“I like Grace.”

“It was Jack’s mom’s name.”

“I know.” He remembered Scully telling him how Ashley was almost named Grace after her paternal grandmother. 

“We can’t.”

“But if we like the name…?”

“It doesn’t feel right. I didn’t give Ashley the name.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t use it now.”

“It was Jack’s mom’s name,” Scully repeated.

“I know. It would be cool,” he thought out loud. “She was Ashley’s grandmother after all. Besides, sometimes I feel I owe Jack for giving me Ashley. This would be a good way to repay him,” he added, shrugging to himself. “And I like the name.”

“Do we have to do this tonight?”

“Huh?”

“I just don’t understand why we have to do this tonight. Can’t it wait until the scan?”

“Scully –"

“What if we find out something’s wrong tomorrow? You’ll have spent all this time hunting for a name for nothing –"

“Scully.” Mulder reached out, taking hold of her hand. Scully instantly quietened, though he knew she had plenty more she wanted to say. “You’ve said yourself that you can feel the baby moving.”

“I felt Ryan move.”

“I’m not going to tell you to stop worrying because I know that’s asking the impossible. But just breathe. It’ll be ok.”

“I just can’t help but remember what happened before. Every day that passes just reminds me of that awful day. I can’t go through that again Mulder.”

“Dana –“ Mulder paused as he saw Scully smile. “What?”

“You only call me “Dana” when you’re trying to prove a point.”

“Is it working?” Mulder squeezed his partner’s hand. “Scully, it’ll be ok. The doctor said that what happened last time won’t happen again. This time things are going to be different. I promise.”

“Mommy?” Both Mulder and Scully looked up as William padded into the room, his arm still wrapped in a cast, but his sling now thankfully a thing of the past. The little boy approached the bed. 

“What’s the matter baby?” asked Scully as William climbed up onto the bed. “Can’t you sleep?”

“My cast itches,” he sniffed, settling himself between his mom and dad. Mulder sighed, preparing himself for another night spent clinging onto the side of the bed. 

“I know, but it’s not long now until it can come off.”

“Can you take it off mommy?”

“I can’t sweetheart,” Scully replied sadly, running a hand through her little boy’s fair hair. “I wish I could. Soon though.”

Pouting, William turned his attention to his dad. “What’s this?” he asked, referring to the book Mulder was holding. 

“It’s a book of names. For the baby.”

“The baby in mommy’s tummy?”

Mulder nodded. “What do you think we should call the baby?”

William pressed a small hand to his mom’s stomach. Ever since Scully had announced she’d felt the baby move, William had been obsessed with trying to feel it too. “Bob,” he answered.

His parents both laughed. “We can’t name the baby after Spongebob dude,” said Mulder.

William frowned. It clearly wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. “Buzz?”

“Or Toy Story,” Scully replied.

“Besides,” said Mulder. “The baby could be a girl.”

William scrunched his nose up. It reminded Mulder of Ashley when she was a child and refused to eat her broccoli. “It’s not though,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’m getting a brother.”

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. “Sweetie, we don’t know if the baby is a boy or girl. You might get a brother, or it might be a sister.”

“I don’t want a sister.”

“It might be a girl though buddy.”

“Girls suck.”

“I don’t even want to know where you’ve picked up that language William,” said Scully, shooting Mulder a warning look suggesting she knew full well where he’d heard language like that. “But enough please.”

“I want a brother.”

“We don’t get a say whether it’s a boy or a girl,” Mulder replied, setting William down onto a pillow and pulling the comforter up over his chest. “A brother would be cool I know, but another sister wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Yes it would.”

“I had a sister, and the best thing about it was that she never played with my toys.” That wasn’t strictly true, Mulder thought, but William didn’t need to know that. “And Ashley doesn’t play with yours, does she?”

“Ashley just talks about boys,” William said dejectedly. 

“The good news is it’ll be a while before the baby can even talk. Come on now,” Mulder warned. “Get some sleep buddy.”

“I’m not tired.” William liked to play that game, even when he was exhausted. 

“Just rest your eyes for a bit then.”

William obeyed his dad, closing his eyes, though his parents knew he wasn’t yet asleep. It wouldn’t be long though.

“Not only do I want a healthy baby Scully,” said Mulder. “I want a kid who eventually can sleep through the night in their own bed.”

xxxx

“Ok are you ready for this?”

Mulder and Scully sat in the waiting room ready for Scully’s appointment. Mulder watched as his partner flicked through a parenting magazine, though he knew she wasn’t taking anything in. She was nervous. Hell, he was nervous too. Scully hadn’t been able to keep breakfast down that morning, blaming her usual sickness, but Mulder knew there was more to it. 

“They’re running late,” Scully replied, reaching out to steady the leg that Mulder hadn’t even realized he’d been bouncing.

“I’m sure it won’t be long.”

“I’ve got to go to the store to get ingredients for dinner. I told mom we wouldn’t be back late.”

“Scully…” Mulder took the magazine from her hands and placed it back on the table in front of them. “Relax. Take a deep breath.” She did as he suggested. “So are we finding out the sex today?”

Scully forced a smile. The baby’s gender seemed the least of her worries. “I guess we’d better for William’s sake.”

Mulder grinned. “I guess it’ll give him time to come to terms with things if it’s a girl. Although we’ll have four months of extreme excitement if it’s a boy.”

“A boy…”

Sensing Scully’s thoughts, Mulder squeezed her arm reassuringly. “It’s not like Ryan, Scully. It’s different this time.”

“How are you so sure?” Her bottom lip was quivering and Mulder knew she was close to tears.

“Because we’ve been through too much. We deserve a break. This baby is our break Scully. She’s what we’ve been waiting for.”

Scully gave her partner a watery smile. “Or he.”

“Dana Scully?”

Scully startled as her name was called. “Whatever happens Scully,” Mulder whispered. “I love you.” Smiling, he got to his feet and held out his hand. “Let’s go find out.”

Xxxxx

Scully’s tears spilled over as both she and Mulder looked at the screen in front of them and the sound of their baby’s heartbeat filled the room. Mulder let out a nervous laugh, relieved beyond words that the scan was so far going well. The baby was healthy and developing as it should be. He or she was a little on the small side, which had initially worried Mulder until Scully revealed that Ashley had been too, and the sonographer agreed there was nothing to be concerned about. “He’s taking after his sister,” Scully had commented, relief written all over her face. She glanced back at the screen. “Look at him…does he have his arms behind his head?”

The sonographer nodded, smiling. “It certainly does. You’ve got a very chilled out baby there.”

“You see him Mulder?”

“She’s just kicking back and taking it easy.”

“Just like his dad.”

“Speaking of he,” said the sonographer. “Would you like to know the baby’s sex?”

Mulder and Scully exchanged a look, though they both knew the answer. “Yes please,” answered Scully.

“Ok, let me just take a look and see if I can see…yes here we go.” As Mulder and Scully both held their breath, the sonographer’s smile widened. “It’s a girl. Congratulations.”

“A girl?” Scully asked, clearly surprised, fresh tears clouding her eyes. 

“Congratulations.”

“I told you so,” Mulder said smugly, taking his eyes off of the screen momentarily to kiss his partner on the lips. “I told you it was a girl.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Scully countered, her earlier concern now a thing of the past. “You’re rarely ever right. And besides,” she added, her eyes twinkling. “You get to break the news to William that he’s not getting a little brother.”


	28. Chapter 28

“We’re home,” Scully called, as she and Mulder stepped into the house. Maggie and Ashley were sat on the sofa, watching a soap opera on the television, while William was driving a truck around on the floor, narrowly avoiding crashing into the coffee table. All three turned to look at the new arrivals. 

“Hi mommy. Hi daddy,” William greeted them without pausing his game. 

Ashley immediately got to her feet. She looked as nervous as Mulder and Scully had both felt earlier that day. “How did it go mom?” She knew how worried her parents had been, and had wanted everything to go well. Luckily Scully didn’t keep her waiting long before putting her out of her misery. “Everything’s good,” she said, seeing the relief on both Maggie and Ashley’s faces. “The baby is healthy and growing well.”

“Oh Dana, I’m so relieved,” said Maggie.

“So are we.”

“Did you find out the sex?”

Scully glanced over at Mulder. During the drive home they’d debated whether to tell people the baby’s sex, and had decided it was probably for the best, especially as William was going to have to come to terms with having yet another sister, despite desperately wanting a brother. “We did,” she said smiling. “It’s a girl.”

“Yes!” Ashley exclaimed, as Maggie beamed. 

“I knew it was a girl,” her mother claimed. “I could tell by the way you’re carrying.”

“I’ve carried differently each time mom,” Scully sighed, but Maggie paid no attention, instead standing up and pulling her daughter in for a hug. “Oh Dana, I’m so happy for you. Another girl!”

“We needed another girl,” said Ashley. “I was starting to feel outnumbered.” The excitement of having a little sister was written all over her face.

“Something tells me someone in the room might not agree,” said Mulder, nodding towards William, who was paying no attention to the conversation.

“He’ll come round.”

“Maybe in a few years’ time,” he replied as he accepted a hug off of Maggie.

“Well I’m going to make a move,” she said, reaching for her jacket which was sat on the arm of the sofa. “And let you break the news.”

“Don’t you want to stay for dinner mom?”

“Thank you sweetheart, but not tonight. I’d better get home.” 

“Oh.” Scully reached into her purse and retrieved the image of her sonogram. “I forgot to show you this.” 

With her jacket now on, Maggie took the picture from her daughter. Ashley peered over her grandmother’s shoulder. “Oh it’s so clear,” she exclaimed, and Scully hummed in agreement. “Look how relaxed she is.”

“She’s definitely Mulder’s.”

“Ha-ha”, he deadpanned, not seeing the flash of hurt cross Ashley’s face. 

“I’m so pleased for you both,” Maggie continued. “For all of you.”

“Thanks mom, and thanks for picking the kids up from school.”

“Anytime.”

“We’ve had fun,” Ashley agreed. “Thanks grandma.”

“I’ll see you soon.” Maggie kissed her granddaughter goodbye. “Goodbye William.”

“Bye bye grandma.”

“Don’t I get a kiss?”

Sighing, William reluctantly abandoned his game, got to his feet and hugged Maggie. She kissed him and he immediately wiped his cheek, amusing his grandmother and embarrassing his parents in the process.

“Dude, that’s not the way you should be behaving around girls,” Mulder remarked. 

William frowned at his dad. “Grandma’s not a girl.”

“Thank you sweetheart. I think,” Maggie added, hugging both Mulder and then Scully. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Drive safely.”

“I will. Congratulations again. I’m so happy for you both.”

Mulder, Scully and Ashley followed Maggie outside, waving her off as she got into her car and drove down the lane. “Right then,” said Scully once her mom’s car was out of sight. “Let’s go ruin William’s afternoon.”

xxxxx

“William, can we talk to you for a minute please?”

William considered his dad’s request before getting to his feet and heading over to the sofa. He climbed up, careful not to jostle his wrist, and sat in between his parents. Ashley took a seat in the armchair, wanting to see her brother’s reaction to the news.

“So…” Scully began. “…Mommy and daddy went to see the baby today.”

The little boy glanced at his mom’s stomach. “How did you see the baby if he’s still in your tummy?”

Ashley smirked. This was going to be harder than her parents thought.

“Well, we went to the hospital and saw the baby on a screen.” William said nothing, and Mulder knew they were about ten seconds away from their son losing interest and walking off.

“We found out if the baby is a boy or a girl…and it’s a girl,” Scully said enthusiastically. “You’re going to have a little sister. Isn’t that cool?”

William’s expression suggested he didn’t quite agree. “But I’m having a brother.”

“No sweetheart, it’s a girl.”

“I don’t want a girl.”

“A sister would be good buddy,” said Mulder, trying to help, but William wasn’t having any of it. 

“No it won’t.”

Sensing their parents were struggling, Ashley intervened. “A sister won’t steal your toys Will. I don’t.”

“I want a brother.”

“Didn’t you say I was cool? I’m a girl.” William shrugged. “She’ll leave all of your things alone too.” The little boy’s bottom lip trembled. 

“I had a little sister,” said Mulder. “And I remember being really upset when I found out she was a girl, because I really wanted a brother, just like you. But you know what? She was cool. She was fun, and she left my things alone, but she was around to play tag and other games too. I think having a sister was actually cooler than a brother.”

William promptly burst into tears. “I don’t want a sister,” he cried. “I want a brother.”

Scully looked as though she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “I’m sorry sweetheart,” she said, wrapping an arm around her little boy. “I’m sure you’ll feel differently when she’s here.”

“But…but my friends have brothers. Dylan does, and so does Michael.”

“But James has a little sister,” Scully countered.

“He says…he says she smells and she cries a lot,” he hiccupped.

“All babies cry William, not just girls. Just because some of your friends have little brothers, it doesn’t mean that’s always the way. Sometimes babies are girls and sometimes they’re boys. I had a little brother, but your daddy had a little sister.”

“Can’t I have a brother?”

“Sorry kiddo,” said Mulder. “It doesn’t work like that.”

“You’ll come round.”

The way William was crying, Mulder wasn’t quite so sure.

“It’s not fair.”

“I know buddy. Life isn’t fair. But I’m sure once your sister arrives, you’ll think she’s the best thing ever.”

“I hope so,” Scully murmured. 

William turned to face his mom. “I hate the baby,” he said, getting up and heading towards the stairs before Mulder could shout at him. 

“Where’s he going?” asked Ashley. 

Mulder followed his son to the stairs to check, before returning. “He’s just put himself in a time out.”

“Oh god,” said Scully, rubbing her eyes wearily. 

“Well that went well.”

“If it’s any consolation,” said Ashley. "I’m excited."

“At least someone is,” replied Scully, hoping that one day William would be too.

xxxxx

“Here come my girls,” said Mulder as Scully entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She slipped off her bathrobe, hanging it up on the back of the door before padding over to join him in bed.

“Are you going to be this irritating for the next four months?”

“If you ask nicely.”

Smiling, Scully settled herself into bed, her hands coming round to frame her stomach. “At least one male in this household is happy that we’re having a girl.”

“He’ll get used to it…one day.”

“I honestly thought it was a boy too.”

“Are you disappointed?”

“No, not at all. Like I said, I didn’t care as long as he or she was healthy.”

“And she is healthy.”

“In a way, I think it’s better it’s a girl,” Scully said suddenly, thinking out loud. “I think it would have been harder if it was a boy.”

“Because of Ryan?” Scully nodded. Mulder rolled onto his side and reached out to rub Scully’s stomach. “We’re never going to forget him Scully. He was part of our lives, if only for a short while, and we’ll miss him every day. But this baby’s going to help us. We’ve been waiting for her for a long long time. She’ll never replace Ryan, and of course we’ll tell her about her big brother one day, but it’s going to be ok. I know you’re still worried about your pregnancy after what happened last time, but just relax and take it easy. Worrying isn’t good for you or the Meatball.”

Scully raised her eyebrows. “Meatball?”

“What?”

“Dare I ask why you’ve named her Meatball?”

Mulder smiled sheepishly. “It just popped into my head.”

“Pull the other one Mulder.”

“Well…your bump does look a little bit like you’ve swallowed a giant meatball.”

“What?” Scully chuckled, though she was also tempted to hit him.

“I’m just saying, you’re a little on the small side still –“

“So I look like I’ve eaten too much?”

“No –“

“You just said I look like I’ve swallowed giant meatballs.”

“Well…” he laughed as Scully’s hand connected with his arm. “You still look beautiful though.”

“Uh uh. You’re not winning me over like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Grab your jacket Mulder. I hear it’s cold outside. You might catch a chill sleeping in William’s treehouse.”

“You wouldn’t do that to me? I might fall out just like William. I can’t cope with just one working hand.”

Scully raised her eyebrows playfully. “You used to.”

“Ouch.” She giggled as Mulder leaned over to kiss her. “I’m sorry. Don’t make me sleep in the treehouse. I don’t like heights.”

“Don’t call me fat.”

“I didn’t. I think you look hot.”

“You’ll get used to this,” said Scully, addressing the bump. “Your daddy’s always having to apologize. Men have a lot to apologize for. But don’t give in too easily. Make them work for it.”

Mulder grinned. “So going back to last night.”

“Changing the subject?”

“Always.”

“Last night…?” Scully prompted. 

“Names. Now we know the sex…?”

“Well I have to admit, I’ve always liked the name Phoebe.” Mulder groaned. “Or Bambi?”

“We can’t name the baby after the cat?”

“Phoebe then?”

“What about Daniel…a?” Scully slapped him again. “Ok maybe not.” He sobered. “Did you want to call her after Melissa?”

Scully shook her head. “No. Missy hated her name, and she’d hate me for passing it on.” She studied Mulder carefully, trying to read his thoughts. “Samantha?”

It was Mulder’s turn to refuse the suggestion. “No, I think this baby needs her own name. Meatball is a new chapter for us.”

Scully smiled. “Yes she is.” She laughed.

“What?”

“Nothing just…if you’d told me all those years ago when I walked into the basement that we’d be sharing a bed together, not to mention expecting another baby, I’d have told you you were crazy.”

“You did tell me I was crazy. Many times.”

“You know what I mean though. Do you regret it?”

“Not in the slightest. You?”

“Not yet. Ask me again when I’m in labor though and I might have a different answer for you.” She thought back to her last labor with William and shivered. 

Mulder sensed her thoughts. “Everything’s different this time Scully,” he said. “There’ll be a hospital, and clean sheets –“

“And drugs.”

“And a real midwife.”

“You did a good job last time.”

“Let’s leave it to the professionals this time.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Just four months to go, and then she’ll be here.”

And unlike William, they couldn’t wait to meet her.


	29. Chapter 29

“Ok girls, here we go.” Mulder stopped the car and removed the keys from the ignition. 

“Thank you Mulder,” said Ashley’s friend, Holly from the backseat. Mulder had driven his daughter and her best friend to the mall along with Scully. The girls were going to spend a few hours shopping while Mulder and Scully browsed for a few bits and pieces for the baby. They had pretty much all they needed from William and Ryan, but Scully wanted a few new things for their baby girl – outfits and impossibly tiny shoes, Mulder surmised. Maggie had volunteered to look after William for the day, and for that both Mulder and Scully were grateful. William hated the mall at the best of times, and Mulder suspected his son would be even less enthusiastic once he realized they’d be shopping for his baby sister. Scully was seven months pregnant now and William was still in denial that the baby was a girl. He was no longer interested in Scully’s pregnancy, rarely touching her belly to feel the baby kick. Maggie had assured her daughter that William would come around eventually and that Bill had apparently reacted in a similar manner when she was born. Mulder just didn’t want to think that William was going to turn out like Bill Scully.

“We’ll meet you at the food court at one,” Scully reminded the girls. “Be careful.”

“Yes mom,” Ashley sighed, having heard her mom’s safety briefings far too many times. 

“Don’t talk to any strangers.”

“Mom, it’s the mall.”

“Exactly, there are lots of strangers around.”

“We’re sixteen.”

“Have fun girls,” Mulder interrupted, not wanting an argument to break out. Scully and Ashley disagreed at the best of times, but a pregnant Scully and hormonal Ashley were almost off the scale. Mulder didn’t want Holly to witness it. 

“Thanks dad.” Before Scully could argue, the girls let themselves out of the car and hurried off the in the direction of the mall entrance. Mulder’s smile faded however when he turned to see Scully glaring at him. “What?”

“You just let them go off on their own?”

“Scully, I can see them from here, walking towards the entrance.” He pointed ahead. “Theyre safe. They’re smart.”

“They’re teenagers.”

“Ashley has a cellphone. I’ll call her shortly to check on her. Come on,” he said, tapping Scully’s leg. “Let’s go baby shopping.”

“Restrooms first,” Scully said, wrinkling her nose up.

“Yes dear,” said Mulder, used to his partner’s now frequent trips to the bathroom. 

“And we’re not going to go crazy today. We already have a lot of things for this baby.”

“Right.”

“We don’t need to buy much.”

“Of course not.”

Famous last words. 

Xxxxx

“Hey Scully, what about this?”

Scully looked up to see Mulder holding a giant pink fluffy teddy bear. She raised her eyebrows. “And where would we put that?”

“In the baby’s crib.”

“In the crib? Mulder, it would smother her. It’s huge.”

Dejected, Mulder returned the bear to the shelf and continued to browse. Moments later he called her again, this time pointing towards a stroller. Once again 

Scully shook her head. “We’ve already got one.”

“This one has pink inside.”

“The one we have is brand new. We had to get a new one for…Ryan…” Scully swallowed hard, trying not to think about everything new and still in its original packaging, never used. 

Nodding, Mulder walked on, knowing when not to push things. Just as Scully paused to look at onesies, Mulder appeared at her side. “What about this?” he said, holding up a tiny pink sleeping bag. “I remember Will used to love his in summer.”

Scully smiled politely. Mulder was doing his best, and he was certainly enthusiastic at the thought of shopping for their impending arrival. He was excited, even more so after Scully’s twenty week sonogram revealed the baby was healthy, and then shortly after when he’d finally felt their little girl move for the first time. He couldn’t wait to meet her. “We’ve already got one.”

“But I thought we threw it away when William had that vomiting bug?”

“We got a new one. For –“

“Ryan.” Scully nodded, her eyes damp. “I’m sorry Scully,” he said, kissing her nose. His free hand came to rest briefly on the swell of her stomach, and the baby immediately kicked, either registering her dad was nearby, or trying to push him away, he wasn’t sure.

“It’s ok.”

“It’s not ok.”

“It’s just a little harder than I thought it would be.”

Mulder nodded in understanding. “Why don’t you tell me what we need and we’ll go from there.”

Scully glanced down at the list she’d spent the previous week compiling. “Ok –"

“Actually, you know what? Let’s start again.”

“What?”

“Let’s start afresh. New baby, new things.”

“Mulder –"

“I’m serious Scully.”

“We have a lot of things already.”

And I can see it in your eyes that just thinking about them is causing you pain. I know they were meant for Ryan. I know they’ve been boxed up and sitting in the room we’ve refused to call the nursery for the past few years. But this is a new start for us. We’ve said all along that this baby won’t live in Ryan’s shadow. He’s our son, and he’ll always be a part of our family. So let’s start afresh.”

“We can’t afford this,” Scully protested, knowing full well they could.

“Yes we can.”

“What about the things we already have? What will we do with them?”

“We can give them away, or sell them, or save them for the day when, God forbid, one of our kids has a baby of their own.”

“Mulder, you’re crazy.” He could tell she was wavering.

“That’s why you love me. Let’s do this Scully. Please? I didn’t get to do this for Ashley, or William for that matter. By the time I’d stopped acting like a dick you were all set on the baby front. Let me make up for it now. I want to get our little girl everything I wasn’t able to get for Ashley.”

“This is such a waste of money.”

“This is our little girl you’re talking about.”

“You know what I mean.” Scully threw her head back, as though praying to a higher power to give her strength. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok. But don’t go too crazy.”

Grinning, Mulder hurried off to retrieve the teddy bear, leaving Scully to wonder what on earth she’d let herself in for.

Xxxxx

“You girls didn’t seem to buy much,” Mulder said, glancing into the rear view mirror to peer into the backseat. 

Both girls giggled and exchanged a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by Scully.

“We got some things,” said Ashley, and they giggled again.

Curiosity got the better of her mom. “Ok guys, what’s so funny?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing Dana.”

“Do we believe them?”

Scully shook her head at her partner. She had been young once too, and kept secrets from her parents. The thought only served to worry her further. “What did you guys get up to at the mall? 

“Nothing,” the two girls said in unison.

“They only had a few hours Scully. They couldn’t have got up to too much trouble in that time.”

But Scully wasn’t quite so sure. Aware that she wasn’t going to get anything out of them anytime soon, she stopped the questions. For now.

Xxxxx

“Hey baby,” Scully entered the house to find William sprawled on the sofa, engrossed in a cartoon as he munched on a cookie. The little boy paused in his chewing, his eyes wide at being caught. “Where is everyone?”

“Daddy’s upstairs,” he replied, his mouth full.

“And Ashley?”

“In her room.”

“Uh huh. And did daddy give you those cookies?”

Will gave her a chocolatey smile, saying nothing, but his grin told Scully what she already suspected. “I didn’t think so. No more please,” she ordered. “Else you won’t eat your dinner. Don’t tell me,” she sighed. “Daddy hasn’t made a start on dinner?”

“He’s been busy.”

“Doing what?”

William shrugged. “He’s in the baby’s room.”

“The baby’s room?” Curiosity getting the better of her, Scully left her son in the living room and headed upstairs in search of her partner. The door to the nursery was pulled to, and as Scully opened it she gasped in surprise. “Mulder!”

Her partner looked up from his position on the floor. “Oh hey Scully.”

“Mulder, what have you done?”

“What does it look like?” 

“It looks like…I don’t know what it looks like.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s…” To say she was speechless was an understatement. In the few hours that she’d been at work, Mulder had transformed the nursery. When she’d left the house that morning, it had been acting as a storage room of sorts, containing boxes of William’s old baby clothes, and the crib, stroller and changing table that had been set up for Ryan. But now it had all changed. Freshly painted cream walls – the color Scully had picked out just a few days before – covered the previous lemon, and were now framed by a pale pink border. The crib – a new crib they’d purchased during their trip to the mall – had been assembled and now contained a pink mattress, along with the teddy bear that Mulder had insisted they buy. A cream closet and dresser had also been assembled, and as Scully opened a drawer, she saw a few of the little outfits they’d already purchased had been folded up and placed inside. In the corner of the room sat a rocking chair that Scully had never seen before. “When did you get this?” She asked in amazement. “How…how did you manage to do all this?” 

Mulder shrugged, as if it was nothing. I may have had a little help this morning from the Gunmen. But,” he added, sensing Scully’s uncertainty. They just did the painting. Frohike wasn’t allowed anywhere near the crib.” He let out a deep breath. “What do you think Scully? Is this ok?”

“It’s…it’s…” She was struggling to take it all in. “It’s perfect,” she said finally, and Mulder sighed in relief. “I can’t believe you did all of this today?”

“Well I started the painting yesterday when you were at work.”

“But still –"

“Is it too much?”

“Of course it’s too much Mulder. I already told you it was but –"

“You think she’ll like it?”

Scully smiled. “She’s a baby.” Mulder came up behind his partner, slipping his arms around her waist. His hands came up to settle on her stomach and as he pressed, he felt the baby shift against him. “I think she’ll love it.”

“I sense there’s a “but” coming.”

“I think I’m just in shock. I certainly wasn’t expecting this today Mulder. I mean…why now?”

“Why not? I didn’t have anything better to do today, and the rocking chair was delivered so I figured there was no time like the present.” Letting go of Scully, he moved so he was in front of her. “You think it’s too early.”

“I thought we said we’d wait?”

“I know what you’re thinking Scully, but it’s going to be ok. We’re past that stage now.” He sighed. “I can change it back again if you like. Ryan’s things are in the attic –"

“No,” Scully answered quickly. “No, I love it.”

“Not too much pink?”

She smiled. “If this baby is anything like Ashley, there’s no such thing as too much pink.”

“Should I add more?”

Scully laughed. “No, no, it’s perfect. Thank you. I’m sorry,” she added. “I didn’t mean to be so down on this. It’s just this time last time –“

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s ok Scully.” As if on cue, the baby kicked. “You see? She’s agreeing with me. Another daddy’s girl.”

“Just what we need.” Scully leant forward and kissed him. “Thank you Mulder.”

“You can thank me later.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmm. I’ve heard stories about pregnant women.”

“Women in their second trimester maybe. I’m in my third, in the “keep your hands off me unless you’re rubbing my back or my feet” stage.”

“I’ll see what I can do later – oh hey stranger.” Both adults looked up as Ashley entered the nursery.

“It smells in here.”

“Your dad’s been painting.”

“Why isn’t it pink?” Ashley asked, looking around and not looking overly impressed. 

“Does it need more pink?”

“No,” said Scully, just as Ashley said “yes.”

“What have you been doing?” Mulder asked his daughter. “You’ve been tucked away in your room all day. The Gunmen say hi.”

“Mom, can I talk to you?”

“Sure honey, what’s wrong?”

Ashley glanced at Mulder, but he paid no attention. “I just need to speak with you.”

“What’s wrong?” Scully walked over to her daughter, placing the palm of her hand against Ashley’s forehead. “You look pale sweetheart.”

“I’ve got stomach ache.”

“Oh.” Mulder suddenly blushed. “If it’s umm…women’s problems –“

Scully eyed the way her daughter was clutching her stomach. “Ashley, what’s the matter?”

“I think I need to see a doctor.”

“Oh god”, said Mulder. “Please do not tell me you’re pregnant.”

“I’m a doctor,” Scully said, interrupting. “Tell me what’s wrong.” Ashley said nothing, and before she could react, her mom had reached down and lifted up her shirt.

“No!”

“Oh Ashley.”

Mulder followed his partner’s gaze, frowning. There was no denying what Ashley’s problem was. Their daughter – their previously innocent and well behaved daughter – was now the owner of a naval piercing. A very infected naval piercing by the looks of things.

“When did this happen?”

“At the mall,” said Ashley. “Holly got one too.”

“The mall?” Scully glared over at Mulder. “I told you we shouldn’t have let them go off on their own.”

“We’re sixteen mom.”

“Far too young to get pierced.”

“At least it wasn’t a tattoo, eh Scully?”

Another glare, this time positively poisonous. “That’s not helpful.”

“Why did you say…hey mom, do you have a tattoo?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“Can I see?”

“No you cannot. You’re in big trouble young lady. How dare you go behind our backs with this.”

Aware that Scully wasn’t in the mood to be distracted, Ashley tried another tactic. “It hurts mom.”

“That serves you right,” Scully replied, shaking her head. “Go get your jacket”, she told her daughter, who hurried out of the room. “I’ll be right back. I’ll take her to the pharmacy to get sorted. And I don’t know what you’re smirking at,” she warned Mulder. “We’ve got all this to come again in sixteen years. And if her older sister teaches her her ways, this one will be even worse.”

Mulder’s smile faded. “Is it too late to ask for a boy?”


	30. Chapter 30

“Morning Sunshine.”

Ashley let out an impressive yawn as she entered the kitchen, where Mulder was busy making pancakes for William. It was a Saturday, which meant the little boy was allowed a treat, even if it did make him hyper for the rest of the day. “Morning.” She came to a stop by Mulder, accepting a kiss on the cheek. “Are those pancakes?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can I have some?”

“How are your sugars?”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

“Is mom still asleep?”

“No, she’s taking a bath.”

“A bath? On a Saturday morning?”

“She’s got backache.”

“Again?”

“The baby’s sitting awkwardly. Your mom’s hoping a bath will help ease the pain.”

“Hasn’t the baby turned yet?”

Scully was almost eight months pregnant now, but as yet the baby wasn’t in the head down position. A typical Mulder, Scully had said. Stubborn like her dad. She had an appointment with the midwife the following week, when they were going to try and turn the baby, but she was determined that it wasn’t going to come to that. “Not yet.”

Ashley left Mulder’s side to retrieve her cereal from the cupboard. “Dad?”

“Hmm?” Mulder was momentarily distracted as he flipped the pancakes. 

“Can we go out in the car today?”

“Today?”

“Yeah. It’s the weekend.” It was a new ritual for Mulder and Ashley. Every weekend Mulder would give his daughter a driving lesson, leaving Scully and William at home. 

“Well today I’ve got a surprise planned.”

“A surprise?”

“Yeah.”

“For who?”

“For you. And your mom.”

“Really?” Ashley’s eyes lit up with excitement. She may have been sixteen and almost constantly embarrassed by her parents, but she was still a child at heart. “What is it?”

“If I told you…” Mulder said as he dished up William’s pancakes. “It wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Tell me!” Ashley followed him out into the dining room, where he set the plate on the table. 

“Ok buddy, breakfast is up. Don’t let it get cold.” William threw down the comic he was reading and ran over to the dining table. 

“What’s the surprise dad?” Ashley asked, just as Scully came down the stairs, wrapped in a bathrobe. 

“What’s this about a surprise?”

Mulder ignored the question as Scully came to stand next to him. He kissed her, placing one hand on her impressive stomach. Scully had had a growth spurt in recent weeks. Not that Mulder would ever risk his life and tell her, but it now looked as though she’d swallowed a basketball rather than a meatball. “How are you feeling?”

“Huge and uncomfortable. William, please don’t feed your breakfast to Bam Bam.”

Will sat up straight in his chair innocently, while Bam Bam, sensing she was about to get told off, slinked back under the table. 

“Dad said he’s got a surprise for us,” Ashley explained to her mom.

“Really? What is it?”

“Well Will and I are going to have a father/son day today.”

“That’s the surprise?” Neither Scully or Ashley looked too enthused. 

“Part of it.” Mulder picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to his impatient daughter. “While Will and I are being manly men, you girls are booked into a spa.”

“Really?”

“A spa?” Scully looked uncertain. 

“You’re booked in for a pre-natal package, while Ash gets the usual treatment. Oh and a manicure and pedicure.”

“What have we done to deserve this?” Scully asked, knowing full well why. She’d commented to Mulder a week or so before that she felt she hadn’t been spending enough time with her eldest daughter, what with her pregnancy and looking after William. This would give them the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time together, and to relax too.

“Thanks dad.”

“You’re booked in for 10.30 so you’d better get a move on."

“Can I drive us?” Ashley asked.

“Umm I don’t know. Your mom will be in the car.”

“I’m not that bad a driver.”

Mulder said nothing, while Scully hid a smirk. “Well I guess it might help to turn the baby.”

“Mom!”

“I’m kidding. Yes you can drive.”

Satisfied, Ashley hurried back into the kitchen to finish getting her breakfast. 

“The baby turning is the least of your worries Scully,” Mulder murmured. “Ashley’s driving might send you into premature labor.”

“I heard that!”

Xxxxxx

“I think this is the best idea dad has ever had.”

Scully laughed as her daughter took a sip of coffee and sighed, as though she had the weight of the world resting on her shoulders. “He does have some good ideas every now and then,” she agreed. “And it has been nice to just relax.” Even though she was approaching her maternity leave, Scully still hadn’t managed to wind down. At home she seemed as busy as ever, unable to leave Mulder to take care of matters. He’d told her she was nesting, while she just maintained she was cleaning up after him. 

“It has, and I can forget about school.” Ashley’s exams were approaching, and she was already stressing over the thought of them. 

“How is school?”

Ashley shrugged. “I just want my exams over with. But I want to do well.”

“You will do. You’re smart when you put your mind to it.” Ashley smiled. “Just keep doing what you’re doing and work hard. And leave those boys alone.”

Laughing, Ashley shook her head. “You’re as bad as dad.”

“I’m nowhere near as bad as him. I think he’ll have a coronary the day you come home and tell him you’re getting married or having a baby.”

“That won’t happen for a long long time.”

“Good.” Scully studied her daughter. “But you’re still seeing that boy?”

“Adam?” Her mom nodded. “Yeah.”

“How is he?”

“He’s good.” Ashley smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. “He’s really sweet, and cool, and cute too.”

“Is it serious?”

“It might be.”

“When do we get to meet him?”

The youngster made a face. “I don’t want to scare him off yet by introducing him to dad.”

“You think your dad won’t like him?”

“I know he won’t mom.”

Scully grinned. “No, you’re right. He’ll hate him. But still, I’d like to meet the guy who’s stolen my daughter’s heart.”

Ashley’s eyes watched as Scully’s hands came to rest on her stomach. “You look like you’re about to burst.”

“Thank you.”

“Is it uncomfortable?”

“At times. I still have five weeks to go and I wonder how much bigger I’m going to get. I think your sister’s running out of room.”

Ashley grimaced. “Maybe she’ll be early.”

“If she’s as stubborn as you and your brother, she won’t be.”

“I’m glad it’s a girl though,” Ashley continued. “A step sister will be cool.”

Scully paused, her cup poised at her mouth. It was the first time Ashley had ever used the term “step sister”, and she wondered whether her eldest daughter was as excited about the new arrival as she claimed. “Sweetheart, she’s your sister.”

Ashley shrugged, her eyes focused on the cup she was holding. “She’s Mulder’s daughter.”

“And so are you.”

“Biological daughter.”

“Ashley.” Sighing, Scully leaned forward – with some difficulty – and set her cup down on the table in front of her. “Your dad has said countless times that that doesn’t mean anything. I know he wishes he was your biological father, and I do too. I wish you didn’t have to go through so much pain, but it doesn’t make any difference. He adopted you and as far as he’s concerned, he’s your dad. He’s done everything a father does, and he hasn’t treated you any differently to William, has he?” Ashley shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. “He loves you just the same as he does William.”

“I just wonder if it’ll be different this time because it’s a girl.”

“Ashley.” Scully reached out and took hold of her daughter’s hand. “You’re his little girl too, and that will never change. This baby doesn’t change anything. I know you’ve been struggling recently with the anniversary of Jack’s death, and I know you’re feeling a little unsettled, but your dad loves you very much.”

“Things have been a little weird lately.”

Scully nodded. “He’s a guy. He doesn’t know how to deal with hormonal teenage girls. But he adores you and nothing will ever change that. Not even your sister. And for what it’s worth, I love you too, and I’m incredibly proud of you.”

Ashley gave her mom a watery smile. “It’s worth a lot. I love you mom.”

“Now dry your eyes. Your dad sent us here to relax, not cry.” 

Ashley did as her mom said. “Are you looking forward to the baby coming?”

After a moment, Scully nodded. “I’m apprehensive,” she admitted. “I’m praying everything goes right this time.”

Ashley nodded in understanding. She remembered what life was like after Ryan, and didn’t want her family to go through that again. “It will mom.”

“But of course I’m looking forward to it. I can’t wait to meet her and find out what she’s like, and who she’s like.” Scully smiled. “If she’s anything like her big sister, I’ll consider us incredibly lucky. Unless she gets into trouble at school like you.”

“Hey, I haven’t been that bad. I could have been worse.”

“That’s true,” her mom conceded. 

“And I’m sure William will be way worse than me.”

“You’ve got a point. I dread to think what he’ll be like when he’s your age.”

“Probably just like dad.”

“Well you do take after him too.”

“Really?” Ashley always liked being compared to Mulder.

“Of course. I’ve told you before, but I see it more each day. Sweetheart, Mulder may not have been around for your conception…” Ashley made a face. “But there’s no doubt that he’s your dad.”

“I wonder what he and Will are up to.”

“I dread to think where those two are concerned. As long as it doesn’t involve building another treehouse or burning down the house…”

“It is dad and Will you’re talking about.”

“You’re right. Still, today is supposed to relax us enough to not even care. C’mon,” Scully added, after catching sight of the clock. “Our pedicures await.” With that she carefully rose from her chair and led her daughter back towards the treatment area, making a mental note to thank Mulder for their afternoon surprise.


	31. Chapter 31

Mulder opened his eyes as he felt the mattress dip and Scully cosy up beside him. "Morning," he murmured sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'ok. Is it time?"

Scully huffed out a laugh, settling herself back in bed, with one pillow supporting her side, another between her legs. "No," she sighed. "I wish. I just needed to pee."

"Again?"

"It's all I do nowadays."

Rubbing his eyes, Mulder rolled onto his side, coming face to face with the large mass that was Scully's stomach. "Not long to go until she breaks out of there," he said, caressing her stomach and feeling a ripple beneath his hands. Scully now had less than two weeks to go until her due date, though Mulder had a feeling the baby would arrive long before then. Scully wasn't convinced - their daughter seemed far too comfortable where she was, although she was now at least in the head down position.

"I can't wait. It's going to be weird to have my body back to myself again. And I might finally be able to see my feet if I can shift this weight."

"Come off it Scully. You're not that big."

"I'm huge Mulder. I knock things out of my way when I walk into a room. I don't even know where my center of gravity is anymore."

"I can still fit in bed with you though," Mulder countered with a grin. 

"Only just. You're practically clinging onto the side for dear life."

"That's only when William's in bed with us."

"Maybe it's a good job he doesn't like being close to the baby right now. If he slept in bed with us now I'd probably smother him."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully Scully joined him. "I know you're fed up, but there's not much longer to go."

"I know," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't begrudge this at all. I know how lucky I am to even be pregnant, let alone this far along." She shook her head, as though trying to shake herself out of the funk she was in. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Scully shook her head once again. "Not unless you can make me forget I'm a bedridden blimp."

"Ok first of all, you are not a blimp."

"An elephant?"

"Not an elephant."

"A hippopotamus?"

Mulder smirked as he shook his head. "Secondly, you're not bedridden. You've just got a little cabin fever."

"I'm not even a week and a half into my maternity leave and already I'm going stir crazy."

"The Meatball will soon put pay to that," he said, and the baby stretched in agreement. "But in the meantime, I'll see what I can do. Where are you going?" He asked, as Scully sat up - albeit with difficulty.

"The bathroom."

"Again?"

"Don't blame me. Blame..." She paused. "Rose?"

"Rose..." Mulder tried the name, deep in thought. "I like it."

"Rose."

"Rosie."

After a moment, Scully wrinkled her nose up and shook her head. "Not Rose."

"Back to the drawing board Meatball."

"Yeah well your Meatball is pressing on my bladder again. I'll be back."

"Hey Scully?" Mulder called, just as his partner reached the door to the en suite.

"Hmm?"

"You're not a blimp. You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes. "Go back to sleep Mulder."

Xxxxx

When Scully returned a few minutes later, Mulder was wide awake, speaking with someone on the telephone. "Thanks Maggie," she heard him say. "We'll see you later." As he hung up, he met Scully's questioning look. "Hi."

"Was that my mom?"

"Yeah."

"What was she doing calling so early?"

"I called her actually."

"You called my mom?" Scully asked, getting back into bed once again. "Why? It's not my birthday for months."

"Ha-ha."

"Seriously. Why did you call her?"

"Well it just so happens that your mom doesn't have any plans tonight."

"Mulder...?"

"And neither does William."

"What have you done?"

"I figured that as Ash is spending the weekend at Holly's, William could spend some quality time with Grandma. And we could go out."

"Go out?"

"Yeah you know, out of the house?"

Scully's lips twitched up into a smile. "Like on a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

Her smile faded. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Go naked."

"Mulder."

"Scully, you were just complaining about not getting out of the house. This might be out last chance for a while. Hell, if the kid's clingy we might never be able to spend time alone ever again. What do you say?"

Scully thought for a moment before grinning. "You're buying."

Xxxxx

"Are you nearly ready?" Mulder stopped short at the bedroom door, frowning as he saw Scully sitting on the edge of her bed, still wearing the bathrobe that she'd slipped on after her shower. 

"Scully? What is it? Is it time?”

"No," she sniffed, her eyes downcast. 

"Why aren't you ready?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

Mulder bit back a smile. For a second he'd thought something was seriously wrong. "You've got plenty of clothes."

"None that I can fit into."

"Scully you have lots of maternity clothes."

"And none of them are right for tonight."

"What about..." Mulder headed over to the wardrobe, which by the looks of it Scully had already ransacked. Clothes lay dotted over the bed from where she'd hurriedly discarded them after deeming them not good enough. "This?" He asked, removing a navy blue maternity dress he remembered her buying during her pregnancy with Ryan. "This is cute."

"No."

"Okaaaay." Next he retrieved a red shirt. "This?"

"I look like a jello."

"Not this then. What's wrong with the dress?" As he turned back to face Scully he saw that tears were now trailing down her cheeks. "Honey -" He paused as she gave him a pointed look. "What?"

"You just called me honey."

"No I didn't."

"You did."

"What's wrong?" Mulder wasn't about to argue. "What are you crying for?"

"I can't wear the dress," she sniffed. "I can't do anything anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't reach my legs to shave them because I'm so fat, and I can't wear the dress without shaving my legs, so I can't go out tonight."

"Scully." Placing the shirt back in the wardrobe, Mulder abandoned his venture and padded over to his partner's side, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to her feet. "You are not fat."

"I'm hideous."

"You're pregnant. This is what's supposed to happen. You've got a baby in here," he said, moving his hands to her stomach. "This is one of the most amazing things we've ever done Scully."

"I know that. I’m not saying it isn’t."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Taking hold of her hand once again, Mulder tugged on it, trying to lead her across the room. 

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to shave your legs."

"Mulder -"

"What?"

"You cut yourself shaving all the time."

"I'll be gentle."

"Maybe we should stay in tonight."

"Uh uh. We're going out tonight Scully, even if it kills us."

"Yeah well I don't want to bleed to death."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Not with a razor."

"C'mon Grumpy," he said, regretting his words when Scully's eyes narrowed. "Tonight we're celebrating out last child-free evening. There'll be good food, good company - for you anyway - and did I mention no children? It'll be fun."

"You're not the one who can only fit into a marquee right now."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "Come on," he said again, tugging on her hand once more, relieved when this time she started to follow him towards the bathroom. "Let's go get ready and hit the town."

For once Scully didn't argue. 

Xxxxx

"Can you believe that the last time we did this was almost two years ago?"

Mulder paused, a fork filled with a piece of pork poised by his mouth as he counted back. "It wasn't two years ago?"

"New York. Remember?"

"We haven't been out since New York?"

Scully shook her head smiling. "Not without the kids."

"Damn. We need to do more of this then."

"Well it'll be a while before we're free to leave the house." Scully gestured to her stomach, and this time it was Mulder's turn to grin. 

"Remember what happened in New York?"

Scully's cheeks pinked. "I remember a few things."

"That was when we decided to stop trying for a baby."

She chuckled. "It worked."

"I told you we'd get our baby. I was right."

"Don't get too sure of yourself. It rarely happens."

"I was right it was a girl."

"You had a 50/50 chance."

"You thought it was a boy."

"I told you, what with William and Ryan I just thought we'd be having another boy."

"It's going to be weird having a little girl around the house," said Mulder, setting down his cutlery. "In a good way of course."

"Weird?"

"Well when I met you, Ash was tiny, but there was still so much I didn't get to see. I feel like I know what I'm doing with us having a girl."

Scully reached for her water, taking a sip as she considered her partner's words. "You're great with William too," she answered, as though sensing his worries. "You know that."

"Sometimes I think the kid hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Mulder. It's just sometimes he's a mommy's boy."

"It doesn't make me feel any better," he sulked, and Scully rolled her eyes. 

"Now you know how I felt when Ashley was his age and preferred being around you. Come off it Mulder."

He smiled. "I'm kidding. It's just sometimes I don't know how to be when I'm around him."

"Just be yourself. Only not too annoying."

"Ha-ha."

"Don't try too hard."

"You think I try too hard?"

"No."

"You just said -"

"Maybe sometimes," Scully admitted. "I can just see how eager you are."

"You're saying I'm desperate for my son to love me?"

"Of course I'm not. There's no need anyway. William adores you and you know it. Mulder," she sighed. "You are not your father. I've told you this a thousand times already, and I'll continue to do so until I get fed up and shoot you again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm almost nine month's pregnant Mulder. Don't underestimate me."

"I certainly don't."

"Mulder, Ashley worships the ground you walk on, and so does William. I've no idea why, but I'm pretty sure that this little one -"

"Jessica?"

Scully wrinkled her nose before shaking her head. "Will be a daddy's girl too. It's inevitable. Everybody loves you. Well," she added with a grin. I guess they do."

"If you love me Scully, you know what you can do..." Mulder said suddenly, sitting up straighter in his seat. Scully, for once, didn't look away, instead picking up her glass with shaking hands and taking a hearty swig of water. 

"What's that?"

"You could -"

"Can I take your plate m'am?" The waiter suddenly appeared beside them expectantly. Coming back to herself, Scully nodded. 

The moment was gone.

Xxxx

"Are you ready to go home?"

Scully paused right by the car and considered Mulder's question. "Are you ready?"

"I asked you first. You're the one who's carrying around a little person."

"I could do with a little walk", she admitted. "I feel a little uncomfortable."

"Is it time?" Mulder asked, his eyes wide, just as they were each and every time he asked that question.

"No. I just ate too much."

"Scully, you hardly ate a thing."

"I'm running out of room. She's taking up every available inch inside of me." The two of them began their walk along the waterfront. 

"She'll be here soon."

"I keep trying to remember how it was before with William, and how I felt in my final weeks, but I can't. Besides being huge and uncomfortable."

"I wasn't exactly making things easy for you at the time," Mulder admitted. "I was an ass."

Scully shrugged. "You'd been through a lot."

Mulder laced his hands through Scully's as they walked. "I put you through a lot."

"It's in the past now. It's different this time."

"I love Will. You know that, don't you?"

Scully paused by a bench and took a seat. Taking the hint, Mulder sat down beside her and waited for her answer. "Of course I do Mulder. I can't believe you just asked me that."

"I just...I love him now, and I loved him as soon as I found out about him."

"When you realized he wasn't Agent Doggett's you mean?" Scully answered with a smirk. 

"I did not think that."

"You did. You were jealous as hell."

"Yeah well...is this baby even mine?"

She shook her head. "This one's Skinner's."

"Damn, I should have known. She'll come out bald, wearing glasses and lecturing me. Although I'm sure she'll be doing that anyway because she'll be another mini Scully."

"Ah but you love me."

"I do," Mulder suddenly replied, all hint of humor gone from his voice.

"You're not going to propose again are you?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes," Scully admitted, taking Mulder by surprise. She'd seemed to say no so often that he thought she'd changed his mind. "But not tonight."

"Not tonight."

"Mulder, I feel bloated and fat and like I'll never see my feet again. I know you're going to disagree, but I certainly don't feel worthy of a proposal right now. And I've said this before, but ask me another time, when I'm no longer looking like I've swallowed a basketball."

"Who says I'll ask you again?"

"I remember you saying that before and then proposing again. You're the most determined man I know."

"I'm taking that as a good thing."

"Oh it is."

"So another time?"

"You have my word. Let's just get this birth out of the way, shall we?"

"Annie's birth?"

After a moment Scully smiled. "Annie. I like it."

"Annie."

She nodded. "Annie Mulder."

"Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we just named our little girl."

"I think we did," she replied, not realizing that they would meet their baby sooner than they thought.


	32. Chapter 32

"Morning Mommy!" Scully jolted awake, immediately coming face to face with her beaming son. "Happy Mother's Day!" He shrieked, far too loudly for the time of the morning. She heard Mulder groan next to her as he too came awake. 

"Hey baby," she croaked, licking her lips as she tried to sit up, her protruding stomach getting in the way yet again. 

"Happy Mother's Day," said Ashley, standing in the doorway holding a tray piled high with food. When she realised both her parents were now awake, she headed into the room and towards the bed. As her daughter neared her, Scully noticed that the tray held a small vase containing a pink rose, along with a glass of juice, a cup of decaffeinated coffee, place of toast and an omelette. 

"Wow, is this all for me?" Scully asked, taking the tray from her daughter and placing it to her right, unable to find room to balance it near her stomach. 

“We made you breakfast mommy.”

“So I see. Thank you baby,” said Scully, kissing her son before reaching out and squeezing her daughter’s hand. “And thank you sweetheart. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this though.”

“You’re the best mommy ever,” her son answered.

“Ever? Wow, that’s a big endorsement.”

“I hope the omelette’s ok mom. I did it like you showed me.”

“It looks great.”

“Where’s mine?” Mulder asked, rolling over to look at the offerings on Scully’s tray.

“You’ll get yours on Father’s Day.”

“I can make you breakfast daddy.”

“Thanks buddy,” Mulder said, ruffling his son’s hair. “Maybe when you’re a little older and not likely to burn the house down.” He recalled a morning just a few weeks prior when William had woken them all up by smashing a bowl in the kitchen. By the time Mulder had reached the scene of the crime, William had dropped an entire carton of eggs, which Mulder then had to clean up. 

“We’ve got you some presents too, but Will left them downstairs. He was too excited to wake you.”

“He’s so kind,” Mulder said dryly.

“I’ll go get them.”

“It’s ok,” Scully said, halting her daughter. “I’ll come and get them in a little while.”

“It’s Mother’s Day Scully. You’re supposed to be resting.”

“And I will be for a while, but Will has Jacob’s party this afternoon.”

“I’ll drop him off,” Mulder volunteered. “You girls stay home and do some girlie things.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. You can continue to gestate anyway.”

“This baby has well and truly outstayed her welcome,” Scully said grimacing as she took a sip of juice. 

“You ok mom?”

“I’m fine, just a little backache.”

“Backache?” Mulder asked, his voice a little more high pitched than normal. “You’re not getting contractions, are you?”

“No, she’s just taking up all available space right now.”

“Is the baby coming today mommy?” William asked, looking less than thrilled at the prospect. With less than a week until his baby sister’s due date, he still hadn’t come round to the idea of the baby being a girl.

“I don’t think so baby,” she answered. But, as she felt her stomach tighten, suddenly Scully wasn’t quite so sure. 

xxxxxx

"OK little man, are you nearly ready?" Scully entered William's bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief as she noticed her son was dressed - and had thankfully opted for the clothes she'd left out for him, rather than choosing his own. William was now at the age where he wanted to be independent and choose his own outfits, only sometimes that led to arguments with his parents, particularly when just a few months back he'd been insistent that he wanted to wear shorts and a tee to school when in fact it was snowing outside. Mulder had practically had a fit the previous week when he'd caught his son tottering around in a pair of Scully's heels, and from then on had insisted he choose William's footwear at the very least. 

"Uh huh." William sat on the floor, pushing a train around its tracks. 

"You don't want to be late for Jacob's party," said Scully, pausing as she felt another contraction. It had only been her third so far, and they'd been pretty far apart, and so it still took her by surprise. She hadn't let on to Mulder as yet, not wanting him to cause an accident whilst driving William to his friend's house. Besides, she'd given birth before. She knew she still had a long way to go. When the contraction finally subsided, Scully made her way over to William's bed and lowered herself onto the mattress. "William, can you come here for a minute baby?"

The little boy glanced up from his game, giving Scully the same guilty look that Ashley had mastered when she was a similar age and believed she was in trouble. After considering his options, Will abandoned the train and got to his feet, wandering over to his mother. Scully tapped the bed and he climbed up next to her. With difficulty, Scully wrapped her arms around her son and lifted him onto the little space she had left on her lap. "I love you sweetheart," she said, kissing William's crown as she hugged him. "Your world is about to be turned upside down, at least for a little while when your sister gets here, but your daddy and I both love you very much. You'll always be my baby."

"Mommy I don't want a sister," he replied yet again. Almost four months later and he still hadn't come round to the fact there would soon be another girl in the family. 

"I know you don't, but we talked about this, didn't we? You'll change your mind when she gets here." At least she hoped he would. "Now are you ready to go? Your dad's going to drive."

"Mommy?"

"Mmm?"

"Why do I have to take Jacob a present?"

"Because it's his birthday. People give presents when it's someone's birthday, remember?"

"Why can't I keep the present?"

Scully bit back a grin. "Because it's Jacob's birthday. Not yours. It's your birthday in a few weeks, and I'm sure you'll get lots of gifts when you have your party. And I'm certain that when your little sister gets here, she'll have a present or two for you too." Scully at least hoped the gesture would endear the baby to her brother, but Mulder wasn't quite so sure. William was stubborn at the best of times, and if he didn't like something, he didn't like it. Hopefully his new sister would be the exception to the rule. 

"Will? Are you ready?" Mulder called from downstairs. "If you're not down here in five, I'm going to the party and I'm stealing your goodie bag. Five...Four..." 

This finally got William's attention. "Why can't I have a present now?" He asked, sliding off of Scully's lap. She sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her stomach tense once again.

"I think you'll have one sooner than you think," she said, as William headed out of the door. 

Xxxxx

Mulder had barely been gone five minutes when Scully grimaced, her hand moving to press on the side of her abdomen. The move didn’t go unnoticed by Ashley. “Mom, are you ok?”

Scully shifted and let out a deep breath before replying. “I’m fine sweetheart”.

“You don’t look fine”.

“It’s just a contraction”.

“A contraction?” Ashley immediately stood up and looked out of the window. “Why didn’t you say something? Dad’s gone”.

“I know”. Satisfied that the contraction was now over, Scully got to her feet and smoothed down her dress. “Your dad would have just worried”, she explained, noticing Ashley’s confused expression. “And the last thing I want is for him to panic and break speed limits to drop William off at the party”. Ashley didn’t look convinced. “You know how much your dad would have panicked”.

After a moment, Ashley nodded. “Should I call an ambulance?”

Scully shook her head. “I’m fine. It’ll be a while, it usually is. We’ve waited long enough for this baby, and I’m sure she’ll keep us waiting a little while longer”.

“It wasn’t a while with William”, Ashley recalled. “I remember him coming really quickly”. 

“I’ll be fine”. Scully headed into the kitchen, well aware that her daughter was following her every move. “Haven’t you got homework to do?”

“Not right now”. 

“Friends to call? Adam to chat to?”

“Ha ha”.

“Sweetheart, I’m fine, it’s just lab…” Scully trailed off as she felt another contraction build. She took a deep breath as her eyes squeezed shut, feeling her stomach harden. She reached out, bracing herself against the kitchen counter. 

“Another one?” Ashley asked, receiving a nod in response. “Are they supposed to be this close together? Mom?”

“God”, Scully exclaimed barely a minute later as finally she felt her body relax. 

“I’m going to call dad”. 

“You’ll do no such thing! He’ll be home soon anyway”. Scully mentally calculated the time it would take Mulder to drop William off at Jacob’s and get home. It should be fine, she thought to herself, as long as he didn’t make any stop-offs on the way home. 

“Should I warm some towels?” 

At Ashley’s panicked tone, Scully smiled, then reached out and took hold of her daughter’s hand. “Not right now. Things are different this time. I have a hospital suite booked, and there’s still plenty of time before I need it. You’re forgetting that with William I had contractions for a while before he came. Labor usually takes a while. Would you like some tea?”

Ashley gaped at her mom. “You’re so calm about this”.

“I’ve done this before”.

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Unbelievably scared and apprehensive. But I’m excited to meet your sister. I just want her to be healthy”. 

“Were you scared with me?”

“I was petrified”, Scully admitted. “I couldn’t wait to meet you, but I was well aware I was going to be a single mom, and the thought was pretty daunting. You were worth all the pain though”. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe”, Scully laughed. “But at the end of the day you do get a pretty cute baby at the end of it”. Her eyes narrowed. “What am I saying? It hurts like hell and you should always practise safe sex. Hell, you shouldn’t even be having sex”. Ashley smiled. “It becomes instinct though. Your body just takes over and you get through…through…oh god”. Another contraction took hold of Scully, stronger this time. Sensing her mom’s pain, Ashley stepped forward and took hold of her hand. “It’s ok mom, just breathe”. She recalled Mulder saying something similar during William’s birth. “Breathe”. She coaxed Scully through the next two contractions, both closer together than before. As the next one receded, Scully glanced up at the clock. “Damn it”, she muttered to herself. 

“What?”

“Where has your dad gone?”

“Let me call him”. Letting go of her mom’s hand, Ashley began to walk out of the room, before a gasp from Scully made her turn back around. Scully was looking down at the floor, her face flushed. “Mom?”

“My water broke”, Scully announced.

“What?”

“My water just broke”. 

“Should I call an ambulance?”

Scully shook her head. “I’m not sure we have time”.

“What?”

“I think we need to go to the hospital, now”.

“Now?” Ashley immediately paled. “But you said it would be a while!”

“Do you think you can drive us?”

“Dad will be home soon”.

“Ashley, I think the baby’s coming soon. I don’t think we have time to wait for your dad. We’ll have to call him on the way. I think we need to go”, she repeated, grimacing as another contraction hit. “Can you get my bag?”

“Oh god”. Leaving her mom, Ashley ran through the house, sprinting upstairs to her parent’s bedroom where she quickly located Scully’s overnight bag. Her own bedroom was next as she slipped into her pumps before racing back downstairs to her mom. Scully was by the door, holding the car keys in her hand. 

“Ready?” Ashley nodded. She looked petrified, as though Scully had asked her to deliver the baby rather than just drive her to the hospital. Of course, Scully thought. There was a chance Ashley might be acting as midwife too. “Ok”.

Ashley opened the front door and waited for her mom to step out of the house before closing it and locking it. She then led her over to the car, unlocking it before quickly placing the overnight bag in the back in time to help Scully into the passenger seat. Closing the car door, she sprinted round to the driver’s side, taking a deep breath before getting into the vehicle. “Ok”, she said briefly, starting the car and groaning when it stalled. 

“Stay calm sweetheart”, Scully urged, her own voice anything but calm. 

Ashley tried again, relieved when this time the engine came to life. She put the car into drive and released the handbrake, putting her foot on the gas as she prepared to go forward. Only she didn’t. Instead the car shot back. Cursing, Ashley immediately hit the brakes, but not before the car backed into the brick wall behind it. “Shit”, Ashley exclaimed as the car came to a standstill. Beside her in the passenger seat Scully was silent. “Mom? Are you ok?”

“I’m fine”, Scully said in a small voice. “Are you?”

“I crashed the car”.

“I know”.

“Dad is going to kill me”. 

“I don’t think that’s our biggest concern right now”. 

“But –"

“We need to get to the hospital”.

“Ok”. As Ashley looked up, she noticed a familiar looking car making its way down the drive. “Fuck”.

“Ashley!”

Had she not have just crashed the car, Ashley would have laughed over the fact her mom still had thought to admonish her language when she was in the midst of labor. “Dad’s here”. Part of her was relieved that Mulder was finally home in time to take Scully to the hospital. The other part was scared he was going to kill her for no doubt wrecking the car. “The car –"

“Don’t worry about the car”, said Scully, already unbuckling her seat. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t say a word”. 

Mulder pulled up just as Scully got out of the car. He jumped out, clearly not expecting to see them outside. “Going somewhere?”

“Dad, I crashed the car”.

“You did what?” Mulder glanced between his daughter and the car. He moved in to take a closer look but Scully reached out, stopping him in his tracks. 

“My water broke”.

“What?” Now he looked a little faint. 

“My water broke and the baby’s coming fast. We need to go to the hospital”.

“Ashley crashed the car?”

“Mulder, are you even listening to me? If we don’t move it, I’m going to give birth right here, and this time we don’t even have any towels or hot water. We need to go. Now”, she ordered. Finally forgetting the car, Mulder nodded and snapped out of his haze. “I’ll drive”, he said, taking hold of Scully’s hand and leading her to the car, just as another contraction hit. 

“Fuck!” Scully exclaimed, and Ashley bit back a retort about her mom’s language. Now wasn’t the time. Just as she moved to follow her parents, Scully glanced back at her. “You stay here sweetheart. Call your grandma, ask her to pick you and William up later. And don’t worry about the car”. She thought for a moment. “And don’t you ever have sex”.

xxxx

"Breathe Scully...just breathe..."

Scully arched her back as another contraction hit, reaching out to brace herself against the wall. In typical Mulder fashion, the baby had decided that she wasn't in quite a hurry to enter the world as she'd first been, and Scully's contractions had now slowed. The midwife had recommended that Scully try and take a walk to see if it helped, especially as for the moment she couldn't get comfortable on the hospital bed. That had been an hour ago, and Mulder and Scully were both still pacing, waiting out the contractions as they hit. They'd been increasing in intensity, but still Scully was refusing an epidural, determined to see it out - after all, she'd been without drugs for William's birth. 

"Are you sure I can't get the doctor?" Mulder asked as the contraction subsided, though he continued to rub her back. Scully relaxed - as best she could - and finally Mulder felt the blood flow back into his other hand that she'd been squeezing. 

"I told you Mulder, I don't want anything right now."

"You might not, but I do." 

She smiled, gesturing that she was ok to continue walking. "Men. You wouldn't know what real pain was."

"I don't know Scully, I think by the time this is over you're going to have broken my hand."

"Well it's the very least you deserve. This is all of your fault you know."

It was Mulder's turn to grin. "Somehow I thought I'd get the blame for this."

"Well you certainly helped."

"Not long to go now," he commented, as he felt Scully's hand squeeze his. Another contraction was on the way. They were speeding up once more. "Just a little while longer Scully and she'll be here."

"You said that two hours ago," she snapped, trying to concentrate on breathing through the contraction rather than focusing on Mulder's attempts to make her feel better. 

"I mean it this time."

"Oh!" Scully let go of Mulder's hand and slumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as he supported her, rubbing her sides gently as her stomach tensed. 

"It's ok," he murmured soothingly as he kissed her damp forehead. "Just breathe. You're doing great Scully. I'm so proud of you." 

Scully said nothing, groaning through the pain, and Mulder couldn't help but feel useless. With William it had been a different story and he'd had a role to play, having been forced into the job of midwife. Back then he'd been so desperate to keep Scully, Ashley and William safe that he hadn't even stopped to think. But now it was so different, and he could see how much pain his partner was in, yet how determined she was not to have help. He'd take away some of that pain for her if he could. 

"I can't do this," Scully uttered breathlessly, when she was finally able to relax. 

"Want me to get you some drugs?"

"No."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes."

"Help me out here Scully. What do you need?"

"Get someone to have this baby for me."

Mulder chuckled, which from the look Scully gave him, was the worst thing to do. He instantly sobered. "You can do this."

"I can't. I'm so tired Mulder. I want her out."

"I know you do, and she'll be here soon."

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to strangle you."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

"Yes dear." He smiled. "For what it's worth I think you're doing an amazing job."

"If I was doing an amazing job she'd be out by now."

"She's got a good thing going in there," said Mulder, moving one hand to rest on Scully's stomach. "It's no wonder she's reluctant to leave."

"Oh god," Scully moaned, the pain not letting up. 

"Breathe Dana," Mulder urged her, trying to help as best he could. "Just breathe." With great difficulty Scully followed his advice, though she was still in a lot of pain. "Do you think we should go back to your room and get you something for the pain?" Mulder asked. Scully had been at this for a while, and both the frequency and the intensity of the contractions were increasing. 

After a moment, Scully pulled back to look at him. Her eyes were watery and her face flushed, and Mulder knew without a doubt she was exhausted. She nodded reluctantly.

"Come on. Let's go have our baby."

Xxxxx

"Push Dana!"

Scully bore down with all her might, her hands gripping Mulder's like a vice. 

"Come on Scully," he whispered into her ear as he sat on the bed behind her, rubbing her back throughout her contractions. The pain had been intense, despite some pain relief, and so Mulder had been tasked with constant back rubs as the contractions came thick and fast. "You're doing great."

She didn't feel like she was doing great. She'd now spent almost an hour pushing, and still there was no sign of the baby, although the midwife had assured her everything was going well. They'd hooked her up to a monitor and they'd listened to the baby's heartbeat, which was reassuringly healthy. It was just going to take time, she'd told Scully, who was tiring fast. 

"I can see the head Dana," said the midwife, and Mulder craned his neck forward to look. "Just one more push and it'll be out."

"I can't."

"Yes you can Scully."

"I'm so tired Mulder."

"I know sweetheart, but there's not long to go now. I promise you. Soon our little girl will be here and you can rest. Just a few more pushes. Won’t that be a cool Mother’s Day present?"

"I can't." Hot tears spilled down Scully's cheeks as she shook her head against her partner. How she'd managed to do this three times already she didn't know.

"You can."

"What if something's wrong?"

"Everything's fine Scully. You heard Annie's heartbeat, she's healthy and strong and will be here in just a short while. I know you're exhausted, but you can do this. Do this and it'll all be worth it when you hold her in your arms. Just one more push, and then the hard part will almost be over." He knew how exhausted his partner must have been, because she didn't comment on his choice of words, or tell him that the whole process of childbirth was the hard part. Instead she nodded, gripped his hands tightly and pushed once more, until finally their baby's head was out. 

"Well done Dana," said the midwife. "The head's out. Do you want to touch it?" Scully nodded, and let go of Mulder's hand to reach down and feel the baby's head. 

"Oh, I feel her!"

"See Scully? She's almost here," Mulder commented as a sob emerged from his partner.

"I just need one more push for the shoulders Dana."

Feeling the baby must have spurred Scully on because she nodded, braced herself, and on the next contraction used all of her energy to push. Slowly but surely the shoulders emerged, and the baby slipped out into the midwife's eager hands. "Well done Dana!" She exclaimed as she quickly moved to clear the baby's airwaves. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

"I can't hear her," Scully said, concerned as she slumped back into Mulder's arms, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her. 

"I don't eith -" Before Mulder could even finish his sentence, he was cut off by his daughter's piercing cry.

"Oh god," Scully sobbed, a big grin on her face as she realized that her daughter was healthy, and that everything was OK. It was better than OK actually. The still crying little girl was placed onto her mom's stomach, and Mulder and Scully got their first look at their baby daughter. 

"She's beautiful," Scully exclaimed, fresh tears falling as she took in her daughter's appearance. Mulder nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. He knew he was just seconds away from breaking down. Finally they'd got their little girl - a healthy baby. After losing Ryan, neither of them had been concerned that something would go wrong with Scully's latest pregnancy, and they certainly didn't want to experience saying goodbye to another child. Thankfully their youngest daughter was beautiful, healthy and from the sound she was making, had an extremely capable pair of lungs. "She looks like you."

Mulder took in his daughter's appearance and nodded, noticing her head of dark hair. Though, he could make out that like her brother and sister, she had her mom's button nose. "Thank you," he said to Scully. "You did great. I love you Scully."

"Do you want to cut the cord dad?"

Scully glanced back at her partner and nodded, and Mulder carefully extracted himself from behind her, getting to this feet and eagerly heading over to the midwife, who had lifted the baby from Scully's stomach. Under her instructions, Mulder cut the umbilical cord and waited while the baby was weighed and wrapped in a blanket, before being placed into his outstretched arms. "Hey there Meatball," he whispered to his youngest daughter, who seemed impossibly tiny - even more so than William had been. She'd now quietened and was sleeping, and Mulder had the chance to study her. She was definitely Scully's daughter, though unlike her brother and sister, she had Mulder's coloring. When she was safe and snug in his arms, Mulder pressed his lips to her tiny forehead and kissed her, before slowly heading back over to the bed, where Scully was impatiently waiting for her daughter. He passed the baby to her, his eyes damp, then leaned in to kiss his partner. "I love you Scully," he said, moving to kiss her again. “Happy Mother’s Day.”

"I love you too."

"Marry me."

There was a pause before she answered. "Yes." And for the first time in a long time, Scully rendered her partner speechless.

Xxxxxx

“How are we doing?” Mulder asked, entering the hospital room once again after ducking out to make some phone calls and announce their latest arrival to the world. He smiled as he noticed Scully nursing the baby. “She’s hungry?”

“Mmm”. Scully smiled up at him. Her face was still flushed, her eyes red from the tears she’d shed just a short while ago, but Mulder had never seen her look so beautiful. He was so proud of her, so in love with her after giving him their second daughter. He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. Childbirth was emotional stuff. “It’s hard work being a baby. She’s starved”.

“She’s got her mom’s appetite then”, he quipped. 

“Well she’s got her daddy’s fat head so it’s only fair. Haven’t you baby?” Scully asked in a singsong voice, looking down at her daughter. Mulder joined her at the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress, careful not to jostle her or the baby. He placed a brown paper bag next to him. 

“Look at her Scully”, Mulder whispered, staring down at the tiny bundle nursing in his partner’s arms. Their little girl was finally here; the baby they’d been waiting for for years. And she was amazing. Six pounds and ten ounces, 19.1 inches long and a full head of dark brown, full cheeks, flyaway hair, but thankfully Scully’s nose. She was adorable, and both her mom and dad were already smitten with her. “She’s beautiful”. 

“She’s perfect”.

Mulder hummed in agreement. “Even with her fat head”.

“Her beautiful fat head”. 

“She’s definitely my kid. She’s got my fat head and my hair. William and Ashley were as bald as an Assistant Director”.

Scully grinned up at him. “Skinner and I didn’t think you’d notice”.

“Ha-ha”.

“Speaking of Ashley, how is she?”

“Still feeling guilty about the car. She spent most of the phone call apologizing before I interrupted to tell her about the baby. She seemed happy everything was ok. Well, I’m not sure if it was happiness or relief that I wasn’t grounding her for dangerous driving. Your mom sends her love. William started crying because he wanted a brother”. 

“Oh god. That’s going to take some explaining”. As the baby finished nursing, Scully transferred her to her shoulder to burp her. 

“He’ll come round. Eventually. Anyway, they said they’d see you tomorrow. I’ll pop back in a bit to check on Will and make sure he’s not driving your mom crazy. Oh, and they can’t wait to meet her. Apart from William”, he added. 

“You’ll get used to your brother sweetheart. I’m sure he’ll love you when he sees you”. 

“So”, Mulder began, reaching out to take hold of the baby’s hand. He smiled as she squeezed his finger even though she appeared to have fallen asleep. “Are we going with Annie?”

“Annie?”

“I thought you liked Annie for a name?”

“I did”.

“Did as in you don’t now?”

“I don’t think she looks like an Annie”, said Scully as she moved the baby back down into her arms.

Mulder wanted to comment that babies looked the same, but figured it wouldn’t go down well. “We certainly can’t call her Skinner now she has my hair color.” 

“You’re funny. What about Doggett?”

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Maybe.”

Mulder smiled. “What do you think she looks like?”

“I’m not sure. What about you?” 

“I…” Mulder thought back to the names he liked. “What about Eleanor?”

“Eleanor?” Scully sounded surprised.

“I like it. Ellie for short. Or we can choose something else”.

Scully looked back down at the baby. “Eleanor”, she repeated. 

“Ellie Grace”. Trust Mulder to shorten the name immediately. 

“Are you sure?”

“I meant what I said. I like Grace, and it was going to be Ashley’s name. Let’s do it for Ash”. 

“Eleanor Grace. I like it”.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I do”. 

“So we’re sorted?”

“Welcome to the world Eleanor.” Scully pressed her lips to her daughter’s warm forehead. 

“Welcome to the family Meatball”.

“Mulder, you can’t call our daughter Meatball”, Scully sighed. 

“Why not? I call Ashley Tigger”.

“That’s different. You’re Eleanor’s dad and you’re supposed to boost her confidence. Meatball will give her a complex when she’s older.”

“Scully, what is degrading about a delicious ball of meat?” She gave him the look. “How is that any different to your father calling you Starbuck?”

“Meatball is not a compliment”.

Mulder leant down and kissed Ellie’s tiny nose. “Don’t listen to a word your mommy says. Daddy thinks meatballs are beautiful”.

“You’re an idiot”.

“Raise your hand if you think meatballs are beautiful”. Mulder raised his hand, then gently lifted Ellie’s, taking care not to wake her. 

Scully laughed, realizing she’d lost the argument. Her eyes caught the bag next to Mulder’s leg. “What’s that?”

“Chocolate. I figured you deserved it”. 

She eyed the bag cautiously. “There’s not a ring in there is there?” she asked, remembering his proposal in the delivery room. 

“Sadly not”, Mulder pouted. “I figured you’d say no again”.

Scully at least had the decency to look embarrassed after getting his hopes up earlier. “Sorry”.

“No I’m the one who’s sorry Scully. You’d already said now wasn’t the time. I was just caught up in the moment”.

Scully looked down at Ellie. “Men always say that. You’ll get used to it sweetheart”.

“Are you kidding?” Mulder kicked off his shoes and brought his legs up onto the bed. He carefully took Ellie from her mother’s arms, resting her in the crook of his elbow. She slept on, blissfully unaware. “You’re never going to be around men. I’m going to lock you in your room until you’re at least forty”.

“You’ll have daddy and William protecting you now”.

“Once William comes to terms with the fact she’s a she”.

“That’s true. They’ll keep the bad men away from you”.

“They’re not all bad”.

“No”, agreed Scully. “Some are ok. Especially ones who bring chocolate”. 

“Women are just as bad you know. Sometimes a man will try and make an honest woman out of someone only to have her retract her offer”.

Scully chuckled. “I was high on drugs”.

“So you’re saying that the only way I can ever get you to say yes is to drug you?”

“I’m not saying that. I was emotional. My hormones are all over the place right now”.

“Emotional in a good way?”

She nodded. “Of course. But for the past eight months I’ve just been worrying that something was going to go wrong with my pregnancy again. I kept thinking about Ryan and his birth and how I never ever wanted to go through something like that again. I know all the tests confirmed Eleanor was healthy, but I was so relieved when I heard her cry”. 

“Me too”. Mulder didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget Ryan’s birth – the silence when he was born, save for Scully’s heart-wrenching sobs and the medical team expressing how sorry they were. 

“We’ve been waiting a long time for you”, Mulder whispered to his baby girl. 

“I miss Ryan everyday”, Scully replied. “But I know that if he was here, we wouldn’t have Ellie”.

“Wouldn’t we?” Mulder grinned. 

“Are you kidding? I fell pregnant so quickly with him that I wouldn’t have taken any chances. You’d have been booked in for your vasectomy straight away”. 

“Do you hear how mommy talks to daddy?” Mulder asked Ellie.

“That’s because daddy deserves it sometimes”.

“She’s so mean. It’s a good job she’s cute and gives me pretty babies”. 

“Mulder…” Scully began, reaching out to take hold of his hand. “I love you”. Her eyes filled with tears. “I seem to recall saying something similar when William was born, but maybe next time try not to propose when I’ve just popped out a baby. Maybe wait until I’m not hormonal and I’ve showered and actually shaved my legs. And maybe next time try getting down on bended knee”. 

“I think what mommy’s trying to say”, Mulder stage whispered to his daughter. “Is that I’m not very romantic”.

“Stop trying to poison her against me”. Scully reached out, running her hand through Ellie’s hair, smiling to herself. She was completely and utterly in love with her baby girl, and so was Mulder. “We do make cute babies”.

“We certainly do”. Mulder tensed momentarily as Ellie opened her eyes, then he relaxed as he realized she wasn’t about to fuss. 

“Ashley used to sleep with her eyes open sometimes too. It used to scare me until I found out it was quite common in babies”. 

“We could start an X-File on it”.

Scully grinned. “Those were the days. You’ll do no such thing. Eleanor is perfect and so is Ashley. Sometimes”, she added.

“You know, your older sister isn’t too bad. Maybe you’ll turn out just like her. Only if you do, I’ll keep you out of the way of my car”.

“It was my fault. Ellie was coming quickly and we needed to get to the hospital. Go easy on her”.

“I always do”. 

“If you’re like your sister”, Scully addressed the baby. “You’ll have daddy wrapped around your tiny little finger. Although, I think by the looks of it, you already do”.

Mulder smiled. He was guilty as charged. “I wasn’t around when Ashley was a baby, and if we’re both honest, I was an asshole when William was born. But this time it’s different Scully. I’ve got my shit together now. This time it’ll be better”.

“I know”, she said, leaning in for a kiss. “I know”.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey."

Scully glanced up as Mulder entered the hospital room, carrying a bag along with an impressive bunch of flowers. "Hi." Her gaze returned to the now sleeping baby in her arms. She knew she should let Ellie get used to sleeping in a bassinet, but for the moment she didn't want to let go of her daughter. They'd waited so long for her, and Scully was still half convinced she was dreaming, having thought this day would never happen. The firm, warm weight of Ellie in her arms reminded her this was very much real. 

"I come bearing gifts."

"So I see," she commented, smiling as Mulder made his way across the room and perched on the bed next to her, kissing her and then their daughter. Scully had changed into a fresh nightgown and looked a lot better. She was glowing actually, he realized with a smile. The joy of their baby girl arriving safely was evident. 

"How's she doing?"

"Good. Eating, sleeping, pooping."

"Pooping? Sorry I missed that."

"Yeah so much for you insisting you would do all the diaper changes for the next few days."

"I will from now on I swear."

"Until the next time you find an excuse."

"Hey, if I'm not around at the time it's not my fault."

Scully's eyes darted to the goodies Mulder was carrying. "Are those for me?"

"Yes actually." Mulder moved to hand over the flowers - a mass of pinks and purples- to his partner, before realizing she wouldn't be able to take them. Instead he placed them on the table to his left, before turning his attention to the bag he was carrying. This one however didn’t contain chocolate. "I come bearing gifts from home." 

"Oh?"

He reached into the paper bag, pulling out a homemade card. "This is from Will."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Scully took hold of the card, smiling as she recognized Will's familiar scrawl on the front. "I love my mommy," she read out loud, tears filling her eyes. She blamed her rush of hormones following giving birth. On the front her son had drawn what appeared to be the four of them - Mulder, Scully, Ashley and himself, along with a brown cloud in the corner, which Scully presumed was Bam Bam. As she opened the card she saw that Ashley had written "Congratulations Mom and Dad on the birth of your baby girl," and William had signed his name just below it. "So I know we're one person missing in the picture," commented Mulder. "But your mom got Will to draw it earlier this afternoon before she was born. I suggested he add her onto the picture before I came back to the hospital but he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about it."

"Dare I ask how he’s taking the news?"

Mulder grimaced. "Well, I think he was still holding out for a boy, despite your mom telling him it was a girl. I told him again that he had a little sister and..."

"And?"

"Well he cried. A lot. A lot a lot actually."

"Oh god."

"Yeah. Your mom said she was going to have a word with him, and Ash was doing her best to console him when I left. He only signed the card because she didn't tell him what she'd written, because she was pretty sure he’d try and rip it up if it mentioned a girl. Oh Ash sends her love actually, and so does your mom. They told me to give you and Ellie a big kiss." He did just that. "They love the name, and I showed them the photo I took of her on my phone. They can't wait to meet her tomorrow."

Scully had been given the option of leaving the hospital just a few hours after Ellie's birth, but Mulder had convinced her to stay - at least for a night. She needed some time alone with the baby and to try and introduce a new routine. Besides, she was exhausted, and if she went home that night, Mulder knew she wouldn't be able to help herself, and would end up either trying to cook dinner, or bathing William when all she needed to do was rest. "I can't wait to go home tomorrow."

"It's not long. Are you fed up already?"

"I just miss my home comforts."

"Speaking of home comforts," said Mulder, reaching into the bag and pulling out the remainder of his treasures. "I got you a few things. I know you're always complaining about hospital food, so I snagged you some pasta on my way through."

Scully looked impressed and grateful. "What else did you bring from home?"

"A pillow."

"A pillow?" Scully frowned, glancing towards the doorway, thinking he must have left it at the entrance to her room. "Where is it?"

"Here." As she turned back to face him, Mulder pointed to his chest. Scully looked confused.

"What?"

"I'm your pillow. Your mom volunteered to stay with the kids tonight, so I'm all yours. If you guys don't mind me cramping your style."

"Really? Doesn't she mind?"

"Of course not. Ash said she could take care of Will by herself, but I figured if she did we'd go home to a trashed house as well as car."

"Don't get onto her too much about the car Mulder. It was my fault, I panicked her."

"I won't. I'll just use it to wind her up for the next few months," he said with a smile. "Anyway I told her she's not looking after Will alone. Either he'd set fire to the house while she was upstairs listening to music, or she'd be sneaking her new geek of a boyfriend back home."

"His name's Adam," said Scully matter-of-factly. "And he's not a geek actually, he's very nice. God forbid, you might actually like him."

"The hell I will."

"Well you might have to. It sounds pretty serious - at least Ashley seems to think it is."

Mulder grimaced. "I can't handle another Brad."

"Benjamin."

"Whatever."

"You know, one day you're going to have to accept the fact that she has a boyfriend."

"Never." Placing the bag on the table next to the flowers, Mulder reached out, and carefully took Ellie from her mother's arms, breathing in her baby scent as she slept. "You're not going to be like your sister, are you sweetheart? You're going to keep away from the mean and nasty boys, aren't you?"

Scully grinned. "Something tells me you'll have a coronary the day this one brings someone home."

Mulder nodded. "She's perfect Scully," he murmured, unable to take his eyes off of his daughter.

"I know. We do make pretty babies."

"You can take all the credit. She looks just like Ashley and Will, and they’re all yours.”

“I don’t know, I see you in them all the time.” 

Mulder smiled wistfully, and Scully knew what he was thinking. He still regretted missing out on Ashley’s first years, even though they didn’t know one another back then. “I’m one lucky son of a bitch Scully,” he said, deep in thought. There was something on his mind Scully realized.

“Are you ok?” She asked, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. It had been an emotional day for the both of them. 

“Yeah…” Mulder stared down at his newborn daughter. It was amazing how much he loved her the second he saw her. It had been exactly the same when he’d held William in his arms, just seconds old. Nothing could prepare you for that, he thought to himself. “It’s stupid really.”

“What is it?”

"I was just thinking…wondering whether my dad ever did this, you know? Whether he sat with my mom when I was born and did this.”

“Mulder,” Scully said softly. “At the end of the day, he was your father and he loved you, even though he may not have always shown it. You know what it’s like when you have a child. The love you have is instant.” Mulder nodded, though Scully could see he was still deep in thought. “I’m sorry that your parents didn’t get to meet the children,” she said. “Not a day goes by when I don’t wish my father could have met William, and now Eleanor too. I wish he could have seen Ashley grow up into the young lady she’s become.”

“I wish my mom could have met her.” He’d once said something similar, just after his mother had passed. 

“Me too. You know, I didn’t really know your mother that well, but I know she wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over all of this. Today’s a good day Mulder.” Scully smiled down at her daughter. “A very good day. You’re allowed to be happy.”

“I am Scully,” he replied, realizing she was right. He let out a deep breath and took in the moment, the feel of his newborn daughter in his arms. “I am.”


	34. Chapter 34

“Here we are.” Mulder brought the car to a stop outside the house, just short of Scully’s own vehicle. “We’re home.”

Scully smiled as her partner got out of the car and immediately went to retrieve Ellie from the backseat. He lifted the baby carrier out, pausing to collect Scully’s overnight bag before closing the car door and heading in the direction of the house. “This is your home Meatball,” Scully heard him say as she herself got out of the car. She was just about to follow him towards the front door when she saw him pause by the back of her own car. Moments later he placed the carrier on the trunk and, once he was satisfied it was stable, retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and took a photo of the sleeping baby on top of the vehicle. 

“Mulder?” Scully asked, wondering what the hell he was up to. “What are you doing?”

“Taking a photo.”

“I can see that. Why here?” Mulder had been taking several pictures of the baby since she’d been born, but this was possibly the most unusual location he’d opted for so far.

“I’m introducing Ellie to the car. One day we can tell her all about how her arrival caused her big sister to crash it. You hear that Meatball?”

Shaking her head, Scully moved past him, pausing to address her daughter. “Just ignore your daddy Eleanor. He’s crazy. And don’t keep joking about that in front of Ashley,” she warned her partner. “She felt awful enough as it was.”

“Of course I won’t,” Mulder promised, trying to look convincing. 

Scully didn’t believe him.

Xxxxx

“We’re home,” Scully called as she opened the door and stepped inside the house. Maggie and Ashley were sat on the sofa, engrossed in a soap opera, while William sat on the floor, hard at work building some Lego. All three pairs of eyes looked up as Scully, followed by Mulder, entered the house.

“Look who’s home!” Maggie exclaimed as Ashley jumped up from the sofa eagerly. Even William downed tools and ran over to greet his parents. “Mommy!” Scully crouched down as far as she could to hug her son tightly. “Hi baby.” She kissed his crown, hugging him again as she realized that technically he was no longer her baby.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Did you have fun at Jacob’s party?”

“Uh huh. There was a magician and he made a quarter come out of my ear.”

“He did? I wonder how he did that?”

William gave him mom a knowing look. “It was magic.”

“Of course. Silly me.”

“Hi mom,” Ashley interrupted, quickly embracing Scully before looking over at Mulder and the baby carrier he was holding. “Hi dad.”

“Hi sweetheart.” Stepping forward, Mulder placed the carrier on the coffee table, well aware that unlike William, Maggie and Ashley were eager to get a glimpse of the new arrival. “Here she is. Everyone say hi to Eleanor Grace. Ellie. Meatball.”

“Oh my god.” Both Ashley and Maggie stepped forward for a closer look. Baby Ellie looked positively tiny in her carrier, almost drowning in a white fluffy jacket with a teddy bear on the front. The little girl was still fast asleep, unaware of all the attention she was receiving. 

“She’s so beautiful,” Maggie enthused, and Ashley nodded, seemingly besotted with her little sister. Not that Mulder or Scully could blame her – they too were head over heels in love with their baby girl.

“Do you want to hold her?” Scully asked, and Maggie nodded enthusiastically. 

“She’s so tiny Dana,” she said as Scully unbuckled her daughter from the carrier, removing her jacket to reveal a lemon onesie, and then handed her to her mom. Maggie beamed down at her granddaughter. “She looks like you Dana, but I see a lot of Fox in her too.”

“It’s about time one of our kids took after me,” Mulder joked.

“She’s beautiful. I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks mom.” Scully smiled, removing her own jacket, and handed it to Mulder who squeezed her arm. Scully half expected to wake up as he did so – she was still convinced she was dreaming. “Do you want to hold your sister sweetheart?” she asked Ashley, who was lingering by her grandmother’s side, her eyes fixed on the baby. 

Ashley glanced up and shook her head. “I don’t want to drop her.”

“You won’t,” said Maggie. “Sit down.” Ashley did as her grandmother suggested and perched on the edge of the couch. Maggie followed her and carefully transferred Ellie into her older sister’s arms. For a moment Ashley looked worried, as though she was actually about to drop the baby, but after a few moments she relaxed. “She’s so cute,” she enthused.

“She is,” Scully agreed. “She reminds me a lot of you at that age.”

“It’s hard to believe you were ever that small,” Mulder told Ashley. “Let alone that quiet.”

“Oh ha-ha. You’re not funny.”

“I’d better shut up before you reverse the car into me.”

“Shut up!” Ashley hissed, just as Maggie laughed and Scully hit her partner. 

“Mulder, you promised!”

“What?”

“Dad, you said it was ok.”

“It is ok,” Mulder replied. “Once you’ve paid for the repairs, everything will be fine.”

“What?” Ashley paled, looking up at her mom. Scully shook her head. 

“Just ignore your dad sweetheart. He thinks he’s funny.”

“What do you mean “thinks?” I am funny.”

Scully rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to her son, who had returned to his game. “Hi baby,” she said, moving to stand next to him. “What are you making?”

“A garage for my truck.”

“It looks awesome. William, do you want to put your Lego down for a second and come and say hi to your new sister?”

“No.”

“William,” Scully warned. 

“No thank you,” William stressed, thinking his mom was admonishing him for not minding his manners. 

“She wants to say hi to her big brother,” Mulder tried. “She’s got a really cool gift for you too. I think you’ll like it.”

William looked over towards the couch, his eyes glimpsing his new sister briefly, before he wrinkled his nose. “No thanks daddy.”

“At least say hi?” Mulder tried, and William shook his head. 

“I don’t want to say hi,” he insisted, as his bottom lip trembled. “I don’t want a stupid sister,” he added, promptly bursting into tears. 

“I told you not to push it,” Scully whispered at Mulder, moving to console her son. 

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Maybe I could take William tonight?” Maggie volunteered. 

“Thank you mom, but it’s ok. I think the sooner he realizes Eleanor’s part of the family, the sooner he’ll accept her.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that,” Mulder commented as Scully pulled her son in for a hug. 

“It’s ok baby,” she said soothingly, trying to reassure him. “It’ll be ok.”

“I don’t want a sister,” William repeated. “Take her back.”

“Hoo boy,” said Mulder, sighing heavily when Ellie opened her eyes and let out a wail. It was going to be a long night. 

Xxxxx

Finally Mulder and Scully managed to calm both William and Eleanor down, and it wasn’t long after that Maggie left, wanting to give them some time alone to adjust as a family. Scully went upstairs momentarily to unpack her overnight bag, with William hot on her heels, unwilling to let his mom out of his sight. When they returned downstairs, Mulder was browsing takeout menus, while Ashley was holding her sister once again, smiling down at the baby in her arms. She was a natural, and smitten with her. That was until Ellie suddenly stretched in her arms, her cheeks reddening as she let out a cry, which Ashley wasn’t expecting. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed, shifting awkwardly as she attempted to rock the baby and hopefully quieten her. However her ministrations weren’t enough to satisfy her sister, and Ellie’s crying intensified. 

“I think she’s hungry,” Scully said, rising from her chair and walking over to where her daughter was sat. “I’ve got her. Come on baby,” she said, lifting Ellie into her arms. No sooner had she taken the baby, William abandoned his coloring book and ran over to her. “Noooo!” he shouted, as Scully sat down and began unbuttoning her blouse. “No mommy!”

“It’s ok sweetheart. Eleanor’s just hungry.” Scully sighed as she got the baby to latch on, Ellie’s cries immediately fading. 

“Let daddy do it. Daddy can feed her.”

“Baby, daddy can’t feed her, not for a while. Only mommy can feed her for a few weeks.”

“No!” William moved to climb onto Scully’s lap, jostling his baby sister and interrupted her feeding. She pulled away with a wail. “Let daddy feed her. I want you!”

“I’m sorry baby.”

“Careful William,” Mulder warned as Scully tried to guide the baby back to her breast. William wasn’t too keen on his mom diverting her attention away from him. Luckily Mulder had been watching his son carefully and got up from the table. Just as William raised his hand to hit Ellie, Mulder swooped down and lifted him into his arms. “Oh no you don’t buddy,” he said, carrying William towards the stairs. 

The little boy burst into tears. “Nooooo! I want my mommy!”

“I don’t care what you want right now William. You do not, under any circumstance, hit your sister, or anyone else for that matter. You got that?”

“I want my mom!”

“I know you do, and mommy will be with you shortly.”

“Now!”

“Your mom’s busy with Ellie –"

“Ellie’s stupid.”

“William –"

“Mulder it’s fine.”

Mulder turned to face his partner. “He was going to hit her Scully.”

Scully looked exhausted. “I know.”

“You don’t do that William,” Mulder warned the little boy in his arms. “You don’t hit your sister.”

“I hate my sister.”

“Right, that’s it.” Mulder began walking up the stairs. “You’re going to your room.”

“Mulder, it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok Scully. I know he’s not happy right now, but he’s got to learn that he can’t hit out. If he does this now, what’s he going to do to her next week?”

“Oh don’t be stup –"

Before Scully could finish her sentence, William wriggled in Mulder’s arms, trying to get free. When he realized it was hopeless, he instead slapped his dad’s arm. Hard. Mulder’s face reddened. “William, you’re going to your room,” he repeated. “And you’re going to stay there until you realize exactly what it is you’ve done wrong.”

“It’s not fair.”

“Yeah well life’s not fair.”

Scully heard William’s cries as Mulder carried him up to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. She sighed. 

“He’ll come round mom,” Ashley insisted, as though reading Scully’s thoughts. 

“I’m not so sure about that. Besides, I don’t think your dad just helped matters there.” As if on cue they heard Mulder raise his voice, before William’s cries intensified. “Oh god.”

“It’ll be ok.”

“I should go sort them out.”

“Grandma said you should be resting.”

“Grandma didn’t anticipate World War 3 breaking out.” Scully looked down at Ellie, who now had a full stomach and was fast asleep once again. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Can you take your sister, just for a little while?”

“Of course.” Ashley seemed eager to hold her sister once more.

After buttoning up her blouse, Scully carefully handed the baby to Ashley, showing her eldest daughter the correct way to hold her. “Now just pat her back gently…that’s it,” she said, setting a burp cloth over Ashley’s shoulder. “Thanks sweetheart. I’ll be right back.”

“Good luck.”

Scully hurried upstairs to her son’s bedroom and opened the door. Mulder stood in the middle of the room, with his arms folded in front of him. William sat on the edge of the bed, crying. As soon as he saw his mom, he jumped up and ran over towards her, flinging himself into her arms. “Mommy!”

“I’m here baby.” Scully carefully lifted him into her arms. 

“Scully –"

“It’s ok,” she said to a weary looking Mulder. “You ok?” He nodded. “It’s ok sweetheart,” she said to William. “Please stop crying. It’s ok.”

“I just wanted you,” he sobbed into her neck. Scully carried him across the room and sat down on the bed, sitting him in her lap. 

“I know you did baby. I know you’re unhappy and confused right now, and that daddy didn’t mean to yell at you, but he’s right,” she added. “You shouldn’t hit anyone.”

“I wanted…I wanted daddy to hold the baby,” William hiccupped. 

“I know, and daddy will sometimes. But for now only mommy can feed Ellie and help her. Daddy can’t do everything. I know you’re sad about it now, but it’ll be ok. Your daddy and I love you so so much, and we’re still going to spend as much time with you as we possibly can.”

Nodding, Mulder took a seat next to Scully and reached out, placing a hand on his son’s leg. “I’m sorry for shouting,” he said softly. “And mommy’s right buddy. Having Ellie isn’t going to change anything. We’re still going to do lots of cool things together and have so much fun.”

“I don’t like Ellie,” the little boy admitted, and Scully couldn’t help but smile.

“I know you don’t sweetheart, but she loves you. She’s very excited to meet you properly, and know you’re going to be an awesome big brother. I also happen to know she’s bought you a pretty awesome present.”

“I don’t want a present. I want a brother.”

This time it was Mulder’s turn to grin. “Maybe next time dude.”

“Mulder!”

“I’m kidding! Listen Will, I had a sister when I was your age, and at first I didn’t want one either.” Mulder had repeatedly told William this story, hoping it would help. So far it hadn’t. “But then I met her and got to know her. She was cool. It was much better than having a brother. One day you’ll think the same.”

“No I won’t,” William said, his tears finally halting. Scully laughed. 

“Ok then, we’ll see. Now listen, tonight we’re going to celebrate having your mom and El…we’re going to celebrate. And we’re going to get takeout. How about you dry those tears and come downstairs for pizza?”

“Pizza?” William’s eyes instantly lit up, forgetting just what it was that he’d been so upset about. Pizza was his favorite.

“That’s right. You think you can play nice for a while when you come downstairs?”

“Ellie’s present should be down there too,” said Scully hopefully.

Curiosity got the better of young William, and he nodded. “I like pizza.”

“You do.”

“And I like presents.”

Mulder smiled. “That too. If you can manage not to attack your sister you can have it. Do you think you can do that?”

“I think so.”

“Ok, good. Then maybe daddy and I can help with your Lego after dinner.” Kissing her son, Scully helped him off of her lap. She and Mulder led the little boy back downstairs, crisis averted. For now.


	35. Chapter 35

Mulder exited the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom, noticing Scully sitting up in bed, gently burping Ellie. 

"She's still hungry?"

Scully nodded, smiling wearily. "When isn't she? She's definitely your daughter."

Easing into bed, Mulder immediately rolled onto his side to face his partner. He kissed his daughter, smiling as he watched her eyelids flutter and eventually close. "It's tiring work being born," he murmured, and Scully hummed in agreement. 

"It sure is. It's tiring pushing out a baby too." 

Mulder nodded in agreement, wincing. He was still in awe of Scully, at the whole experience of childbirth. He'd missed Ashley's birth, and William's had been a fraught and stressful time, with both Mulder and Scully panicking that their son was going to be kidnapped - or worse. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good still. I mean, I definitely feel like I pushed out a baby, but I'm good. I think it's the adrenaline. Give me a few days and it'll wear off." As Ellie let out an impressive belch, Scully moved to get out of bed to return the baby to her Moses basket, but Mulder stopped her. "I got her." He took the baby from Scully's arms, but rather than move, he simply laid the baby down between them. 

"Mulder -" Scully warned, but he shook his head. 

"It's ok, I'll put her down in a little while."

"We can't fall asleep with her -"

"We won't. I won't. You should try and sleep Scully, you must be exhausted." Neither of them had slept much the previous night, both too wired following the birth of their daughter. They'd both lain awake, too scared to close their eyes in case they woke up to find it was all a dream. Ellie's safe arrival seemed almost too good to be true. 

Sighing, Scully scooted further down I to the bed and mirrored Mulder's position, propping herself up on her elbow. She placed her free hand on Ellie's stomach, feeling her daughter's even breath. 

Mulder gently traced circles on the baby's arm. "She's perfect Scully."

She grinned. "You've said that already."

"It's true."

"She is cute."

"Cute? She's awesome." Mulder smiled. "You know, you once asked me if I ever wanted to get out of the car -"

"What?"

"Don't you remember? We were on a case and you spoke about me stepping out of the car and living a normal life?" Scully nodded at him to go on. "It's taken me a long time, but I finally understand it."

"Mulder? Are you delirious?"

"Ha-Ha. I mean it Scully. Back then there was Ashley, and I knew I loved her but things were different. I was obsessed with the X Files -"

"And an ass sometimes," Scully added, chuckling. 

"Hey that's...yeah that's probably right," he conceded. "I honestly thought that the X Files would give me the answers I needed, but all I needed was this. You, Ash, a home together, then Will and -"

"Sleepless nights and dirty diapers."

"That too. Scully, I don't say this nearly enough as I should, but I hope you know how I feel about you?" She nodded uncertainly, as though worried he was going to pull out an engagement ring and try again. "I love you. You and the kids are the best things to ever happen to me, and I can't thank you enough. I mean, seeing you give birth to Ellie was just...you were amazing Scully. I'm in awe of you."

"Just remember that in future when I'm asking you to take out the trash or clean out Bam Bam's litter tray. Can you clean out Bam Bam's litter tray by the way?" Scully asked as an afterthought.

"Do I have to?"

"Four stitches Mulder."

"Want me to do it now dear?" She smiled sleepily, her eyelids growing heavy. "Sleep Scully. I got this."

"Make sure you put her in her basket."

"Yes dear."

"I mean it Mulder, especially if William comes in here in the night."

"He's fast asleep. Besides Ellie's here, he'll keep a wide berth from our room for a while."

Scully groaned, closing her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"He'll be fine. We'll be fine. I love you."

"Mmm, what you said," she said, drowsily, slowly drifting off to sleep. Admiring both his partner and their new daughter, Mulder couldn't help but notice the similarities in their profiles. Ellie was Scully's daughter through and through, beautiful just like her mom. He watched the two of them sleep, relieved that they both drifted off peacefully, especially Scully given how worried she'd seemed about William's reaction to his sister. "Sleep tight," he murmured, feeling his own eyelids get heavy. 

Following Scully's warning, he kissed his partner, and then his daughter, and rose from the bed, lifting Ellie carefully and transferring her to her basket. Rejoining Scully in the bed, Mulder spooned up behind his partner and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Xxxxx

Mulder stirred as he heard the now familiar sound of Ellie fussing. Quickly coming awake, he immediately got out of bed, taking care not to disturb Scully. She'd had a late night trying to calm their unhappy daughter before bedtime, and had barely been asleep an hour. She needed her rest if possible. Making his way over to Ellie's basket, he lifted his daughter into his arms, immediately discovering the problem. "It's ok Meatball," he whispered. "Daddy's got you." 

"You ok?" Scully's sleepy voice rang out from beneath the comforter, before Mulder heard her shift in the bed. 

"It's ok, I got her."

"Do you need me?"

"She's just wet. I got this Scully, go back to bed."

"Mmm'kay." Moments later, Scully's even breathing told him she'd did as he suggested and fallen back to sleep, leaving Mulder to deal with the baby. Passing by Ellie's changing table, he retrieved a fresh diaper and baby wipes, before making his way out of the room, not wanting to wake his partner once again. Instead he padded downstairs, flicking on the light to the living room and immediately flinching. It was too much too soon. Even Ellie's whimpers turned to cries, as though she too had been blinded by the light. "Sorry sweetheart," he murmured, locating the changing mat they kept downstairs, placing it on the living room floor and, after sinking to his knees, set about changing his daughter's diaper. The baby's cries immediately quietened and she looked up at her dad. Mulder couldn't help but smile. "You feel better for that Meatball? Do you?" After securing her diaper and testing it by picking up his daughter, Mulder got to work trying to fit Ellie's moving limbs into a new onesie, which was way too big for her. "Mommy tells me this is for a newborn," he said, referring to the oversized clothes. "Something tells me you're going to be short just like her. Either that or you're going to have the mother of all growth spurts too." He smiled, lifting Ellie back into his arms and moving to the sofa. The baby didn't look away from her dad once, as though she too was in awe of him just as he was of her. "We can stay here for a minute," he continued. "Until you fall back to sleep, and then we'll go back in with mommy. She needs her rest right now. You wore her out earlier. That and your brother," he remarked dryly. "Don't take any notice of Will. I'm sure you'll win him over soon. You're cute, it'll help." Mulder yawned, realizing that while he could easily go back to sleep, Ellie looked anything but tired. “You’re not sleepy, huh?”

Ellie blinked at her dad innocently. 

He smiled. “That’s ok, I can stay up. It's a good job your old man used to be an insomniac. I'm used to it. Let’s just hang out here for a bit, shall we? Have some daddy daughter time? I’m taking your silence as a yes”. Mulder paused as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, hoping that Ellie hadn’t woken her brother up. William was usually a good sleeper, and if he woke in the middle of the night, it was practically impossible for him to get back to sleep. Mulder wasn’t sure he was ready to cope with a cranky four year old at 2am. William currently disliked Ellie enough as it was – the last thing Mulder wanted was for his son to blame the baby for something else. He looked up just as Ashley arrived at the bottom of the stairs, yawning as she walked towards the sofa. “Hey, I’m sorry we woke you”.

“You didn’t wake me”, she sniffed, leaning against the stair rail. “I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep. I saw the light on down here and thought I'd investigate." She seemed reluctant to come any closer.

“It’s ok, you can join us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. My girls together”.

Ashley looked as though she was about to argue but thought better of it, making her way to sit on the sofa next to Mulder, curling her legs up beneath her. She smiled sadly at Ellie, and Mulder knew she had something on her mind.

“You ok?”

“Mmm”. She reached out and took hold of Ellie’s hand. The baby looked up at her sister, holding eye contact until she blinked. “I don’t want to interrupt”.

“You’re not interrupting. One of us had to have a diaper change, and before you ask it wasn't me. So Ellie and I were just hanging out now. The more the merrier”.

“She’s cute”, Ashley commented, not taking her eyes off of the baby. “She looks like you”.

“She has my coloring, but I see you and William in her”.

“Maybe”.

“You ok?”

“Yeah”. She smiled sadly. 

“You sure?”

“Uh huh.” She didn’t sound it. 

“Are you ok with all this?”

“All what?” 

“This. Ellie. Things have been a little crazy the past few days or so”. Mulder remembered when William had been born, and how Ashley had felt knowing Mulder was his biological father. He hoped things were different this time. 

"I'm fine."

"Your mom used to say that all the time. I didn't believe her either. C'mon sweetheart. Tell Meatball and I what's wrong."

"Meatball."

"Yeah." He had a feeling he knew where this was headed. "Ash, I hope you know -"

"If you're going to tell me you love me, I already know. I know how you feel about me, else you wouldn't have adopted me."

"Then what's wrong Tigger?"

"Tigger," she repeated to herself.

"Ash -"

“I'm just being stupid."

"Tell me."

She hesitated before speaking. "I don't know. I guess I see you with Ellie and Will, and I guess it makes me feel a little sad that you didn’t know me when I was that age."

"Ash -"

"I don't want you to think that I don't love them though. I do, Will is great and I love the baby." Ashley’s voice broke, and Mulder realized his oldest daughter was close to tears.

“You’re my baby too”.

“I was never your baby”. Sure enough her tears fell over.

“Hey hey hey." Mulder wrapped an arm around his oldest daughter. "You were my little girl though. You came into my life a two foot tall bundle of energy and cuteness, and you stayed. And you are my daughter. I feel exactly the same for you as I do Will and Ellie. I wish I could have been there to see your first steps and your first tooth and words, but I’m here now, and at least I missed out on diaper duty”. Ashley smiled. “I’ve said it a thousand times, and I’ll keep saying it every day like I once told you I would. You’re my daughter Ash, and not just on paper. I love you, just as I love the others, and you’re mine. So no more tears. Not over this. Save them for when you break Aaron's heart."

"Adam."

"Whatever."

Ashley laughed. "I'm not going to break his heart dad."

"You mean you're not going to dump him?"

"Sadly not."

"Damn. It was worth a try though."

"You're stupid."

"I'm the best."

"You're the best at being stupid."

"Love you too Tigger."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime." As he saw Ashley stifle a yawn, Mulder glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "Next time let's do this in broad daylight, shall we?"

"Sounds good. She's almost asleep." He followed Ashley's gaze. "Thank god. Will's going to be up in a few hours for school."

"Want me to drive him?"

"Very funny kiddo."

"I'm a responsible driver!" Ashley saw her dad flash her a wide grin. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I promise I won't crash the car."

"I'm not saying you will. I'm just saying that right now you're not driving your brother anywhere. He's distracting."

"I was just trying to help."

"And I love you for it. But we're good. I'll drop him off and then catch some zees when I get back." It was Will's first day back at school following the birth of his sister. "That's if he'll leave your mom for a few hours. I'm sure once he realizes Ellie will be staying at home he won't be quite so keen."

"He'll be ok dad. She's cute, and Will's cool."

"I keep telling your mom that."

"But you don't believe it?"

"Will's a Scully. He's stubborn."

"You're stubborn too!"

"In that case there's no hope."

"Well, I think she's pretty awesome. William will too dad, I'm sure."

"I hope so. Come on." Tapping Ashley's shoulder, Mulder got to his feet, carrying his baby daughter. "Bed time. Now."

Xxxx

Two days later and William still wasn't overjoyed at having a sister. Most of the time he ignored Ellie until she cried, then he begged and pleaded with Scully to let Mulder deal with his sister. Mulder helped out when he could, but there were obvious times when only Scully could deal with the baby, which then led to more tantrums and tears from William. Both Mulder and Scully managed to keep calm, despite the added stress, coupled with the usual exhaustion from having a newborn baby. But it was tough, and they both longed for the day that William at least accepted the new arrival, though they weren't entirely sure this would ever happen. 

Baby Eleanor was completely oblivious to the drama surrounding her arrival. She was already proving to be a content baby, spending a lot of her time sleeping, until either her mom or dad relented and woke her to check she was still breathing. Other than that, she was a beautiful, healthy and happy baby girl, completely worth the wait. And unlike William, Mulder, Scully and Ashley were completely smitten with her. 

"I like this story mommy," William commented. The little boy sat on the sofa with Scully in her arms, who had just been reading to him. Mulder was busy in the kitchen having volunteered to make dinner that evening, while Ashley was at the movies with Adam, with a strict curfew of 8.30pm. Scully knew that Mulder would be out on the porch by 7pm at the latest, standing guard in wait for his daughter. 

"Me too. It was a good choice baby."

"Can we read it again?"

"Again? Don't you want to try a different book?"

"Nuh uh." William shook his head firmly. Sometimes there was no way of negotiating with him. "I like this one."

"Where have I heard that one before Scully?" Mulder called from the kitchen, and Scully smiled to herself. Ashley had been just the same, watching her favorite Disney films repeatedly until the video tapes had worn and both Mulder and Scully knew all of the words by heart.

"Ok, here we go again." As Scully flicked back to the start of the book, Ellie began to cry. Glancing up at the clock, Scully sighed. "Right on cue."

"Want me to get her Scully?"

"Thanks, but it's dinner time."

"Daddy can get Ellie mommy," said William. Scully squeezed her son's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his crown.

"I'm sorry baby, but your sister's hungry. I'll be back in just a second and we'll keep reading, OK?"

"Daddy can feed her."

"Only mommy can feed her now."

"Why?" One of William's favorite words. 

"Because..." Scully glared at Mulder as he stepped out of the kitchen, smirking over at her before disappearing once again. "Because Ellie is a baby, and sometimes only mommies can feed babies when they're first born. I fed you too when you were your sister's age. Ashley too."

"With your booby?"

Scully couldn't help but laugh, and she could hear Mulder's chuckles from the kitchen. "Yes baby."

"William looked adorably puzzled. "But how -?" 

Ellie's cries escalated and Scully got up and headed over to her daughter's Moses basket. "It's ok baby, mommy's here." Yawning, Scully lifted her daughter into her arms and kissed her, before heading back to the sofa. She sat down, arranging her daughter on her lap and unbuttoning her blouse, and within moments Ellie was latched on quite contentedly. Scully however noticed her son's expression, and didn't want him to feel left out. "Do you want to read to me sweetheart?" Satisfied Ellie was comfortable, Scully wrapped her arm around William, both surprised and grateful that her son hadn't yet burst into tears."I like it when you read to me. I think Eleanor would like it too."

William eyed his sister wearily, before giving his mom a look which suggested he didn't really care what his sister thought. "Ok."

"Good boy, Scully said as William picked up the book and opened it onto the first page. He opened his mouth to start reading and then changed his mind, instead moving to sit on his mom's lap. "Be careful sweetheart," Scully warned, as her son's leg bumped his sister. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna sit on your lap."

"Give me a few minutes and you can sweetheart." But William was having none of it, and after Scully shifted Ellie as much as she could without disturbing her daughter, he was perched on her knee. She sighed as she looked down at her two children. She knew William was just going through a phase, that his world had been turned upside down following the birth of his sister. With the age gap between him and Ashley, William had been used to being the centre of attention, and now baby Ellie was taking up a lot of his parents' time. It was no wonder he was so upset.

Mulder came out of the kitchen and found them like that, Scully sat on the sofa, Ellie balanced on one knee, William on the other. And he noticed with some relief that William wasn't, for once, making any attempt to hit out at his sister. Both Mulder and Scully also caught sight of Ellie wide awake, staring up at her brother with a look of awe as she nursed. Sadly William was completely oblivious, ignoring his sister in favor of reading to his mom. 

"You ok?" Mulder asked. 

Scully glanced up, giving him a thin smile. She looked uncomfortable, albeit relieved. "I've never been this much in demand," she remarked dryly.

"Well honey, make some room for me on your lap and I'll join in too. Or would you rather sit on my lap?"

"I've got two words for you Mulder, and only one of them is repeatable in front of the little people."

He smirked. "This is progress though, isn't it?" he asked, gesturing towards the kids. "This is a good sign?"

After a moment Scully nodded. "It's been at least five minutes and as yet there hasn't been any blood shed, or any tears for that matter. 

Mulder looked as relieved as Scully felt. "So we're good?"

"I think we're good."

Sadly, William didn't agree.

Xxxxx

Mulder glanced down at his watch, noting that barely two minutes had passed since the last time he’d looked. He returned his gaze to the door in front of him, and shook his head. “Where is he?”

Beside him stood Scully, who was holding Ellie’s carrier in her hands. The little girl was now five days old. Scully had complained of cabin fever, so she and the baby had accompanied Mulder to pick up their son from school. William however, didn't appear to be in too much of a hurry to leave class. 

“You know what he’s like,” she said. “He’s worse than you at getting distracted.”

“Should I go in and get him?”

Smiling, his partner shook his head. “He might only be four years old Mulder, but I guarantee he’d claim you’re embarrassing him. Look,” she added, as the door to William’s pre-school opened. “Here he is.” Sure enough moments later William came running out, along with his friend Corey. Their teacher, Mrs Baker, a woman in her mid-thirties, followed close behind, her gaze trained on Mulder and Scully. Scully heard her partner sigh. 

“What’s he done now?” He murmured. Just the previous week William’s teacher had approached Mulder in the playground, and informed him that his son had been “animated” in class earlier that afternoon, unable to stop talking even during quiet time. Not that Mulder was surprised – William wasn’t in the least bit shy, and loved to talk. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Scully greeted her son as he ran up to her. “Did you have a good day?”

“Uh huh.” Greeting his mom, William handed Scully his school bag before chasing after Corey. 

“Don’t go too far!” Scully called, just as Corey’s mom shouted a similar warning to her own son. 

“Hi there,” said Mrs Baker, smiling at both Mulder and Scully. 

“Hi.”

They both waited for her to explain what William had done this time, but her words surprised them. “William’s been telling us all about your new arrival. I thought I’d come out and meet him if you don’t mind.” She looked down at the carrier that Scully was holding, her smile quickly turning into a look of confusion as she saw a pink blanket covering a sleeping Ellie. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “It’s a girl?”

Scully smiled politely, nodding. “Yes, this is Eleanor. She was born on Sunday.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” William’s teacher said, blushing. “I didn’t realize. William told me he had a brother.”

Both Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. “William desperately wanted a brother,” Mulder explained. “He’s been a little upset since his sister was born. And has obviously been in denial,” he added with a little shake of the head. 

“My daughter was exactly the same when her brother was born,” Mrs Baker announced. “Whenever my back was turned she was trying to dress him up in her doll’s clothes, or put make-up on him.”

“How long did it take for her to adjust?” Scully asked. 

“Well…he’s three now. Sometimes she still likes to dress him up.” Noticing Mulder and Scully’s dismayed expressions, William’s teacher laughed. “It’s not so bad. William will come around soon I’m sure. In the meantime, don’t be surprised if other people are shocked to find you’ve had a little girl. She’s beautiful by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“Mom?” Scully looked up to find William with his hands on his hips impatiently. Corey and his mom were now making their way out of the school grounds. “Can we go home? I’m bored now.”

“William! Don’t be rude!”

“It’s fine, I won’t keep you. I just wanted to meet the new baby.”

“Moooooom!”

“We’re coming! I’m sorry,” Scully said to the lady in front of her, who laughed. 

“It’s fine. I’ll let you all get on. It was nice to see you. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

As William’s teacher walked off, Scully turned to look at her partner, sighing heavily. “I thought he was doing better,” she admitted. “He hasn’t cried in a few days, and I honestly believed he’d come to terms with having a sister.”

“Well he has,” Mulder said with a smile. “He’s just pretending she’s a boy. It’s got to be better than hitting her and screaming the house down.”

“Mulder you’re not helping.”

He took hold of her hand. “It’s early days Scully. Meatball is barely a week old. If he’s still doing it when she’s sixteen, we’ll get him some help.”

“That’s not fun –“

“Mom!” William shouted, more insistently this time. 

“C’mon Scully,” said Mulder, leading her after their son. “Let’s not keep him waiting.”

Xxxx

Scully woke to the sound of a saucepan crashing to the floor, followed by a bad word. Stretching, she smiled to herself, wondering what trouble Mulder was getting himself into in the kitchen. As she sat up she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she came back to herself. She’d only been asleep for an hour, she realized as she glanced down at her watch, but she felt rested. She’d needed that. The late nights and early mornings with Eleanor were beginning to take their toll. Thankfully Mulder had insisted she take a nap – he could take care of the baby for an hour or so. At least that was what he’d told her. Scully glanced over towards the bassinette in the corner of the room and stood up, well aware that Ellie would be awake any moment now and ready for her next feeding. “I’m coming baby girl,” Scully murmured to herself as she padded over, stopping short when she saw that the bassinette was in fact empty. She blinked sleepily. Mulder must have placed Ellie in her crib upstairs. Rather than head immediately upstairs, Scully made her way to the kitchen first, to check Mulder hadn’t caused himself an injury when he’d dropped the pan. 

“Hey,” she said as she entered the room. 

Mulder glanced up from stirring a pot of vegetables, smiling when he saw her. “Hey. Nice nap?”

“The best. Thank you, I needed that,” she said, heading over for a kiss. “Where’s William?”

“In his room cooking up some mischief I imagine. Ash has gone to dinner at Adam's. I’ve told her if she’s not back by nine at the very latest then I’m taking my gun and going to get her. Oh and that she’ll be grounded for life.”

“I bet she appreciated that.”

“I believe the words “hate” and “you” were uttered.”

“Of course.” Scully glanced around the kitchen. “Where’s the baby monitor?”

Mulder followed her gaze. “Upstairs.”

“Upstairs? Mulder, how are you going to hear Eleanor if she starts crying?”

“Ok Scully, first of all, that baby has got the best set of lungs going – each time she cries they get an earthquake on the West Coast. I can hear her from the living room Scully, it’s fine.”

“You put her upstairs Mulder, how –“

“No I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I didn’t put her upstairs. She’s in the living room.”

Scully’s smile faded, her eyes widening. “Mulder, she’s not in the living room.”

The wooden spoon hit the saucepan, water splashing over the cooker. “What?”

“She’s not in her bassinette.”

“She was.”

“Well she’s not now!” Scully snapped. “Oh god!” Scully turned on her heels and ran out of the kitchen, with Mulder close behind her. “Eleanor?”

Mulder wanted to remind Scully that their five day old daughter wasn’t able to answer back, but he wisely didn’t comment. “She couldn’t have gone far –“

“She shouldn’t have gone anywhere Mulder!” Scully shouted, running over to the front door and throwing it open. “And this door isn’t locked! Anyone could have come in and taken her. Oh god, where have they taken her?” She ran outside, not caring that she wasn’t wearing anything on her feet, while Mulder hurried upstairs to check William was in his room like he was supposed to be. Maybe their son had seen or heard something, he surmised. 

Scully glanced down the driveway, suddenly cursing the fact they lived on such a sprawling property. They didn’t have any immediate neighbors, which meant there were no witnesses to what may have happened. Running over to their car, Scully glanced inside, well aware that there was no way her daughter could possibly be inside. She wasn’t. Tears springing to her eyes, Scully was just about to check behind the back of the house when she heard Mulder’s voice. 

“Scully!”

Running back inside, Scully heard her name called again, and made her way upstairs, where she met Mulder in the hallway. “Mulder, have you –“ She quietened as he pressed his finger to his lips, shushing her. At her questioning glance he stepped aside and pointed towards William’s bedroom.   
Puzzled, Scully crept towards the door to William’s bedroom, glancing inside. As she did so she let out a sigh of relief, feeling her earlier panic and nausea fade. Mulder came to stand behind her, and together they looked into the room, where William knelt on the floor, concentrating as he pieced together his railway track. The track ran the entire way around Ellie, who was laid out on the floor, wide awake as she waved her tiny little arms in the air quite contentedly. On top of her stomach was one of William’s trains. As he connected the final piece, William retrieved the train from his sister, and began racing it around the track, leaning over his sister as he did so. “Watch out Ellie,” the little boy said. “The train’s gonna crash!” He ran the train around the track once more, before steering it onto the floor and towards his sister, crashing the locomotive into the baby, who startled, but didn’t fuss. He did it once more before finally Scully stepped forward, wanting to interrupt before William got bored with his sister and hit her harder. “Hi sweetheart,” she said softly as she entered the room, coming to a standstill next to her son. “What are you doing?”

William paused his game, smiling up at his mom sweetly. He had no idea of the worry he’d caused his parents just moments before. “Playing.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m playing with Ellie.”

“So I see. It looks like a fun game.”

“I think Ellie likes it.” 

Scully slowly eased herself onto the floor, sitting next to her son. She reached out, placing a hand on her baby girl’s stomach just to reassure herself that Ellie was safe and well. In the meantime Mulder entered the room, seating himself on the other side of William. 

“I think she does too,” said Mulder, smiling down at his son. “I didn’t hear you come downstairs and get her,” he commented casually. 

“She sounded like she was about to cry,” William explained. “I don't like her crying."

"We don't either."

"So I asked her if she wanted to play and she said yes.” 

“That was good of you William,” Scully commented, unable to stop herself from reaching out and lifting Ellie up into her arms. She kissed her son as he continued to play. “You’re a good big brother. But maybe next time you want to play, let mommy or daddy bring her up to your room, ok? Then you can play with her all you want.”

“She doesn’t play much,” said the little boy dejectedly. 

“Give her time and she will do soon. In the meantime,” said Mulder, picking up another of Will’s trains and setting it on the track. “I’ll race you.”

“No!” Giggling, William surged forward and steered his train around the track, with Mulder’s close behind. Smiling to herself, Scully pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead, glad to have Ellie safe in her arms, and relieved that finally, William had come to terms with his new baby sister.


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey sleepyhead.”

Mulder groaned as he reluctantly came awake. His head was pounding and he was pretty certain he’d only fallen asleep two minutes ago. He opened one heavy eye to glance at the alarm clock, which told him he was only 48 minutes out. “Jesus.”

“I’m sorry,” Scully apologized and Mulder rolled over to face her. She was sat up in bed nursing Ellie, who stared up at her mom innocently, as though she was completely unaware that she’d kept her parents up for most of the night. “Go back to sleep, I got this.”

“S’ok, I’m awake,” he said gruffly, though the truth was he was still half asleep. He was tempted to take his partner up on her offer, but knew she was no doubt more exhausted than he was. If anyone deserved more sleep, it was Scully. “I’d forgotten this part,” he admitted, rubbing his eyes before sitting up, stretching to kiss Ellie’s forehead. The little girl paid no attention, instead focused on her early morning meal. “I used to get by with just a few hours’ sleep, but I’m struggling.”

“Daddy can’t keep up with you baby,” Scully told Ellie in a singsong voice. “Maybe we should trade him in for a younger model.”

“Oh really?”

“Someone with more stamina.”

“And how is Ed Jerse doing?”

“Ouch.” Scully reached out and slapped Mulder’s thigh. Hard.

“Do it again.”

“For someone who barely slept last night, you’re in a playful mood. I meant what I said you know, you can go back to sleep.”

“It’s ok, I’m up now.”

“She’s too cute to be mad at.”

Mulder had to agree. Not that he was biased in any way, but Ellie had been the most beautiful baby in the maternity ward by far. “It’s ok, it’s still early days. We’ll get a routine going soon.”

“It’s payback for the night before last.” The night before last, when Ellie had slept straight through one of her feedings. When Scully finally woke in the middle of the night, she was convinced there was something wrong with the baby and had ended up waking her. Ellie hadn’t been too impressed at being disturbed. 

Now sated, the baby pulled away from Scully’s breast, and her mom moved to button up her nightgown. Mulder took the baby from her, transferring her to his shoulder to burp her. “You’re a week old today Meatball. Congratulations, you’ve survived a week in the Scully/Mulder house without your brother killing you.”

“I’m sure it’s not from lack of try…” Scully paused, as though listening out for something. “Speak of the devil,” she began, just as Mulder detected the sound of little feet scurrying towards the bedroom. Moments later the door burst open and in ran an over-excited William. “It’s my birthday! It’s my birthday!”

“Ssssh!”

“It’s my birthday mommy!”

“Say it louder buddy. I don’t think they heard you on the moon.”

“They can hear me on the moon?” William shrieked as he hopped over to his parents’ bed. 

“Hey Will. Have you ever heard of adoption?” Mulder asked. 

Scully glared at him before pulling her son up into her arms. “Indoor voices Will,” she reminded him. “Ignore your daddy. But it’s early baby, very early, and your sisters are both asleep.”

“Ashley isn’t,” the birthday boy advised matter-of-factly.

“Baby, did you wake Ashley up?”

He nodded, smiling. “She said a bad word.”

“I bet she did. It’s 5am buddy.”

William’s expression suggested he didn’t really care about the time. “It’s my birthday.”

“We know. Happy birthday baby.”

“I’m five whole years old.”

“Where has that time gone?” Scully asked, helping her son under the covers. She supposed it would be too much to hope for that he fell back to sleep for a while, but it was worth a try.

“I’m a big boy now.”

“You are.”

“And big boys get lots of presents.”

“Good boys do,” Scully stressed, smiling. 

“I’ve been good.”

“He’s right Scully.” At least he had been over the past 24 hours, aside from taking Ellie from her crib. He’d even sat patiently and allowed Scully to nurse the baby without vying for her attention, though he was still a long way from helping out with Ellie, or even holding her. 

“We can see if good boys get lots of gifts soon sweetheart. Let’s stay here for a little while and have some quiet time.”

“I don’t want quiet time mom.”

“You need to save up your energy for your party this afternoon.”

Mulder failed to suppress a groan. Ten little boys and two girls from William’s class, along with Ashley and, to Mulder’s dismay, her boyfriend Alex. They’d hired a bouncy castle for an obscene amount of money, which was now set up in the backyard, and had a mini obstacle course and other activities set up for little people. Maggie and Ellen were due round later that morning to help prepare the food and Mulder was going to try – and no doubt fail – to keep a low profile and maybe even sneak off to see the Gunmen. He’d half hoped Scully was going to cancel after Ellie’s early arrival but if anything she seemed more determined to throw this party. He understood why – William deserved the attention – but Mulder wasn’t overjoyed at the prospect of dealing with a dozen over-excited children combined with a newborn, a cranky teenager and her spotty, hormonal boyfriend. Not to mention the fact he’d barely had two hours’ sleep. Today was going to be a long day.

“Not too much energy,” he warned. “Then maybe we can close up early.”

“It’s just for a few hours Mulder. My mom and Ellen will be on hand to help too. Ellen can’t wait to meet Eleanor, and I hear she has a surprise for the birthday boy,” Scully added, aware that William was listening. She tickled him and he let out an infectious giggle before rolling onto his side and burying his head in the crook of her neck, wrapping an arm around her middle. “I like Aunt Ellen.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Mulder glanced down at the bundle of pink resting against his chest. “Meatball’s nearly out – maybe we can catch some shut eye before our visitors arrive,” he said hopefully.

“Who’s Meatball?” William asked.

“It’s your sister.”

“She doesn’t look like a meatball.” William rolled over, frowning at the little girl in question.

“When she was in mommy’s tummy she did,” Mulder explained.

“How did she get out of mommy’s tummy?”

“You know what? We can discuss that later.”

Thankfully William didn’t pursue his line of questioning. “Has Aunt Ellen got me a big present?”

“This kid’s got a one track mind,” said Mulder, and Scully laughed. 

“Tell me about it. Just like his father, although thankfully his is PG rated. But yes, I think she has William.”

Without warning the little boy rolled over and poked his baby sister in the side. “Wake up Meatball!” he yelled.

“Carefully buddy,” said Mulder as Ellie startled awake. Thankfully she didn’t fuss, and Scully looked on with a smile as Ellie and William made eye contact for what was possibly the first time since the baby had been born. Ellie stared at her brother with what appeared to be a look of fascination. William however didn’t appear to be quite so enthralled with her. “Wake up!” he ordered, jabbing her once again. 

“William! Don’t hurt your sister.”

“I’m not hurting her mom. Ellie doesn’t mind.”

He was right. She didn’t. Whether she was just pleased to have William’s attention or simply resigned to him pushing her around, they didn’t know. She stretched and blinked sleepily but remained quiet. “She’s awake!” William shrieked, and both adults and Ellie flinched. “Now can we get up? Please mommy?”

Groaning, Scully reluctantly pushed back the comforter. “Chin up Scully, it’ll only be a few more years before we experience this all over again with Meatball.”

Scully glared at her partner. “The only reason I’m not throwing something heavy at you is that you’re holding the baby. Now come on Birthday Boy,” she said, making the little boy in question giggle more as she tickled him yet again. “Let’s see about those presents.”

xxxx

Scully was busy making sandwiches with Maggie when the doorbell rang. Ellie dozed on in her Moses basket, finally asleep again after a restless morning. Mulder glanced up from where he was sat on the floor with William, helping his son put together some new Lego – a birthday present from his grandmother. 

“I’ll get it!”

Before anyone could move Ashley came racing down the stairs, pausing to smooth down her shirt. Realizing who their visitor was, Mulder groaned, and Scully shot him a warning look.

“Be nice,” she hissed.

“Do I have to?”

“This is important to Ashley,” she said as her daughter threw open the door. “He’s the current love of her life.”

The love of Ashley’s life – at least for the moment – stood on the doorstep, smiling at his girlfriend. Adam Taylor was a spiky haired blond boy with dark brown eyes, gentle features and a killer smile. “Hi,” Mulder heard him whisper nervously, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ashley peck her boyfriend on the lips. 

Well aware Scully was watching him, he gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the Lego house he was building to try and calm him down. “Come in.”

“Hi Adam,” Scully called, abandoning the food momentarily to go and greet the boy. “How are you?”

“Good thanks Ms Scully.” He reached out and handed Scully a small bouquet of flowers. “Congratulations on your new baby girl.”

“Oh Adam thank you, that’s so sweet.” Mulder hated him already. “I’ll go put these in some water. Come in and make yourself at home.”

Please don’t, Mulder wanted to say, but instead kept his mouth shut, well aware that it would only get him in trouble with Scully and Ashley. 

“I think this goes here daddy,” William pointed out, and Mulder nodded. 

“Good spot buddy.”

“Dad?” came a small voice from in front of him. Mulder looked up to see Ashley and Adam stood over him. He immediately got to his feet, realizing with smug satisfaction that he towered over Ashley’s boyfriend. Good, he thought. Anything to remind him that Mulder could easily kick his ass if he needed to. “This is Adam.”

“Hello Mr Mulder,” the kid in front of him said, reaching out a hand in greeting. Rather than shake it, Mulder ignored the gesture.

“Adam,” he said in a deep voice.

“Nice to meet you.”

Ashley glared at Mulder until he relented. “Same to you.”

If Adam was scared he didn’t show it, instead turning his attention to the little boy who was still playing. “Happy Birthday William,” he said, and to Mulder’s dismay he held out a small gift bag. “I got you something, I hope you like it. My brother used to love this when he was your age.”

Mulder looked on as William took the gift from Adam, politely said thank you and then attacked the wrapping, revealing a wind up spinning Batman figurine. 

“This is so cool!” William exclaimed. “Thank you Adam!”

William’s excitement only served to annoy Mulder more. It seemed that Ashley’s boyfriend was a hit with everyone in the family – he wouldn’t be surprised if the teenager could even get Ellie to stop crying when she was cranky. However he still needed a lot of persuasion – after all, anyone dating Ashley and who had the potential to hurt her was automatically in his bad books. 

“You shouldn’t have Adam,” Scully said, coming back into the room carrying a vase with the flowers, which she immediately placed in the middle of the dining table. “That’s so kind of you. Did you say thank you William?”

“I did!”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I was just going to get him one mom, then Adam and I were just going to hang out for a while.”

“Down here,” Mulder said. It was an order, not a question. 

“I’m not a baby, dad,” Ashley protested, but Mulder stood firm. 

“Not under this roof – "

“Fine –"

“Ash honey, you and Tyler could go and set up in the garden if you don’t mind?” Scully interrupted, trying to avoid World War Three. She knew Ashley wanted to get Adam away from Mulder’s overprotective father routine, but likewise she knew Mulder didn’t want the two of them out of his sight, even if he wasn’t keen on socializing with the teenage boy either. I’ve got some balloons in the kitchen ready to go out, and you can help set up the games?”

“Sure,” Ashley answered eagerly, looking over at Adam for confirmation. “I’d love to help Ms Scully.”

“Call me Dana.”

Mulder held his breath and counted to ten. 

“Come on Adam,” said Ashley, taking hold of her boyfriend’s hand and leading him out into the kitchen, away from her dad. As soon as they were out of earshot, Mulder turned to Scully.

“You’re letting them go out there alone?”

Scully placed her hands on her hips. She meant business. “You want them to go up to Ashley’s room?”

“Of course not.”

“Well then.”

“But they’re alone outside.”

“And they’re alone when they go out together too.”

“That’s different.”

Scully rolled her eyes. “They either go outside or go to her room. Unless you want to entertain Adam in here this afternoon. No,” she said, her eyes searching Mulder’s. “I thought not.”

“Roll on 4pm when this thing is done.”

“You know Adam’s staying for dinner too, don’t you?”

“Give me strength!” Mulder exclaimed, groaning. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxx

“Oh my goodness Dana, she’s beautiful!”

Ellen stepped into the house and past Mulder to see Scully in the doorway, carrying a very cranky and restless Ellie.

“Thank you.” 

As Mulder closed the door, Ellen gave him a hug and handed him a large gift bag, before padding over to her friend. She hugged Scully carefully, returning her attention to the baby. “Hello beautiful,” she cooed, her hand stroking through the baby’s fine dark hair. “A brunette,” she said, and Scully nodded.

“She’s got her daddy’s coloring for now.”

“Poor baby. At least you’ve got your mommy’s looks though.”

“Great to see you Ellen.”

“Always a pleasure Mulder.” She grinned. “Congratulations to you both. The pictures you sent me don’t do her justice Dana, she’s perfect. And as for you,” she said to Scully. “Look at you! I can’t believe you’re back in your jeans already.”

“They’re my maternity jeans.”

“I don’t believe you,” she said, taking the baby from Scully. “Hello princess. I’m your cool, fun Aunt Ellen. Yes I am.”

“Aunt Ellen!”

Ellen looked up as William bounded into the hallway. “Hey dude!”

“It’s my birthday, it’s my birthday!”

“How much sugar has he had?” Ellen asked, and Mulder sighed heavily.

“Too much.”

“It’s my birthday Aunt El!”

“No way, really? I hadn’t noticed.” All three adults bit back smiles. William was wearing a badge that was almost as big as he was with his age on it.

“Uh huh.”

“Well it’s a good job I’ve got some gifts for a birthday boy then, isn’t it?”

William ran towards her, but Scully put a hand out to stop her son. “Say hello first William.”

He reluctantly came to a halt by Ellen, who crouched down, still holding the baby. “Who’s this Will?”

“It’s Ellie.”

“How do you like your little sister?” He shrugged. “Do you like being a big brother?” Another shrug. Ellen kissed him hello. “Ellie was just telling me you’re a very cool big brother.”

“She just cries allllllll the time,” William said, clearly unimpressed. 

“Babies do that.”

“Brothers don’t.”

Ellen shot Scully a small sympathetic grin. “I’ve some bad news kiddo. All babies cry, even little boys. Especially little boys,” she added. “I hear they cry more than girls.”

William raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Way more than girls.”

The little boy sniffed, considering her words, and then decided he’d had enough of talking about babies. “Thank you for my present Aunt El,” he said, giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before running off to show his grandmother, who was in the living room. 

Ellen stood up straight. “I’m guessing things haven’t got much better after our phone call the other evening?”

“Define better,” said Mulder, heading off after his son. 

“He at least lets me hold her now,” Scully explained. “Although he did tell his teacher he had a brother.”

“He didn’t?”

Scully nodded. “She came out to see the baby and was a little shocked to see a pink bundle in the carrier.”

Ellen couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh god.”

“Tell me about it. Last night he took Ellie off to his room though because she was crying. We found him running his toy trains all over her.”

“Was she upset?”

Scully shook her head and let out a chuckle. “No, that’s the thing, she was just letting him. She was probably wondering what the hell was going on.”

Ellen addressed the baby. “You get used to that feeling when you’re around men honey. It’s ok though, you have plenty of females around you to defend you. Speaking of…” she continued, glancing in the direction of the living room. “Where’s Ashley?”

“She’s out back.”

“Outside?”

Scully nodded. “She’s invited Adam round to the party. Mulder doesn’t want them in the house at the moment in case they try and sneak off somewhere together.”

“Oh god.”

“Yeah.”

“I was going to ask how Mulder was behaving towards him but I think you’ve just answered my question.”

“He hasn’t pulled his gun on him yet, but I think he’s tempted.”

“I don’t know sweetheart,” Ellen cooed to the baby. “What’s your daddy like? Hopefully he won’t be quite so bad when you start dating.”

“Are you kidding?” Scully asked, raising her eyebrows. “He’s going to be even worse.”

xxxx

“Ssssh, it’s ok Meatball…” Mulder lifted his daughter up from the changing mat into his arms and stood, gently bouncing her, hoping to calm her down. He’d taken her inside to check her diaper, but she was dry. She wasn’t hungry, having just been fed by Scully, so he presumed she wasn’t feeling too sociable. He could sympathize. “Daddy’s got you.” He added a sway along with the bounce and Ellie instantly quietened, looking up at her dad in what could have been amazement, but Mulder suspected was more confusion. Scully often gave him a look as though to say she wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, and with the exception of her coloring, Ellie was a mommy’s girl through and through. “I bet you just needed a break from the party, didn’t you? All those scary children? I don’t blame you, I did too.” He turned towards the sofa, planning on hanging out with his daughter for a while rather than taking her back outside. William’s party was in full swing and twelve overexcited and oversugared children were currently running riot outside. Mulder was exhausted, and he couldn’t blame it all on his sleepless night. 

Just as he took a seat, Maggie appeared in the doorway, looking concerned. “How is she doing?”

“She’s fine,” Mulder replied, glancing down at the little girl in his arms, whose eyelids seemed to be growing heavy. “I think she was just a little overwhelmed by all the attention.”

“Bless her. I can’t say I blame her, I’d forgotten how exhausting five year olds could be.”

Mulder grinned as Maggie took a seat next to him. “Tell me about it. The one we’ve got is bad enough.”

“What time was he up this morning?”

“Just past 5am.”

Maggie flinched. “No wonder Dana looks exhausted. I worry she’s doing too much.”

“She was up most of the night with this little one. I think Meatball knew something fun was going on today.”

“She’s doing too much,” said Maggie, referring to her daughter, and Mulder nodded in agreement. 

“I know, but you know what she’s like. She’s stubborn. She wanted to throw William this party, and I even offered to bring in caterers, but she wanted to do it herself. It’s like she thinks she’s failed as a mom if she didn’t do it. I did try to tell her otherwise,” he added. 

“Oh I know you did. I know what my daughter’s like.”

Ellie let out a whimper and both Mulder and Maggie glanced down at her. “Sssh,” Mulder whispered to his daughter, who promptly settled. “She doesn’t want to feel left out.”

Smiling, Maggie reached out and smoothed down her granddaughter’s hair. “She’s so beautiful Fox.”

“I know. I mean I’m biased, but I know.”

“I just wish Bill had been here to see her. Bill Senior I mean,” she clarified well aware that Mulder’s mind had immediately jumped to Scully’s brother. “He would have loved her. William too.” Her eyes caught Mulder’s. “He would have loved you too.”

Mulder huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “I’m not too sure about that. I’m sure I wasn’t the type of guy either of you picked out for Dana.”

“All we ever wanted for Dana was for her to be happy. When she first met Jack we thought that she’d found someone she wanted to settle down with but then –"

“Yeah.” Mulder knew how that turned out.

“When he left her she was so broken. Her pregnancy helped her pick herself up and carry on, and I’ve no doubt that Ashley got her through a lot of things. She made Dana happy, but I don’t think it was until they met you that things finally got better for them.” His cheeks pinking, Mulder looked down, focusing on the baby in his arms rather than the compliments Maggie was giving him. “I mean it Fox. Honestly, no I don’t think you were the kind of man we thought Dana would be with, at least not at first. But anyone can see how much you love her, and Ashley too. Even all those years ago when I first met you…” Back when Scully had been abducted, Mulder remembered with a shiver. “I knew how much they both meant to you. You’re a good man Fox, and you’ve made my baby and her baby girl very happy. And you’ve given me two other beautiful grandchildren. I’ve no doubt that Bill would have been very happy to know that Dana had found someone who loves her and treats her as well as you do.”

Mulder smiled gratefully. “Thank you,” he said, shifting Ellie in his arms once he realized the baby had drifted off to sleep. “You know, I asked Dana to marry me last weekend.” Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Just after Ellie was born.”

“And she said no.” It was a statement, not a question. Maggie knew her daughter too well sometimes. 

“Actually she said yes. Initially. Once the drugs had worn off she soon retracted her acceptance.”

“Fox,” Maggie reached out and squeezed Mulder’s arm, before resting her hand on Ellie’s leg. “You said it yourself. Dana is stubborn. She’s always been that way, and has never done anything in a hurry. She likes to take her time, but I know her. I know how much you mean to her and I know she wants to marry you. It took a lot for her to trust you after what happened with Jack, and I think the fact she let you in to her life, and to Ashley’s, shows how much she’s loved you for a long time. I’ve no doubt she wants to marry you, but she’s just taking her time. Keep asking,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh I will,” Mulder replied. “I don’t give up easily.”

“I know. That’s what I like about you,” she said with a smile. 

“Daddy!” came a familiar voice, heading into the house and towards the living room. “Grandma!” Moments later William appeared in the doorway, his face bright red and a little sweaty. Mulder had no doubt his son would sleep well that night. “Mommy said she’s about to cut the cake, and if you’re not outside in two, she’s going to eat your slice.”

“Well we can’t have that,” said Maggie, getting to her feet. Satisfied that Ellie wasn’t about to stir, Mulder also stood, and followed her outside to re-join the party. 

Xxxxxx

“She’s finally out.” Mulder stood at the doorway to William’s room where Scully and their son stretched out on the little boy’s bed – Scully on top of the covers and William underneath, transfixed as his mom read him a story. “I’m going to put her down,” he said, referring to the little bundle in his arms. Ellie may have looked innocent and cute, however she’d spent most of the afternoon and evening in tears, seemingly overwhelmed by the day’s activities. 

“Ok.” Scully closed the book momentarily and put it on the beside table. “Will honey, do you want to say goodnight to your sister?”

“No thanks mommy,” said the birthday boy, smiling angelically. Mulder rolled his eyes at his partner, appreciating her suggestion, but not surprised that William had declined. They may have made progress the previous night when the little boy had included Ellie in his game, but it was going to take a while. 

“Are you sure? Not even a quick goodnight? For me?”

William frowned at his mom, and Mulder waited for his son to protest, but it didn’t come. Instead the little boy sighed loudly, and Mulder took his opportunity, padding into the room and up to the bed crouching down beside it. William sat up and leaned over towards Ellie, who was still sleeping soundly in their dad’s arms. “Night night Ellie,” William said, moving as though to kiss his sister before thinking better of it. “Please don’t cry tonight,” he added, seriously. “You woke me up last night and I didn’t like it.” With that he tapped Ellie on the arm – whether it was to say goodnight or a warning gesture his parents weren’t sure, but Mulder wasn’t going to take any chances and so straightened up, heading out of the room.

“Well done baby,” said Scully, kissing her son just as Ashley wandered past her brother’s room, her ear glued to the phone. She broke off momentarily. 

“Goodnight Monster!”

“I’m not a monster. You’re a monster!” Will shrieked, and Scully laughed. 

“Happy Birthday Squirt.”

“Ashley, five more minutes please. Adam left barely an hour ago. Surely there isn’t that much more to say to one another,” Scully protested, though she knew she was wasting her breath. She looked on as her daughter nodded, as though considering her advice and then carried on walking off in the direction of her own bedroom. Scully returned her attention to her son, squeezing him tightly. “Ok birthday boy, I think it’s time you think about sleep. Have you had a good day?”

William nodded enthusiastically, a big grin on his face – the same smile he’d had on his face all day. “It’s been the best,” he replied matter-of-factly. “I can’t believe I’m five whole years old,” he added as Mulder walked back into the room, this time babyless, and perched on the other side of William’s bed.

“You’re getting old buddy,” he joked, ruffling his son’s hair. William swatted his hands away playfully. 

“I’m not old daddy.”

“I don’t know. You’re five now. It’s time for you to get out into the big bad world and earn your keep.”

“Five,” Scully said, shaking her head in disbelief. “This time five years ago you were a tiny baby,” she added, trailing off. She and Mulder shared a look, well aware at just how different things were five years ago. They were elated at William’s safe arrival of course, but terrified that their son was going to be taken.

“As tiny as Ellie?”

“Pretty much,” Mulder agreed. “You were small and red and wrinkly and crying when I put you in mommy’s arms, but you were the most perfect little guy I’d ever seen.”

“And then what happened?”

Another look. “Then daddy and, you remember Mr Doggett don’t you?” William nodded. “Well they took us to the hospital.”

“Was Ashley there?”

Both adults recalled their daughter being terrorized by the evening’s events. She had nightmares for a long time after William’s birth. They all did. 

“Yes she was buddy. Then we finally took you and your mom home, and the rest is history. Scully, that tiny, peaceful, chilled out baby is now an energetic, if somewhat hyperactive little boy who doesn’t stop talking and is –“

“Now asleep?” Scully answered, peering down at their son, who sure enough was dead to the world. Smiling, she kissed his forehead before carefully extracting herself from William’s arms. 

“It’s been a pretty eventful five years,” said Mulder, getting to his feet to meet Scully at the end of their son’s bed. She immediately stepped into his arms, hugging him tight. 

“I certainly didn’t think we’d end up here all those years ago.” She smiled up at him. “But I’m glad we did.”

“Me –“ Mulder paused, grimacing as he heard the faint sounds of their youngest daughter fretting. “Ok, I take it back. I’ll get her,” he added, kissing Scully chastely before walking out of the bedroom towards his daughter. Taking one last look at the birthday boy, Scully then stepped out of his room and pulled the door to, leaving William to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

“Good morning.” Mulder grunted before letting out a yawn as he shuffled downstairs, rubbing his eyes as he paused to kiss Scully, who was sat at the dining table feeding Ellie. “I’m sorry,” Scully said softly, reaching up with her free hand to cup Mulder’s cheek. “It was a rough night.”

Nodding in agreement, Mulder glanced down at the baby, who was quite happily nursing. “It’s a good job you’re cute Meatball,” he told his daughter. “Else your mom and I would seriously be considering giving you up for adoption right now.” A two-week old Ellie blinked up at her dad. “Look at her Scully,” he commented, taking a seat opposite. “Anyone would think she got a full night’s sleep last night.”

“At least someone did.” Scully smiled sympathetically as Mulder yawned once again. “Why don’t you sleep in the nursery tonight? I can take care of Eleanor.”

Mulder shook his head. “I’m fine Scully, and besides, you shouldn’t be the only one to suffer.”

“It’s no use us both being zombies when we have William to deal with too.”

“Where is Hurricane Will? Don’t tell me he’s still asleep?”

Scully shook her head. “He came in our room about an hour ago. I’m surprised he didn’t wake you up.” Mulder must have been dead to the world to sleep through William, he mused. “We had breakfast and watched a little TV, and then he went off to his bedroom to get dressed and play.”

“You know he won’t be dressed don’t you? He’ll still be playing.”

“I don’t know about that. I told him Uncle Charlie was coming to visit today and that he may have some gifts for good little boys who just celebrated their birthday. Good little boys who were dressed and ready.”

“Blackmail. I like it.”

Scully shrugged, switching Ellie to her other breast. “It works. Sometimes.”

Just then the little boy in question came running down the stairs. As Mulder predicted, he was still in his pjs, having no doubt forgotten his mom’s orders to get ready. “Hi daddy!”

“Hey bud…” Mulder trailed off as his son came into view. He blinked sleepily, taking in William’s appearance, before it dawned on him. “Umm Will? C’mere for a second.” 

Oblivious, William approached his dad, who scooped him up into his arms and sat him on the dining table in front of him. 

“Not on the table Mulder,” Scully warned, before she too realized just what had captured her partner’s attention. “William?” she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. “Have you been using daddy’s hair products?”

“Mmmmaybe.” William shot his mom a cheeky grin. 

Laughing, Mulder reached up and touched his son’s hair, which had been spiked up. And, by the feel of it, he’d used almost the entire jar of Mulder’s hair gel. “Whoa Buddy,” Mulder exclaimed. “Do I have anything left?”

“I think it looks cool,” said William matter-of-factly. 

“Totally cool dude, but I think it’s a little too much.” Mulder shot Scully a grin, noticing his partner’s weary expression. She’d already been up most of the night dealing with a grumpy Ellie, and now they had an over-enthusiastic William on their hands. It would be Mulder to the rescue. “How about we go wash this out and then I’ll help you do it properly?”

William frowned, clearly not on board with his dad’s suggestion. “I don’t wanna wash it out.”

“I know you don’t, but I’m a little scared your hair might snap off if we leave it in.” Mulder had meant it as a joke, but William didn’t find it quite so funny.

“I don’t want my hair to snap off!” he exclaimed, his protest startling Ellie, who pulled away from Scully’s breast with a cry. 

“It’s ok,” Scully whispered, trying to soothe the baby, while Mulder set about reassuring their son. 

“Let’s go wash a little off,” he compromised. “So that you get to keep your hair, and you don’t impale anyone on those spikes. Then we’ll get ready for Uncle Charlie, ok? And presents?”

He’d said the magic word. Nodding, William scooted forward, Mulder catching him just in time as he launched himself off of the table and into his father’s arms.

Getting to his feet, Mulder took their son in the direction of the bathroom, now suddenly wide awake. 

xxxx

“Hey squirt!”

Mulder stepped aside as Charlie entered the house to wrap his older sister in a firm hug. His wife Claire, their sons Oliver and Ben and three year old daughter Megan followed closely behind, with Megan’s twin brother Thomas trying to hide in his mom’s arms. “Come in, come in,” he urged them, closing the door behind them. “Welcome to the mad house.”

“From one mad house to another,” said Claire, embracing Mulder as best she could. “Are you going to say hi to Uncle Mulder?” she asked Thomas, who shook his head against her. “Hi Uncle Fox,” came a little voice, and Mulder looked down to see his niece smiling sweetly up at him. He immediately glared at Charlie. 

Scully chuckled. “Nice work little brother.” 

“How are you doing Dana?” Charlie looked her up and down. “How many month’s pregnant are you?” He yelped as Scully swiftly delivered a slap to his arm. 

“Very funny.”

“You look great Dana,” Claire assured her sister-in-law as she hugged her. “You’d never believe you only gave birth a few weeks ago.”

“Where is the newest member of the family then?” Charlie asked, glancing around. 

“She’s taking a nap. I’ll go see if she’s –" Scully trailed off as she heard little feet running down the stairs. As William entered the living room he stopped short as he realized their visitors had arrived – the normally loud and confident little boy instantly quietened. 

“Hi,” said Charlie, smiling at his nephew, who sidled up to Scully and wrapped an arm around her leg shyly. 

“Hi,” William answered back, his voice barely audible. 

“Who are you?”

The little boy looked up at his mom, who nodded. “I’m William.”

“William? No way, you’re not William.”

This time Will looked over at Mulder for confirmation. “I am William,” he protested weakly. 

“William who?”

“William Mulder.”

“William Mulder?” A nod. “You can’t be William. I saw him a year ago and he was a tiny little boy. You’re practically a grown up. How old are you now?”

“Five.” He was clinging on to Scully’s legs for dear life. 

“When were you five?”

“On Sunday.”

“Well…I guess you must be William then. We have presents here for a five year old little boy.”

“You like gifts buddy, don’t you?” Mulder prompted.

William nodded against his mom, who gently pressed her hand against his back, urging him forward. “Go say hi to Uncle Charlie,” she whispered. 

“I like gifts,” said William, more confidently this time. Hearing the magic word, Thomas fussed in his mom’s arms, eager to be let down. Claire set him on the floor and he immediately walked up to Charlie, his fingers in his mouth. “Hi,” the younger little boy said. 

“Hi.”

“Hey buddy, why don’t you make friends with your cousins and then you can all go outside and play on your new slide?”

“That’ll be fun, won’t it Will?” Scully added, trying to encourage her son to come out of his shell. After a moment, William nodded, but didn’t take his eyes off of his uncle. “Where’s my presents?” he asked, and Scully instantly clicked her tongue in embarrassment. 

“William!”

Laughing, Charlie shook his head at his sister. “I’ve got to admire his priorities Dana,” he said. “And don’t get on to him. You were exactly the same at his age. You still are. Come on dude,” he said, holding his hand out, which William accepted. “They’re just outside.”

Xxxxxx

“You know Dana,” said Charlie, placing Ellie’s carrier at the end of the checkout counter. “She’s pretty cute. And very chilled out.”

Smiling, Scully grabbed two carrier bags, handing one to her brother as they began to pack away the groceries that came their way. She had to run to the store to pick up some much-needed ingredients for lunch – the same ingredients she’d tasked Mulder with getting the previous day, which of course he’d forgotten all about. Charlie had offered to go with her – leaving Claire and Mulder back home with the kids. William was unlikely to want to move for some time, enthralled with his birthday gift of a basketball hoop from his uncle and aunt, and was no doubt still playing with his cousins. Not wanting to be left out, Megan had refused to go with her dad, and so Charlie and Scully had taken the only child not old enough to protest going to the supermarket – Ellie. “You should have seen her at 2am this morning. And 3am. And 4am.”

“No wonder you and Mulder look so exhausted.”

She stifled a yawn. “Thanks. We’re still finding a routine I guess, plus we’re a lot older than the last time we had to do this. How you and Claire survived with twins I’ll never know. I bow down to you.”

“You forget I’m a lot younger than you.”

“Watch it, I’m not that much older.”

“And once you’re in the routine it gets a lot easier. Or at least you get used to it.”

“Well I hope it happens soon. I don’t think we can cope with too many more weeks of sleepless nights, and even William has been kept awake some nights. He was just about learning to tolerate the baby, but now I think he’s back to wanting to strangle her.”

Charlie chuckled. “Mom told me he was taking a while to adjust.”

“That’ll be $36.49,” the cashier interrupted.

“Thank you.” Scully reached into her purse and pulled out her credit card, handing it over before resuming her packing. “Well he told everyone at school that he had a baby brother,” she explained to Charlie. “And there were tantrums each time I held Ellie, or even glanced at her direction. Now he acknowledges her, although he’s a little rough. Ellie doesn’t seem to mind though. Thank you.” Accepting her card back, Scully placed it in her purse once again. The transaction now complete, she picked up the bag she’d been packing. “I’m sure one day they’ll get along, once William has recovered from the disappointment of not having a brother.”

“Never say never. I mean, do you think you and Mulder will have another?” Charlie asked, following his sister as she walked out of the store.

“I don’t know. It’s been mentioned, but it’s still early days. I mean El –"

“Umm…Dana?” Charlie paused. 

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Scully glanced down at her purse, frowning. “No, I don’t think –“ Her eyes widened. “Oh my god. Eleanor!”

Before Charlie could react, Scully had dropped the bag she was holding and ran back to the cashier, who was smiling in her direction. Ellie’s carrier still sat on the end of the counter, and the baby dozed on, blissfully unaware. 

“I did try calling you,” the cashier explained with a chuckle. “I guess you’re so used to shopping without a new born, huh?”

Scully opened her mouth to reply, but instead burst into tears just as Charlie arrived on the scene next to her. “It’s ok Dana,” he said soothingly, transferring the bags he was carrying into one hand, and lifting Ellie’s carrier with the other. “C’mon,” he said, gesturing for his sister to follow him before turning to thank the cashier and thanking her. Seconds later Scully was lifting the baby out of the carrier and into her arms, pressing her lips to Ellie’s forehead. Aware that his sister no doubt didn’t want to make a scene, Charlie led her out of the store and into the parking lot towards his car. “It’s ok Dana,” he said, attempting to soothe her while unlocking the car doors. “There’s no harm done.”

“No harm done?” Ellie stirred in her mom’s arms. “I left my child in a grocery store Charlie!”

“And she slept right through it.” Placing the bags in the trunk, Charlie held out Ellie’s carrier. “She’s fine Dana.”

“I can’t believe I did that,” said Scully, ignoring her brother as she strapped Ellie back in to her carrier. What kind of mother does it make me if I leave my child in a grocery store?”

“First of all, it’s not like you went home and left her here. She was safe, she wasn’t hurt, and I’m pretty sure the cashier would have chased us down if we’d gotten any closer to the door. Secondly, you said it yourself Dana, you’re exhausted. Hell, I know how hard it is looking after a new born. We’ve all been there. I’m pretty sure I forgot to get dressed in the morning sometimes after a rough night.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Mom and dad left you at Grandma’s when you were a baby. You used to throw it back in their faces all the time as a teenager.”

“You don’t understand,” argued Scully, strapping the carrier into the back of the car, before walking round to the other side and getting into the vehicle next to her daughter. Sighing, Charlie got into the driver’s seat. “It took us so long to get her Charlie, and now I do this.”

Charlie shifted in his seat, turning to look at her. “Dana,” he said, softly but firm. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. Everything’s fine. Like the lady said, it’s been a while since you’ve been shopping with a baby. It doesn’t make you a bad mom. If anything it just means you need a nap when we get home. And speaking of which, we’d better get back before they call a search party.”

“Mulder’s going to kill me,” Scully whispered, tucking Ellie’s blanket in around her. 

“He’ll never know,” promised Charlie, turning back around and starting up the car. “C’mon, let’s get home, else the others will think we’ve forgotten about them too.”

“Charlie!”

“Sorry.”

xxxxxx

“Ashley, can you please put down your phone? This is supposed to be a family dinner, and we’d appreciate it if you didn’t ignore us the entire time. Your social life can wait an hour or two.” The family were eating out in a restaurant in DC. It wasn’t often that Maggie got to have her family – well, most of her family – under one roof, and so she wanted to celebrate. They had been seated out the back – 11 of them taking up a lot of room – which had afforded them time to talk. 

“Who are you texting short stuff?” Charlie asked, leaning over the back of Ashley’s chair to try and catch a glimpse of her screen. Too late. Ashley was too fast for him, and quickly slipped the phone into her pocket. “Nobody,” she answered sullenly, no doubt annoyed at being caught by her mom.

“His name is Adam,” volunteered Mulder, eliciting a death glare from his daughter. 

“Ashley’s got a boyfriend?” Charlie asked, his face breaking out into a wide grin. “Are you in luuuurve Ashley?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me, I’m your favorite uncle.”

“I prefer Bill.”

“You’re no daughter of mine,” Mulder quipped, shooting Maggie an apologetic smile. “No offence.”

“Tell me about this Adam of yours,” Charlie continued, as Ashley’s cheeks reddened. 

“Go to hell.”

“Ashley!”

“It’s ok sweetie,” said Claire, wiping a spot on the tablecloth where Megan had just spilt her drink. “Ignore him and eventually he’ll shut up and find someone else to pick on. Be good Charlie.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Daddy, I need the bathroom,” said Thomas, hopping off his chair. 

“Are you all ganging up against me?”

“Go take your son to the bathroom,” ordered Ashley, smirking now she knew she was finally going to be left alone – at least for the time being. 

“C’mon kiddo.” Charlie stood up and took hold of his son’s hand. “Don’t think you’ve got away with this,” he called back over his shoulder to his niece.

“Hey Scully, let me take the Meatball,” Mulder said to his partner, who was attempting to finish the rest of her dessert while holding Ellie in her arms. 

“I’ve got her.”

“You can barely eat.”

“We’re fine.”

Mulder frowned. Scully had been quiet all afternoon, ever since she and Charlie had returned from the supermarket. She’d insisted everything was ok, but Mulder knew better, and he noticed that she’d tried to keep Ellie as close to her as possible since they’d arrived home. He’d tried talking to Charlie about it too, but Charlie agreed with his sister – they were fine, and nothing had happened at the supermarket. She was probably just tired, which was no surprise after their sleepless night. “If you change your mind, I promise I won’t drop her.” Scully ignored him, lost in her own thoughts as she looked down at her daughter, who was fast asleep.

“Mom, can I go round Adam’s when we get home?”

Scully blinked. “Hmm?”

“No you cannot,” Mulder interrupted. “It’s a school night.”

“I didn’t think I had to go to school tomorrow.”

“And what makes you think that?”

“Uncle Charlie and Aunt Claire are here. I thought it would be cool if we could spend more time together.”

“Nice try honey, but your uncle and I are here all week. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“You see? Tonight definitely is a school night.”

Ashley sighed. “Can Adam come over tomorrow night?”

“You heard your aunt. Your family are around for one week only. Surely you can tear yourself away from your boyfriend for that long. Besides, you’ll see him at school.”

“You’re so unfair.”

“That’s life Tigger.”

“Mom! Tell dad he’s being unfair to me.”

“Mulder –"

“I just told her she couldn’t go round Adam’s tonight.”

Now back in the room, Scully shook her head. “Your dad’s right Ashley. It’s a school night.”

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asked, suddenly appearing. He began collecting the mainly empty plates together, stopping short when he reached Scully. “I’m sorry m’am.”

“That’s ok,” she replied, pushing the plate towards him. She’d barely touched any of it, Mulder noticed. “I’m done, thank you.”

“Can we have the check please?” Maggie asked, as the waiter moved to walk away with the stack of plates. Mulder leaned over towards his partner. 

“Scully you’ve hardly eaten at all today.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine.”

“You always –” He trailed off as Charlie and his son returned to the table. 

“Does anyone want coffee?”

“Mommy can we go?” William asked impatiently, clearly in no mood to wait for the adults as they had yet more drinks.

“Don’t be rude William.”

“But I wanna play basketball.”

“Me too,” whined Thomas.

“I want to go in the treehouse,” Megan piped up. 

“I guess we’re about to be outvoted.” 

The waiter returned with the check. Maggie held her hand out for it, but Mulder intervened. “It’s ok, we’ve got this.”

“Fox, no.”

“I insist.”

“This is my treat.”

“Sorry, it’s ours now.” He handed over his card, the argument won.

“Well thanks guys,” said Charlie. “We should come and visit more often if this is how we’re going to be treated.”

“You know you’re welcome anytime,” Maggie replied. “We love having you here.”

“Mommy, I need to go to the toilet.”

“Daddy will take you William,” said Scully, sighing when her son shook his head. 

“I want you to take me.”

“Thanks buddy,” Mulder said dryly, before turning to Scully. “I’ll take Meatball and get her ready. We’ll meet you out front?”

“Ok.” Reluctantly, Scully handed over the baby to Mulder, watching as he placed her back in her carrier and began the not so easy task of buckling her up. Charlie and Claire stood and began rounding up their children, making sure everyone had their jackets and that the younger two had packed the toys they’d brought out with them. By the time Scully and William had finished up in the bathroom, her family, besides Mulder and Ellie, were waiting for her in the entrance to the restaurant. “We’ll go get buckled in,” Charlie said, gesturing towards the twins. “It’ll take us a while. We’ll meet you back at yours?”

“Ok, don’t –” Scully trailed off as Mulder came hurrying out of the back room, hastily putting on his jacket. 

“Sorry, he said breathlessly. “There was an issue with the card going through but we got it sorted at the last…” He paused, well aware that everyone was staring at him. “What?” He wiped his mouth. “What, have I got something in my teeth?”

Charlie chuckled, while Scully shook her head. “Mulder, where is Eleanor?”

“Shit!” Mulder instantly ran back through the restaurant, returning moments later with the carrier. Yet again Ellie was sleeping through all of the excitement. 

“You said I couldn’t use that word daddy,” said William, as his father approached them. 

“I stand by that.” He smiled apologetically at his partner. “I’m sorry Scully, I had her and then the waiter called me, and it just…I don’t know, it slipped my mind.”

Ashley grinned. “I can’t believe you were going to leave your own daughter in a restaurant.”

“I was distracted.”

“You two were made for one another,” said Charlie, turning to guide his family out of the door. “You couldn’t make this up!”

“Distracted Mulder? What if you’d been distracted until you got home? Who knows what would have happened?”

Scully reached out and grabbed Ellie’s carrier from her partner, then followed her brother outside. Sighing to himself, Mulder followed, not wanting her to get away. “She’s fine Scully.”

“No thanks to you –”

“Anyone would think Fox was the first person this has ever happened to,” said Maggie, trying to defuse the situation. “Your father and I once left you at your grandmother’s Dana, don’t you remember Bill telling you about it?”

“That was at Grandma’s though, not in a public –”

“And let’s not forget what you did earlier on this afternoon Dana,” said Charlie, unlocking his car with a smile. 

Mulder noticed his partner stop in her tracks and look down at her feet. Charlie winked at him, a smug smile on his face. “What happened earlier this afternoon Scully?”

“Dana tried to leave your daughter in the supermarket. So it looks like you’re both having one of those off days, doesn’t it?” With that Charlie helped his kids into his car, leaving Mulder and Scully to finish up their conversation. 

“Come on you two,” Maggie said to Ashley and William, aware that Mulder and Scully would need a few minutes to themselves. “Why don’t we go wait in the car?”

As she led the children away, suddenly it dawned on Mulder. “So that’s why you haven’t let go of her today.”

“I’m sorry,” Scully apologized, sniffing. “I don’t know what happened. Charlie and I were packing up and after I paid I just turned around and walked away. I didn’t realize until the assistant called me over.”

“Hey, don’t cry,” said Mulder, reaching out to pull Scully into his arms. “Your brother was right. We do make a good pair.”

“I feel terrible Mulder.”

“I know. But you shouldn’t. I mean, how many shopping trips have we taken without her?”

“It’s not the point.”

“We’re tired. Actually scrap that. We’re exhausted, we haven’t slept properly in a long time, and it’s been a stressful few weeks. That doesn’t make us bad parents.”

“I feel it though,” said Scully, pulling back to look up at her partner. “I said to Charlie that I felt like a piece of shit. I mean, we went through so much to have her, and I just abandon her in the grocery store.”

“You didn’t abandon her Scully. And anyway, Meatball is partly to blame anyway.”

“How do you work that out?” she asked, a smile playing at her lips. 

“Well, if she hadn’t kept us awake most of the night, we’d have been able to focus better today. Or, alternatively, if she was as loud during the day as she was at night, we wouldn’t have been able to forget her. Either that or we’d have deliberately left her somewhere.” Scully chuckled. “C’mon,” Mulder said, giving her a tender kiss on the lips. “Let’s go home before our other kids complain we’ve abandoned them.”

“You know we’re never going to live this down, don’t you? Especially with Charlie.”

“I’m starting to agree with Ash, I think I prefer Bill.” Taking hold of Scully’s hand, Mulder led her and Ellie towards the car. “Hey Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“You know we were talking the other night about having more kids?”

“Yeah?”

“And we said we’d be open to having more?”

“Mmm?”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“Me too Mulder, me too.”


	38. Chapter 38

“I thought I’d find you out here,” said Mulder as he rounded the back of the house, his eyes fixing on Scully who was stretched out on the porch swing, Ellie sprawled out on her chest. Both mom and daughter looked as hot as Mulder felt. It was barely June but already the temperatures were soaring. Mulder, who had just returned from a meeting in DC, had already forgone his suit jacket and tie, and had been half tempted to ditch the shirt too. Scully herself was dressed in a navy blue vest top and khaki shorts, while Ellie was simply clad in her diaper. “Our air conditioning not good enough for you?”

“I don’t think it’s working properly,” Scully replied, sounding exhausted. “Eleanor and I gave up and came outside.”

“So I see.” Mulder moved in closer towards them, climbing the steps up to the porch just as Scully shifted the baby onto her back so she was looking up at her daddy. “Hi Meatball. Have you and mommy had a good day?”

The little girl blinked sleepily up at her dad, wriggling in her mom’s arms. “We sure did,” Scully answered on her daughter’s behalf. “But I’ve been very clingy today and haven’t let mommy do anything without me. Mommy did however mange to fit back into her jeans that she hadn’t worn since before she got pregnant. And I was so excited for her that I spit up on them so she had to change.”

Mulder chuckled, lifting the baby into his arms. “You should know better than to wear nice clothes around a baby Scully.”

“I’d be careful,” his partner warned, ignoring him. “I wasn’t joking when I said she was clingy. I put her down to get changed earlier and anyone would have thought I’d tried to kill her.”

“We’re ok aren’t we Meatball? You love your daddy –” Mulder paused as Ellie’s face reddened and scrunched up, before she let out a wail. “Hey hey hey, what’s wrong?” he asked as his little girl began to cry. 

“You’re not my mommy,” whined Scully, sitting up straight. After a moment Mulder reluctantly handed his daughter back, shaking his head as Ellie instantly quietened. “Traitor,” he whispered to the baby as he took a seat, and Scully laughed. 

“She’s tired, hot and grumpy Mulder, and so am I. This heat is bad enough without having a baby attached to me all day.”

“Well I’ll happily take her off of your hands.”

“And then she’ll cry.”

“Newsflash Scully, babies cry. She’ll quickly learn that she can’t always get what she wants.” Scully said nothing, but Mulder knew what she was thinking. “You don’t have to take her all the time. You’re exhausted Scully. Let me help. Yes she’ll cry a little, but it won’t be for long.” For a moment he thought his partner would relinquish their daughter, but then she seemed to change her mind.

“You’re right,” she said softly. “I know that. I know that she needs to get used to people other than me holding her. I know that if she doesn’t then she’ll never want to leave me.” She sighed. “But there’s still a part of me that’s struggling to take all of this in. It still doesn’t feel real that she’s here and she’s healthy. I keep thinking that any time now I’ll wake up and none of it will have happened. When she’s in my arms and I can feel her and smell her, then I know it’s really happening. Besides,” she added. “This is the last time we’ll do this. I just want to enjoy her while she’s little, because the next thing you know she’ll be graduating college and getting married and having babies of her own.”

“Never,” joked Mulder. “You know I won’t let that happen.”

“Look how fast William is growing up though.”

“I know…I know.” He looked around. “Hey, where is the troublemaker? Upstairs?”

“No, I went to pick him up from school and Jake’s mom asked if he could go round for dinner.”

“Really? Good work Scully.”

“I thought so too. It does mean we’ll have to have Jake over for dinner one night, but we can manage that.”

“Which one’s Jake? Not the snotty kid who kept sneezing over the party food?”

“No, that’s Henry. Jake was the little boy who dropped his soda over the sofa at William’s party.”

“Oh great, so we’ll be eating outdoors?”

“You’re funny.”

“And Ashley?”

“Is at Adam’s house this evening.” She saw Mulder’s eyes narrow. “Don’t panic, she has a strict curfew of nine.”

“Nine?”

“I was in a good mood when she called.”

“So it looks like it’s just us for dinner this evening.”

“Well Ellie’s all sorted, aren’t you baby?”

Mulder reached out towards the baby, smiling to himself as she wrapped her little hand around his pinkie. “Look at her Scully.”

“Hmm?”

“The way she’s looking at you right now.” Mulder glanced between mother and baby. “It’s like you two are having this private conversation.”

“Oh we are. We’re talking about making doe eyes at you until you relent and make dinner. Eleanor here is a pro at doe eyes.”

“Well as there’s just the two of us, how about takeout?”

“That’s such a cop out Fox Mulder.”

“I could whip up a mean omelette if you so desire.” Scully’s expression suggested that wasn’t what she had in mind. “Takeout it is.”

“Ellie, when you get older and start fighting off all the boys, make sure you choose somebody who can cook, ok? Otherwise you’ll end up with someone just like daddy.”

“Hey!”

Scully grinned. “So how was your meeting?”

Mulder nodded to himself. “It was…it was good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah.”

“How good?”

“Well…” he began, waving Ellie’s arm as he spoke. “It looks as though your daddy has himself a new job.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m back being the breadwinner Scully.” He smiled as he saw her glare at him. “Well, maybe not the breadwinner, but I’ll hopefully be making some money.”

“Maybe you need to sell a few books first.”

“Maybe I need to write a few books first.”

“That’s great though.” Leaning in, Scully kissed him. “I’m so proud. Aren’t you clever?”

“I’ve been telling you that for years Scully.”

“I’ve always told you that your theories belonged in fiction. Looks like I’m right.”

“Careful or I’ll put you in my book. Or all three of my books.”

“You mean you won’t anyway? And three? I want a dedication in each novel, else you’ll be living off omelette for the rest of your life.”

“Dearest Dana…” 

“What’s that Ellie? Daddy will be getting his own dinner tonight? Ok, if he insists.”

“Ha-dee-ha-ha. It’s a good job mommy’s cute Meatball, isn’t it?”

“So that’s the only reason you keep me around?”

“Well, you’re cute, you can cook, you give me pretty babies.”

Scully smiled down at their latest arrival. “She sure is cute.”

“I don’t know if I said this when she was born, but thank you.” The humor had disappeared from Mulder’s voice now. “She’s beautiful, and you pushed her out like a pro.”

Laughing, Scully shook her head. “I should know better than to think I might actually get a compliment off of you.”

Mulder smiled proudly. “Anytime.”

“You’re right though, she is beautiful. I honestly didn’t think this day would ever happen. We’d been trying for so long and then nothing…Then when I got pregnant I was convinced something was going to go wrong.”

“But here she is.”

“Here she is.” Mulder was right. Ellie was content in Scully’s arms, staring up at her mom as though she was trying to tell her something. “You know, when Ashley was born, I used to sit with her for hours like this. The whole apartment was silent, and it was just the two of us, sizing one another up.”

“I know I’ve said it before, but I wish I knew her at that age. You’ve told me stories and I’ve seen the photographs, but I’d have liked to have known her, to have seen that personality develop.”

“Oh, she definitely had a personality, just like William.”

Mulder smiled. “He’s certainly…animated.”

“You know, I was thinking.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about getting a pool?”

“A swimming pool?” Scully nodded. “Are you serious?”

“We talked about it a few years ago. I think now’s the time. William loves the water, and I know he’d like to go swimming more often with you.”

“He prefers it when you take him.”

“No Mulder, you just think he does.” Mulder said nothing, busying himself with making silly faces to Ellie. The baby frowned at her father, as though she wasn’t impressed with his attempts to back out of the conversation. Like mother like daughter, he thought to himself. “I know you had…reservations before William was born –”

That got Mulder’s attention. “No Scully, I wanted him.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t. I’m just saying you were worried when you learned we were having a boy. I know your relationship with your own father was…strained.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“But what I’m trying to say is that you are not your father. You’re a great dad, and William thinks the world of you.”

“Sometimes I get the feeling he doesn’t like me.”

Scully smiled. “He’s a mommy’s boy. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you, it just means I’m better than you are.” When Mulder didn’t return her grin, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s no different to how Ashley is with you. She’s always been a daddy’s girl, ever since she first met you. I used to tell you that if you ever moved away, she’d want to go with you and I stand by that.”

“Come off it Scully,” said Mulder, but a smile was now playing at his lips. 

“You’re just jealous because one of our kids prefers me to you. Actually make that two,” she said, shifting Ellie in her arms as she moved to stand. 

“Where are you going?”

“I need the bathroom.”

Mulder raised his eyebrows. “And you’re going to do that while juggling the baby?” He reached out towards her. “C’mon, let me take her.”

“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Scully handed Ellie over to her father and walked towards the back door. As Mulder looked down at his daughter he immediately noticed her face scrunch up. She stiffened, stretching out as she let out a wail. “Ok,” said Mulder, standing up to try and rock her. The movement didn’t work and the little girl reddened as she began to cry in earnest. Suddenly Scully reappeared at the entrance to the porch. “I’ll take her Mulder.”

“No, you go pee,” he said, following her into the house, wondering whether pacing would help soothe his daughter. It didn’t. 

“I can take her.”

“She’s got to learn sometime that I’m the better parent,” he remarked, smirking. “Now go.”

Scully didn’t look convinced. Just as Ellie’s cries intensified, a thought sprang to Mulder’s mind. “Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Take off your shirt.”

Scully raised her eyebrows. “Mulder, first of all, we can’t. Secondly, now isn’t the ti –”

“Relax, I’m not about to jump you. Although you are working those shorts today. Just trust me, and take off your shirt.”

Scully sighed, as though realizing she’d lost the battle, then lifted her top over her head. She eyed Mulder cautiously as he smiled and reached out taking the garment from her. Feeling self-conscious, she folded her arms in front of her, trying to cover up the fact she was only wearing her nursing bra. The move wasn’t lost on Mulder, however he was preoccupied, trying to wrap the shirt around Ellie, shifting her so her head was resting on his shoulder. It was barely in place when the baby suddenly stopped crying, snuggling further into the garment. “There,” he said, placing a kiss on Scully’s forehead. “Now Meatball and I are both happy.” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Scully warned. “I’m going to be back in a few minutes, and I’ll want my clothes back. She’s going to go back to loving me more.”

“Never. You’re a daddy’s girl, aren’t you Meatball?”

Mulder’s smile soon faded when Ellie coughed and spat up over her father’s shoulder. “I think that gave you your answer,” said Scully with a grin, before she turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her partner to it.


	39. Chapter 39

Mulder watched as William ran out of school and paused, searching the playground for his mom. When his eyes fell on Mulder he looked surprised, before he came running over to greet his dad. Mulder wasn’t surprised Will was confused – since Scully had been on maternity leave she had insisted on doing the school run each day. 

“Hey buddy,” Mulder greeted his son cheerfully, holding his hand out to take William’s school bag.

“Where’s mommy?”

“Your mom’s at home.” William’s eyes narrowed, and Mulder immediately felt inadequate. “I thought I’d come and surprise you.” He’d certainly done that, it seemed. “I wondered if you wanted to go to the pool and do some swimming?”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. I thought we could have a boy’s afternoon.” Scully had put the idea into his head when she’d brought up the subject of them getting a pool. It was still an idea Mulder was considering, but whatever the decision, he knew he needed to spend more time with his son.

“Can we get a milkshake after?” William asked, not missing a beat. It was tradition now and it had been ever since Mulder used to take Ashley swimming when she was little.

“I think we can do that.”

“Awesome!” William paused. “Is mommy coming?”

“Your mom’s a little tired dude. She’s staying at home this afternoon. Is that ok?” he asked somewhat hesitantly. His son however, didn’t seem to mind. “Cool!”

Xxxxxx

“Wait up Will!” Mulder called towards his son as they walked in the direction of the pool. William, who was already wearing his floaties, shot his dad a cheeky grin before breaking out into a run. Suddenly realizing what his son was about to do, Mulder hurried after him, but it was too late. Instead he had to watch as William leapt off the side and into the water. He went under briefly; his floaties bringing him back up to the surface. The little boy coughed and spluttered, blinking water out of his eyes. He didn’t usually like to go underwater, and Mulder steeled himself for the tears that would follow. He quickly hopped into the pool and swam over to his son. William immediately wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck – albeit with some difficulty, the floaties getting in the way. 

“Are you ok?” Mulder patted his son’s back as he continued to cough up the water he’d attempted to swallow. 

His worry though, was apparently for nothing. “Did you see me daddy? I flew!”

“Oh I saw buddy, but you need to wait for me to get in the pool first next time, otherwise there might be an accident.”

“But there wasn’t!”

“Not this time.”

“I went under the water!”

“So I saw.” In fact, Mulder’s heart was still racing from the thought of it. “Slow down next time, ok?”

Laughing, William ignored his dad. “Can I do that again?”

“Maybe later. How about you show me how well you can swim first?”

William’s expression suggested that actual swimming was the last thing he wanted to do. “Can I do a bomb?”

“Swim first,” his dad said. “Then we can play. Maybe we can get ice cream as well as milkshakes if you show me how you can swim.”

“Cool!” the little boy shrieked, immediately letting go of his father in order to demonstrate his swimming ability. Mulder relaxed somewhat, glad that his bribery skills once again paid off.

Xxxxxxx

“Way to go Will!” Mulder exclaimed as he watched his son complete another width of the pool.

“I did it daddy!”

“You certainly did!”

William came to a stop beside his father and began treading water. “I think I wanna try without my floaties now.”

“Are you sure?”

Until now William had been reluctant to try, worried about going underwater. It seemed however that he’d gained some new found confidence. 

“Uh huh. I’m a big boy now.”

Mulder smiled to himself. William had no doubt been told so many times that he was a big brother, that now he was taking the role seriously. “Ok then.” The little boy clung on to Mulder as his dad began to remove his bands. “Alright,” said Mulder, once they’d been removed and discarded by the edge of the pool. “I’ll be right in front of you to catch you if you go under. Just hold onto my hands if you need to.”

“I’ll be fine dad,” Will insisted, sounding far more grown up than his five years. With a pang, Mulder suddenly missed his little boy. His son was growing up far too quickly for his liking. 

“Right, I’m letting go now.” Mulder did as he said and watched as William looked as though he was about to go under. “Keep kicking your legs,” he advised, and his son obeyed, floating back up to the surface. After a shaky start, William began to swim across the pool. “Keep your mouth closed,” said Mulder, smiling as he realized his son was potentially swallowing half of the pool. He walked back slowly as William swam towards him. “Keep going,” he urged, until finally his back brushed up against the edge of the pool. Seconds later, William sailed into his arms. “I did it!”

“You certainly did buddy! I’m so proud!” William, like Ashley, was proving himself to be a strong swimmer at an early age. Mulder only hoped his son kept it up – Ashley had soon lost interest once she’d started high school and gained herself a social life.

“I can swim!”

“You can. You put your old dad to shame.”

The little boy looked up at his father. “It’s ok daddy,” he said seriously. “I can teach you.”

Laughing, Mulder kissed his son’s wet hair, ignoring the taste of chlorine. “I’d like that.” He remembered Scully’s suggestion from a few days before. “Hey Will, how would you like it if we got a pool?”

His suggestion was greeted with a frown. “Where?”

“At home, in the backyard.”

The little boy’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“If you want.”

“Would you take me swimming?”

“That’s the idea. We could all use the pool – your mom, Ashley, Ellie – when she’s older.”

“Bam Bam?”

“Not the cat buddy.” Mulder let his son process that. “What do you think?”

“We’re getting a pool!” William shrieked. Mulder had his answer.

xxxxxx

“Chocolate ice cream AND milkshake?” Mulder raised his eyebrows as he listened to his son, who was sat next to him in the booth, place his ice cream order. “Are you sure?”

“I like chocolate.”

“Alright. Don’t make yourself sick though.”

“I won’t.”

Mulder wasn’t quite so sure. William had already demolished some nuggets and fries, and showed no sign of letting up, already making quick work of a milkshake. “You know, sometimes you really remind me of your sister.”

William scrunched up his nose. “Ellie?”

“Ashley.”

“Why?”

“Well, when she was your age, she used to want everything chocolate flavored too. I used to take her swimming too.”

“You did?”

“Until she got older and was embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she doesn’t want to be seen out with me.”

“I like being seen out with you daddy.”

Mulder chuckled. “Thanks dude, that means a lot.”

“Especially if we get milkshakes. I like milkshakes.”

“So I see.”

“Can we still get milkshakes when we get a pool?”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Mulder replied. “We’ll definitely have to keep up our boy only outings.”

“Raaaaarr!” William growled, like a lion, and his dad laughed. 

“You know buddy, I’m sorry we haven’t spent much time together lately.”

“You and mommy have been busy,” William replied matter-of-factly.

“We have,” Mulder admitted. “Babies are a lot of work to start with, and Ellie has been taking up a lot of our time.”

“Babies are stinky too.”

Laughing, Mulder nodded. “They certainly are, but they grow out of it. But you know, just because we have Ellie, it doesn’t mean we love you any less, or that your mom and I won’t spend much time with you. I know you like hanging out with your mom.”

“I like hanging out with you too daddy,” said William, before leaning forward and taking a sip of his milkshake. 

Feeling his heart melt just a little, Mulder wrapped an arm around his son. “Me too buddy. Me too.”

Xxxxx

“Alright William.” Scully came marching down the stairs in search of her son. She meant business. “Bedtime.”

“Ohhhhh!” Though William was now dressed in his pjs following an earlier bath, it appeared that the last thing he wanted to do was go to bed. “It’s early.”

“It’s way past your bedtime Mr. I called you twenty minutes ago.”

William gave his mom a sly grin. “I’m not tired.”

“Well in that case you can just hang out in your bed until you feel sleepy.”

“Ohhhh!”

“You heard your mom dude,” said Mulder, who was sitting on the sofa behind his son. 

Exhaling loudly, William got to his feet.

“Brush your teeth please – properly this time – and then I’ll come in and read you a story,” said Scully.

“Can daddy read to me tonight?” William asked, to the surprise of both of his parents.

“Really? You don’t want me?” There was a tinge of disappointment to Scully’s voice. 

William shook his head, while a smile formed on Mulder’s face. Scully always read their son his bedtime story – it was another tradition in the Sculder household. 

This was the first time that he’d asked for Mulder. “Well if he wants me,” Mulder gloated as he stood up and stepped past Scully. “What can you do?”

“Don’t get too cocky,” Scully warned. “You’re just flavor of the day because you told him about the pool. Which was my idea,” she added. “Give it a few days and I’ll be his favorite once again.”

“You wish. C’mon buddy,” said Mulder, scooping his son up into his arms and flipping him upside down. William’s shrieks rang out, and Scully realized with a sigh that it would be some time before he got to sleep. “Bedtime.”

Xxxxxx

“Ok, what story do you want tonight?”

William scooted into bed, his dad pulling the covers up to his shoulders, well aware that come morning they would be strewn across the floor. William was as active asleep as he was awake it seemed, and couldn’t keep still.

“You tell me a story daddy.”

“Really? Mulder glanced over at William’s bookcase, which was almost fit to bursting already. “You don’t want a book?”

“Uh uh.”

“Well, I guess I am now officially a writer, so if I can’t make something up, I’m in trouble. What kind of story do you want?”

“Tell me about when your daddy took you swimming.”

“My dad?” Mulder paused. He rarely – if ever – mentioned his own father in front of the kids. 

“Uh huh.”

As Mulder moved to sit down on the floor beside his son’s bed, William shifted over. 

“I thought we weren’t allowed on the bed?”

“Mommy and Ashley aren’t because they’re girls. You’re cool,” William added, after looking his father up and down.

“I’m cool huh? I’ll take that.” Mulder settled himself on the bed, smiling to himself as William immediately gravitated into his arms. He loved his son unconditionally, and he had done ever since he’d discovered he was going to be a father – even if he had acted like an asshole at the time. He knew deep down that Scully was right, he did often try too hard with William, but only because he was scared their relationship would be similar to the one he had with his own father.

“My dad didn’t ever take me swimming,” he said finally. 

“Why not?”

“Well, he just didn’t. I don’t think he really liked it.”

“Couldn’t he swim?”

“You know what? I don’t know. Maybe he couldn’t.” Not that Mulder and his dad ever spoke about things like that.

“Who taught you to swim?”

“My mom. Your other grandma,” he explained. 

“Is she in heaven with grandpa?” Scully had explained a little bit about heaven to William when he began to ask questions about her own father. Mulder didn’t mind – it seemed to comfort his son to think that his lost family members were looking down on him. 

Mulder wasn’t quite so sure his father would be in heaven even if it existed. “Yeah buddy, she is.”

“And she taught you to swim?”

“She did. We used to go to the beach on vacation, and she taught me to swim in the sea. I later helped to teach my sister. Aunt Samantha.”

“Have I met Aunt Samantha?”

“No, you haven’t. I wish you could have, but Aunt Samantha is with your grandparents.”

William’s hold on his father tightened. “You know a lot of people in heaven daddy,” he said sadly. 

“Yeah,” Mulder replied. “Yeah I do. But I also know a lot of cool people here too. There’s your mom and your sisters and you.”

“And I can swim.”

“Yes you can. Maybe we can go to the beach sometime and you can swim in the sea.”

“Like you?”

“Just like me.”

“Cool!”

“You know, I was real proud of you today. You did a great job. My dad didn’t ever really tell me things like that –”

“Why?”

“Well…he was busy I guess.” William seemed to accept that answer. Out of the corner of his eye Mulder saw his son close his eyes, and felt him snuggle up against him. “I know in a short while you’ll tell me that you’re too old for cuddles and bedtime stories, and that you hate me because I embarrass you, but I want you to know that I’m proud of you, and I always will be.” As Mulder looked down at his son, he realized with a smile that William had drifted off to sleep. “So much for not tired,” he murmured. William was just like Scully – able to fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Mulder took in William’s appearance. There was no doubt the little boy was Scully’s child. Like Ashley he had their mom’s piercing blue eyes, her nose and pale complexion. His hair was now a very light brown – sandy – having darkened somewhat as William had gotten older, but it was nowhere near as dark as Ellie’s. But the closer Mulder looked at his son, the more he saw of himself. He was tall and lean like Mulder, no doubt due to the amount of energy he burnt off every day, and he was inquisitive, not to mention a rule breaker, just like his dad. William was cheeky enough to get away with it however – at least for the time being. 

William looked too comfortable to move, so Mulder stayed where he was, intending to shift after a while. But when Scully peered into her son’s room barely ten minutes later, she found both father and son sleeping peacefully.


	40. Chapter 40

Mulder glanced at his watch as he pulled the car up into the drive, before killing the engine. He still had a little over thirty minutes before he was due to collect William from school, which was time for a quick shower and change. He'd been over at the Gunmen's earlier that day, and it wasn't until he tried to help Langly fix their recently broken down van that he knew he had to make an exit and clean up, else risk appearing like a dirty, smelly vagrant when the school bell rang. Scully had taken Ellie to visit Maggie for the day, wanting to get out of the house and also for Maggie to spend time with her latest granddaughter. The three of them were apparently going shopping, and Mulder had no doubt that his baby daughter would come home with far too many clothes than she'd ever wear. She was spoilt, but she was worth it. 

As Mulder moved to get out of the car, he suddenly did a double take as he noticed his eldest daughter's vehicle parked by the corner of her house. He could have sworn she'd driven to school earlier that morning, which only meant one thing - she'd skipped class. Sighing to himself, he got out of the car and headed up the steps towards the house, opening the door quietly, so as not to disturb his daughter. There was no sign of her in the living room, or the kitchen either. Gently walking up the stairs, Mulder made his way to his daughter's bedroom, preparing to catch her out. He'd skipped plenty of classes himself in his time, but Ashley's studies were important, especially considering she wanted to be a veterinarian. Grades counted. Her bedroom door was closed, but Mulder could just about make out the sounds of music inside. Shaking his head, he turned the knob to her room and opened the door, unprepared for what he was about to find. 

“Oh my god," he uttered, as he stepped inside the room to find Ashley stretched out on the bed, her boyfriend Adam on top of her. He didn't have time to properly look, but he was pretty sure neither teenager was clothed. As the two of them pulled apart in a hurry, he backed out of the room, pulling the door to but not closing it. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, as he heard Ashley's exclamation. "Dad!"

"Shit." 

Damn right, Mulder thought. They were both deep in the shit. "Get dressed and get the hell out of this room now," he ordered. He could hear the rustling of clothes and whispering from within the bedroom, and instantly he felt nauseous. Nauseous and angry. Hell he was half tempted to run and grab his gun and teach Adam a lesson for defiling his baby girl. After what felt like hours later, the door opened and a now fully clothed Adam and Ashley stepped out of her bedroom, their eyes downcast. "Mr Mulder..." Adam began, but Mulder cut him off, shaking his head. "Uh uh," he said. "Don't you dare call me Mr Mulder. I want you to get the hell out of my house."

"Dad -"

"Now. You hear me? I'll give you three seconds, and if you're not out of my sight I'm going to tear you apart."

"Dad!"

"Three..."

"Please don't -"

"I'm sorry -"

"She's only sixteen!" Mulder shouted. "Two..."

Not willing to take any chances, Adam shot Ashley a sympathetic look before running down the hallway and down the stairs. Moments later Mulder heard the front door open and close. Adam was now long gone, leaving him alone with his daughter. 

"I'm sorry dad."

"Did he force you?" Mulder asked, his heart racing. This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Ashley was a smart, intelligent and innocent girl. There's no way she'd be sneaking behind his back. 

"What?"

"Did he force you?"

After a moment Ashley shook her head. "No, he didn't force me."

"Was this the first time it's happened?"

Another pause, followed by another shake of the head. "No."

And with that one word, Mulder's world was shattered. He always thought he knew his daughter, but it turned out he didn't have a clue what was going on in her life. "How could you be so stupid?" He asked her, turning on his heel and walking away, wondering when his little girl had suddenly grown up. 

Xxxxxx

"We're home," Scully called, opening the door to the house and stepping inside, carrying Ellie's car seat in her right hand. She was just about to close the door behind her when she noticed Mulder and Ashley sat opposite one another at the dining room table, the two of them barely registering her presence. "You're home early," she commented to Ashley as she finally shut the door, before entering the house and setting the car seat down on the table next to her oldest daughter. As she began to remove Ellie's jacket, taking care not to wake the sleeping baby, she suddenly felt the tension in the room and looked up, realizing that Mulder was staring intently at Ashley, while their daughter had her eyes focused on the table in front of her. "What's wrong?" Scully asked, momentarily forgetting about the baby. “Where’s William?”

“He’s at Jake’s.”

“But he was there on Monday.”

“I asked Jake’s mom to take him for a few hours.”

Scully felt her heart skip a beat. "What's happened?”

"Why don't you ask Ashley," Mulder answered, and Scully could hear the anger in his voice. Something was definitely wrong. 

"What's that supposed to mean. What's going on?"

"Come on Ashley," Mulder said, not once taking his eyes off of his daughter. "Tell your mom."

Ashley shook her head, tears trailing down her cheeks. 

"Ashley," said Scully cautiously, her eyes darting back between the two of them. “What happened?"

"I can't," Ashley responded in a small voice. 

"Can't what?" Her mum asked. "Listen, will someone please tell me what on earth is going on?"

"I came home early from the Gunmen's this afternoon," Mulder began, still not looking away from Ashley. "And I had to pick up Will's clothes for softball practice this afternoon. Turns out I wasn't the only one who finished early today."

"You skipped school?" Scully asked her daughter, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Ashley said nothing, instead wiping away her tears as she waited for her dad to continue. 

"That's the least of our worries Scully," Mulder answered for Ashley. 

"I don't understand."

"Young Ashley here wasn't the only one to be skipping school. Adam was too, wasn't he sweetheart?" He continued sarcastically. Still Ashley kept quiet. "Turns out they were enjoying some extra-curricular activities in Ashley's bedroom."

"Oh Ashley," Scully sighed, immediately dropping down into the seat next to her daughter. 

"I know I haven't been to school now for a number of years, but I don't remember doing homework naked."

"I'm sorry," Ashley sniffed. 

"It's a bit late for that."

"Ashley," Scully began, interrupting her partner, who was positively seething. "I've always told you that I don't want you going behind our backs."

"I'm sorry mom."

"What were you thinking?"

"It just happened."

"It just happened?" Mulder spat. "You cut class, deliberately come home a couple of hours early, and hang out naked in your bedroom and it just happened?"

"I'm so sorry dad."

"You're just sorry you got caught out."

"No! I am sorry, I promise!"

"Were you taking precautions?" Scully asked, making eye contact with her daughter. After a moment, Ashley nodded. "And he didn't pressure you into anything?"

"No."

Scully gave a slight nod. "That's something I guess."

"That's something?"

"Mulder," Scully warned, before turning her attention back to her eldest child. "You promised you'd be honest with us and you wouldn't sneak around."

"I know, I'm sorry mom."

"Do not let this happen again. I want you at school at all times, and you have to let us know if Adam's coming round here."

"What? That boy is never coming into this house ever again." 

"Mulder-"

"He was lucky I didn't kill him."

"You're not to bring him round here without either me or your dad being here," Scully continued, ignoring her partner. She knew he was angry and that there was nothing she or Ashley could say to make it any better.

"He is never setting foot in this house again." Mulder repeated his sentiments. "And you," he said to Ashley. "Are grounded. Forever."

"I'm -"

"Don't even try to say you're sorry again Ashley," he continued, raising his voice. "You betrayed our trust, and you're going to have to go a long way to earning it back. I'm disappointed in you."

It was the first time Mulder had ever said anything like that to Ashley, and the shock of her dad speaking to her in that tone was evident by her expression. Her face crumpling, Ashley let out a deep sob, before getting up from the table and running upstairs, leaving her parents to it. 

No sooner was she out of sight then Scully looked up to the ceiling and sighed heavily. “Well that went well,” she murmured. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Did you have to be quite so harsh?”

“Harsh? Scully our baby girl skipped school to have sex with her pimply-faced boyfriend behind our backs. You think I should have congratulated her?”

“Of course not. She shouldn’t have done it, and she realizes that now.”

“So everything’s ok? Scully I caught them doing it! I don’t think I’m ever going to forget that.”

“I know Mulder,” Scully sighed. “I know Ashley did wrong, and she knows she did too. If we forbid them to see one another it’ll just make them more determined and there’ll be more sneaking about.”

“So what do we do? Just let it happen? Because I’m not ok with that.”

“I’ll talk to Adam’s mom.”

“Talk to the cops.”

“The police Mulder? Come off it, they both knew what they were doing.”

“Yeah well…” he sighed. “I’d like to do more than talk to that boy.”

“And what good would that do Mulder? It’ll just make Ashley made at us. We want her to still come and talk to us, not push her away.”

“She doesn’t talk to us though Scully! She didn’t come and talk to us about this.” Mulder didn’t fail to notice his partner’s eyes duck down to the floor. “Are you kidding me?” She said nothing. “You knew all along?”

“No, I didn’t,” Scully answered firmly. “I didn’t know they were having sex.”

“Ashley obviously spoke to you about something.”

“I knew…I knew she was thinking about it. But,” she added, realizing that Mulder was about to interrupt. “The way she spoke I thought it was a long way off.”

“What did she say?” Mulder’s eyes narrowed. “What did you say?” 

“I said to make sure she felt ready,” replied Scully. “And not to let him or anyone else force her into anything. And we spoke about contraception. I made sure she had some.”

“So you basically gave her the go-ahead?”

“Don’t you dare try and blame me for this Mulder,” she snapped. “I get that you’re angry and upset –”

“Which you don’t seem to be.”

“You think I like the thought of Ashley growing up and becoming an adult? I hate it too Mulder, but it’s happened, just like it happened for us both when we were her age. I feel no doubt as disappointed as my parents did when they realized I wasn’t a little girl anymore, and the same as your…”

She trailed off, and Mulder huffed out a laugh. “My parents didn’t care Scully.”

“What I’m saying is that you were sixteen once. You know what it’s like.”

“Yeah I do. And that’s what scares me.”

Before Scully could respond, Mulder stormed past her and out of the door. She groaned to herself as the door slammed behind him, and moments later she heard the car start up, just as Ellie squawked from her carrier, clearly not amused at all the commotion. “Great,” Scully murmured to herself. “Just great.”

Xxxxxx

No sooner had Mulder’s car disappeared out of the drive then Scully heard Ashley descend the stairs. “Mom?” she called. 

“In here.” Scully sat on the sofa with Ellie in her arms. The baby had quietened now that the shouting had finished. 

“Where has dad gone?” Tears trailed down the youngster’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know sweetheart.”

“Has he gone to see Adam?” 

Scully couldn’t fail to miss the fear in her daughter’s voice. “I don’t know.”

“Oh god.” Ashley sniffed, wiping at her eyes. “I’m sorry mom.”

“I know.”

“I’ve ruined everything.” 

Scully patted the sofa next to her. “Come sit down sweetie.” For a moment it looked as though Ashley was going to decline, but then she moved forward, taking a seat on the couch. Scully shifted Ellie, then wrapped her now free arm around her oldest daughter. “It’s ok.”

“No it isn’t.” Ashley sobbed against her mom’s chest, and Scully lifted her hand to run it through her daughter’s hair. 

“No, it isn’t,” she agreed. “But it will be.”

“Dad hates me.”

“Your dad is angry right now,” Scully replied. “And he has a right to be. You went behind our backs today, and you shouldn’t have skipped school. You might not think so, but your school work is important and you shouldn’t skip class. Especially for boys.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry mom.”

“I know you are baby.” 

Ashley sniffed. “And I’m sorry that dad caught us.”

“I’m sure you are, in more ways than one,” Scully remarked dryly. “You know Ashley, I’ve told you this before, but you can always come to me about anything. I just want you to be honest with me, and I don’t want you to hide things.” She sighed. “We can’t stop you and Adam being together, nor will we –”

“I’m sure dad wants to.”

“The last thing we want to do is to push you away. But you both need to abide by our rules, and I mean it.”

“I know, and we will.”

“And you’re sure he didn’t try and force you?”

“He didn’t mom.”

“Maybe not physically –”

“Not at all. I wanted it to happen.” 

Scully nodded. She liked Adam, and he seemed like a nice boy. She just had to make sure. “And you were careful? Each time?”

Ashley nodded. 

“Well that’s something.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ve ruined everything,” Ashley repeated. “And dad hates me.”

“Just give him time,” said Scully. “He doesn’t hate you. But he’s right, you are grounded, for skipping school and sneaking around. Don’t do it again baby.”

“I won’t. I’m sorry.” 

Scully leaned down and kissed her daughter’s warm forehead. “It’ll be ok.” She tried giving her daughter a reassuring smile. “We’ve all been there. I had a similar argument with my dad too one time.”

“Did he catch you with a guy?”

“Bill did. And it was just a kiss. A pretty heated kiss,” she recalled. “Still though. Give it time, apologize to your dad for going behind his back, and maybe don’t invite Adam over for dinner for another week or two. Now,” she added. “Go and clean up please, then you can help me make a start on dinner.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I know, but I am, and you’re grounded young lady.”

Both of their gazes fell on Ellie as the baby shifted in her mom’s arms, turning a deep shade of red. “Great.” Scully sighed, rolling her eyes. “You go clean up,” she said to Ashley. “While I go clean up this little one.”

xxxxx

Barely twenty minutes had passed since Mulder left when Scully heard the sound of his car coming back down the drive. She’d just finished changing Ellie’s diaper, and pressed a kiss to her baby girl as she lifted her into her arms. “Brace yourself sweetheart,” she whispered, heading over towards the door. “I think Round 2 is about to begin.” She let out a deep sigh just as Mulder came bounding through the front door. He didn’t even pause to acknowledge her, instead marching towards the stairs and no doubt Ashley’s room. 

“Mulder, where are you going?”

“Upstairs,” he grunted, refusing to elaborate.

“Mulder –”

But he ignored her, continuing up the stairs with intent. Moments later Scully heard the door to Ashley’s room open. She sighed again. It was going to be a long evening.

xxxxxx

Mulder marched up the stairs to his daughter’s bedroom, his heart still racing and his head pounding. So many emotions ran through him – shock, anger, disappointment and above all, sadness that he was losing his little girl. He wanted to kill Adam. Hell, he wanted to kill Ashley too for going behind his back. That’s why he had to leave, knowing full well that if he didn’t get out of the house, he’d end up making things a lot worse. Scully was right, he had been sixteen once, and he knew all about how sixteen year old boys worked. If he never saw Adam again it would be too soon. 

As Mulder reached the door to Ashley’s bedroom he paused, a feeling of nausea passing over him as he thought back to earlier that afternoon, and what he saw as he opened the door. This time however, the sound of music was replaced by Ashley crying. Before he could lose his resolve he opened the door and stepped inside. Ashley looked up and for a split second Mulder wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be fine. And then he remembered what he’d seen. Instead he stepped forward and threw a bag in Ashley’s direction. She watched as it landed next to her, and reached out hesitantly, picking it up. Mulder looked on as Ashley reached into the bag and pulled out a pack of condoms. She instantly blushed, as did Mulder. 

“I don’t like the thought of you doing it, but I don’t think there’s anything I can do or say to stop you. But what I will say is that I don’t want to be a grandpa right now, or wind up having to take you to the doctor’s office with an STD. But you are never to go behind our backs again, understand?”

Ashley nodded, her eyes wide. In all the years she’d known Mulder, he’d never spoken to her like this – like he was disappointed in her. 

“Good. And you’re grounded, forever.” With that Mulder walked out of the door, taking a moment to compose himself as he wondered why parenting had to be so hard.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gillian Anderson for a quote I've used in this chapter :)

Mulder woke to the sound of a familiar giggle. As he opened his eyes he saw William’s baby blues blinking back at him and full of mischief. 

“He’s awake!” William shrieked, waking everyone within a five mile radius in the process. 

“I certainly am buddy,” croaked Mulder, glancing to his left and squinting at the alarm clock. 7.15am. Not bad for Hurricane William.

“Happy Father’s Day,” sung Scully, who was perched on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, with Eleanor against her shoulder, a burp cloth strategically placed beneath the baby. From the sated look on his daughter’s face, Mulder realized he’d just missed out on her feeding.

“Thank you.” He nodded towards the baby. “She slept through? I didn’t hear her during the night.”

“She did not. She stirred at around two and wouldn’t go back down, so I got up with her and took her downstairs so we didn’t wake you.”

“You’ve been awake since two? Scully, you can’t keep up like this. You go back to work in a couple of weeks. I could have sorted her.”

“You have a book deadline. Besides, unless you can start making milk, she doesn’t care for your help.”

“I’ve already told you to start weaning her so I can help.”

“I know, but I’m not ready just yet.” Ellie was definitely their last baby – they’d already agreed on that. That meant however that Scully wanted to savor everything. She wasn’t quite ready for their baby to grow up just yet.

“How does daddy make milk?” William asked innocently. 

“Never mind,” Mulder replied, the argument now over.

“Anywayyyy,” said Scully, trying – and failing – to conceal a smirk. “We have some gifts for you. Don’t we Will?”

“You do?” William nodded as Scully pushed a gift bag in her son’s direction. “Wow. And after your mom got Ellie for Mother’s Day, I have high hopes. Maybe it’ll be another baby.”

William scrunched his nose up, clearly not keen on the idea. “I don’t want another sister,” he insisted.

“Don’t worry about that sweetie. Your dad will be sorting that in a couple of weeks.”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re evil Scully?” Mulder asked, referring to his impending vasectomy. 

“Many times.”

“What’s daddy doing in a couple of weeks?”

“Umm –”

“Ok gift time!” Mulder interrupted, deciding to bail Scully out. He reached for the bag and then paused. 

As if reading his mind, Scully reached out and patted his arm. “These are from all three of them. Ashley has a card that she’ll give you later.”

Mulder nodded, though he felt his good mood slowly start to fade. “Please tell me she hasn’t gone out.”

“No, she’s in her room.”

“She still can’t face me?”

“I don’t think she thought she was welcome.”

It had been four days since Mulder had caught Ashley and Adam together, and things were still tense between them to say the least. They’d barely spoken since Mulder had stormed up to Ashley’s bedroom with the box of condoms. He was still too mad to listen to his daughter’s apologies, while Scully had advised Ashley to wait a few days for her dad to calm down, which didn’t seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. So for now Scully was the buffer, communicating between the two of them. And she was well and truly fed up with it. 

“Well she’d be right about that.”

“Mulder!”

“She should have thought about the consequences before jumping into –”

“Mulder!” Scully nodded towards William. Though the little boy was engrossed in the gift bag before him, both parents knew he was taking in everything they were saying. Kids had a knack of doing that – William especially. 

“Before doing what she did.”

Sure enough, William spoke up. “What did Ashley do?” he asked, handing Mulder the first gift.

“Something she shouldn’t have done.”

“Like what?”

“Like never you mind.”

“Something you won’t be stupid enough to do when you’re here age,” Mulder commented. 

Scully raised her eyebrows. “Are you kidding? He’s going to be even worse. Never mind locking Ashley in her room forevermore.” She turned to William. “You’re going to be just like your dad and chase girls at a young age, aren’t you?”

William shook his head. “Girls stink.”

“Just keep telling yourself that, for at least another twenty years.”

“Besides,” Scully continued to Mulder. “You were just as bad as Ashley was at that age, admit it.”

“I admit nothing.”

“Aha. See?”

“That was different.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because what? Don’t tell me it’s because you’re a guy.”

“Of course not.”

“Well then, Ashley is no different to how you or I were. And in a way I’m proud of her – at least for ensuring they were taking precautions.”

“They shouldn’t have been doing it in the first place.”

“Doing what daddy?”

“Nothing.” Mulder sighed. “She’s our little girl Scully.”

Scully nodded in understanding. “Yes she is. But our little girl’s growing up.”

“I don’t want to see her pregnant at seventeen and ruining her life.”

“I don’t either. But despite everything, she’s a sensible girl who wants a career first. Plus I’m willing to bet that neither she nor Adam are in a hurry to have a repeat performance.”

“Are you kidding? They’re hormonal teenagers.”

“Is Adam coming for dinner today?” asked William, oblivious to the drama surrounding Ashley’s boyfriend.

“Never again.”

“Not today baby, but soon.”

“Never again,” Mulder disagreed. 

Sighing, Scully nuzzled Ellie’s cheek. “I pity the day you ever get a boyfriend,” she stage whispered. “I think you might just kill your daddy.”

“Open your presents!” William ordered Mulder, having tired of the conversation. “This one’s from Ellie,” he explained, scooting closer to his father. Mulder began to unwrap it, well aware that if he didn’t, William would do it for him. “Mine’s better so you can open mine last.”

Mulder laughed, while Scully shook her head. “I’m sure they’re all great buddy.”

“But mine’s the bestest.”

“Alright then.” Mulder removed the wrapping until he revealed a frame. In it were prints of Ellie’s hand and footprints, along with a photo of her as a newborn, sleeping peacefully. Her name, birth date and weight were inscribed beneath it. “Oh wow Scully.”

“Eleanor and I thought you could hang it in your office. After all, you’re spending so much time in there working on your book, we figured you needed something cute to look at.”

“I love it,” Mulder enthused, beaming. “Clever girl Meatball!” He reached out, tickling Ellie’s neck. “You see that Scully? She’s smiling. Yes she is.”

Scully didn’t look too impressed. “It’s gas.”

“No, Meatball’s smiling at her daddy because she loves him more than mommy.”

“That’s why she can’t sleep unless she’s in mommy’s arms.”

“It’s because mommy’s boring and bores her to sleep.”

“Mommy’s not boring,” William protested. 

“Thank you baby.” Scully stuck her tongue out at Mulder. “You see? Anyway, give it up Mulder, it’s gas.” Sure enough Ellie began to turn an all-too-familiar shade of red, suggesting her mom was right.

“Open my present now daddy.”

“Ok buddy.

“It’s the best present ever. I did it all by myself. Mommy helped a little, but I did all the good bits.”

“Hey!”

“Well thank you William,” said Mulder, picking up the parcel in question. “I’m sure it’s great.”

“I’m very clever,” William said, nodding. 

“And modest too.” Scully gestured towards the bag. “Don’t forget there’s Ashley’s present in there too.” Mulder didn’t look too enthusiastic. “Ok, that’s enough. The kids and I took a vote and decided you two need to sort things out, before we all go insane.” She sighed. “Although I think it’s too late for that. But it’s not too late for you and Ashley to sort things out.”

Mulder sighed. He wasn’t quite so sure.

Xxxxx

“Can we play tennis daddy?”

The family sat out on a picnic blanket in the park, finishing off a lunch that Scully had prepared. It was a warm summer’s day, and so they’d decided to make the most of it while celebrating Father’s Day. At least that had been the intention. It had been a somewhat strained lunch, with the atmosphere between Mulder and Ashley still frosty. Thankfully William had been on hand to provide some light relief. 

“Give it a few minutes buddy,” replied Mulder. “Wait for your lunch to settle.”

Pouting, William sat back down, knocking Ellie’s carrier as he did so. The baby, who had been dozing peacefully, jolted, opening her eyes, although she didn’t fuss. Despite being only five weeks old, she was already used to her brother’s boisterous ways, and often seemed resigned to it. 

“Do you want some of my strawberries Will?” Ashley asked.

William gave his sister a look which suggested fresh fruit was the last thing he wanted. “No.”

“Excuse me?” Scully prompted.

“No thank you.”

“I can’t eat any more. Mom?” 

Scully shook her head. “No thanks sweetheart.”

Ashley hesitated. “Dad?”

Mulder’s eyes dropped to the ground. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at her. “No thanks.” Silence. “On second thoughts. Will, let’s go play.” Mulder jumped up, grabbing a tennis racket, and ran off, with William hot on his heels. 

Ashley’s face fell as she watched them run off, and Scully realized that her daughter was close to tears yet again. 

“I give up,” the youngster sniffed.

“Give him time.”

“You said that already, and he still can’t look me in the eye. He’s disgusted with me.”

“He’s disappointed. He told you that already. And I’m willing to bet that he’s still embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?”

Scully blushed. “Think about it. Remember all those years ago when you walked in on the two of us?” It was Ashley’s turn to redden. “Exactly. I don’t think you looked either of us in the eye properly for about a week.”

“I guess not.”

“And this is your dad realizing that his little girl is quickly becoming an adult.”

“Do you think it’ll ever get better?”

“Of course it will.”

“I just hate the fact he won’t talk to me, or even look at me. I really am sorry for disappointing him. And you,” she added.

“I know baby. And it will get better. Just give your dad some time, and in the meantime I’ll have another word with him.”

“Adam asked me on Friday if I thought he should try and talk to dad.”

“I think that unless Adam has a death wish, he should stay out of your dad’s way for a little while.”

“That’s what I said. Besides, he’s grounded too.”

Scully smiled. “Ah, young love.”

Ashley wiped her eyes. “Life’s tough mom.”

Chuckling, Scully quickly hugged her eldest daughter. “It certainly feels that way when you’re young. But you have no idea. No more tears though,” she ordered. “It’ll be ok. Now, if you don’t mind keeping an eye on Ellie – and if she’ll let me out of her sight for a few minutes, I’ll go and have a word with your dad. Enough is enough.”

Ashley nodded, trying to compose herself. “Thanks mom.”

The only problem was, thought Scully, trying to get Mulder to listen.

Xxxxx

Mulder looked up as Scully approached him and William, signalling for his son to play their game. “Hey Will! Mom wants to play.”

“Yay!” William exclaimed. “You can be on my side mom. We’re winning.”

“Only because I’m letting him,” Mulder murmured to his partner.

“That’s what all the sore losers say.”

“Oh you’re on Scully –”

“Actually daddy’s going to take a time out,” Scully explained, to the surprise and disappointment of the two males. “I’m going to take his place.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I think you should.”

Mulder shook his head. “I’m good here.”

“Aren’t you going to go and talk to Ashley?”

They both looked over towards their daughter, who was stretched out on the picnic blanket next to Ellie, who had been removed from her carrier and placed on the rug. Ashley seemed to be in deep conversation with the baby. Mulder said nothing.

“Mulder –”

“She wouldn’t talk to me anyway Scully. She’s been silent all day and is obviously sulking.”

“She’s upset that her dad can barely bring himself to look at her. I get that you’re angry. I am too, and she’s going to have to go a long way to make up for sneaking around behind our backs. But look at her Mulder. She’s sorry and she’s incredibly upset. Now you might be able to carry on living in this atmosphere, but I can’t.” She softened. “Please talk to her. She thinks the world of you, and your opinion matters. You two need to talk.”

Though he knew Scully was right, the last thing Mulder wanted was to have another argument with Ashley. He was just as upset about this situation as she was, and he didn’t want things to get worse. Eventually he let out a heavy sigh and nodded. She was right, they couldn’t go on living like this. “Alright.” He didn’t fail to notice the look of relief on Scully’s face. “Thank you,” she said gratefully, before taking the bat from his hands and running off with William.

Mulder slowly made his way towards Ashley, trying to figure out exactly what to say to her, each time coming up blank. As he approached her, Ashley suddenly stopped talking to her sister and glanced up, her cheeks pinking. Ellie wriggled on the blanket, staring up at her big sister in fascination, her tiny hand wrapped around Ashley’s pinkie. “Mind if I join you?” Mulder asked, and Ashley shook her head, her eyes darting down to Ellie. Mulder sat down next to her, leaving some space between them so as not to make Ashley feel uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to speak and suddenly found that he didn’t have a clue what to say. He tensed. There was a moment of awkward silence before Ashley suddenly spoke. 

“I’m so sorry dad.” Mulder heard her sniff and realized with horror that she was already crying. “I know that Adam and I were wrong to go behind your backs and cut class to do what we did, and I’m so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted was to disappoint you, but I know that I have and that you hate me. I hate myself,” she added, which made Mulder feel like a first-class asshole. “But I hope that one day you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me, because I love you and I miss you.”

She sniffed again and Mulder looked up in time to see her attempt to wipe away her tears. He swallowed hard. “Ashley,” he began, his throat tightening. “I was disappointed in what you did. I hated the fact that you skipped school without telling your mom and I. You lied to us.” Ashley opened her mouth to speak but Mulder interrupted. “We thought you were at school, but instead you knew your mom and I were out of the house and so you went home to do…that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He’s a boy Ashley. Your school work is important, and what I’m most disappointed about is you putting all of that second because of a boy. I thought we’d raised you better than that.”

Ashley hung her head in shame, letting go of Ellie to wrap her arms around her knees. 

“But I don’t hate you,” Mulder added. “I could never hate you. Adam on the other hand…”

“He didn’t force me dad.”

“I know he didn’t, but that doesn’t make me want to kill him any less.”

“I’m sorry for sneaking around. I was stupid, and I swear I’ll never do it again.”

Mulder locked eyes with his daughter for the first time that day, and instantly knew she was telling the truth. Ashley was an intelligent girl. She only had to be told once. “I know you won’t.”

“I really am sorry dad. I’m sorry for disappointing you and mom. I hate that I’ve ruined things.”

Mulder nodded. “I’m sorry too.” He sighed. “People tell you that parenting is hard, but no one tells you how hard it is to watch your little girl grow up and head out into the big bad world. We always used to talk about everything, and now I’m trying to get used to the fact there are some things you don’t want to come to me about. I’m getting my head around the fact you’re growing up and I’m losing you.”

“You’re not losing me daddy,” Ashley whispered through her tears. It was rare she called him that, but it always meant a lot to him. “I’m still here, and I still need my dad.” She sounded uncertain, as though she feared he was going to refuse to be her father anymore. “The past few days have been awful,” she admitted, and Mulder had to agree.

“Yeah, they’ve been pretty unbearable. It’s no fun on Father’s Day when your daughter isn’t speaking to you.”

“You looked like you were having fun with Will and Ellie. I wasn’t sure if you wished I hadn’t come today.”

“You’re grounded remember? Where we go, you go.” 

That wasn’t quite the answer Ashley was looking for. “Is that the only reason you wanted me here today?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Ashley choked back a sob and was just about to get to her feet when Mulder huffed out a laugh. “Of course it isn’t. I wanted you here because it’s Father’s Day, and I wanted us to spend time together as a family. I may be mad, but that doesn’t mean I hate you.”

“You can barely look me in the eye.”

“Well, you’re forgetting what I saw on Wednesday.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget that.”

“Good. Because the last thing I want to see is Adam naked again.” As Ashley’s face flushed, Mulder’s arms opened in invitation, and she scooted over into them. “I love you Ash,” he said, feeling his daughter tighten her grip on him. “And I don’t want to see you get hurt. I was sixteen once too, and I know how your mind works. But these are some of the most important years of your life, and I don’t want you to miss out on them because of a boy. Or a girl,” he added with a smile. 

“Mom says to follow my dreams, not my boyfriends,” Ashley replied knowingly. 

“Your mom’s smart.” Mulder sighed, feeling the ice between them thawing. “I presume that you don’t have any plans to ditch my young friend Adam?” After a moment, Ashley shook her head, albeit hesitantly. “I didn’t think so. So here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to invite him round for dinner next week, so your mom and I can have a proper chat with him. You two are both going to go to every single class on your timetable, and you will not be allowed in the house on your own. IF – and this is a big if – he ever stays over, he will sleep on the sofa and you will remain in your bed. If I even hear a floorboard creak I will be sleeping in the living room with him and my gun will be by my side. We’ll review this arrangement when you two are officially adults. You got me?”

For a moment Mulder thought Ashley was going to protest, but instead she smiled against him. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too. And what I just said still stands.” 

As Mulder hugged his daughter tightly, he saw Scully look over towards them, concern written in her expression. He smiled and nodded towards his partner, telling her that everything was going to be ok.


	42. Chapter 42

“Mulder, what are you doing?”

Mulder jumped away from the window as Scully walked into the living room from the kitchen. His assumption that she was preoccupied with making dinner was obviously wrong. “Nothing,” he answered – a little too quickly. 

“Get away from the window.”

“I wasn’t even at the window.”

“Liar. You were snooping.”

“I was not snooping. There isn’t even anything to snoop at.”

“Not yet there isn’t.” Scully put her hands on her hips as she assumed her “I’m right and you’re wrong” position, and Mulder sighed. 

“I just wondered if there was any sign of Adam.”

“Why? So you can go out there and threaten him before he comes into the house? Mulder, you promised you were going to play nice.”

It was D-Day – at least for Mulder. At Scully’s request, Ashley had invited Adam over for dinner. It was a chance for both Mulder and Scully to get to know the boy who had captured their daughter’s heart. Sure they’d met him a few times, but things had changed, and now that they knew Adam and Ashley’s relationship had progressed, ground rules had to be set. Or so Mulder thought anyway. “I wasn’t even considering doing that Scully,” he lied. “I just wanted to prepare myself for his arrival. 

Scully didn’t appear to believe him. “This is important to Ashley.”

“I know.”

“Play nice.”

“I’ll be polite,” Mulder replied firmly. “But that kid needs to apologize for last week or there’ll be hell to pay.”

“Here we go,” Scully murmured under her breath. 

“I thought you were on my side Scully.”

“I’m not taking sides.”

“But –”

“Adam and Ashley did wrong and they both know it. Yes I imagine he will want to apologize, and I agree he has things to be sorry for. But I’m also not about to push our daughter away or make her hate us even more.” Scully sighed heavily as Ellie’s cries suddenly sounded over the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table. “Great. Just great.”

“I’ll go,” Mulder volunteered half-heartedly, not wanting to move from his position in front of the window.

“Forget it.” Scully headed towards the stairs. “But if I come back down here to find you holding a gun to Adam’s head, you’re sleeping on the sofa tonight.”

Xxxxxx

“Adam, can you pass the salt please?” Adam sneaked a look at Ashley before passing the salt to Scully. “Thank you.”

As Mulder caught the two teenagers’ exchange, he sat up straighter in his seat, ignoring the warning look that Scully was shooting him. 

So far dinner was going well, in that Adam had been at the house for almost thirty minutes, and Mulder had yet to kill him, although Scully was certain that he already had in his mind. Adam had arrived promptly, bringing with him a polite smile, smart clothes, manners and two bunches of flowers – one for Ashley and one for Scully, however Mulder wasn’t falling for his charms. Scully had immediately served up the food, and so a quiet – very quiet – and tense dinner had begun. 

“So how was school today?” Scully asked, trying to fill the silence.

“It was good,” Ashley answered, giving her mom a grateful smile. “We got our History test results back today.”

“How did you do?”

“We passed. Adam got an A.”

“You did? Good job Adam.”

“So did you,” the boy in question responding, his face flushing at the praise he was receiving. 

“Well, well done to the both of you.”

“Thanks mom. We studied really hard for it.”

Mulder coughed, eliciting death glares from both Scully and Ashley. “What?”

Scully shook her head, mortified, while Adam cleared his throat and set down his knife and fork. “Mr Mulder, Mrs Mu…Scully. I owe you both a huge apology.”

Mulder glanced up, raising his eyebrows. He too set down his cutlery before folding his arms in front of him, trying to make himself look as intimidating as possible. He didn’t want to make this easy for Adam.

“What did you do?” William asked innocently. He’d been busy trying to make a mountain out of his mashed potato rather than eat it, but it appeared he was still taking note of the conversation. 

“William?” Scully asked politely. “Can you please go and get mommy your reading book from pre-school?”

William eyed his mom skeptically. He was Mulder’s child through and through, and knew exactly when there was something going on that he wasn’t allowed to know about. “But you said I can’t read at the dinner table.”

“I know. I thought you could read to me after dinner while daddy does the dishes.” Mulder smirked but said nothing, the hint taken. 

William opened his mouth to protest, but his dad interrupted. “Now please William.” It was no-nonsense daddy speaking, and William knew better than to argue. “Ok,” he sighed, getting down from the table and sprinting towards the stairs, determined to be as fast as possible so he didn’t miss out on the adult conversation. 

“Sorry,” Scully apologized once her son was out of earshot.

“That’s ok.” Adam took a deep breath and tried again. “As I was saying, I wanted to apologize to you both. Ashley and I were wrong to bunk off school and sneak around to do what we did. We’re sorry you caught us Mr Mulder –”

“I bet you are,” murmured Mulder, ignoring the sharp kick that Scully delivered to his ankle. 

“We are dad,” stressed Ashley. 

“I promise you it’ll never happen again. But I also want you to know that I love Ashley, and I’d never hurt her. She means too much to me.”

Mulder was about to make a sarcastic comment about them not knowing what love was at their age, but then he saw Ashley beaming at her boyfriend. She was happy. Scully too seemed impressed with Adam’s words. He sighed, knowing that whatever he said would no doubt anger his family. “Good,” he replied after a moment. “Make sure it –”

“Thank you for the apology Adam,” Scully interrupted. “We just want you both to know that our rules are there for a reason.”

“I know Mrs Scully.”

“Dana.”

Mulder gritted his teeth. 

“We know, and we both promise not to go behind your backs again.” Ashley nodded in agreement, just as William came running back down the stairs carrying his book.

“I got it mommy!”

“Good baby. Ok,” she said, gesturing to everyone’s plates, signalling that the conversation was over now that William was back in the room. “Eat up guys, and then I’ll bring out dessert.”

“Yay!” William shrieked, resuming his position at the dining table.

“Eat your potato first please.” The little boy looked less than impressed at his mom’s suggestion. 

“Great,” Adam enthused. “I love dessert.”

“I bet you –” Another kick to Mulder’s ankle. He flinched, desperately wanting to finish his sentence but well aware he’d likely be sleeping on the couch for at least a week. Sighing, he pierced a piece of chicken with his fork angrily, well aware it was going to be a long night.

xxxxx

“Thanks for having me Dana.” Adam shrugged on his jacket and retrieved his car keys from his pocket. He moved towards the door with Scully and Ashley close behind him. Mulder was busy checking on William, who was sprawled out on the floor playing with his racing cars. 

“You’re welcome Adam. See you again soon hopefully.”

Mulder clenched his fists. Adam had behaved impeccably. He was polite, charming and respectful, but that didn’t stop Mulder from hating him. 

“Goodbye.” Opening the door, Adam stepped outside, followed by Ashley. Scully hung back, giving them some space, however Mulder wasn’t quite so considerate and followed them outside. 

“Mulder –”

Ignoring his partner, he headed outside, trying to ignore Adam kissing his daughter goodbye. He cleared his throat and they jumped apart, both blushing furiously. “I’d like a word Adam,” Mulder said sternly, gesturing for the boy to follow him so they were just out of Ashley’s earshot. Or so he hoped. 

As Mulder turned to face the teenager, he noticed with smug satisfaction that the boy looked nervous. *Good* he thought to himself. “Listen Adam,” he began. “Let’s get one thing straight. I don’t like you. I never have, and I never will.” Now Adam looked positively terrified. “However, for some reason unbeknown to me, my daughter seems to think that you’re God’s gift, and even Scully and William seem to like you. You seem to make Ashley happy, which is the only reason that you’re still alive.”

Adam blinked. “Umm. Thank you?”

“But I’m warning you, if this ever changes and I hear that you have hurt or upset or let down my daughter in any way, I will tear you apart. I used to be an FBI agent. I know how to cover up crime scenes and hide dead bodies. You got me?”

Adam nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes sir, and I-”

“Good. Now get out of here.”

“Goodnight Mr Mulder.” Adam rushed back towards his car. No sooner had he got into the vehicle and started up the engine, Scully appeared at the doorway, a look of disgust on her face. Apparently Mulder hadn’t been as quiet as he thought. “Don’t you ever complain about Bill again.”

“What?”

“You’re just as bad as he is, if not worse.”

Mulder grinned, though his smile soon faded when he saw Ashley standing before him, her hands on her hips. She too had obviously heard every word.

“I’m sor-” Mulder was about to apologize when Ashley stepped forward and threw her arms around him. 

“I love you dad.” Raising his eyebrows at her unexpected move, Mulder relaxed and hugged her back. “Thanks for looking out for me.” 

Scully rolled her eyes, while Mulder shot her a smug smile. Maybe the evening had been worth it after all.


	43. Chapter 43

“So I just had to negotiate with William to get him back to bed,” said Mulder as he entered the bedroom, scratching his stomach. Scully stood by the opposite side of the bed, buttoning up her pjs. She shushed him as he entered, warning him to keep his voice down, but he paid no attention. “I’m now taking him swimming after school tomorrow, and I also said we’d see about a vacation soon to the beach.” He sniffed. “And I may have mentioned a dog.”

“A dog? What? Mulder!”

“Well not immediately. I said we’d look into it one day.”

“Which in William’s world means tomorrow.”

“I needed something to get him back into bed Scully. It’s 10pm and way past his bedtime.” Mulder thought for a moment before removing his tee shirt and discarding it on the floor, ignoring the glare that Scully shot his way. Five years of living together and his housekeeping skills still needed work. “Anything to give us some peace and quiet this evening. I feel like I’ve hardly seen you today. How did your doctor’s appointment go?” It had been Ellie’s – and Scully’s – six week check-up, and after her appointment Scully had gone to lunch with Ellen. By the time she’d got home, picked William up from school and made dinner, Mulder had been in his study trying to cram in some writing time. He was right, they hadn’t really seen each other all day.

Mulder wiggled his eyebrows. “Are we good to go? Because if we are, somewhere in the recess of my mind I think I remember how to seduce you.” He moved to lift his side of the comforter and scoot into bed.

“Mulder be careful!”

Mulder instantly saw why Scully had heeded her warning. Propped up on a pillow on Scully’s side of the bed was baby Ellie, wide awake as she sucked on her fist. 

He sighed. “Scully –”

“She wouldn’t settle.”

“You said you didn’t want her in bed with us.”

“I know, it’s just until she falls asleep.”

“That’s what you say every night. And then she’ll get in a routine that she’ll never get out of. Scully, she has a perfectly good nursery just next door with a comfortable crib. At this rate she’ll never use it.”

“She’s going through a clingy stage right now and won’t let me out of her sight. What else can I do?” Scully lifted the baby into her arms and perched on the side of the bed, kissing Ellie’s head. 

“Because you won’t put her down.”

“Do you want her to cry all night?”

Ellie stared straight ahead in Mulder’s direction. She didn’t particularly look close to tears. “It doesn’t hurt a baby to cry Scully. She’ll soon learn and grow out of it. We’ve dealt with a baby before and Will was absolutely fine.”

“William slept with us until he was almost eight months old.”

“Only because we were still living in your two bed apartment. You know it would have been different if we’d have had a bigger place.” Mulder sighed, then huffed out a bitter laugh. “You know, it’s a good job we don’t want any more kids, because by the time we have the bedroom back to ourselves to start trying, Meatball will be way into her twenties.”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Scully certainly didn’t see it that way. Pursing her lips, she rose from the bed, grabbing a pillow as she did so, and padded towards the door. 

“Scully?”

“Go to hell.”

With that she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Xxxxxx

By the time Mulder had retrieved his shirt, plucked up enough courage and decided to make his way downstairs, he found Scully on the sofa with Ellie still in her arms, the pillow and a blanket piled on the arm of the sofa. The baby was nursing, staring up at her mom. Scully didn’t lift her gaze from the baby, even though Mulder knew she’d registered his presence. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, not wanting to wake William or Ashley. “I umm…That didn’t come out the way I intended it to.” Scully said nothing, focusing on nothing but the baby in her arms. “I’m sorry Scully.” When she didn’t throw anything at him, Mulder braved a step forward. “I was out of line, I know that. It was meant to be a joke.”

“I didn’t find it very funny,” snapped Scully.

“I know.”

“I know it was my six week check-up today Mulder, and yes my doctor told me everything has healed and we can resume sexual relations. I know you think I’m ignoring you –”

“No, I don’t.”

“But damn it Mulder! It’s been six weeks! I pushed a baby out of my body only six weeks ago. I’m tired, I’m hormonal, my breasts are sore and leaking and Ellie has taken over my body, and I’m just in shock at it all. It’s been five years since I had to do this, and I was a lot younger then. Right now I just don’t feel ready to have sex with you, and I’m sorry.” She sniffed, tears clouding her eyes. “But that’s just how I feel.”

“Scully…” Mulder braved another step forward, followed by another. When Scully didn’t tell him to go to hell again, he joined her on the sofa, still giving her space should she wish to walk away. She still wouldn’t look at him, so Mulder also directed his attention to Ellie, taking hold of the baby’s hand. He couldn’t help but smile at the look of concentration on his daughter’s face as she nursed. She was obviously starving. “It isn’t about the sex,” he began, his voice soft. The last thing he wanted was a heated argument, especially since William had only just gone to bed, and that had taken a lot of time and effort. “It doesn’t matter how long it takes until you’re ready. I waited six years.” He smiled thinly. “I could even stretch to another six.” Scully sniffed again, but still said nothing, waiting for him to continue. “I was just trying to explain that I think you’re doing too much. You said it yourself, you’re exhausted, and I can see that and understand it. That’s why I’m here, to try and help out, but you just seem determined to do everything yourself.”

“You can’t feed her Mulder.”

“Not yet I can’t, but I can change diapers and burp her and do the rest. Besides, you’re heading back to work in a little while, you ‘re going to be weaning her anyway.” He couldn’t fail to notice Scully’s look of apprehension. “What is it?”

“I don’t know if I want to go back,” she replied, a lonely tear trickling down her cheek. 

Her admission wasn’t exactly news to Mulder. It was something he’d suspected for a while now. “You don’t?”

“I’m just constantly reminded that Ellie is our last. I want to be there to see all of her firsts, and I don’t want her to grow up thinking I’m never around.”

“She won’t Scully.”

“She might.” Carefully she transferred the little girl in question to her other breast. “We never got to see these milestones with Ryan, and I can’t help but think of him. That’s why when Ellie cries I pick her up, because I don’t want to see her upset, and I want to make sure not in any pain and that she’s healthy.”

“She is healthy Scully. She’s a perfectly healthy, content baby, who’s just discovered very early on that if she makes a lot of noise she gets an awesome, caring mom to snuggle up to.” After a moment Scully nodded, but didn’t look up. “You know, if you really don’t want to go back to work, you don’t have to.”

“I do Mulder.”

“You don’t. If it makes you happier to stay at home with Meatball, stay at home. We can manage.”

Fresh tears falling, Scully looked up at her partner. “We can’t.”

“I can get a proper job.”

“You have a job. You have three books to write.”

“I can write them anytime.”

“You have a deadline.”

“The deadline isn’t important.”

“Mulder-” 

“It’s not. You guys are more important than any book deal. I mean it Scully.”

She thought for a moment, before shaking her head. “No. I need to work. Plus I dare say I’ll crave some adult conversation soon.”

“Your mom wounds me,” Mulder said to Ellie, who was beginning to tire. 

Scully tried jiggling her daughter’s foot to keep her awake, but it didn’t seem to be working. “You know what I mean.”

“I know. But just know that the option is there, and if ever you decide you want to stay at home with Meatball, just tell me and we’ll make it work.”

“I love you,” she sniffed, leaning into Mulder’s embrace as he wrapped an arm around her and the baby. 

“Ditto. And I’m sorry for being a jerk earlier.” He gestured to the baby. “You know Scully, I know Meatball’s cute, but you don’t have to keep her to yourself. C’mon hand her over.” After a moment Scully pulled back and transferred Ellie into his eager arms. She couldn’t resist leaning over however, and trying to adjust Ellie’s sleeper. “I’m here to help Scully. I remember telling you something very similar when William was born, but I mean it. I understand what you’re doing – she’s our baby after all, and she’s pretty damn perfect, but don’t make yourself ill when you have people around to help.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You got nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who needs to keep apologizing.” Mulder closed the gap and kissed his partner soundly. “Now, unless you brought got the bedding out for me to sleep down here, what do you say we go to bed? To sleep.” He smiled. “I mean it Scully, there’s no pressure for anything else.”

“Maybe by the time you’ve had your vasectomy, I’ll be ready.”

“Ouch. Don’t believe the hype Meatball, your mom is evil.”

“Mulder –” 

“I know, I know. I promise I’ll get it sorted – if you insist.”

“Do you want another –?”

“Hell no. The ones we’ve got keep us busy enough. I’ll get it sorted.”

“Thank you.”

“Come back to bed.”

Scully nodded, then reached out for Ellie. “I’ll try her in the nursery tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

After a moment she nodded. “I’m sure.”

“You hear that Meatball? You’re going to be a big girl tonight.” Ellie slept on, unaware of the drama surrounding her. Mulder handed her to her mom. “And if you’re good tonight,” he stage whispered. “We’ll get you a dog.”

“Mulder!”


	44. Chapter 44

Mulder finished the sentence he was typing and sighed. He frowned as he re-read the sentence, and instantly hit the backspace key, deleting his words. After rubbing his eyes, he looked at the screen again and, having decided that he couldn’t think of anything better to type in its place, figured he’d take a break. Removing his glasses, Mulder saved his work and got up from his desk, stretching out the kinks in his neck, before opening the door to his study and padding out into the living room. Scully sat up at the dining room table with Ellie in her arms, attempting to get her latched on. 

“What’s going on?” Mulder asked, walking over towards his girls. “I thought we were weaning?”

“We were,” Scully replied absent-mindedly, her attention focused on her seven week old. “She’s not taking her bottle this morning. I thought I’d try breastfeeding in case she was protesting.”

“Protesting over the lack of boob? She’s definitely my kid.” Scully didn’t share the joke. “What’s up?”

“She doesn’t seem to want the boob either.”

“Maybe after all these weeks of continuously feeding, she’s finally full up.”

“I guess.” After refastening her bra and adjusting her shirt, Scully placed the back of her hand to her daughter’s forehead. “She feels a little warm. I wonder if she’s coming down with something.”

“Poor little Meatball.” Sure enough Mulder tickled Ellie’s left foot and she shifted in Scully’s arms, as though she was about to start fussing. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Ok.”

“How’s the writing going?”

Mulder made a pained face. “Slowly. I decided to have a little break.”

“Another one?”

“Ha-ha. Did Will get off to school ok?”

“Surprisingly yes. His friend Laura met him in the playground today and they walked in together.” Scully smiled. “Holding hands. It was adorable.”

“So you mean we have another child in love to contend with?”

“Not that William will admit it. He still thinks girls stink.”

“True.” Mulder spotted a cup of coffee on the table and reached out, picking it up and taking a sip.

“Hey, get your own!”

He instantly spluttered, regretting his actions. “What is this? It’s disgusting Scully.”

“It’s decaf.”

“Why would you even buy such a thing?”

“Because at the moment I’m still breastfeeding at night. I figure neither of us want to content with an over-caffeinated baby at 2am.”

“I’m not sure which is worse.” Scully chuckled as Mulder took another sip, scrunching up his face once again. “So what are you girls up to today? Celebrating your last day of freedom?” It was the day before Scully was due to return to work following the birth of Ellie. Needless to say, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. 

“Well I needed to do some grocery shopping, but I think I’ll leave that until the weekend.”

“Why?”

“Well if Eleanor’s not feeling well…”

“I’m taking a break Scully. I can either watch Meatball or do the shopping.”

Scully eyed him skeptically. “The last time you went shopping you went off list and didn’t end up buying anything we actually wanted.”

“I wanted it.”

“No,” she sighed. “I’ll go.” Scully stood, kissing Ellie goodbye before handing her over to her father. “Call me if she gets any worse.”

“It’s probably just a cold Scully. Either that or Meatball doesn’t like Mondays.” He glanced down as Scully wandered off in search of her purse. “Aren’t you going to finish your coffee?”

“You can make me a fresh one when I get back.”

“Yes dear,” he replied sarcastically, before turning his attention to his daughter. “Your mom’s got me whipped Meatball.” Ellie whimpered and stretched in her dad’s arms, clearly not in the mood for his jokes. 

xxxxx

“Hey Scully?” 

Scully glanced up as Mulder walked into the kitchen, with a fussing Ellie in his arms. As she looked at him she noted that his face was full of concern. Immediately setting the pasta to simmer, she walked over to him. “What is it?”

“I think she’s getting worse.”

Ellie’s condition had gone downhill slightly since that earlier that morning. When Scully returned from her grocery shopping, the baby had a case of the sniffles, and by the time Mulder was due to leave to pick William up from school, her temperature had risen – albeit slightly. She’d also refused yet another feeding. “Worse? What do you mean worse?”

“Listen to her.” Mulder held out the baby towards Scully who moved in closer. Sure enough she could hear her baby wheezing when she took a breath. 

“Oh god.”

“What do you think it is?”

Scully could barely think of anything at that moment, but the health of her baby girl. “I think we need to get her to a hospital.”

Mulder looked shocked. He’d half hoped Scully would just reassure him it was a common cold, however her expression told him it was a lot more serious than that. “What?”

Ellie began to cough. Springing into action, Scully took the baby from Mulder, and immediately began rubbing her daughter’s back. “It’s ok baby,” she reassured her daughter, before turning the cooker off completely. Dinner would have to wait. “Get your car keys Mulder.”

“Shit.” Mulder immediately ran out of the room. Moments later Scully followed, rushing towards the door. She slipped on her pumps, suddenly realizing that both Ashley and William were sat on the sofa in front of the television. Ashley looked up, worry written all over her face. “Mom? What’s going on?” 

“Ellie’s sick baby. Your dad and I need to take her to the hospital to get her checked out. Can you call your grandma and look after Will until she gets here?”

Ashley nodded. “Is she going to be ok?”

“I hope so.”

Just then Mulder came running back down the stairs, keys in hand. “Be good,” he ordered as he ran past the kids. 

“Where are you going mommy?” Will asked, finally breaking his gaze from the television. 

“Ellie’s sick baby,” Scully called as Mulder opened the door. “I’m sorry sweetie. We’ll see you later.”

And before William could argue, his parents were gone.

Xxxxxx

“What’s wrong with Ellie?” William asked as Ashley hung up the phone. She’d called Maggie and updated her on the situation, listening as her grandmother assured her she’d be there in less than an hour. Maggie had tried to calm Ashley’s worries, insisting that Ellie was going to be in the best capable hands, but the youngster recalled how panicked her parents looked. 

Ashley joined her brother back on the couch. “Ellie’s sick,” she answered, a little hesitantly. She wasn’t entirely sure what to say to her little brother. 

“Like a cold?”

“That’s what mom and dad thought, but now they’re not so sure.”

“Where have they gone?”

“They’ve taken Ellie to the hospital.”

William frowned as he processed the information. “Why?”

“Because she’s sick, and they need the doctors to take a look at her.”

“I don’t have to go to the hospital when I have a cold.”

“I know Will, but Ellie might have more than a cold.”

“Is she going to die?”

It was an innocent question. The previous week William had returned home from school and quizzed his parents on death. His classmate Jacob had lost his family cat, and so naturally all of the children were curious. “What? No, no she’s going to be fine.” Ashley tried to reassure her brother, though his words sparked fear in her. She didn’t even want to think about that happening – she knew it would break both of her parents. 

“Will the doctor’s give her magic medicine like they did when I hurt my arm?”

Ashley suddenly pulled William into her arms, wrapping her little brother in a hug. “Yeah, that’s exactly what they’ll do.”

“And they’ll make her better?”

“They’ll make her better.” Ashley closed her eyes and prayed for her grandma to get there soon. 

xxxxx

“Mr and Mrs Mulder?”

Both Mulder and Scully got to their feet as the doctor stepped into the waiting room. Mulder had driven them to the hospital in record time, and no sooner had he pulled up, the medical team were rushing to treat Ellie. Despite their protests, they were directed towards a waiting room. Mulder had tried to reassure Scully that Ellie was in the right place and was being cared for by the experts, but she wasn’t having it, feeling guilty over the fact she couldn’t be with her baby girl. It felt like a lifetime had passed by the time the doctor entered the waiting room.

“How is she doing?”

Scully immediately approached the doctor with Mulder close behind her. He put an arm around his partner as they waited for the doctor to speak. 

“It’s Bronchiolitis,” the man in question replied. 

Mulder frowned. “What is that?”

“It’s a respiratory tract infection,” Scully answered before the doctor could. 

“It’s a common infection often found in babies and small children.”

Mulder let out a small sigh of relief. If it was common, hopefully that meant it was easily treatable. “So she’s going to be ok?”

The doctor nodded. “We’ve got her hooked up to oxygen because she was a little short for breath, and we’re injecting her with some fluids. Her lungs seem to be clear and in good working order, but we’ve ordered a chest x-ray just to be on the safe side. Providing that comes back clear, we’ll keep her in for a day or two just to monitor her. She’s going to be absolutely fine.”

“Thank god.” 

“Can we see her?” Scully asked, ignoring the squeeze that Mulder gave her. 

“Of course, I can take you to her right now”. He hesitated momentarily. “Just to warn you that it might be a shock to start with to see your daughter. Eleanor is quite small, and there are a lot of monitors in the room. Just remember that they’re just doing their job.”

“I’m a doctor,” said Scully, wishing that the man opposite her would just stop talking and lead them to their daughter. 

He nodded once again. “Still, I don’t think anything prepares you for seeing your own child in a hospital bed. Follow me.”

Taking Scully’s hand, Mulder and his partner followed the doctor out of the room and towards their daughter.

xxxxx

Despite the doctor warning them, it was still a shock for both Mulder and Scully when they set eyes on their daughter. As they’d been told, Ellie was hooked up to oxygen through a nasal cannula, and looked impossibly tiny connected to the monitors. The little girl didn’t seem too happy about the situation, but she was also too weak and exhausted to make too much of a fuss. As they entered the room, the nurse who was taking care of their daughter stepped back from the cot and smiled over towards them. “You must be mom and dad,” she said in greeting. “I think I know someone who’ll be very happy to see you.” 

Ignoring her, Scully rushed towards the bed. “Hi baby girl,” she cooed to Ellie, who looked up at her mom. 

“I’ll give you guys some time alone.”

“Thank you,” Mulder said to the nurse, before following his partner over to Ellie’s bedside. He leaned over and kissed his daughter, his heart hurting as she simply blinked sleepily at him. “Hey Meatball, how are you doing? You gave mommy and daddy a real big scare today.”

“I should have brought her here sooner,” said Scully, running her hands through her daughter’s head of hair. “I’m a doctor. I should have realized the signs.”

“Come on Scully.” Mulder straightened up, turning his attention to his partner. 

“If I’d got her to the hospital sooner it might not have gotten this bad.”

“Ok for most of today she was just exhibiting signs of a cold. It was only later that she got worse and I brought her straight to you.”

“I’m a doctor.”

“You can keep telling yourself that, but there was nothing should or could have done differently. As soon as I got her to you, you told me we had to get to the hospital.” Scully ignored him, but Mulder wasn’t about to let her off the hook. “She’s going to be fine. She’s in the best place and she’s being taken care of.”

“I know.”

“And you know, I think she’s already looking a little better.” It was a lie and they both knew it. “She just needs a little time to get her strength up and then we can take her home. Hey, come on Scully.” As Mulder put an arm around his partner, she rose and turned into his arms, her tears beginning to fall. “She’s going to be ok,” he tried reassuring her. “She’s got Scully blood in her. She’s a fighter.”

“She shouldn’t have to fight though. I thought she was going to be ok. She only had her check-up last week and everything was fine.”

“Because she was fine. You heard the doctor – it’s common amongst young children.”

“But we’ve had more than our fair share of hospital stays with Ashley. I thought for once we might get a break.”

Mulder thought back to the times when Ashley was younger, particularly when she had trouble controlling her diabetes, and all of the sleepless nights he and Scully had spent at her bedside. It seemed they were in for another hospital stay. “I know. But look at Ash now. And Meatball will be back to her normal self soon, won’t you sweetheart?” he added, as Ellie’s face scrunched up and she began to fuss. Taking care not to disturb the wires around her, Scully gently lifted her daughter into her arms. The contact seemed to soothe both mother and baby – Ellie who was grateful to see a familiar face and Scully for feeling like she was able to do something to help – and the baby soon quietened. “It’s ok baby,” said Scully, trying to soothe her daughter. “Mommy and daddy are here.” 

xxxx

Scully sat down on the sofa, taking care not to jostle Ellie. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she felt Ellie’s tiny hand clasp her shirt, her baby’s head against her chest. To say she was glad to be home was an understatement. It had been a rough forty eight hours spent at the hospital, and all she wanted to do was sleep, however Scully also knew that she wouldn’t rest. Mulder had intended for the two of them to do shifts at the hospital, however Scully had refused to leave her daughter’s side, albeit briefly to visit the cafeteria to pick at the food Mulder insisted that she have. A crib was set up in the baby’s room and so both parents had ended up staying with her. Since they’d been home, Ellie was in a clingy mood, and Scully was only too happy to oblige, relieved to have her baby home and knowing that she would be ok – though it would of course take time. Ellie had been discharged from hospital earlier that afternoon, and her relieved parents brought her straight home. Maggie had stayed long enough to have a quick cuddle with her granddaughter, before informing Mulder and Scully of the leftovers she’d placed in the fridge for them and heading home. Ashley and William had been at home to welcome their sister back, although Ashley seemed more relieved than William – the little boy seemed far more excited to have his parents back where they belonged. After dinner – thanks to Maggie’s leftovers – Ashley retreated upstairs to finish her homework, while William returned to his game. 

As Ellie shifted against her, Scully began to gently rub circles on her daughter’s back, trying to soothe her. “It’s ok sweetheart,” she murmured. “You’re home now.”

Scully looked up as William suddenly rose from the floor and approached the two of them, clambering up onto the couch. She smiled sadly at her son. “I’m sorry baby,” she said to him, putting out a hand to stop him. “Ellie really needs mommy right now, and she’s not feeling very well. There isn’t any room on my lap,” she added, well aware that when she usually had Ellie on her lap, William also liked to climb on, unwilling to let his little sister have all the attention. 

William ignored Scully, scooting up next to her hip. She watched him, her eyes filling with tears as William leaned over and kissed his little sister’s cheek. “I hope you feel better soon Ellie,” he said, kissing her once again. It was the first time since Ellie had been born that William had actually been gentle with her – usually he liked to prod her or bury her beneath his toys, insisting he was just involving her in the game. Scully caught Mulder’s eye, who stood there watching the scene, a look of surprise on his face. He darted into his study, returning moments later with his digital camera, turning it on. 

“Good boy William,” Scully told her son. “You know, I think Ellie wants another kiss. It might make her feel better.”

William obliged, and Mulder managed to capture the moment on camera. It was proof that even if the little boy did still hate his sister, that for at least one moment in their lives he’d been kind to her. As William pulled away, Ellie blinked up at her brother, before her little lips turned into a smile. A real smile. “She’s smiling at me mom!”

Scully glanced down at her daughter, lifting her eyebrows in surprise. “Yes she is.” She nodded towards Mulder, urging him to quickly take another snap and he did so. “Gas?” He mouthed towards her. 

She shook her head. “No, I think William is the recipient of Ellie’s first ever real smile.”

“Really?”

“I think so baby.” Scully leaned across and kissed her son’s forehead. “See, she likes you.”

“If she’s smiling, does that mean she’s feeling better?”

“I think it means she’s starting to buddy,” said Mulder, setting down the camera before joining his family on the couch. 

“Good.” William leaned in again towards his sister. “C’mon Ellie!” he shrieked in his little sister’s face, nudging her arm. Ellie startled, but flashed another grin in her brother’s direction. “I’ll read you a bedtime story!” With that he jumped up and ran off in the direction of his bedroom. 

Mulder sighed. “I don’t get it,” he said. “He treats you badly Meatball, and yet he’s still your favorite.”

“You’d better grow out of that before you start meeting boys,” Scully quipped.

“Are you kidding? She’s not meeting boys. As soon as she starts crawling I’m locking her in her room.”

Looking up at her dad, Ellie yawned sleepily, her eyes drooping heavily. “Oh look Mulder, you’re boring her to sleep.”

“I see she’s going to cause us as much trouble as her older sister,” said Mulder, mock frowning as he wrapped an arm around Scully and their daughter. “I think I’ll get those locks installed now.”

xxxxxx

Scully walked into the bedroom with Ellie in her arms, pressing her lips to her baby girl’s head. The baby still seemed exhausted following the drama of her recent hospital trip, but was resisting sleep – her earlier doze turning out to be just a ten minute power nap. Scully had been hesitant to put Ellie back in the nursery, wanting to keep an eye on her daughter. As she entered the room she looked up, coming to a standstill as she took in the scene before her. Mulder sat on the bed in his pjs, waiting for her, while by the opposite side – Scully’s side – he’d set up Ellie’s crib. 

“I thought she could come back in with us for a few nights,” he explained, noting his partner’s look of surprise.

“When did you do this?”

“When you were getting Will ready for bed. Ash helped when she got home.” Scully slowly made her way over to the crib. “I’ve raised the bedding up a little so Meatball will be elevated like the doctor suggested, and I can crack open a window if you think it’s a little hot for her.”

“It’s perfect,” said Scully, feeling her throat tighten. She sniffed, giving her partner a grateful, but watery, smile. “Thank you.”

Mulder rose from the bed and approached his girls. “I didn’t think either of us would get much sleep tonight with her in the other room. Hey –” As Scully’s tears began to fall, Mulder quickly closed the gap between them and took her into his arms. “It’s ok.”

The worry of the past few days had clearly taken its toll on Scully, and she sobbed against him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized through her tears. “I was so worried we were going to lose her.”

“I know.”

Ellie wriggled in her mom’s arms, clearly not impressed, and so Mulder pulled back and lifted his daughter into his own. “It’s ok Meatball.” Once she was settled, he pulled Scully into his free arm. “She’s fine Scully,” he said, attempting to reassure his partner. “She gave us a little fright but she’s fighting fit. Hey Scully, look at her.” Scully followed his gaze and found her little girl smiling back at her. “A real smile. This kid has a sick sense of humor. She smiles at Will who tries to beat her up or smother her under his toys, and you when you’re crying.”

Scully ignored him. “Are you smiling at your mommy?” She asked, feeling a weight inside her begin to life. “Yes you are. What a clever girl!”

“She’s only a clever girl when she laughs at daddy’s jokes,” said Mulder, releasing his hold on Scully to lift Ellie so he was face to face with his daughter. “Are you going to smile at your hilarious daddy?”

Ellie’s smile instantly faded, and she gave her dad a serious look, as though she was trying to figure out what she thought of him. 

Scully laughed, her tears drying. “It looks like she’s a good judge of character after all.”

“Ok, you’re both mean. And for that it’s time for bed young lady.” Mulder carried his daughter over to the crib and laid her inside. For a moment it appeared Ellie was going to fuss but she seemed to change her mind, having decided that it clearly wasn’t worth the energy. Once she’d settled, he stepped aside so that Scully could do her last minute checks and kiss her daughter goodnight. “Night night Meatball”, Mulder said once Scully had pulled back and began getting ready for bed. After kissing the baby’s cheek, Mulder stood up and made his way over to the bed, while Scully headed into the bathroom. Minutes later she’d joined him, scooting as close to the crib as she possibly could. Mulder spooned up behind her, following her gaze into the crib, and together they watched as Ellie’s eyelids grew heavy. “See Scully,” Mulder whispered, kissing the back of his partner’s neck. “She’s ok.” 

Scully reached out into the crib, laying her hand lightly on Ellie’s stomach, feeling her little girl’s steady breathing. “I know.”

“Close your eyes and go to sleep.” Scully wasn’t entirely sure whether he was talking to her or Ellie, but she obeyed, bring her arm back into the bed. “Love you,” she murmured as she shifted in the bed.

“Love you right back.” Mulder held his partner and they both watched as Ellie drifted off to sleep. When Scully’s breathing finally evened out, Mulder killed the light and snuggled back up against her, joining her in a dreamless sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Scully pulled up outside the house, smiling to herself as she killed the engine. She saw Mulder sat out on the porch, engrossed in a magazine as he held Ellie in his arms. He looked up as she got out of the car. “Welcome home mom.”

“Hi” Without bothering to close the car door, Scully made her way over to her partner, and immediately lifted Ellie into her arms. “Hi baby girl. I missed you. Yes I did!” It had been Scully’s first day back at work following her maternity leave. She’d originally planned to go back to work the previous week, however Ellie’s hospitalisation put pay to that. Scully had taken a few days off once she’d brought her daughter home, not wanting to be away from Ellie while she was still sick, but the baby was now doing a lot better. Not that that made it any easier for Scully to leave the house that morning. It had been a long day, and she’d been ready to go home as soon as she’d walked into the hospital. 

Ellie gave her mom a gummy grin. Now that she knew how to smile properly, Ellie was demonstrating it all the time.

“Wait, how come you abandon us for an entire day and yet you still get showered with smiles?” Mulder asked. 

“Because I’m her favorite.” Scully took a seat next to Mulder, not taking her eyes off of the baby. 

“Actually Will is still the favorite. Don’t ask me why.”

“Where is he?”

“Laura’s mom invited him round for dinner.” Mulder scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

“Why the face? I like Laura’s mom.”

“We’ve already got one lovesick kid on our hands.” 

Scully smirked, shaking her head. “He’s five Mulder. I’m sure he’ll grow out of it.” She glanced behind her towards the house. “Where’s love sick child number one? Round Adam’s?”

Mulder shook his head. “She came home muttering something about colleges and has been hiding in her room ever since.”

“Colleges?” As Scully shifted Ellie in her arms, Mulder reached out and took hold of his daughter’s hand. “I guess it is time for her to start looking.”

“She’s still got a while before college Scully. She’s only sixteen.”

“Yes but it’ll be here in no time. I mean just think about how quickly the past few years have gone.” She was right, and Mulder knew it. “Oh god.”

“What?”

“Now we have to prepare ourselves for that.”

“For what?”

“Ashley leaving home.”

“Yes but…” Mulder paused, opened his mouth as though to continue speaking, and then changed his mind. “Well we have some good colleges here.”

“You went all the way to England.”

“Ashley is not going to England,” he replied firmly. “I’m not even sure I’ll let her go to another state.”

Scully smiled thinly. “We can’t stop her. And this is Ashley we’re talking about. When she has her heart set on something, it’s impossible to stop her.”

Mulder nodded sadly. “No one tells you how hard parenting is. Not the day to day stuff or those hideous teenage years, but about your kids growing up and not needing you anymore.”

Scully sniffed, then buried her nose in the crook of Ellie’s neck. “That’s it,” she said. “Daddy’s installing that lock on your door tonight.”

Xxxxxx

Scully knocked on the door to Ashley’s room. When she didn’t hear her daughter respond, she opened the door and peered inside. “Hi baby.”

“Hi mom.”

“Can I come in?”

Ashley was sat at her desk on her computer, engrossed at a particular website, though Scully couldn’t see what. “Sure,” she said, glancing over at her mom and smiling. She pushed back from the screen, stretching, and then turned in her chair to face Scully as she made her way into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. “How was work?”

“Good. It was weird to be back though, and I missed you guys. How was your day?”

“Ok.”

Scully nodded towards the computer. “Your dad said you’re thinking about colleges.”

“Yeah.” Ashley looked uncertain. “We keep being told that we should start thinking about college and what we want to do, because it’ll soon be time for us to apply.”

“So you’re doing some research?”

Ashley nodded, then swivelled in her chair back to face the monitor. “I know what I want to do, and Mrs O’Connor said I should easily get the grades, as long as I apply myself.” Scully grinned. She recalled a similar conversation with her own high school teacher. “So I’m just taking a look at the best colleges which do my course.” Ashley was still determined to be a veterinarian. Her career choice hadn’t waivered over the years, and as Scully had said to Mulder, when she was determined, she didn’t usually give up. 

“Would you like any help?” Ashley glanced back at her mom, chewing her lip nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“Mom?”

“What is it?”

“Would you mind if I looked at some colleges outside of DC too?” Scully opened her mouth to speak but Ashley interrupted. “I know there are plenty of places I could go that are nearby, and I promise I’ll take a look at them so that if you and dad want me to stay here, I will, but –”

“No sweetheart.” Scully reached out to take hold of Ashley’s hand. “Don’t you dare stay here because of us. Your dad and I want you to go wherever you want and wherever makes you happy. The last thing we ever want is for you to hold yourself back because you think it’ll make us happy. What makes us happy is seeing you happy, ok?”

Nodding, Ashley stretched over and hugged her mom. “Thank you.”

“So, which schools are you thinking?”

Ashley sighed wearily. She’d obviously been doing a lot of thinking since she’d been home from school. “Well Philadelphia has a really good vet school.” 

Scully nodded. “Philly isn’t too far away.”

“The University of California.”

“California has great weather. And you could fly down to see Uncle Bill.”

Ashley scrunched up her face. “Don’t tell dad that. He’ll never come and visit.”

“It would be a nice surprise for your dad if he showed up and Uncle Bill was around.”

Smirking, Ashley shook her head. “Are you kidding? He’d never forgive us.”

“You’re right. Are there any more colleges?”

“Well, I’m still looking, but there’s a college not far from Boston.”

“Boston?”

“Boston looks cool.”

“Boston is cool.” Ashley looked happy that her mom had reaffirmed her suspicion. “You know Ashley, this is your decision. If you’re happy, it doesn’t matter where it is. Your dad and I will visit you whenever we can. Or whenever you want us too,” she said, revising her previous statement, well aware that Mulder would want to visit every weekend. “And while you’re thinking about where to apply to, we can always go and visit over weekends so you can get a taste of places.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks mom.”

“And I daresay that if Adam want to come too, your dad might even allow it.”

“It’s ok,” Ashley answered, surprising her mom.

“Where is he thinking of going to college?”

Her daughter shrugged. “Locally I think. I’m not sure.”

Scully frowned. Something wasn’t right. “Is everything ok between you two?”

“It’s fine,” Ashley replied, not quite convincingly, before suddenly turning back to her computer and closing the webpage. “What’s for dinner?” she asked, attempting to change the subject. “I’m starving.”

Xxxxxx

“William is back in his room,” Scully announced as she descended the stairs. “With strict instructions not to open his door before 5.30am unless it’s to go to the bathroom – and only the bathroom. And I didn’t even have to bribe him with a puppy.” She stopped, eyeing Mulder, who had just finished pouring two glasses of red wine. “What’s the occasion?” she asked as she approached him, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. “And may I remind you that I’m still breastfeeding?”

“A little drop won’t hurt.”

“I’ll remind you of that when Meatball is in AA before she’s even a year old.”

Mulder grinned. “Meatball? Did you just call her Meatball? Even though you told me not to call her that because it’ll give her a complex?”

“Shut up Mulder,” Scully said with a smirk, taking the glass from him and sipping the wine. “Mmm, that’s good.”

“Tough day?”

“No more than usual.”

“Meatball and I missed you. I think William did too. He’s so used to coming home from school and seeing you here.”

“I know, and I do feel bad I’m not able to collect him from school.”

“That wasn’t what I meant. I think it’s good you’ve gone back to work.”

Scully raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. “Trying to get rid of me?”

“Well you do cramp my style when I take Meatball for a walk to try and pick up the other moms.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“You know what I mean. I know you love your job.”

“I love my kids more.”

“And they love you. Besides, you didn’t miss out on much anyway. Meatball slept, William reluctantly did some reading for school, but only when I threatened to hide his Lego, and Ash was up in her room.”

“Yeah.”

“How was your talk?”

Scully smiled. “It was good. She told me that she’s looking for colleges, and she asked my permission to look further afield than DC.”

Mulder looked horrified. “You told her no of course.”

“I did nothing of the kind!” Scully said, laughing, She placed her glass of wine on the coffee table in front of them, and then settled back into Mulder’s arms, cosying up next to him. “I told her to do whatever made her happy.” She turned and kissed Mulder’s neck. Once, twice. “And that we could go and look around places whenever she wants.” Another kiss.

“She wants to go away?” Mulder asked, ignoring the kisses his partner was offering him. “Why would she want to do that?”

“The same reason you did. The same reason any kid does. She’s young and she wants to go out into the big bad world and experience life.”

“But she’s only sixteen.”

“She’s not going tomorrow Mulder.” Smiling, Scully ran her hand up and down her partner’s stomach. “We’ve got a while to get our heads around this.”

“Anything could happen while she’s away Scully, I mean there are boys for a start and –”

“Mulder.”

“And what if something happens and she’s hours away? We wouldn’t be able to get to her for a –”

“Mulder,” Scully repeated, more firmly this time. He broke off and looked at her, puzzled. “What?”

“Mulder, I know it’s been a while, but I thought even you would recognize my attempts to seduce you.”

Mulder blinked twice. It was clear by his sheepish expression that he hadn’t noticed the signs. “Oh,” he said, his lips turning up into a smile. “Right.”

“So…” Scully took his glass of wine from him, placing it on the table next to hers, before returning her attention to her partner. She shifted on the couch so she straddled him, and leaned in to press her lips to hers. 

“The University of Virginia has a good reputation.”

“Mulder.”

“Or there’s Georgetown.”

“Are you kidding me?” Scully moved to slide off his lap, but before she could get to her feet Mulder kissed her, finally taking the hint.


	46. Chapter 46

“Ok…” Scully hurried down the stairs, busy fixing her earring. “Ellen’s going to be here any minute.” She waltzed into the living room where Mulder and William sat on the couch. “Be good.”

“Will do.”

Mulder glanced up as he felt Scully starring at him. He smiled. “You look cute,” he said, referring to the black dress she wore, with silver heels.   
Scully tucked her hair back behind her ears self-consciously. “Are you sure it looks ok?” Mulder then made a big mistake. He hesitated. “What? What is it?”

Realizing his error, Mulder shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“But?” 

“Well, isn’t it…I don’t know…a little too revealing?”

Scully tried – and failed – to conceal a smirk. She placed her hands on her hips, which only served to accentuate her cleavage, which was where Mulder’s gaze currently lay. “Revealing? Come on Mulder!”

“I’m serious.”

“You’re just a pervert.”

“I’m not the only guy who is.”

“What, are you jealous?”

“Of course I am. I already hate all of the guys who’ll be drooling over you this evening.” 

Scully rolled her eyes. “It’s dinner and a quick drink Mulder. Not some trashy bar.”

“You say that now. I remember what used to happen when you went out with Ellen.” Mulder glanced down at William, who was eyeing his mother critically. “I distinctly remember a time when you came home under the influence and performed a mighty fine S-T-R-I-P-T-E-A-S-E for me.” Thankfully, although William was good at his spelling, he wasn’t that good, and sat there obliviously. 

Scully meanwhile at least had the decency to blush. “I did not do that.”

“You most certainly did. One of the hottest nights of my life.”

“Go to hel-”

“I think you look pretty mommy,” said William, interrupting his parents.

“Thank you baby.” Scully wandered over to Ellie’s Moses basket and peered inside at her daughter, who was wide awake, smiling up at her mom. “Are you going to be a good girl for your daddy while mommy goes out with your Aunt Ellen?”

“I hope so,” Mulder answered on behalf of the baby. “William and I have got plans, haven’t we buddy?”

William nodded enthusiastically. Scully frowned, not trusting either one of them. “Dare I even ask?”

“Let’s just say it involves popcorn, a serious sugar high –”

“And Space Odyssey!” William shrieked with excitement.

“What? Mulder…”

“What?”

“He’s too young for that.”

“He’ll be fine.”

“I want to see space mommy.”

“I don’t want him having nightmares about aliens.”

“He won’t! You’ve never seen it yourself Scully, so how could you possibly know?”

“Come off it Mulder. Jumanji was on TV last week and he had to sleep in our bed.”

“Yeah well…this is better than Jumanji.”

Scully was about to argue, when she looked up and saw a familiar car coming down the drive. “That’s Ellen,” she murmured to herself, before returning her attention to her boys. “Be good. I mean it. And if William gets scared, turn the movie off.”

“I’ll be fine mom,” William sighed, and both his parents looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. 

“What happened to mommy?”

“He’s a cool kid now Scully. Now go on, you don’t want to leave Ellen waiting.”

“Ok.” Her frown deepened. “Now Ashley should be home about 9.30.”

“9.30? I told her 9!”

“9.30 at the absolute latest. Now,” Scully continued. “Please try not to have too much sugar. If you do, let me know and I’ll stay at Ellen’s tonight while you deal with it.” She glanced in Ellie’s direction. “If she starts fussing then you can call me, it’s –”

“We’ll be fine. We’ve got diapers, formula and more diapers. We’re good to go. Now go Scully.”

“Ok,” she sighed, springing into action. “I love you,” she said, bending down to kiss William. “Look after your daddy William.”

“Ha ha.” Mulder deadpanned before Scully’s lips touched his. “Have fun and say hi to Ellen for me. Stay away from the creepy guys.”

“You mean apart from you?”

“You wound me, you wound me.”

“Don’t wait up.”

“Oh I will. I want to experience another hot performance by you.”

Scully said nothing, instead shaking her head and heading towards the door in search of her jacket. “See you later baby,” she said to William.

“Bye honey,” Mulder answered with a grin. 

As Scully let herself out of the house, Mulder turned to William. “Ok dude,” he said. “Let the fun begin.”

xxxx

“Here we go!” Mulder announced, entering the living room carrying a large bowl of popcorn – buttered of course. “Don’t tell your mom.”

“It’ll be our secret!” William said, reaching his eager little hands out for the bowl. Mulder handed it over before wandering over to Ellie’s crib to check on her. She was dead to the world, so Mulder decided to leave her where she was for now, well aware that she had the lung capacity to make herself known if she was unhappy about something. 

“It sure will.” Mulder joined his son back on the couch as A Space Odyssey played on. William had been engrossed in the movie since it started, and hadn’t even stirred while Mulder got up to make the popcorn. 

A screech sounded out from the television. “Monkeys!” William exclaimed, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth absent-mindedly.

“Yeah that’s…well that’s early man William.” The two of them watched the scene unfold intently. “And that’s the monolith.”

“What’s a mommomyth?”

Mulder smiled to himself at William’s words. “Some people think it represents our first contact with aliens. Other people think it represents the beginning of human knowledge. I…I think one day you’ll probably have your own ideas about it.”

William said nothing, instead concentrating on both the movie in front of him and the popcorn he was popping into his mouth. Mulder leaned in, kissing his son’s crown, before settling back against the sofa, scooping up some popcorn as he did so. He couldn’t remember ever sitting in front of the television with his own father and simply spending time with him, and he relished the fact he was able to do this with William. 

The little boy grabbed some more popcorn. Mulder thought the conversation might be over until William spoke again. “That monkey looks like Ellie!” he said, pointing to the screen.

Mulder chuckled, shaking his head. “Ellie’s not a monkey dude.”

“She looks like one.”

“Just because she has dark hair, it doesn’t make her a monkey. Besides, your hair is getting darker,” Mulder commented, lifting a strand of William’s hair. “Maybe you’re turning into a monkey.”

“No I’m not!”

“And neither is your sister. You know,” Mulder continued, grabbing some more popcorn before William ate the lot. “I know you’re not Ellie’s biggest fan, but she is part of our family now and here to stay.” William didn’t look overly excited at the prospect. “Do you think maybe one day you’ll get along?”

William shrugged. “Ellie’s a girl,” he replied, clearly not impressed.

“I know, but so’s Ash.”

The little boy’s nose wrinkled up even further. “Ashley talks about boys all the time. And her friends are loud.”

He had a point, thought Mulder. “Laura’s a girl and you like her. Plus your mom’s a girl.”

“No she isnt’”, William laughed, clearly bemused. 

“What do you mean? Your mom was a little girl once, just like Ellie.”

William shook his head. “Mommy’s not a girl. She’s my mommy.”

“Ah, of course.”

“You’re silly daddy.”

“Yeah…yeah I’m the silly one.”

William’s attention returned to the movie, while Mulder watched his son, the perfect combination of he and Scully. He couldn’t even remember sitting with his own dad and watching movies. Though his memories of his childhood had most likely faded over time, he couldn’t even imagine doing something like that. “I know that in a few years’ time you’re going to be embarrassed to hang around with me,” Mulder began. “But I’m glad we get to hang out and do this, and I hope that one day you will be too.”

“Ssssssh!” hushed William, pressing a finger to his lips. “You’re missing the movie daddy!”

Mulder couldn’t help but chuckle. It was like a miniature Scully admonishing him. “Sorry, you’re right,” he replied with a grin, and after kissing his son again, they settled back on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie. 

xxxxx

“How’s Eleanor doing?”

Scully paused to take a sip of water, followed by a drop of wine. She was trying to pace herself, aware that she hadn’t really had a proper drink since before she became pregnant with Ellie. She didn’t want to be drunk and disorderly before 8pm. “Great,” she replied. “You wouldn’t have thought that just a few weeks ago she was this lifeless little thing in hospital.”

“It must have been so scary. I remember when Trent was sick too.”

“It’s never good to see your baby ill,” Scully agreed. “But she’s back to her normal self again. And she’s full of smiles now,” she added with a grin of her own. “I just want to eat her up sometimes.”

“How is William doing with her?”

“Well…when she was sick he was great and super attentive towards her. But now I think he’s gone back to his boisterous ways. Eleanor seems to love it though. She always has a smile for him, even if he’s crashing his toys into her or trying to paint her face.”

Ellen laughed. “Oh god, he didn’t?”

“Last Tuesday.”

“I guess at least it wasn’t the walls.”

“I think the walls would have been easier to clean. That paint is supposed to wash clean off, but it took us a while. Ellie wasn’t too impressed by the end of it, yet she just laid there quietly and let him do it in the first place.” Scully shook her head with amusement. “How’s Trent?”

“He’s good,” said Ellen, as she finished chewing a piece of her salmon. “I can’t believe he goes to college soon.”

“I know. How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t want my baby to go. Buuuuut,” she added with a grin. “I am looking forward to having a house free from a grumpy, hormonal teenage boy for a while.”

“You’ll miss him when he’s gone.”

“Oh god I know.” 

“You know, you’re welcome to come to ours anytime you want when he’s gone. And before then too of course.”

“Thank you.” Ellen’s eyes twinkled. “Although I don’t think I’m going to be quite so lonely as I thought.”

“Oh? Are you getting the dog you talked about?”

“Not quite.”

“A cat?”

A shake of the head. Ellen’s smile widened. “I’m getting married.”

Scully’s knife and fork crashed onto the plate, making a loud noise. “You’re what?”

“I’m getting married.”

“You’re…? But…I didn’t…I didn’t know you were dating…”

“It’s been a bit of a whirlwind.”

“No kidding!” Scully realized Ellen was waiting for a response other than shock. “Who is this guy? It’s a guy right?”

“Of course it is.”

“Who is he? You never said anything!” She tried not to sound too hurt that Ellen hadn’t confided in her, but it didn’t quite work. They always told each other everything.”

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Ellen apologized. “You’ve been so busy and I was going to tell you and then Ellie was hospitalized.”

“I’m not too busy for you,” Scully insisted, even though she admitted inwardly that she had been preoccupied in recent weeks. “Not for something like this.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ellen took a large sip of wine. “His name is Sean.”

“Sean?”

“Yeah. He’s 48, an engineer, divorced, a son and a daughter.”

“How old?” Scully interrupted.

“Um his daughter is twenty three, and his son is eighteen and at college. He’s been divorced for about three years,” Ellen continued, anticipating her friend’s next question. “It was an amicable split. They just drifted apart and no third party was involved. He’s completely over her.”

“And how long have you been dating?”

“Two months.”

“Two months?” Scully’s jaw dropped in shock. “You’ve known him for two months and you’re getting married? Ellen!”

“What?”

“Two months is nothing.”

“Says the woman who’s still turning down marriage proposals after seven years.” Scully quietened, and Ellen realized she’d offended her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. What I meant was, this kind of thing may not be for you, but I’m happy. And besides, I met him years ago at a friend’s party, but we just didn’t stay in touch. I saw him again in the grocery store a few months back and he recognized me and invited me for a drink.” Ellen sensed her friend’s worry. “Dana, he’s great. He’s charming, he’s polite, he’s attentive…and he’s hot!” she added with a grin. 

“I just can’t believe this,” Scully murmured, shaking her head.

“Me either.”

“But engaged? Already?”

Ellen shrugged. “He asked.”

“When?”

“Last weekend.” Scully didn’t ask for details but that didn’t stop her friend. “We went away for the weekend and he proposed on the beach. It was beautiful.” 

“Have you set a date already?”

“No not yet. But I’m sure it won’t be long. Listen, Dana…” Ellen reached out, placing her hand on Scully’s arm. “Life’s too short. I’ve been telling myself that a while now, but it’s true. I love Sean, he loves me, and he gets on great with Trent, who I think is looking forward to having step siblings. And you and Mulder are more than happy how you are, and I respect that, but Sean and I want to get married. I hoped you’d be happy for me.”

Scully couldn’t tell what she was feeling. On the one hand she was happy that her friend seemed in a good place, but she was also worried – as she’d said, two months wasn’t long. But there was a little part of her shocked that Ellen was going to beat her down the aisle, though of course it had been Scully’s own choice not to get married – it wasn’t for a lack of Mulder trying. She forced a smile, not wanting to hurt her best friend’s feelings. “Of course I’m happy for you,” she said, getting to her feet to step around the table to hug Ellen. “I love you, and I can’t wait to me him.”

“Thank you,” Ellen said gratefully, leaving Scully to feel like an awful friend.

xxxxx

Mulder was still up when Scully walked through the front door, watching a black and white movie on the television. “Look who’s home.”

“Hi.” Scully closed the door behind her and shrugged off her coat. Mulder noted with a sly grin that it took her two attempts to hang her jacket up. 

“Are you drunk?”

Pushing her hair back behind her ears, Scully shook her head. “I think I was,” she admitted as she joined him on the sofa. “But now I’m not so sure.” She snuggled into Mulder’s embrace. “How was your night?”

“It was good. Will and I ate our body weight in popcorn.”

“Oh god. How was the movie?”

“He was asleep twenty minutes from the end. I suspect we’ll have to have movie night again tomorrow night so he can find out what happened.”

“How was Eleanor?”

“Good as gold. We had a couple of diaper changes, but other than that she was out like a light after I gave her a bottle. How was your night?”

“It was fine.”

“Just fine? It’s Ellen, I thought you ladies always had fun.” Scully said nothing. “Did something happen?”

“Ellen’s getting married,” Scully announced, and Mulder’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Really?” Mulder felt his heart miss a beat. It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting Scully to say. 

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t even realize she was dating anyone seriously.”

“Me either.”

“Wow. This is…wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Good for her though.” Scully lifted her head up to look at Mulder. “What?”

“Mulder, she hardly knows this guy.”

“Well she obviously knows him well enough to think he’s the one for her.” 

“He’s divorced.”

“And so is Ellen.”

“Yes but –”

“You know Scully, you could be engaged too if you’d just say yes.”

She glared at him. “I’m not jealous.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“I just want what’s best for my best friend.”

“I understand that. Maybe this guy –”

“Sean.”

“Sean. Maybe he is what’s best for her.”

“What if he isn’t?” 

“Well, Ellen is old enough to make her own decisions, so it looks like you’re going to have to suck it up and accept that. Don’t push her away, make an effort to get to know him. I mean you haven’t even met him Scully and already you hate him.” A thought sprung to Mulder’s mind. “Why don’t we ask Ellen if they would like to go out for dinner one night next week?” Scully’s expression suggested she wasn’t overly keen on the idea. “It’ll give us a chance to meet him, and Ellen will think you’re making an effort. Come on Scully, she’s your best friend. I remember it was important to you that Ellen liked me.”

“Yes, but that was you. Ellen loved you.”

“And you might love Sean.”

“I know.” Scully sighed. “I just thought Ellen might have told me she was thinking about getting married.”

“Maybe it was a surprise even to her. It sounds like it was a pretty whirlwind romance.”

Scully nodded. “I guess I always figured I’d be walking down the aisle before her. I know,” she added, before Mulder could interrupt. “I know I had plenty of chances –”

“And I know why you haven’t taken them. I need to be romantic, I get it.”

“I am happy for Ellen,” Scully said, ignoring him. “I just don’t want to see her get hurt.”

“Call her tomorrow. Arrange a double date. Wow,” Mulder said to himself. “I haven’t been on a double date since I was in college.”

“What happened?”

Mulder’s cheeks pinked. “I slept with my friend’s date.”

“Mulder!”

“She was hot!”

Laughing, Scully shook her head. “I’m not sure I should take you on a date.”

“Oh believe me Scully, you’re the only one for me.”

“But what if I find Sean hot?”

“Would you accept his marriage proposal?”

“Maybe if he brought me flowers.” Before Mulder could sulk, Scully got to her feet. “Come on Mulder’s it’s late. Let’s go to bed, otherwise it won’t be long before William wakes us up.”

Mulder picked up the remote and switched off the television, before following his partner towards the stairs. “Hey Scully.” Mulder reached out and took hold of Scully’s hand, stopping her in her tracks. He tugged on her hand, pulling her back towards him. “I may not be the most romantic guy in the world, but I’m working on it. And one day I’ll surprise you and propose and you’ll say yes.”

Scully gave him a sweet smile in response, and squeezed his hand. “I know you will.”

“But in the meantime, just know that I love you. You’re the love of my life Scully, and even if you keep rejecting my advances, I still consider myself lucky that I get to grow old with you.”

Scully’s eyes filled with tear, and she stepped in closer towards him. “You know,” she began, her voice thick with emotion. “That would have been a good lead in for a proposal.” She saw realization dawn on Mulder’s face. 

“Wait, I –”

“Too late,” she replied with a grin, but rewarded him with a sweet kiss. “I love you too Mulder. Now take me to bed, and if you’re good I’ll see if I can’t perform a little striptease for – oh!” Scully exclaimed, as Mulder immediately lifted her into his arms and began walking up the stairs. “Mulder, you’ll –”

“Sssh!” Mulder paused. “You’ll wake the kids. You’ll ruin everything if you wake the kids.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Five minutes Scully.”

“Ok.”

“I mean it. We’re going to be late. I’m going to get the car started up.” Mulder peered into the nursery, frowning as he saw Scully busy holding Ellie rather than making the finishing touches to her outfit that evening. “Scully?”

“Hmm.”

“We need to go.”

Scully placed her lips against Ellie’s forehead, startling her daughter, who then grinned up at her mom. “She feels a little warm.”

“She does?” Mulder stepped into the room to get a closer look.

“I’m worried she might have a fever.”

“It’s just come on?” Mulder held his hands out for the baby but Scully didn’t take the hint.

“Maybe I should stay with her.”

Suddenly it clicked. “Nice try Scully,” he said to her. 

“What?” Scully tried – and failed – to look surprised. 

“You can’t get out of tonight.”

“I’m not trying to get out of tonight. I think Eleanor is sick.”

“And your mom had four kids Scully. She was able to deal with colds back then, and I’m sure she can now too.”

“It wasn’t long ago Ellie was in hospital.”

“Look at her Scully.” Both adults looked down at the baby in Scully’s arms, who was attempting to cram her little fist in her mouth quite contentedly. “She’s fine. IF she’s sick, I’m sure it’s nothing but a cold. I know what you’re doing you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You still have to come tonight. You’re not getting out of it that easily.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Taking his eyes off of Ellie, Mulder looked up at Scully, folding his arms in front of him. “Of course you do. You just don’t want to go out with Ellen tonight.”  
Scully at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “It’s not that I don’t want to see Ellen.”

“You just don’t want to see Sean.”

“I don’t like him.”

“You’ve never met him!”

“I just know I won’t like him.”

“Give him a chance Scully. Ellen’s going to marry him soon.”

“Not if I can help it,” she pouted, ignoring Mulder’s warning look. 

“Scully –”

“Relax,” she said, kissing Ellie’s cheek before padding over to her daughter’s crib, placing the baby back inside. “I’m not going to do anything.”

“Good, because Ellen will never forgive you. And you want her to be happy, right?” After a moment Scully nodded. “Good, and besides, if you’re that jealous, maybe we can have a double wedding, as well as a double date. Hey!” Mulder exclaimed, as Ellie’s teddy bear made contact with the side of his head. 

“Shut up Mulder,” ordered Scully as she moved past him to head out of the room. “We’re going to be late.”

xxxxx

“Dana!”

Scully glanced up as she heard her friend’s voice calling out to her. She forced a smile as Ellen came into view, standing to greet her. Next to her a gentleman also got to his feet, smiling as their visitors approached. “Hi Dana.” Ellen pulled her friend in for a hug, before stepping to the side to greet Mulder. “Hi Mulder.”

“Hi El,” he replied. “You look great.”

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad for someone who hasn’t had any sleep over the past ten weeks.”

“Are you kidding? He sleeps through Eleanor’s late night wake up calls.”

“What do you mean? She hardly wakes up now.”

Scully raised her eyebrows, a smile playing at her lips. “You hardly wake up you mean.”

Mulder shrugged. “Whatever.” 

Ellen shook her head, bemused. “You’ll get used to them,” she said to the man standing next to her, before remembering her manners. “Sean, this is Fox Mulder, and Dana Scully. Guys, this is Sean.” She smiled nervously, clearly desperate for her friends to like her fiancé. Scully finally allowed herself to look at the man before her. He was a similar height to Mulder, although somewhat broader, and was fair in complexion – blond hair, bright blue eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses, and pale skin. He was sporting a broad smile and Scully then watched as Mulder immediately held out his hand in greeting. “Good to meet you Sean,” he said, shaking the other man’s hand, before shooting Scully a warning look. She forced a smile and also reached out to shake his hand. “Hi Sean.”

“Hi Dana. I’m so happy to finally meet you,” Sean replied as they all took a seat. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good I hope.”

“Well….some of it was good,” Sean said, his eyes twinkling. “I may have heard a little about what you girls get up to on your nights out too.”

“Don’t believe any of it.”

“Believe it all,” Mulder stage whispered. 

“How are the kids?” Ellen asked politely. 

“Sending us both to an early grave.” 

“You have three, right?”

Mulder nodded in response to Sean’s question. “And we know it.”

“How old are they?”

“Ashley is sixteen, William is five and Ellie is ten weeks.”

“Wow, two girls.”

“Yeah, I always thought girls would be easier than boys, but then we wound up with a teenager.”

“Tell me about it,” Sean replied, as Scully picked up a menu to scan it. “They’re the worst.”

“Ellen tells me you have two children,” Scully said casually, not looking up. 

“I do, one of each.”

“And do they live with you, or your ex-wife?”

“Oh, we share custody,” Sean replied, as Mulder kicked his partner beneath the table. It was going to be a long night. 

Xxxxx

“How’s the salmon Dana?”

Scully finished chewing before answering. “Delicious, thank you.”

Sean had been trying to politely engage her in conversation for the past hour, but Mulder could see that Scully was trying to resist his charms. He personally found Sean to be friendly and fun, and most importantly completely and utterly smitten with Ellen. He knew that Scully was apprehensive about their relationship, given that they were now engaged after a brief period of dating, but Ellen seemed happy, and that was the main thing. 

“So have you two set a date for the wedding?”

“Not yet,” Ellen answered, smiling over at her fiancé. 

“But the sooner the better. We don’t want to wait around.”

“Why is that?”

Mulder stared hard at his partner, well aware she was doing her best to avoid his gaze.

“We’d just like to finalize everything soon. Life’s too short to hang around. We know we love each other and we want to spend the rest of our lives with one another. We don’t need to wait.”

“You’re talking to the King and Queen of waiting,” Ellen interrupted, smiling. “How many times have you proposed now Mulder?”

She’d meant it as a joke, but Mulder knew that Scully had taken the jibe personally. “Not everybody needs to get married,” his partner answered defensively. “Besides, we have three children together. If that isn’t a sign of commitment, I don’t know what is.” She looked as though she was about to cry. 

“You’ve been together a long time,” Sean commented, and Mulder nodded, trying to play nice.

“Officially six years or so, but we’ve known each other a long long time.”

“Six years?” Sean looked confused. “I’m sorry, I thought you said you had a sixteen year old.”

“We do,” Scully replied sternly. “If you’ll excuse me, I need the bathroom.” With that she set down her napkin and rose from the table, hurrying off in the direction of the bathrooms.

“Shit.”

“It’s ok,” Mulder reassured Ellen, who was aware she’d upset her friend. “I’ll go.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend Dana.”

“You didn’t. I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.”

Xxxxxx

Mulder caught up with Scully just as she was about to walk into the ladies’ toilets. “Scully.” He reached out, grabbing hold of her hand, and pulled her back towards him. “Wait up.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Ok, first of all, I’m not the one who upset you.” Scully sighed, realizing he was right, and relaxed in his hold. “What’s wrong? I know it’s not what Sean said about Ashley, because he obviously didn’t know.”

“Mulder, you heard –”

“I know what Ellen said, but Scully you know Ellen by now. She’s your best friend, and she loves nothing more than joking around with us. That’s all it was, a joke. You don’t usually take it so seriously.”

“Well maybe this time it hurt.”

He eyed her cautiously. “Are you jealous?”

Scully’s eyes widened. “What? Why would I be?”

“You said yourself that you always saw you getting married before Ellen again. Now she’s finally doing it.”

“No, I’m not jealous Mulder.”

“Because if you are…” Mulder wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Scully finally allowed herself a small smile. 

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not though. You’re being rude to Sean.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Why not Scully? He’s a great guy. He’s trying incredibly hard with you too. I mean, if I had any insecurities I’d possibly even say he’s trying to flirt with you –”

“He’s not trying to flirt with me.”

“Maybe not, but he’s trying to get you onside and you keep dismissing him.”

“I’m not dismissing him.”

“Really? Bringing up his divorce? Questioning how long he and Ellen have known one another? It’s not your most subtle work there Scully.”

Another sigh. “I don’t think he’s good enough for Ellen.”

“You haven’t even stopped to get to know him. Does Ellen say she’s happy?”

“Yes, but –”

“Does Ellen look happy?” 

Scully paused, before nodding reluctantly. “And does Sean seem head over heels with her too?” 

“I-”

“You know he does. Now you’re going to go clean up or do whatever you have to do, and we’re going to go back to the table, minus the attitude. Give the guy a chance Scully.”

“And what if I’m right? What if he does end up hurting her?”

“If it happens, you can kick him in the balls and tell me that you told me so.”

“What if I kick you in the balls too?”

“That wouldn’t be beneficial to either of us. Come on,” he said, squeezing her hand. “Give it a go. Ellen is your best friend, and she just wants you to be happy for her. He’s a nice guy. Come see for yourself.”

“Ok,” Scully replied, letting out a deep breath. “I’ll be out in a second.”

xxxxxx

When Scully returned from the bathroom, she had indeed done what Mulder had suggested, and left her preconceived opinions about Sean behind. Ellen’s fiancé didn’t appear phased by any of it, and continued making polite conversation with Scully, relieved when this time she actually made an effort to respond. By the time they’d finished their main courses and were contemplating dessert, it seemed as though Scully had even warmed to his charms as they swapped stories of raising teenagers and dealing with the stress of college applications, after Sean had apologized for his earlier confusion over Ashley. Mulder and Ellen simply listened, both pleased to see the two of them getting along. 

“I’d definitely recommend visiting the places where your daughter is interested in studying, just so she can get a feel of the area.”

“Oh we plan to. We’re hoping to go out to California in a few weeks for her top choice.”

“We are?” Mulder asked. It was news to him.

“I mentioned it the other day. I said we could pop over to Bill’s before we come home.” 

“Wait, what?”

Scully smirked. “I suggested we visit Bill. I presume that was around the time you stopped listening.”

“Bill is Dana’s brother,” Ellen explained to Sean. “Protective older brother.”

“Scary older brother,” Mulder explained. “He hates me.”

“I think he’s warmed to you,” Scully protested. “A little. I mean he doesn’t growl when you enter the house now, so things are improving.”

Sean smiled. “Where else is your daughter interested in studying?”

“Boston is high on her list, and I think she found somewhere in Philadelphia too.”

“I don’t get why she wants to move away.”

“Didn’t you go over to England?”

Mulder nodded – albeit reluctantly – in response to Ellen’s question. “But I wanted to get away from my family. But my parents were always arguing. We’re cool, so I don’t see why Ashley would want to leave us.”

“Unfortunately kids grow up too quickly,” Sean said in sympathy. “Enjoy them while they’re young.”

“At least until they start teething anyway,” Ellen commented. “And then they start having meltdowns in public. And –”

“Ellen, I thought you were supposed to be our friend?”

Xxxxx

When the check arrived, Sean insisted on paying, despite Mulder and Scully’s best attempts to get there first. As he headed over to the counter to pay, Scully sent Mulder after him to at least try and contribute something towards it. He agreed, aware that she wanted to speak to Ellen alone. As soon as he was out of earshot, Scully abandoned the task of putting on her jacket and moved over to her friend. “El, I owe you a huge apology.”

Ellen looked up but didn’t comment. She didn’t need to ask why Scully was apologizing.

“My behavior earlier was inexcusable. I’m sorry for the way I acted towards Sean. It was childish and uncalled for, but I just…I just wanted to make sure he was good enough for you.”

“He is,” Ellen replied, smiling. 

“I know that now. But you’re my best friend, and the last thing I want is to see you get hurt. I was just being protective.”

“I know Day, and I love you for it. But Sean’s great.”

“I know.”

“He gets on really well with Mulder too.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”

“Listen, I’m not asking you to be his number one fan, but I’d really like it if you could at least be happy for us. It would mean a lot if we had your approval.”

“Oh El, of course you do.” Scully wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her in for a tight hug. “I’m really happy for you, honestly.”

“Does that mean you’ll come to the wedding?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Ellen pulled back, grinning widely. “Does that mean you’ll be my Maid of Honor?”

“What?”

“Will you be my Maid of Honor?”

“I…Are you sure?”

Ellen nodded. “I mean I asked Trent but he said he wouldn’t wear the dress…of course I’m sure!”

“Even after tonight?”

“Especially after tonight.”

Scully didn’t even have to think about it. “I’d love to.”

Ellen pulled her in for another hug. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“I may ask if we can steal your baby girls too. I was hoping Ellie would be a tiny flower girl, and I’d really love Ashley to be a bridesmaid too.”

“Well, Ellie can’t speak for herself yet so I’ll agree on her behalf, and Ashley loves any excuse to buy new clothes and shoes, so I can’t imagine there’ll be a problem.”

“Thank you.”

“I really am happy for you El.”

“I know.”

Once they’d broken free from their hug, wiped their damp eyes and slipped into their jackets, Mulder and Sean had returned from speaking to their waitress. “All set?” Sean asked Ellen, who nodded.

“She said yes.”

“That’s great!”

He smiled – a genuine smile – which only served to make Scully feel worse. “Sean, I apologize,” she began, surprising Mulder in the first place. “I’m sorry for the way I acted around you earlier, and I’m sorry if I caused you any offence. Ellen is my best friend, and I was just looking out for her, not that that excuses my behavior.”

Sean shook his head, dismissing her comments. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad Ellen has people in her life who look out for her.”

“You’re being too kind.”

“Not at all. Hopefully we can do this again sometime.”

Scully nodded. “We’d like that,” she replied, looking at Mulder for confirmation. He smiled his approval. “Maybe you can come round for dinner one evening next week and meet the kids.”

“Do we really want to punish the guy Scully?”

“Well Ellie’s not so bad.”

“Only because she can’t talk yet.”

“Dinner sounds great.”

“Ok, I’ll call you tomorrow and we can sort something,” Scully said to Ellen.

“Great, I’ll speak to you then. Night honey.” 

They all said their goodbyes – the two women hugging while the men shook hands. Scully surprised everyone – even herself – when she reached out to wrap her arms around Sean in a polite hug, but it appeared he’d won her over. As they stepped out of the restaurant, the couples went their separate ways. Mulder slipped his arm around Scully as they began the short walk back to their car. “You good?”

Scully smiled. “We’re good.”

xxxxx

“Well that was an eventful evening,” Mulder commented as he pulled back the comforter and slipped into bed. Scully glared at him as she removed her bathrobe and hung it up before joining him. 

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“Don’t say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know what?”

“I know nothing Scully. All I’m going to say is that it looks like Sean wasn’t as awful as you first thought –”

“Shut up.”

“So technically –”

“Mulder, I swear if you finish your sentence you’ll be sleeping in the living room tonight.”

“I was right and you were wrong.”

“That’s it, get out.” She giggled as Mulder reached out and began tickling her. “Mulder, stop it!”

“Say it.”

“Never.”

“I was right.”

“You had a fifty fifty chance.”

“I was right.”

“He could still be an asshole.”

“Say it –”

“Alright!” Mulder paused in his ministrations as he waited for his partner to speak. “You were semi-correct in your judgements, HOWEVER we’ll have to wait at least another forty years to see if you were actually right.”

“Forty years?”

“I think so.”

“We’ll be…god Scully, we’ll be in our eighties. We’re so old.”

“I know. But at least then I can beat you off of me with my walking cane.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Mulder smiled. “I guess at least you’ll still want me around in forty years’ time.”

“No one else will have you.”

“That’s true.”

“Besides, for better or for worse, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, I thought that was only if you married me.”

Scully shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out…one day.”

Mulder nodded thoughtfully. “One day.”

“I’m just grateful that you didn’t run off with Ellen tonight,” Scully commented with a wicked grin, cosying up to Mulder in the bed. 

“Sorry?” 

“You said the last time you went on a double date you ended up sleeping with the other girl. I presume it wasn’t the case again.”

“Not this time unfortunately.”

“What do you mean “unfortunately? Does that mean you’ve been tempted before?” Scully’s smile had faded, and Mulder wasn’t sure he liked where the conversation was going. “Have you and Ellen –”

“No! God no Scully! Do you really think…? I mean, the thought hasn’t even crossed…” Mulder trailed off as he saw Scully’s lips turn up into a smile. She was having him on. “Very funny,” he said as she began to chuckle.

“Of course I know you haven’t Mulder. Ellen has far better taste.”

“Ha. Ha. What about you?”

“Ellen’s not my type.”

“Does that mean Sean is?”

Scully took a moment to think. “I admit he is quite charming…not to mention hot.”

“What?” It was Mulder’s turn to look put out. 

“And he’s good in bed.”

“How do you know that?”

“Ellen told me.”

Now it was a look of disgust. “You talk about these things?”

“We talk about everything. Ellen just mentioned it in passing.”

“Yeah…well…I’m good in bed.”

Scully raised her eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“What do you mean oh really? You don’t have any complaints.”

“Not that I tell you.”

“Ok, now you’re worrying me.” Mulder sat up, the sheets pooling at his waist. “You mean you have complaints?”

After a moment Scully laughed, unable to keep up the charade any longer. “Of course I don’t.” She patted the mattress. “C’mon Mulder, it’s getting late.”

“You tell me I’m bad in bed and then you want to sleep?”

“I didn’t say you’re bad in bed,” she replied. “And I’m not going to tell you otherwise purely to feed your ego.”

“Maybe I want you to feed my ego. Or maybe I should call Ellen up to ask her what you’ve said to her.”

Scully’s giggles continued. “I’m sure she’d love that.”

“I’m good in bed Scully,” he insisted. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked, lifting herself up to kiss him. “You know, I don’t think I remember. Maybe you should prove it.”

So he did.


	48. Chapter 48

“Are you kidding me?”

Mulder stirred, shifting in the bed as Scully’s voice filtered through to his brain. He groaned as he came awake, opening his eyes to see his partner standing by the bed, her hands on her hips in Annoyed Scully mode. “What time is it?” he croaked, immediately closing his eyes again as he registered the sunlight filtering into the room. 

“It’s seven thirty.”

“Seven? Geez Scully, it’s early.” He rolled over onto his back, fully intending to go back to sleep, but Scully reached out and slapped his arm. “Ouch!” he exclaimed, feeling the sting on his bicep. Aware she wasn’t going to let him go back to sleep, Mulder sat up, rubbing his arm dramatically. “What was that for?”

Scully, who he noted was fully dressed despite the early hour on the weekend, shook her head. “Are you honestly telling me you can’t hear that?”

“Hear wh…” Sure enough, Mulder then heard the familiar cries of his youngest daughter coming through the baby monitor on the bedside table. He squinted up at Scully. “Has she been crying long?”

“Are you kidding me?” Scully repeated. “She’s been going all night.”

“All night?”

“Please don’t tell me you couldn’t hear it.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Are you wearing ear plugs?” Scully asked, not entirely joking. 

“Of course not.”

“She even woke William, and you know even an explosion couldn’t wake him once he’s asleep.”

“I’m tired,” Mulder complained, and he knew from the lift of Scully’s eyebrows that that was the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah, well that makes two of us. At least someone in this house slept through the night.”

“I’m sorry Scully. I was up until late working on the book. I think I slipped into a coma when I finally got to bed. I’ll get her.” He moved to get out of bed but 

Scully shook her head. “It’s ok,” she sighed. “I’ll go.”

Before he could argue she’d already walked out of the bedroom, on her way to the nursery. Over the baby monitor Mulder could hear her as she entered Ellie’s bedroom. “It’s ok baby,” he heard her whisper to their daughter as she reached into the crib and lifted her into her arms. “I get it. You’re having a bad day today.” Ellie’s cries decreased in volume somewhat, though she didn’t stop completely. “You don’t feel wet,” Scully announced, no doubt checking the baby for any diaper incidents. “Are you hungry again?” The twelve week old simply responded with more cries. “Shall we go see daddy? He slept through all the fun and excitement last night, so we can get our own back now can’t we?” Mulder smiled to himself. Fair’s fair, he thought. “And we know daddy can hear us right now, don’t we, so it won’t be a surprise to him to learn he gets diaper duty all day today. Maybe all week.” He could hear the smile in Scully’s voice, despite her obvious tiredness. The baby monitor suddenly went silent and Mulder heard his daughter’s wails getting louder. Moments later, Scully reappeared in the doorway, carrying an irritable Ellie. 

“What’s wrong Meatball?” Mulder asked, as Scully approached him. He held his arms out, taking the baby from his partner’s grasp, and held her against his chest. “You are a grumpy little girl today.”

“Not just today,” Scully commented as she perched on the bed next to father and daughter. “Let’s not forget she was going all night too.”

“I’m sorry Scully, I slept like a corpse.” Noticing Scully’s head drop, Mulder immediately regretted his words. Six years had passed since Scully had lost him, but it was still a fresh wound, and neither of them liked to mention it. “Why don’t you go back to bed?” he suggested, deciding to try and change the subject. “It’s the weekend. I can deal with Meatball and take the kids out of your hair for a while.”

Scully shook her head. “It’s ok, thank you. I’m up now.” She glanced down at the baby, smiling as she noticed that already Ellie had begun to quieten. “You know, every now and then I think to myself how much she’s growing up, but seeing her in your arms makes me realize just how tiny she is.”

Mulder followed his partner’s gaze down to the baby. “She’s just like her mom and sister. Short stuff.”

“Don’t knock it. Good things come in small packages,” Scully replied with a smile. 

“Oh I’m not complaining at all. There’s still a career ahead of you in baseball Meatball, even if the basketball doesn’t work out.”

“And what if she’d rather be a ballerina? Or a scientist?”

Mulder wrinkled his nose. “A girl can have hobbies Scully. Besides, we missed the boat with Ash, and Will isn’t interested in those sports. Ellie’s my only hope.”

“Speaking of Will, he’s downstairs with Ashley, ready and waiting for you.”

He looked confused. “Me?”

“It’s Saturday. You promised him you’d take him swimming today.”

“I did?”

“He wanted to know when our pool would be ready and wasn’t happy with your response. Remember?” 

Suddenly the conversation came flooding back to Mulder. William was a kid who liked immediate gratification, so when the builders arrived to begin work on their pool out in the backyard, the little boy expected it to be finished within a few hours. He wasn’t particularly happy when his parents told him it might take a while, and so Mulder had promised to take him swimming each weekend until it was done. “Of course.” With his free hand, Mulder rubbed his eyes wearily. “I was hoping to work on the book this morning.”

“You promised William.”

“I know.” He sighed. “Ok, ok. I’ll write when we get back.”

Scully frowned. “Are you sure you aren’t doing too much to it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when you’re not taking care of the kids, you’re staying up all hours to finish this book.”

“It needs doing Scully.”

“I know that.”

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“I don’t want you to do anything.” Scully took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. They were all cranky due to a lack of sleep, and getting angry wasn’t going to solve anything. “I was just thinking that maybe we should consider looking into outside help.”

“Help?”

“With the kids. We could get someone to look after Ellie and Will for a few hours after school.”

Mulder shook his head. “No.”

“You can’t balance deadlines with tiny humans.”

“I’m not having someone else bring up the kids.”

“I’m not saying that. It’ll just be for a few hours.”

“We’re raising our kids Scully, not anyone else. I’m not being a shitty parent who palms their –”

“Are you calling me a shitty parent?”

“What?”

“Are you forgetting when I used to send Ashley over to Emma’s?”

“No –”

“I did it so I could earn a living and give Ashley a better life. What else was I supposed to do?” She was serious, and Mulder immediately wished he could have taken the words back. 

“I’m not saying you were a shitty parent Scully.”

“Oh really? Because that’s how it sounds to me.” 

“I liked Emma.”

“But you don’t want someone like her helping out with the kids?” When Mulder didn’t answer, Scully sighed, then reached out to take Ellie from her father. “Forget it, I was only trying to help you. Next time I won’t bother.”

“Scully –”

“Don’t say anything. You’ve already said enough.” She stood up and walked towards the door.

“Scully.” Mulder tipped his head back, looking up to the ceiling for help. “You’re getting it all wrong. That’s not what I was saying.”

“Get dressed Mulder,” she ordered coolly. “William wants to go swimming, and you don’t want me to be a shitty parent like I am.” Before Mulder could call her back, Scully turned on her heel and stormed out of the bedroom. Mulder sighed, flopping back against the pillow, well aware it was going to be one of those days.

Xxxxx

Scully paced the living room once more, holding a still cranky Ellie in her arms. The baby wasn’t letting up with her crying, and nothing Scully could do would get her to settle down. She wasn’t even sure whether there was anything wrong – it seemed more like Ellie was crying for attention than anything else, already trying to test boundaries at such a young age. Mulder and William had just left to go swimming. The little boy was unbelievably excited at getting to hang out at the pool with his dad, while Mulder was subdued, aware he was in the dog house with Scully. 

“Come on baby,” Scully murmured to her daughter. “Please stop crying. For me?” Ellie ignored her mom, continuing to wail and wriggle in her arms. “Please?” Just then Scully heard Ashley switch on her music upstairs and turn the volume up. Soon the familiar sounds of Britney Spears filtered through the ceiling. Ellie’s cries intensified. “Great, just great,” Scully commented sarcastically. Abandoning her pacing, she ascended the stairs, heading to her oldest daughter’s bedroom. 

“Ashley?” She called, tapping on the door gently to no avail. The music was so loud that it was no surprise that her daughter couldn’t hear her. “Ashley!” Scully pushed open the door and stepped inside the bedroom. Ashley was sat in front of her desk, typing furiously on her keyboard. “Ashley!”

The teenager turned in her seat, smiling at her visitor, completely oblivious. “Hi mom.”

“Ashley, can you turn your music down?”

“What?”

“Turn your music down.”

“Why?”

“It’s too loud and I’m trying to get your sister to stop crying.”

Ashley looked down at her sister. “She’s stopped crying mom.”

“What? No she…” Scully paused as she glanced down at the baby in her arms. Sure enough, Ellie’s tears had stopped, and she was simply starring ahead at her sister. “Wow.”

“See, Ellie likes Britney too.”

“She certainly didn’t downstairs. I’m sure it’s not the music –” Scully watched as Ashley reached out and paused the CD she was playing. Moments later, Ellie shifted in her mom’s arms, her face reddening once again, and she let out a wail. 

“Now watch.” Ashley started up the music again, and soon Oops I Did It Again came sounding out. Within seconds Ellie had quietened once again. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding,” Scully said, shaking her head in amazement. 

“I told you mom!” Ashley reached out, taking hold of Ellie’s hand and turning it upwards, before giving her a little high five. “Us Britney fans have to stick together, right Ellie? Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game, oh baby baby!” Ashley sang along as the music continued to sound out, and Ellie’s lips finally turned up into a smile. The baby was clearly amused by her sister. 

“Of all the music you could have chosen from,” Scully murmured to her youngest daughter, both amused and relieved that finally they’d found something to keep the tears at bay. 

“You have excellent taste Ellie. Now you’ve just got to grow up so we can go to a Britney concert together.”

“Your dad is not going to like this. He hates Britney.”

“Where is dad?” Ashley asked, turning the music down ever so slightly so she could hear her mom’s answer. 

Scully took a seat on the bed. “He and William have gone swimming.”

“Oh, I thought I heard Will getting excited over something this morning. What time will they be back?”

Her mom shrugged. “I’ve no idea.”

Ashley eyed her mom searchingly. “Are you guys ok?”

“Of course.”

“Really?” Ashley was no fool. 

“We just had a little argument earlier.”

“What about?”

“It’s nothing to worry about sweetheart. We were both just tired and said some things we didn’t mean.” Ashley didn’t look convinced. “Every couple argues Ashley.”

“You guys don’t.”

Scully laughed. “Are you kidding? Of course we do, we just try not to do it in front of you guys.”

“Are you guys in trouble?”

“Sorry?”

“If you’re arguing a lot, does that mean you’re in trouble, or that you don’t want to be together?”

Her mom shook her head, then shifted on the bed, making room for her oldest daughter next to her. “I didn’t say we argued a lot honey. Of course we’re not in trouble. We may not agree with one another all of the time, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love each other.”

Taking her mom’s hint, Ashley stood up from her chair and joined her mom on the bed, scooting back so her back was against the wall. Careful not to jostle a now content Ellie, Scully mirrored Ashley’s position. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. By the time your dad gets back I’m sure we’ll have both forgotten what it was about.”

“What did dad do?”

Scully smiled. “He didn’t do anything. Like I said, we were both exhausted. We’re not the first couple to argue though honey, and we won’t be the last.”

“I guess not.” Ashley looked down at her lap, studying her nails. 

Scully knew that something was on her daughter’s mind other than her parents’ earlier argument. “Are you ok sweetheart?” Ashley nodded. “How are things with you and Adam?”

Letting out a deep breath, Ashley shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“They’re not great,” she admitted. “We’ve been arguing a lot lately too.”

“Well sweetheart, like I said, a lot of couples argue. Can I ask what you’ve been arguing about?” Scully asked, not wanting to pry too much and have Ashley close up on her. 

“Everything. College especially.”

“College?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I think Adam is holding me back.”

“Really?” That came as a surprise to Scully. Ashley always seemed to rule the relationship. “In what way?”

“Well he’s said if I move away to college, he’ll move too.”

“Well that’s…nice of him,” Scully commented, not wanting to see Mulder’s reaction when he found out. “Isn’t it?”

“But I wanted to go away to college myself. I want to make new friends and have fun.” 

Scully failed to conceal her smile. “I see.”

“I mean, college is supposed to be a time when I learn how to be independent, and I can’t do that if he’s constantly hanging around me.”

“That is true. Have you tried talking to him about this?”

Ashley shook her head. “I keep meaning to, but I don’t know how to bring it up.”

“Just be honest. That’s the key to any relationship.”

“He says he loves me.”

“That’s…that’s good isn’t it?” Scully noticed her daughter didn’t sound too enthusiastic. “How do you feel about him?”

“I don’t know,” Ashley admitted. “When did you realize you were in love with dad? I mean, I know you’ve spoken about it before but I was thinking about it earlier.”

“Well…” Scully sighed. “Your dad and I were friends for a long time before anything more developed. That definitely helped.” She smiled to herself. “One time your dad and I were on a case and I remember giving dating advice to a woman there –”

“Why?” Ashley asked, clearly confused. “What did that have to do with a case?”

“Oh, it’s a long story. Anyway,” her mom continued. “I remember telling her that the relationships that last tend to be the ones rooted in friendship, and I stand by that. If you can’t be friends with someone and take on board their weaknesses, you’re going to struggle as the relationship evolves.”

“Does dad have a lot of weaknesses?”

“Only when it comes to housework,” Scully laughed. “He does. Or at least he certainly did. I’m not saying he’s without his flaws now, but as the years have passed he’s realized what’s important to him. He used to be obsessed with his work.”

“I remember you guys working a lot.”

Scully nodded. “We did. You know, I still regret that I wasn’t around for you as much as I should have been.”

“I remember you always being there when I needed you.”

“Your dad and I spent a lot of time traveling.”

“You had to work mom.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make it any easier. You’ll learn one day, if you ever have children of your own.”

Ashley smiled. “When did you and dad get together?”

Scully sighed as she thought back. “Officially it was when he got back from his trip to England. Do you remember that?”

Her daughter nodded. “I still have the Stonehenge baseball cap.”

“He was so proud of bringing that back for you.”

“Wait a second. What do you mean by officially?”

Scully realized she’d been caught out. “Well, I think that was when I realized just how much he meant to me. Your dad knew sooner, of course he did, but it took me a little longer.”

“Why?”

“Because there was so much at stake.”

“Like what?”

“Our friendship for starters, not to mention Mulder’s relationship with you. I was hesitant to take things forward because the last thing I wanted to do was ruin how things were between us. Between all of us.”

“But that didn’t happen.”

“No,” Scully smiled, looking down at Ellie, whose eyes were finally drooping. “No, it didn’t.”

“So you guys were seriously friends for all that time and nothing ever happened?” Ashley raised her eyebrows and at that moment Scully had no doubt whose looks her daughter had inherited. 

“Well…” She busied herself straightening out Ellie’s denim skirt. 

“Mom?” Ashley knew when Scully wasn’t telling her the whole story.

“I’m not saying nothing happened at all.”

Her oldest daughter’s lips turned up into a grin. “What happened?” She thought for a moment. “Actually, I don’t know if I want to know.”

“It was nothing sordid,” Scully said, not entirely telling the truth. She remembered the times that she and Mulder sought comfort in one another, long before they finally admitted their true feelings. 

“When did you and dad first kiss?” Ashley asked. “I asked when. I didn’t ask for details.”

Laughing, Scully shook her head. “I don’t know.” She thought back, her smile fading. “The first time your dad kissed me was unexpected.”

“Why?”

“Well…we weren’t together then, and he’d never given me any indication that he thought of me in any way other than as a friend and a co-worker.”

“What happened?”

Ellie had now fallen asleep, clearly not impressed with her mom’s story. “It’s complicated Ash.”

“Why?”

“It was a dark time in our lives.”

“I’m not a baby anymore mom.”

“I know you’re not.” Scully sighed. “Your dad and I had been arguing.” She saw Ashley smile. “Not just a normal argument. It was a bad one. We both said some things we would later regret, and I told him to get out of the apartment.” She continued before her inquisitive daughter could interrupt. “You overheard and came running out, begging him to stay.”

Ashley frowned. “I don’t know if I remember that.”

“You were quite young at the time. Like I said, it wasn’t a good time for us. I’d…I’d had concerns about my health and soon after found out about my cancer.” She saw Ashley’s gaze drop to her lap, and reached out, taking hold of her daughter’s hand. “Things were tense between your dad and I anyway, and then things reached boiling point.”

“What happened?” Scully took a deep breath. “You can tell me mom,” Ashley added, as though sensing her hesitation. 

“Your dad and I weren’t together at that point. I was on a case, and I went out on a date with a guy I met out there.”

“And dad found out?” She nodded. “What happened? Was he jealous?”

“Possibly, although I think he was more worried than anything.”

“Why?”

Scully shook her head. There were some things she didn’t want to discuss with her sixteen year old daughter, and Ed Jerse was one of them. “He’s your dad. He’s always worried about us.”

Ashley accepted her answer. “So what happened with this other guy?”

“It didn’t work out obviously. Your dad found out about it and we argued. Not just about my date, but a lot of things. You heard us arguing and got upset, so Mulder took you back to your bedroom to see if he could calm you down. By the time you were asleep we’d both calmed down ourselves and talked things over. Before your dad left, he kissed me.”

“How did you feel?”

“Shocked,” Scully admitted. 

“Was it nice?”

“It was…you know, I can’t actually remember,” her mom answered with a chuckle. “It was so unexpected that I didn’t really register it happening.”

“Did he tell you he loved you then?”

Scully shook her head. “No, not for a while after. But it made me look at him differently, and I started to realize that he did love me. I think it was when I had cancer that I realized just how he felt.”

“How did you know you were in love with him?”

“Well, at first he just got under my skin, and then he became a part of our family. I then realized that I couldn’t – or we couldn’t – live without him. By the time I came round your dad had already told me how he felt, but then one day it just clicked, and I realized that I’d spent the rest of my life regretting it if we didn’t at least try.”

“And here you are,” Ashley smiled.

“Here we are.”

“I can live without Adam, mom.”

Scully’s lips twitched. “I should hope so too.”

“I don’t think I love him.”

“I’m not belittling your feelings in anyway sweetheart, but you are sixteen. I don’t think I really fell in love until much later in life.”

“Did you love Jack like you love Mulder?”

“For a while I did,” Scully admitted. “I thought I’d found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It took a long time to get over him. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him.”

“Really?”

“Of course. He gave me you after all, and just like if ever anything happened between Mulder and I, I’d always love him for everything he’s given me.”

“But nothing’s going to happen, right?”

Scully moved to reassure her daughter. “Don’t sound so scared. Your dad and I are fine.”

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?”

After a moment her mom nodded. “I think so.”

“You do?” Ashley’s eyes lit up. 

“You should know by now that your dad is an expert in wearing me down, and I’m sure this won’t be any different. But,” she added. “That doesn’t mean you should let Adam wear you down either. Do what makes you happy sweetheart. No one else.”

“I’ll talk to Adam,” said the youngster, more to herself than her mom. 

“Good.”

“Only because I’d rather talk to him than see dad’s face when I tell him that Adam’s moving away with me.”

Laughing, Scully reached out and hugged her daughter. “You have a point.”

Xxxxx

“I come in peace.” Mulder entered the kitchen with his arms raised in surrender. Scully noticed that in his left hand he carried a bunch of pink roses. “I couldn’t find my white flag so I got you these instead.” Lowering his arms, he presented the flowers to his partner. “I’m sorry for being an ass earlier.”

Taking the flowers from him, Scully smiled. “Thank you. And I’m sorry for being cranky too.”

“You had every right, you’d had a long night.”

“That’s no reason to take it out on you.” She glanced down at the flowers in her hand. “They’re beautiful, thank you. And roses?”

“I know. I wasn’t sure if they meant I was trying too hard, or if I should have saved them for when I’d done something really wrong. I thought that would call for red though, not pink.”

“Pink.”

“It means appreciation. In that I appreciate everything you do. And staying up all night with Meatball. How’s she doing?”

Turning, Scully walked over to the cupboard beneath the sink and retrieved a vase. “Better actually. We finally found a way to keep her quiet.”

“You did?”

“Well Ashley did.”

“What magic spell did she weave?”

Scully paused, wanting to see Mulder’s reaction. “Britney Spears.”

“Britney…what?”

“Ashley was playing her CD earlier. I walked into her room carrying Eleanor and she immediately stopped crying.”

Mulder shook his head. “It must have been a one-off.”

“That’s what I thought, until we tested the theory. Every time Ashley switched off the music, she started crying again.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Of all the things.”

“I know.”

“So we’re stuck with Britney?”

“It looks like it.”

Mulder didn’t look too happy at the prospect. “Where’s Meatball now?”

“Asleep in her carrier in Ashley’s room. That way we don’t have to be subjected to Britney until it’s absolutely necessary.”

“Good call Scully.”

“Where’s William?” 

“Upstairs supposedly finding his school book for us to read. I bet you anything he’ll be playing with his train set instead.”

“Probably.”

As Scully finished filling the vase with water, Mulder moved over to her side. “Listen Scully, about earlier.”

“It’s fine.”

“No it’s not. The last thing I was implying was that you were a bad mom. That’s not what I meant at all. On the contrary. You’re a great mom Scully. The best.” She didn’t look convinced. “I just meant…” Mulder sighed, wondering how to get his point across without making things worse. “Emma did a great job with Ash, and she was great with her. But while I’m able to, I want to look after Ellie. I want to be here for her, and take Will to school and pick him up when I can. I wanna be around for Meatball’s first word and when she walks, I want to see her firsts. I know you’re only thinking of me, and I know things are going to get crazy when my deadline approaches, but I’m happy to do it. At least for the time being.”

He sensed Scully soften. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

“Because I know you Mulder. I know that sometimes work can take over you, and the last thing I want is you resenting us for having to stay at home.”

“Do you honestly think I would?”

“The old Mulder would.”

“The old Mulder had his head up his ass and didn’t recognize a good thing when it was standing right in front of him.” He reached out, pulling Scully in towards him. “I want this Scully. If I start to find I can’t manage things, then we’ll look at getting some outside help, but for now I’m happy to do this. If you’re happy for me to do this.”

Scully responded by kissing him on the lips. “Of course I am. But the minute I come home and find you singing and dancing around to Britney, I’m calling in a babysitter, ok?”

“Deal.”


	49. Chapter 49

"Race you daddy!"

Mulder glanced up as William ran off in front of him. "Ok buddy, I'm coming," he called back, not moving from his spot on the beach. Next to him sat Scully and Ashley, while Ellie was sprawled out on a picnic blanket, having been slathered from head to toe in sunscreen, much to her disgust. They were spending a long weekend on the west coast after Ashley had expressed interest in attending the University of California. They'd spent a couple of days in Davis so the youngster could get a feel of the place and the family could have a well-deserved break, and were now in San Diego, having a day to themselves before visiting Bill and Tara on the way back to the airport. The morning had been spent chasing an excited William around the zoo and now they were enjoying some relaxation time on the beach, taking advantage of the hot summer weather.

"What are you doing?" Scully asked, eyeing Mulder accusingly.

"I'm giving him a head start."

"Have you met Will? He doesn't need a head start." Scully watched as William's lead increased, and the little boy headed towards the water. "Mulder, catch him before he goes in."

"He won't go in Scully. I'll catch him."

"You're not as young as you like to think you are. Mulder!"

"Ok!" Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Mulder got to his feet and ran off in pursuit of his son. As he ran off into the distance, Scully clicked her tongue and shook her head.

Ashley laughed next to her as she watched her dad and brother. "I don't know who the adult is and who's the kid."

"It's debatable that's for sure." Scully didn't take her eyes off of her son, watching as he approached the water. "Come on Mulder," she murmured under her breath.

"Dad will get him."

Ashley was right – but only just. Mulder reached his son just as William's feet entered the water, and he lifted the little boy into the air, turning him upside down. From their position on the beach Scully and Ashley could hear William shriek as he was caught and then dangled upside down.

"He has so much energy," Ashley commented, before glancing down at Ellie. The little girl was concentrating hard, and Scully suspected she knew what her daughter was doing. Just two days before Ellie had rolled from her stomach onto her back – from her reaction it was accidental – and the four month old seemed determined to try it again. She was certainly an active baby although she was content too – most of the time. When she wasn't, Mulder and Scully enlisted Ashley's help by borrowing the teenager's CDs – it seemed that Ellie had inherited her sister's taste in music.

"You're one to talk. You were just as bad when you were his age, if not worse."

"I was not!"

"You were! Why else do you think your dad called you 'Tigger?'" Scully noticed the surprised expression on her daughter's face. "Don't you remember that?"

"I remember it, I just thought he called me it because I liked Winnie the Pooh."

"And because you couldn't stop bouncing."

Ashley laughed, shaking her head. "I can't remember."

"It was like you were on a permanent sugar rush sometimes," Scully recalled. "Although," she added, reaching down to tickle Ellie, eliciting a giggle from the baby. "If this little one is anything to go by, I think she might be even worse than you and William combined."

"Surely no one can be worse than Will?" They both watched as Mulder dunked William into the water, and heard the little boy shriek with glee. As Mulder lifted him back out, William reached out for his dad, trying to get him wet but to no avail. In he went again, this time splashing his dad.

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Xxxxxx

"So…" Mulder and William re-joined Scully and Ashley in time for a picnic lunch on the beach. William had soon tired of eating however and had set about making sandcastles, giving Mulder and Scully the chance to talk to their daughter. "You've had some time to process the past few days. How are you feeling about California?" He asked casually but Scully knew that Mulder was more than interested to hear Ashley's answer. He was dreading the day that the youngster moved out – as was Scully – and was hoping she'd choose a college close to home. Ashley however seemed determined to spread her wings. "I like it," she answered.

"You do?" Scully could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It was a cool place. The program they offer is one of the best too."

"It is."

"But it's only the first place I've looked at. I need to keep my options open."

"Yes," Mulder replied, relief evident. "You do. There are plenty of colleges out there."

"There are some good courses in Europe too."

"Europe?"

Even Scully looked up, surprised. Ashley hadn't expressed interest in traveling abroad before now. "That could be cool." Neither of her parents replied. After a moment her lips twitched and she began to laugh. "I can't do it, I'm sorry. Your faces."

Realizing their daughter was joking, both parents relaxed. "Very funny."

"Your expression was a picture dad."

"I'll get you back la –"

"William, no!"

All heads turned towards William, who was kneeling quietly behind them, building sandcastles – or so they thought. Suddenly Mulder realized just why Scully had called out. "Will, you don't bury your sister!"

William was playing in the sand like his parents thought, however sandcastles had been abandoned. Instead he had been piling mounds of sand over Ellie's tiny feet. And once again the baby wasn't protesting. Before anyone else could react, Scully had scooted forward and lifted Ellie up into her arms, brushing the sand off of her daughter. It was then that the little girl started to fuss.

"We were playing mom!" William protested, unsure as to why his game was interrupted.

"I know you were buddy, but Ellie's too little for that game. It's dangerous."

"She liked it."

"I know she did," Mulder answered, as Ellie let out a wail. He glanced over at his daughter, shaking her head. "Meatball, you have got to stand up for yourself."

"I don't get it," Scully murmured, trying to quieten the baby. The last thing she wanted to do was hum Britney songs in public, but if Ellie began to cry in earnest it would have to be an option. "He treats her like that and she lets him."

"She wants to play. I wanted to play," William sulked, and Mulder reached out, pulling his son onto his lap, tickling him.

"I know you did. How about you bury me instead?" He didn't look at Scully, not wanting to see the sorrow in her eyes. She'd already buried him once.

William wriggled out of his arms. "That will take me allllllll day."

"Well then you'd better get started, hadn't you?"

Accepting the challenge, William got to his feet in search of his bucket, ready to collect more sand.

"Crisis averted," Mulder commented. "Hey Ash, you could have invited Adam. Will could have buried him instead." When Ashley didn't respond, he figured he'd hurt her feelings. "It was a joke."

"I didn't want to invite Adam," she replied quietly.

"Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise?"

"We broke up."

"What?" Mulder noticed that Scully didn't look too surprised. "When did this happen?"

The youngster shrugged. "Last week."

"I'm sorry Tigger. Are you ok? Do you need me to go and have a word with him?"

"Oh it's ok, I broke up with him."

"You what?" Mulder clearly wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I broke up with him."

"You did? Why?"

"He was holding me back," she replied simply. "And I deserve better."

"Well…yes…you do."

Scully pressed her lips to Ellie's crown, trying to mask her smile. She knew what was coming.

"Besides, I want to go away to college and have fun."

"Of course you do. You're only young once, and…wait a second…" Mulder processed his daughter's words. "What do you mean by fun?"

Xxxxx

"Why are you hiding out here?"

Ashley stepped out into Bill and Tara's backyard, where Mulder was sat out on a picnic bench, keeping an eye on the younger members of the Mulder/Scully family. While Bill, Tara and Scully were inside, catching up and doting over a sleeping Ellie, Mulder had taken it upon himself to supervise Matthew and William, who were playing out on a jungle gym in the yard. So far Bill had been nothing but polite to him, but Mulder didn't want to tempt fate.

"I'm not hiding," he said, sitting up straighter as Ashley came to sit next to him. "I'm just making sure World War Three isn't about to break out. You know what your brother's like sometimes when it comes to sharing."

"That's bull and you know it."

"Language." Ashley grinned. "Did your mom send you to get me?"

"No, I think she knows what you're doing and is letting you do it."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Of course not."

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Maybe I want to hide too."

Mulder smiled. Sometimes he realized Ashley was his daughter in more ways than one. "What's going on in the house?"

"The usual. Mom and Tara are talking about babies, and Uncle Bill is about to come outside and start up the barbecue." She eyed her dad wearily. "And you can't go inside when he comes out because that'll look too obvious."

"I'm not going to go inside. But if your mom needs help with Meatball…"

"She doesn't," Ashley grinned back. "Meatball's fine. She's awake now and full of smiles for Uncle Bill."

"Traitor."

"I thought you guys were ok now?"

"We're fine," Mulder insisted, and it was true. "We tolerate each other. Well, Bill tolerates me, and I tolerate him tolerating me."

"You're weird."

"That's why you guys love me."

"Not Uncle Bill!"

"Touché."

"Thanks for doing this for me though," Ashley continued, leaning in towards her dad.

"Doing what?"

"Coming out here this weekend."

"We couldn't let you make such a big decision without seeing the place first."

"I know, and I also know this isn't your favorite place to come."

"I know I joke Ash, but it's ok. Bill is a part of your family. I knew these visits would happen when I signed up to this. I'm glad you and your mom get to spend time with your family."

"They're your family too."

Mulder scrunched up his nose. "Don't tell your Uncle Bill that."

"It's true though."

"You're my family. You and Will and Ellie and your mom."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Did you feel bad when you left your parents and went to England?"

He shook his head without even considering the question. "No, not really. I was glad to escape."

"Why?"

Though Ashley knew a little about Samantha's disappearance and that Mulder's parents had separated, she didn't know much about his difficulties growing up. "Life wasn't great for me back then."

"Because of Samantha?"

"Yeah…After she disappeared my parents fell apart. It's like she was the glue that held everyone together. They argued a lot – a lot a lot – and then they separated and got divorced. I blamed myself for what happened to Samantha –"

"But it wasn't your fault."

"I was with her that night. I felt responsible."

"But surely your parents didn't blame you?" Suddenly Ashley didn't sound too sure.

"You never met my dad." He continued. "Anyway, I just felt like college was the perfect excuse for me to escape my sorry life."

Edging closer to her dad, Ashley bumped her shoulders against Mulder's. "You know that I'm not going away to college just to escape you, don't you?"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Mulder smiled to let her know he was joking, though Ashley could detect a hint of truth to his words.

"So I've been thinking today. About the University of LA."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I've decided I don't want to go there."

"You have?" Ashley nodded. "But I thought you liked it?"

"I did."

"What changed your mind?"

"I couldn't put you through the agony of having to visit Uncle Bill every month."

Mulder huffed out a laugh. "He's not so bad."

"You're lying."

"I can take him."

"No you can't."

"You're probably right." Laughing, Mulder wrapped an arm around his daughter. "You know Ash, if you want to go to school in LA, your mom and I will be ok with that. No parent likes to think about the day that their kid will grow up and leave home, but we want what's best for you, and if you think you'll be happy out here, then you should apply."

"I don't think I will be."

"You don't?"

Ashley shook her head. "It just feels a little too far away from home," she admitted. "It's even a long way from Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara. I'll miss you guys too much."

"DADDY LOOK AT ME!" William shrieked, before launching himself down the slide head first. Thankfully he came to a stop before falling off the end, though it was a close call. Mulder's heart was still racing by the time William had got to his feet and was racing around the back of the slide to try it again.

"Even your brother?"

"Even him. I still want to go away to school, but I might look a little closer to home."

"I hear that Georgetown University offers some great classes," Mulder said with a grin, pre-empting the next few words out of his daughter's mouth. "I know, I know, they don't do what you want."

"Maybe not that close."

"I'll still miss you."

"I'll come and visit every weekend." Ashley paused, pondering her words. "Maybe every other weekend."

"No you won't."

"I will!"

"I know what college is like. You'll have so much fun that you'll forget about us back home. At least I hope you will. But not too much fun, remember?"

"I promise I won't have too much fun. And I'll try to go to class sometimes too."

Catching his daughter's sly grin, Mulder squeezed her tightly. "Just remember I'm getting older now. Don't go giving me a coronary with your behaviour".

"I promise I won't."

Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder caught sight of Bill walking towards them holding Ellie in one arm, and a beer in his other hand. He approached the bench where Mulder and Ashley were sitting and smiled awkwardly. "Ashley your mom's calling for you."

Ashley didn't look too pleased. "What does she want?"

"I don't know, she and Aunt Tara were talking about Ellen's wedding and girl things. I'm going to fire up the barbecue now, so make sure they don't keep talking for too long, ok?"

Ashley sighed, and Mulder knew his daughter was just seconds away from arguing that she didn't want to go inside. Before she could open her mouth he gave her a nudge and nodded. She looked reluctant, and Mulder realized she didn't want to leave him alone with Bill. "Go see your mom," he said, smiling reassuringly, although he wished she would stick around for back-up. As Ashley got to her feet and headed off back in the direction of the house, Mulder glanced up, focusing his attention on his youngest daughter. "Hi Meatball," he said in greeting; Ellie's lips immediately curving up into a beautiful smile. "Did you have a good nap?"

"She's certainly a happy little thing when she wakes," Bill commented. "Matty was such a good sleeper at that age. Too good. We often had to wake him and then we paid the price."

"She's a good sleeper too, most of the time." Mulder was surprised when Bill set down the beer on the picnic bench before transferring Ellie into her dad's arms.

"I thought I'd make a start on the barbecue," Bill repeated. "I brought you a beer."

"Thank you." Mulder immediately blew a raspberry on Ellie's neck, smiling as the baby giggled. "Would you like a hand? I mean, it's been a while since I've been in charge of a barbecue, but –"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Ok." Pressing his lips to Ellie's crown, Mulder stood up and followed Bill over to where the barbecue sat. He saw there was already a beer there waiting for Bill, which had already been started. Maybe he was drunk, Mulder thought. Maybe that's why he was being so friendly.

"She's a daddy's girl?" No, Bill definitely wasn't drunk. Maybe Tara and Scully had put him up to being friendly instead.

"She's a "I love anyone who gives me attention" kinda girl. Actually Will is her favorite."

Bill chuckled. "Dana was telling us about that. He'll come around one day."

"I hope so. It's cute and funny now, but when he's eighteen it might be a different story."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah that's debatable. Let's not forget he's got half my genes."

Bill's smile faltered, and he glanced down at the ground. "Mulder," he began, clearing his throat. "I know we may not have seen eye to eye in the past, but –"

"It's ok Bill," Mulder interrupted, not wanting things to get too awkward. He cursed Ashley for leaving the two of them alone. "I didn't understand why you said the things you did at the time, but I've recently started to realize. Dana told me I acted in exactly the same way when Ashley brought her boyfriend home for the first time, so I can't complain."

Bill grinned. "I hope you gave him hell."

"I may have reminded him on several occasions that I knew how to fire a gun."

"I'm sure she appreciated that."

"Oh I got the silent treatment for a long time."

Bill laughed. "I'm grateful we just have Matty. I don't think I could keep my calm if I had a daughter."

"It's tough," Mulder admitted. "God knows how I'll behave when this one tries to bring a boy home."

Bill nodded in understanding. "You know, I'm glad Ashley has you. I may not have been accepting of your relationship with her and Dana in the past, but you're good for them. Especially now I know you're scaring off Ashley's potential boyfriends."

"It works eventually."

"It does?"

"She told us yesterday that she split up with her latest."

"I admire your work," said Bill, lifting up his beer as though raising a toast.

"Careful Bill," said Mulder, smirking. "Anyone would think we're friends."

"Yeah." Bill grinned. "We certainly wouldn't want that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry - this chapter is in no way my favorite. I basically thought of the scenario at the beach and got a bit stuck after that. I'll make it up to you next chapter. Which leads me to my question - if Mulder and Scully had a babysitter for the whole day, what would you want them to do?


	50. Chapter 50

Scully stirred as she felt the mattress dip and opened one eye, expecting to see William's baby blues starring back at her. Instead she was greeted by Mulder's familiar hazel eyes and a cocky smile.

"Good morning sunshine," he said in greeting, leaning forward to peck at her lips.

"S'matter?" Scully asked, lifting her head just enough to glance over at the alarm clock. 8.03am. A record for her. It had been a hectic week for her, her hospital shifts over-running and the week ending with the death of her patient. A little boy aged six. She left work that night, came home and immediately enveloped William into a hug, her tears soaking in to his tee. Once he and Ellie were in bed for the evening, she poured herself and Mulder a large glass of wine and ended up falling asleep on his lap. He'd carried her upstairs and she'd woken long enough to change into her pjs before getting into bed and falling straight back to sleep. "Is it the baby?"

"The baby's fine," Mulder answered, kissing her again. "At least I think so."

That got her attention. "You think so?"

"Mmm." Mulder kissed the corner of her mouth, her chin and moved to tug on her earlobe, smiling to himself as Scully shrugged him off.

"What do you mean you think so?"

"She's not here."

"What…? Mulder get off….where is she?"

"Your mom's taken her for the day."

"She has?"

"William too. And Ashley." His lips trailed down her neck. "Have I ever told you that I love your mom?"

"The whole day? Mulder, Eleanor needs her formula and…" She paused as she felt Mulder's lips descend towards her cleavage.

"It's fine Scully," he said, his breath against her breast causing her to arch her back up from the bed. "The kids will be fine. Your mom has raised four of them before."

"I know, but…" Scully pushed Mulder's face away from her. "They're a lot of work, and my mom's not getting any younger."

"She offered, and she has Ash on hand in case there are any issues, which I'm sure there won't be, because we all know that William is an angel when your mom's around. Besides Scully, a whole day to ourselves. And a night too."

"She's keeping them overnight?"

"I know. When was the last time that happened? We get to relax and…" His lips returned to the crook of her neck. "…do things…" Each word was punctuated by a kiss. "…that we don't get to do when the kids are around. Hey!" he exclaimed, as Scully pushed him away once again and rolled over onto her front. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what we don't get to do when the kids are around," she replied. "Sleeping."

Xxxxx

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Mulder took his eyes off of the road momentarily to glance over at his partner. Recognizing his smut, shit-eating grin, Scully realized she wasn't going to get an answer to her question anytime soon. Sure enough she was right. "You'll find out."

"Does my mom know where we are? What if she needs to get hold of us?"

"She has our cell phone numbers Scully. Your mom will be fine, and yes, she does know where we're going, but that doesn't mean you now get to call her and ask her. You'll find out soon."

"How soon?"

Mulder shook his head, bemused. "I'm not falling for that trick. For now just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Sighing with resignation, Scully sat back in her seat, returning her glance out of the window at the passing scenery. Moments later she felt Mulder's hand scoot across her lap, and take hold of her own. She smiled, beginning to feel content, despite the fact she was still worried about her babies. She knew Maggie was more than capable of taking care of them, and had done, but not overnight - not all of them. This was the first time Mulder and Scully had left Ellie overnight, and she wasn't sure how the baby would settle away from home. Plus there was still the worry of what William might try and do to his little sister when his grandmother's back was turned. Just a few days ago, Scully had wandered into the living room to see William placing something into Ellie's basket. Upon seeing his mom, the little boy had simply grinned angelically at his mom and insisted he and the baby had been playing. As he ran off, Scully moved to investigate, and had simply been greeted with her daughter's bright blue eyes peeking up at her through a mountain of William's toys. He'd simply transferred everything he owned into the baby's crib. A giant Buzz Lightyear obscured most of her face, while various action figures, trucks, trains and soft toys covered the rest of her and her basket. But, as always, the little girl wasn't complaining, instead simply laying there quite contentedly. Scully had made a mental note - several actually - to teach her daughter how to stand up to her brother when she was older.

"This place where we're going..." She began. "What are we going to do while we're there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...have you made plans? Reservations?"

"Oh the plans have been made for us," he replied. "I read about it online actually."

"Read about what?"

"Well, I figured in order to write a good book, I need to do as much research as possible." Scully said nothing, suddenly aware of where this was going. "And we can't exactly go ghost hunting with the kids in tow."

"Ghost..."

"It's one of the most haunted areas in the state, I -"

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't tell me that we're spending our weekend off from the kids staying at a haunted house." Her words were greeted with silence. "Mulder..."

"Of course I'm not Scully," he replied, and she released the breath she was holding. "But you should have seen the look on your face."

"Ha-ha," she deadpanned, though she allowed herself a small smile. How times had changed, she thought to herself.

"But if you want to-"

"No, no, I'm good."

"Anytime you change your mind."

"I'll remember that."

"Hey Scully." Mulder's voice pierced through her thoughts, and Scully looked over at him. He was at least having a good time that morning and in fact looked more relaxed than he had done in a while. The pressures of writing deadlines coupled with playing house husband seemed to be taking their toll, but it appeared that his lie in that morning had done him the world of good.

"Hmm?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"What has?"

"The two of us."

"It's been a while," she admitted. "But we have been busy."

"I meant doing this. Getting in a car and driving. It reminds me of the old days." As Mulder squeezed her hand, Scully cast her mind back, thinking about all of the times in the past when it had been the two of them out on the road, driving around the country in search of the paranormal.

"It seems like a lifetime ago," she said, and Mulder hummed in agreement.

"A lot has happened since then."

"Do you miss it?"

Mulder looked over at her again. "Miss what?"

"The X-Files? Having the freedom to do all of that."

"I miss road trips with you," he admitted, realizing that it was during those journeys that he found out most about his partner. "But I know what you're asking, and the answer is no. Although," he added. "I could do without the journeys where Ellie spits up on her car seat, or Will spills his drink and spends the rest of the time crying. And sometimes I miss having a clean car."

"Those were the days," Scully said with a grin.

"But a car smelling of baby vomit is just a small price to pay. Besides," he added. "I'd take baby vomit over Queequeg any day."

"You loved Queequeg!"

"Are you kidding? I hated that damn mutt!"

"But you keep saying you want a dog."

"I do, but a real dog, not a little rat like that."

"I can't believe you just called Queequeg a rat."

"He was!"

"You loved him though. I saw you guys having a man to dog chat one time."

"I was just using him to get into your bed."

Laughing, Scully shook her head. "Well I guess it worked."

"I may not have liked Queequeg, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't get another dog."

"Not right now."

"Now's a great time."

"Mulder, we can't even leave William alone in a room with Eleanor. Could you imagine what it would be like with a dog too? The dog would be chasing the cat -"

"That damn cat would be chasing the dog."

"William would be chasing Ellie."

"Alright, alright," Mulder conceded. "Maybe not right now. But soon."

"You can get a dog if you tell me where we're going," Scully tried.

Mulder grinned. "Nice try Scully," he said. But no deal."

Xxxx

"Knock knock." Without waiting for a response, Mulder pushed the door open and stepped forward into the bathroom, carrying two glasses of white wine. "Room service has arrived."

Scully was stretched out under a mountain of bubbles, her head resting against the back of the bathtub, her eyes closed. She peered through one eye to see her visitor enter, then smiled to herself. "I've got you well trained," she said, sounding more relaxed than Mulder had heard her in days, if not weeks or months.

"You can tip me later."

Opening her eyes, Scully sat up in the tub, the bubbles sliding down her body, revealing enough skin to distract Mulder enough to almost spill the wine. Thankfully he recovered in time, and got down on the floor next to the tub. "Don't you want to come in?"

Shaking his head, Mulder scrunched up his face. "You have the water too hot."

"It's not hot. It's a nice temperature."

"A nice temperature for you maybe, but not my balls." Lifting a glass of wine, he handed it over to his partner, who smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"I'm still happy to provide back-washing duties however."

"A dirty weekend away, a night in a swanky hotel, wine and the offer to wash my back. Are you sure you aren't having an affair?"

"I'm afraid not. Besides, it's not a dirty weekend just yet."

When they arrived in Annapolis earlier that day, Mulder presumed they'd check in to their hotel and make up for lost time, having both been so busy with writing deadlines and taking care of little people to spend much time with one another. Scully however had a better idea, and so they'd spent the morning sightseeing, before stopping for lunch. They'd then taken a walk to work off some of the food they'd eaten, before Mulder had dragged his partner back to the hotel, wanting to give her plenty of time to get ready for dinner that evening. He'd drawn Scully a bath while she'd ordered some drinks from room service, taking advantage of spending time away from the kids.

"Give it time," she said, taking a sip of wine. "This is nice."

"Is it?" Mulder hadn't touched his own yet.

"I mean this. This hotel. This day."

"See, I do have some good ideas."

"Maybe occasionally." Scully watched as Mulder lifted his own glass for a taste. "It's weird though."

"What is?"

"The silence. It's hard to get used to. I don't think I've taken a bath in years without one of the kids wandering in, asking about lost sneakers or dinner or wanting to get in the tub with me. In fact I don't think I've even peed in silence for the past five years. It's just weird not being in demand."

"Oh you're always in demand."

Scully rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore Mulder's cringeworthy line. "I need to call my mom soon."

"Maggie? Why?"

"Because I want to check the kids are ok."

"No." Mulder set down his wine then retrieved the washcloth. Scooting closer to the tub, he dipped the washcloth into the water before beginning his backrub on Scully.

She hummed in appreciation before continuing. "I'm sorry?"

"No, the kids will be fine. Your mom is more than capable of looking after them, and she also knows how to use a telephone. If she needs us, she'll call." Scully opened her mouth as though to protest. "I mean it Scully. She has Ashley there too, and Ashley will text us if something's up."

"Not if Ashley's the problem."

"This is a kid-free weekend Scully. If I see you anywhere near your cell phone, I'm dropping it in the bathtub."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're mean?"

"Only you, and sometimes William when I make him put down the Lego and go to sleep." He moved the washcloth round to Scully's front, soaping her chest. She shot him an amused look as she took another sip of wine. "What?"

"I thought you were giving me a backrub?"

"I am."

"That's not my back…" Scully trailed off as Mulder's hand began to dip lower. "Mulder…?"

"Relax Scully," he said with a smirk. "I'm trying to get you clean."

His hand edged lower once again, and Scully's wine was forgotten.

Xxxxxx

"This may be the best meal I've ever had in my life," Scully remarked, as she speared a piece of salmon and brought it to her lips.

Mulder hummed in agreement, his own steak melting in his mouth. "I agree, although I can't decide if it's because of the meal itself or because there are no little people trying to start food fights."

"It's definitely the most civilized meal we've had in a long time." Scully paused to take a hearty swig of wine, while Mulder looked on in amusement. Scully was buzzed, he could tell. It was only her second glass of wine that evening, but already her cheeks had a healthy glow to them. As she set down her glass, Mulder topped it up, the refill finishing off the bottle. A tipsy Scully was a fun Scully to be around. "And the fact that someone else cooked it makes it even better."

"Hey! I cook."

"I'm not sure your pancakes are quite up to this standard just yet."

"But I make smiley faces with the fruit."

"Maybe you could open a restaurant for kids," Scully suggested, her eyelids fluttering closed as she took another bite of salmon, distracting Mulder from his own meal and his previous view of her cleavage thanks to the plunging dress he'd convinced her to buy earlier that day. "This is so good."

"I'm starting to get jealous of that damn piece of fish."

Giggling, Scully shook her head. She was most definitely buzzed. "Please don't make me choose between you."

"Well while you make your decision, I'm going to the bathroom." Setting his napkin on the table, Mulder rose from his seat.

"You go to the bathroom, I'll find us some more wine."

"More wine?"

Scully looked at him as though he was stupid. "We're child-free for one night only. We get to be irresponsible."

"Not too much wine," he warned. "I have plans for you later."

"Again?"

"We're child-free for one night only," Mulder smirked as he repeated Scully's words back to her. As she rolled her eyes he wandered off towards the bathroom, leaving her in charge of refilling their drinks.

When he returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, Scully was nowhere to be found, although her shawl was still draped over the back of her chair, so Mulder knew she hadn't gone far. And then he heard her laugh. Looking up, he spotted his partner standing at the bar, next to a gentleman perched on a stool. The man was deep in conversation with Scully, and whatever he was saying, she found it amusing. Curiosity getting the better of him, Mulder slowly approached the bar, his eyes trained on the gentleman. The stranger was a little older than Mulder, with salt and peppered hair, dark eyes framed by thin glasses. He was dressed in a suit, his tie loose, and Mulder presumed he was perhaps enjoying an after work drink. He narrowed his eyes as the man suddenly placed his hand on top of Scully's, and then he heard him speak. "Let me buy you a drink."

Scully suddenly caught sight of Mulder, her eyes twinkling as she pretended to consider the stranger's request. Mulder raised his eyebrows in challenge, as though daring her to do so. She didn't. "I'm sorry Greg," he heard her say. "I don't think my husband would approve."

"Your –"

Mulder bit his lip, trying to conceal his smirk as he stepped forward, as if on cue. "Hi honey," he said in greeting, coming to stand by Scully's side. Wrapping an arm around her, he kissed her chastely on the lips, before returning his attention to the man next to her. "Hi."

"Hello."

"This very kind gentleman," Scully interrupted, bemused at Mulder's reaction. "Gary."

"Greg."

"Oh I'm sorry," she apologized, but Mulder knew full well she'd done it on purpose. "…Was just helping me with the wine list."

Her partner bit back a sarcastic retort. "How nice of him. I'm sure Greg has great taste." He certainly did in women, if his flirting was anything to go by. Mulder was about to quiz Greg but they were interrupted by the barman, who took Scully's order and soon returned with a bottle and two fresh glasses. "It was great to meet you Greg," said Mulder, reaching out to shake the other man's hand firmly – a little too firmly, as though silently warning him to stay away from Scully. Before his partner could say her goodbyes, Mulder had tugged on her hand and was pulling her back towards their table. "I turn my back for a few minutes Scully…" he said with a grin as they sat back down.

"Gary was about to buy me this bottle of wine."

"But what did Greg expect in return?" Scully smirked. "You forgot yourself back there?"

"Sorry?"

"You told him I was your husband."

"Well, sometimes guys have to be put in their place. Who was he to presume that I was single?"

"Maybe he wouldn't have hit on you if you'd been wearing a ring."

"A ring?"

Mulder nodded. "A wedding ring."

Scully rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling. "Of course, a wedding ring would solve all my problems."

"Will's teacher hits on me sometimes. I bet if I had a wedding ring she wouldn't."

"First of all, Will's teacher doesn't hit on you. Just because a woman is friendly towards a guy, it doesn't mean she's hitting on you. Secondly, wear a ring if you want to…" Scully suddenly trailed off as Mulder shifted in his seat, sliding a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small, velvet box and placed it on the table in front of her. Scully's eyes widened. "Mulder, what is this?"

"Why don't you open it?" he replied, watching Scully's reaction intently. Her eyes flitted between the box and her partner, and he knew he'd rendered her speechless. "I saw you this morning, at the gas station." Scully looked adorably confused. "When I came out of the bathroom I saw you reading the bridal magazine." Realization dawned on her, and Mulder half wondered whether she was going to be sick. "It just made me wonder if you were perhaps coming round to the idea." He watched as Scully picked up the box and then set it down almost immediately after. "It's ok Scully," he added. "You can open it."

"Mulder…" Scully shook her head, and he realized she was close to tears.

"Open it Scully. I promise it won't bite…well…"

Picking up the box once again, Scully took a deep breath and then opened it. As she looked down and saw what was inside, she let out a loud laugh, unable to stop herself. "Oh my god Mulder!" She reached down and pulled out a plastic spider ring, meant for a child. He must have picked it up at the gas station when she'd left him to take a walk outside. 

Mulder's smile widened. "I thought if you wore this, people like Greg would leave you alone."

"Oh they most certainly would, but for many reasons." Shaking her head, Scully laughed once again. "Mulder, you're such an idiot."

He beamed, clearly proud of himself. "But you love me right?"

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Scully nodded. "You're an idiot," she repeated. "But you're my idiot."

Xxxxxxxx

The two of them finished off their wine and polished off dessert before leaving the restaurant, with Scully noticing with a wry smile that Greg had found another unsuspecting woman at the bar to flirt with. Both she and Mulder, still full from their succulent meal, decided to take a little walk before returning to their hotel, not wanting the evening to end just yet. Mulder lead them on the "scenic route" back to their hotel, walking them through a park, although Scully suspected he just couldn't remember where they were staying. It wouldn't be the first time his sense of direction had let them down.

"We should do this more often," he commented, as he strolled hand in hand with Scully through the park. "I'm sure your mom would take the kids more often."

"Maybe we should see how well they behaved for her this time. She might refuse in future." Scully stopped walking. "What was that?"

"Hmm?"

"It sounded like thunder."

"I think it was a motorbike." They carried on walking. "And I'm sure the kids have been nothing but angels for her. You know they only do that to make us out to look like liars."

"You're right," Scully replied, sighing contentedly. "We should go out more often. Have a date night."

"Date night. I like it."

"Thank you for arranging this Mulder. I know I wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but I think it's done us the world of good to come away."

Mulder hummed in agreement. "It's been a long time. Things have been hectic lately."

"I guess that's what we get for having another baby." Scully squeezed his hand, frowning as she heard the same noise again. This time there was no mistaking it was thunder. She quickened her pace, trying to encourage Mulder to do the same.

"She's worth it though."

"She certainly…" Scully paused as she suddenly felt drops of rain. "Mulder, maybe we should head –" She hadn't even finished her sentence when suddenly the heavens opened and it began to pour. Moments later she felt the rain soak through her clothing, and suddenly regretted not bringing a jacket. Mulder quickly sprang into action and let go of his partner's hand, breaking into a jog. "Come on Scully!" he called behind him, looking over his shoulder to find Scully still stood where he left her. "Scully, you're getting soaked." She said nothing, instead laughing as she looked over at him. He wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol she'd consumed earlier or the shock at being saturated in a matter of seconds. "Come on!" Still she didn't move. "Ok," he said, walking back towards her. "Who's the idiot now?" As he came to a standstill in front of her, Scully suddenly reached down and took hold of his hand. Her smile suddenly faded, and Mulder wondered whether she was ok. "Scully?"

"I love you," she said suddenly, her voice shaky. Her hair was soaked and plastered to her face, her mascara was beginning to smudge, but she'd never looked more beautiful to Mulder.

"Scully, we need to get back to the hotel." Suddenly noticing that she was shivering, Mulder shook off his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Here."

"I'm trying to talk to you Mulder."

"Do it when we're back in the warm." This time there was a flash of lightening, before an impressive crash of thunder. The storm was closing in on them.

"I don't say this enough but I'm saying it now. I love you Mulder. I can't remember a time when I didn't love you, but I know that our lives weren't complete without you in them. You are a warm, generous and loving man and you are an amazing father to our children. Right from the start you've been so patient, and you continue to be so, and I just want to thank you for that."

"You don't have to thank me Scully," he replied, quickly forgetting about the storm raging above them. "I love you. You're worth waiting for."

"You've been my rock ever since I've known you – from my father and Jack through to Ryan…" Mulder squeezed her hand. "You're a good man, and I'm so happy and grateful that you're in my life." He opened his mouth as though to interrupt, but Scully continued. "So I just wanted to say, that I take you, Fox William Mulder, to be my unmarried husband." Mulder suddenly grinned as Scully wrapped her arms around him. They were both drenched to the core, but neither partner could care less. "Forsaking all others -"

"Especially Gary."

Scully's lips twitched up into a grin. "To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…if Ashley has her way we'll be poorer…" They both chuckled. "…in sickness and in health…to love and to cherish…until…" She trailed off, realizing that even death hadn't parted them. Before she could say anything more, Mulder finally found his voice.

"You may now kiss your unmarried bride," he said, his voice shaky and his eyes wet, not just from the rain. Hugging Scully tightly, Mulder leaned down and kissed her, until they'd both forgotten all about the storm.   
Xxxxxxxx

"Are you sure they've been ok mom?"

Scully pressed a kiss to Ellie's crown, closing her eyes as she savored the warm weight of her daughter in her arms. She and Mulder had been away for almost a day and a half, but she'd missed her family. Ellie had given her parents a gummy grin upon seeing them, squealing as Scully immediately took her into her arms and covered her little face in kisses. William had been excited to see his parents at first glance, until he realized it meant he was going to have to pack up his toys and leave his grandma's house. Mulder and Ashley had taken him up to his room to try and tidy up before they left.

"They've been little angels."

"All of them?"

"All of them?"

"Did Ashley stay in all weekend?"

"She did. I told her I'd drop her off at the mall if she wanted to meet her friends, but she insisted she wanted to stay with me."

Scully frowned. "She doesn't say that when we're at home."

"She's a teenager Dana, and you're her mother. I'm sure you recall doing the same."

"And William was ok?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He was as good as gold."

"And he was fine with Eleanor?" Maggie hesitated for just a second, and it told Scully all she needed to know. "What did he do?"

"It was nothing major Dana. Her arrival is still an upheaval for him."

"She's four months old mom, he should have adapted by now. Was he rough with her?"

"Not at all."

"Then what did he do?" Scully looked down at her daughter, who was busy sucking the end of a small teddy bear into her mouth. "What did he do to you baby?"

"He may have found my make-up bag and given Eleanor a makeover. She was perfectly happy though –"

"That's the trouble, she always is."

"Oh don't you worry, she'll get her own back when she's older." Maggie laughed. "She was absolutely fine and we got it all washed off within minutes. And as I told Fox last night, they were all fine."

Scully frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry?"

"When did you speak to Mulder?"

"Last night."

"When last night?"

"When he called me?"

"He called you?"

"He said you were out for dinner and that he just wanted to check in."

"But Mulder said –"

"Uh oh," groaned the man in question as he entered the living room. "What did I do?"

"You said you were going to the bathroom last night?"

"Sorry?"

"At the restaurant. But you didn't, you called mom. After specifically telling me not to call."

Maggie grinned, while Mulder shrugged. "I just thought I'd check in –"

"You little sneak!"

"Mom?"

Scully looked over as Ashley entered the living room behind William. "Yes honey?"

Ashley pointed towards her mom's hand. "Is that a ring on your wedding finger?"


	51. Chapter 51

“Honey I’m home!” Mulder called out as he shrugged off his wet jacket and hung it up on the back of the door. The long, hot summer had given way to cold and wet fall days, and today was no exception. 

“We’re up here!” Mulder kicked off his shoes as he heard Scully’s reply and bounded upstairs, heading in the direction of their bedroom. As he entered the room he paused, looking down at Ellie who was sat up against a mound of pillows. At just over five months, she was almost at the stage where she was sitting up by herself – almost, but not quite. Mulder and Scully knew it wouldn’t be long before she was doing so though – already she was proving herself to be a determined and intelligent little girl, not to mention happy. She always had smiles for her family and now slept through the night – in fact she was as good as gold, and Mulder and Scully barely knew she was there. And sometimes, that was the problem, especially when she was left alone with William. The little boy seemed resigned to the fact that Ellie was there to stay, but that didn’t stop him from getting up to mischief when he was around her. Still, on the plus side, he didn’t hit out at his sister, and as far as his parents knew, he hadn’t tried to kill her yet. 

“Scully?”

“Hmm?” Scully was busy tidying away freshly folded laundry into their chest of drawers.

“What the hell have you done?”

Pausing, Scully turned to follow Mulder’s gaze over towards their daughter on the bed. She smirked. “Doesn’t she look cute?”

“Cute?” As if on cue, Ellie grinned over at her dad, raising her arms up as she recognized him. Taking the hint, Mulder approached the bed and lifted her into his arms. “Meatball, what has mommy done to you? I leave you guys alone for a few hours and this happens.”

“What are you talking about? I thought this could be her Halloween costume.”

“Halloween? Scully, she’s a chicken.”

“A chick actually.” Scully padded over towards her daughter, kissing her nose. “A cute baby chick, aren’t you sweetheart?”

She was right. Little Ellie was dressed in a full chicken outfit – her face visible beneath the head, on which was a little orange beak. And as much as Mulder hated to admit it, his daughter did look adorable in it. 

“That’s not very scary Scully.”

“She’s five months old. She’s not supposed to be scary.”

“But it’s Halloween.”

“And you can dress in whatever you like for Halloween.” William skipped into the bedroom, launching himself onto his parents bed. “Isn’t that right baby?”

“Uh huh.” He pulled himself up into a seated position.

“But Ashley and I have an idea for Halloween, for all of us.”

“William has already decided on his outfit.”

Mulder ignored his partner. “We each have a character to dress up as.”

“Who chose the characters?”

Mulder thought for a moment. “I did.”

“Mulder, I’m not going dressed as Princess Leia.”

He smirked. “As much as I would love to see that, it’s not Princess Leia.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“No way. I don’t trust you.”

“Come on Scully, you have to. We all have characters and outfits.”

“Eleanor is not going as Darth Vader. I’m not letting you put her in a mask.”

“It’s not a Star Wars theme. I promise you, Meatball will look cute in her outfit. Besides, it’s better than a chicken. And you won’t be Princess Leia, although if you want to make my fantasy come true we can come to some arrangement.”

“Mulder…” Scully warned, well aware that William was listening in. 

“I already have my Halloween outfit daddy,” announced the little boy, suddenly catching sight of his little sister’s costume. “What’s Ellie wearing?”

“That’s exactly what I said Will.” Mulder ignored the glare his partner was shooting him. “And what do you mean you got your outfit? When?”

“This afternoon,” Scully explained. “We popped to the mall after school.”

“What outfit is this? Who are you going as Will?”

“Dora the Explorer,” William answered, matter-of-factly. 

Mulder blinked. “Dora…what?”

“Dora the Explorer. She’s my favorite.”

“Uh huh…” He turned to Scully. “No.”

“Mulder.”

“Buddy, what about Bob the Builder? You like him too right?”

William turned his nose up. “I like Dora better.”

“But Dora’s a girl.”

“And?” It was the wrong thing to say in front of Scully. “If Will wants to go as Dora, he can go as Dora.”

“How about a pirate? Doesn’t every kid want to be a pirate?”

Again the little boy wasn’t impressed. “I like Dora.”

"It's better than who he originally wanted to go as,” said Scully. 

"Who did you originally want to go as Will?"

"Cinderella."

Mulder groaned. "You're right," he conceded. "Dora is better." He moved closer to the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress and setting Ellie down in front of him. "But the character Ash and I thought you could be is wayyyy cooler than Dora."

William raised his eyebrows in a move that mirrored his mom's when she used to listen to Mulder's theories. He wasn't buying any of it. "Dora is the best."

"But we're all going as something else. Don't you want to be like us?"

After considering his dad's question, William suddenly reached out, placing his hand on Mulder's arm. He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry daddy," he said softly. "You're cool, but Dora is the coolest."

Mulder shot Scully a warning look as she bit back a sarcastic comment, then returned his attention to his son. "Thanks buddy. If you want to go as Dora, it's ok with me. But," he added. "If you change your mind, just let me know, and you can join your sisters and mom and I."

"Wait a second, I didn't say I was joining you," Scully protested.

"Of course you will. Like I said, our idea is cool. Besides, what were you going to go as? Don't tell me a dead doctor? Scully, you did that last year."

She didn't look impressed with his comment and Mulder realized that was indeed who she was going as. "Well Eleanor has her outfit and will go as a chick."

"No can do. Ash and I have her outfit sorted. Maybe you can take her to your mom's in this outfit and take photos, and then we can change her before we take in some hardcore Trick or Treating. Deal?"

"I don't trust you."

"I promise I won't make you wear a Princess Leia outfit. In front of the kids," he murmured, grateful that William was too busy eyeing his little sister suspiciously. 

Mulder suddenly let go of Ellie's waist, smiling as his daughter stayed upright. "Look Scully, she's doing it all by herself."

Scully followed his gaze, and wandered over towards the dresser to retrieve the camera. “Look at you clever girl!” She quickly snapped some shots of the baby, trying to catch Ellie's attention. 

William meanwhile, scooted closer to his sister. "You look silly Ellie!" He said, pushing her over so that she fell backwards onto the mattress. The baby shrieked, clearly enjoying the game, as was William, who giggled as she fell.

"William," Scully warned. 

"But she looks funny mommy!" He protested. “I like it when she falls over.”

"She might look funny dude, but you're not to push her. One day she might hurt herself." Mulder leaned over the baby, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Although she couldn't feel it thanks to her outfit, Ellie giggled at the noise. "My little plump chick," he cooed. "Don't worry Meatball, daddy's Halloween outfit for you is way better than this."

Xxxx 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Scully stood over Ellie’s baby bouncer in the living room, looking down at her daughter and shaking her head. Her daughter, who was clearly not impressed, stared up at her mom with pleading eyes. “Mulder!”

Moments later she heard the sound of footsteps descending the stairs, and Mulder soon appeared before her. “Obliviate!”

Scully tore her eyes away from the baby to glance over at her partner, rolling her eyes as she did so. When she’d left the house earlier that morning, he’d been clad in jeans and a sweater, but now he was wearing dark pants and a matching shirt and a black cape. A long dark wig sat on top of his head and in his outstretched arm he held a magic wand. “Oh god. Harry Potter.”

“How dare you speak his name,” Mulder sneered, keeping his wand at the ready. “I am Severus Snape.”

“You look ridiculous Mulder.”

“Don’t make me Avada Kedavra you.”

“It would help if that was actually a real magic wand.”

“Honey I’ll show you my magic wand later if you like, just not in front of the kids.”

Scully didn’t batter an eyelid. “Speaking of the kids,” she began. “Would you like to explain why our baby girl seems to have grown a beard since I left the house this morning?”

Mulder grinned, clearly proud of himself. “Doesn’t she look cool?”

“She looks pissed.”

They both looked down at their daughter, who was still silently stone-faced. Like her dad, Ellie was dressed differently from when Scully left for work in the morning. Now she wore a long dark grey dress with a purple cloak wrapped around her, and held a wand in her right hand. On her head sat a matching hat – which was far too big for her – and sure enough she now had a long white beard, which masked most of her features. Her big blue eyes were still visible, and Scully was right, she didn’t look amused. 

“She’s just absorbing how awesome she looks.”

“She’s plotting how to kill you.” Scully bent down to get a closer look at Ellie. “Oh sweetheart,” she cooed, lifting the beard from her daughter’s face to inspect her cheeks. “You’d better hope this beard doesn’t irritate her skin Mulder.”

“She’s fine, we practised already.”

“What?”

“We trialled this outfit out the other day, didn’t we Meatball?”

Ellie just stared at her mom, giving Scully her best puppy eyes. “Mulder, look at her.”

“Scully, I swear. She’s secretly loving it. Besides, doesn’t she look cute?”

“She looked cute as the little chick.”

“And she’ll be the little chick tomorrow when we go to your mom’s. But tonight she’s hanging with the Potter family.”

Unable to stop herself, Scully chuckled as she took another look at her daughter. “I’m sorry baby girl, I shouldn’t leave you alone with your daddy.” She looked back up at Mulder. “Ok, she looks adorable. I’ll give you that.”

“She’ll be the coolest baby on the block.”

“She’ll kill us for this when she’s older.”

“That’s why we have to enjoy it now. Besides, think about all the sleepless nights she’s given us. This is payback.”

“What are we going to do with your daddy Eleanor?”

“I can think of a few things you can do to me Scully. It involves my magic wand and a –”

“Oh god seriously…” Ashley came running down the stairs into the living room. She was in her outfit too, her hair backcombed to make it frizzy, dressed in a school uniform with a cloak and a wand. Scully had no doubt she was supposed to be Hermione. “You guys are disgusting.”

“Ashley did you help your dad with Ellie’s costume?”

She grinned, nodding proudly. “Doesn’t she look cool? We thought about drawing a scar on her and making her Harry, but then we thought about this. Will was going to be Harry, but obviously not now.”

“Where is your brother?”

“He’s upstairs in his bedroom. He’s turned it into an obstacle course and is currently speaking Spanish and insisting that his backpack can talk.”

Scully groaned. “And this is before he’s had any sugar.”

“He looks cool though. Although,” Ashley added. “He’d have looked way cooler as Harry.”

“We’d better get going soon,” Mulder commented as he glanced up at the clock. “Before all the good candy goes. We don’t want to be left with the healthy stuff.” 

“Go get ready mom,” Ashley ordered. 

“Your dad still hasn’t given me my outfit.” Scully’s eyes narrowed as she saw both Mulder and Ashley share a grin. “What? What aren’t you guys telling me?”

Ashley rushed over towards the dining table, returning a few moments later with a bag. “Your outfit is in here,” she said with a smirk. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a clue?”

Reaching into the bag, Mulder pulled out another wand. “Well, we appear to be missing a Harry.”

“Oh no,” she said, shaking her head. “Definitely not. No.”

Grinning, Mulder nodded smugly. “Oh yes. Welcome to Hogwarts Scully.”


	52. Chapter 52

"It's ok Meatball, I got ya." Mulder paced up and down the living room, carrying his baby daughter, who was crying in earnest. Ellie had woken almost an hour and a half earlier - though it felt like a lot longer to her father - making her discomfort known, and so he'd carried her downstairs in the hope she wouldn't wake the rest of the family. He'd even wrapped her up, taken her outside, strapped her into her car seat and driven her around for twenty minutes, but her crying had yet to let up. She was teething, and suffering for it too. His normally laid back, happy baby daughter had turned into an understandably cranky little girl, and he was fast running out of ideas of how to make it better for her. "I know you're in pain baby girl," he said, walking and bouncing the baby, walk some more and bouncing her again. If anything her crying intensified at the movement. "But I promise you it'll get better. And when your teeth are through it means you get to eat some really tasty food. The downside is you have to eat real vegetables, but we can counter than with candy when your mom's not looking."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Mulder looked up to see Scully standing at the bottom of the stairs, a worried expression on her face as she watched the scene. From the look of her rumpled nightclothes, tousled hair and puffy eyes, Mulder knew she'd only just woken up. "She's still going?"

Mulder nodded, feeling as weary as Scully looked. He knew she'd had a long week at the hospital and she only had a few hours before her next shift. She needed her rest, but he wasn't entirely sure how to calm Ellie down. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. I've tried pacing and even taking her out in the car."

"Have you tried the teething gel?"

Mulder nodded. "It didn't seem to make any difference."

Scully pulled her bathrobe around her and padded over to them. "Come here baby," she cooed to her daughter, reaching out to take her from Mulder's arms.

"Scully, you have to be up in three hours."

"I know -"

"Go back to bed. I can deal with this."

"Even if I go back to bed I won't sleep." Relenting, Mulder handed over the baby. Ellie paused crying momentarily as she was handed over to her mom, but then resumed her screaming. “Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry that your big bad teeth are hurting you." Patting the baby lightly on the back, Scully headed towards the kitchen. "I'll try another teething ring," she told Mulder, who nodded, looking on helplessly. She returned moments later. Though Ellie's cries had diminished ever so slightly with the introduction of the teething ring, she still wasn't letting up. "This is the hardest thing about having a baby," she commented, joining Mulder who had seated himself on the sofa. "At least if Will is crying we can explain that the pain will fade and he can sort of understand. And he can tell us what's wrong," she added, taking a seat next to him. 

Mulder sighed in agreement. "I think she has two coming through together. I presume that's what's causing her so much discomfort. Even taking her out for a drive didn't help tonight."

"I'm not surprised given your driving."

His lips twitched up into a smirk. "Maybe she wasn't crying, maybe she was just voicing her disapproval at my driving skills. Just like her mom," he added dryly.

"Careful, I've only had three hours' sleep and I know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident."

"Kill me now Scully and you have to deal with a teething baby, an excitable little boy who earlier today found out Santa visits next month, and a teenager who seems a little too excited that Ellen is bringing Trent over on Thursday." Thursday was Thanksgiving, and Scully had invited Ellen and Sean over for the day. Trent was home from college, and he'd agreed to come too.

"She's just glad to have someone around who's her age."

"She could have invited one of her other friends."

"You mean one of her girlfriends."

"Yes I do."

"Mulder, Ashley and Trent are friends. They grew up together, and they're close."

"Not too close." 

Scully pressed her lips to Ellie's forehead. "Don't ever bring any boys home baby," she warned her daughter. "Or girls. You'll give your daddy a heart attack." She paused as the baby's cries suddenly faded to whimpers, the teething ring beginning to work its magic.

"You're kidding me," Mulder said, shaking his head. "A teething ring was the first thing I tried. What did you do? Dip it in vodka?"

"That was going to be my Plan B."

"I've been trying for an hour and a half Scully."

"Maybe she saw me and realized that mom means business." Scully nudged her partner gently, as he leaned in, running a hand through Ellie's hair. Now aged just over six months, Ellie had kept her head of full, dark hair. She had her father's coloring but still resembled her mom in her appearance, inheriting Scully's piercing blue eyes and her delicate features. "Don't you dare make her cry again Mulder."

"Oh believe me, I don't intend to. But," he added. "You do have to be up in a few hours. Why don't I take her and you go back up to bed?"

"It's ok, I'm here now." Mulder opened his mouth to argue but Scully shook her head, continuing before he could interrupt. "I'm awake now, I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

"Well try." Mulder settled back on the sofa and Scully gravitated into his outstretched arms. They both looked down at their daughter, who was still whimpering but appeared to be in a little less discomfort now. "I don't remember it being quite so hardcore when Will was this age."

"I remember saying something similar to you back then about Ashley, and you politely reminded me it's because I was older. You're forgetting we were five years younger when Will was this age."

"And now we're just old and decrepit."

"Speak for yourself." Ellie’s eyelids suddenly grew heavily, and both parents crossed their fingers that she’d fall back to sleep soon. 

“You might be old and decrepit Scully, but you’re still hot.”

“Old, decrepit, hot and sleep-deprived.”

“Meatball is almost out. I can take her up shortly if you want to go to bed.”

“It’s ok, I’m awake,” Scully said, her voice betraying her. “I’ll stay up for a bit. Besides, I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“That’s what you get for refusing to come home from work.” 

“I’m sorry,” she replied sincerely. “It’s been a crazy week.”

“And that’s why you should rest now.” Scully shook her head. “Don’t blame me if you take out your bad mood on little kids at work tomorrow.”

“I can sleep at the weekend.”

“That reminds me, are you sure Thanksgiving is a good idea?”

“As far as I was aware, Thanksgiving wasn’t my idea.”

“You know what I mean. A house full of people isn’t what you need right now Scully, you’re exhausted.”

“It’s only Ellen, Mulder, and she’s already promised to help out.”

“It’ll be a madhouse.”

“That’s why El and I will be in charge of the cooking, and the men will be in charge of the kids,” she said, smirking as realization dawned on her partner.

“You’ve set me up.”

“I did no such thing.”

“I’ll help with the cooking.”

“The hell you will. I don’t want our visitors leaving in an ambulance.”

“Ha-ha.” Mulder glanced back down. “She’s out.”

“Thank god.” Scully smiled as she saw her partner raise his eyebrows. “I know, I know, you’ve been up most of the night, and I appreciate it.”

“And –”

“And you’re writing a book, I know, I know. I promise I’ll give you second helpings on Thursday.”

“Second helpings, is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“No matter how sleep deprived you get, you still manage to find time to think about sex.”

“It’s inspiring isn’t it?”

“It’s something alright.” Mulder suddenly reached out, carefully extracting Ellie from her mom’s arms. “What are you doing?”

“C’mon Scully, it’s late. You might not need to sleep but Meatball and I do.” He stood then held out his hand, helping Scully to her feet, before leading her back up to bed. 

Xxxx

Scully opened her eyes, inhaling sharply as she came awake. Glancing over at the clock, she realized it was still early – too early in fact - but it was Thanksgiving and she had a lot to do. Today wasn't the day to sleep in. Scully rolled over onto her side, noticing that Mulder's side of the bed was empty. She hoped he hadn't stayed up all night again with Ellie. He'd got up with their daughter every night for the past week, and he needed his sleep too. A writing deadline, teething baby and two other energetic children weren't exactly the healthiest of mixes. She was just about to get out of bed and go in search of Mulder when he appeared at the doorway, with Ellie in his arms. The baby was still dressed in her lemon sleep suit and from the looks of her tired eyes, she hadn't been awake for long. Still, she was often full of smiles first thing in the morning - a morning person like her mom, Mulder often commented - and today was no exception. 

"Hi baby," Scully cooed, as her daughter flashed her a wide grin. Scully felt her stomach fill with butterflies at the image of Mulder holding their daughter. She just wanted to catalogue moments like this and file them away in her memories. Moments like this made the worry and sleepless nights all worth it. 

"Hi mommy." Mulder paused in the doorway. "Guess what? I slept through the night last night like a good little girl."

"You're kidding me?"

Mulder shook his head. "It looks like those teeth that were bothering her have now cut through. She was as good as gold last night. I still kept getting up to check on her though, I began to worry when I didn't hear her cry."

"It must be a Thanksgiving miracle." Smiling, Mulder made his way across to his side of the bed. "I still love how tiny she looks in your arms." It was true. Though Ellie was six months old, she was still a little on the small side, taking after her mom and sister height wise. Mulder called her short, but Scully insisted she was just petite and that good things came in small packages. 

"I still love that she's happy for me to hold her in my arms. It still takes a bit of getting used to with Will." The little boy was currently going through a stage where he found hugs and kisses with his family "embarrassing." 

"He's growing up far too quickly," Scully agreed, as Mulder sat Ellie in between them. "And I'm sure this one will too." She leaned in, kissing Ellie's adorably chubby cheek, pulling back quickly as the baby reached out, trying to grab her mom's ear. "Not my earring baby."

"I swear she's into so much more than Will was at this age."

"Probably," Scully agreed. "But you're forgetting she's your daughter, and you don't leave anything alone."

"Ba ba BA!" Ellie babbled, looking up at her dad. 

"Don't you keep taking your mom's side,” Mulder warned, watching as Scully attempted to look inside of their baby’s mouth. 

“Oh my,” she exclaimed. “Daddy was right, you did have two teeth coming through. No wonder you were grumpy.”

“Thankfully she’s not anymore.”

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Scully warned. “She still has plenty of teeth to go.”

“Still, it’s good timing Meatball, it means you get to have some turkey today.” Mulder grinned at his partner’s disapproving look. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m not that irresponsible.”

“That’s debatable.” 

“Ha-ha.” Mulder glanced over the clock as Scully played with their daughter, blowing raspberries on Ellie’s arm. “What time is Ellen coming over?”

“Hmm?” Scully glanced up, immediately turning her attention back to the baby when Ellie grabbed hold of her mom’s hand and directed it towards her mouth. “Oh I think about ten.”

“Ten? Ten in the morning?”

“No ten tonight. What kind of question is that?”

“Why so early?”

“I told you, Ellen is helping me cook.” She noticed that Mulder didn’t appear too thrilled at the prospect. “What’s really bothering you Mulder? I know you don’t usually complain about Ellen’s cooking.”

He shrugged, trying not to look as though he was sulking, but failed. “I just thought it would be nice to spend Meatball’s first Thanksgiving together as a family.”

“We are spending it as a family.”

“I mean alone.”

Scully sighed, and Mulder held his breath, waiting for her to snap. He didn’t have to wait long. “And you decide to tell me this today, on Thanksgiving morning? Mulder, I asked you weeks ago if you had any problem with them coming over and you said no!” 

“I didn’t think they’d accept! What?” he asked, as Scully rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she processed his words. He knew he should have kept quiet – they were both exhausted, and now wasn’t the time for disagreements. 

“There was a fifty fifty chance Mulder.”

“I know, but I thought they’d presume we wanted to spend it alone.”

“By asking them over for the day?” Scully sighed once again. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you tell me now.”

“Scully –”

“I’m not cancelling. I’ve got way too much food to do that, besides, I’m not kicking my friend and her family out because you’re sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

Scully ignored him. “You’d better not be rude to them Mulder. I invited them round here for the day, and they’ll be spending the day here. If you don’t like it, tough. You should have said something sooner.” Before Mulder could argue, Scully lifted Ellie into her arms and moved to get out of bed. 

“Where are you going?”

“Eleanor and I are going to get dressed. We have a lot to do before our guests…” she stressed. “…Arrive.”

“Scully –”

“Please don’t Mulder. You’ve already said enough.” With that she walked out of the bedroom, leaving Mulder alone. He fell back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes wearily. “Happy Thanksgiving,” he murmured, thinking to himself that it was going to be a long day. 

Xxxxxx

“Do they have to sit that close?” Mulder peered into the living room from his spot in the kitchen, frowning as Scully pulled him back from the doorway. 

“Mulder!”

Standing by the stove, Ellen smiled, shaking her head. “I think it’s cute,” she commented. 

“Cute? Your son is all over my daughter.”

“Excuse me Mr Protective, but no he isn’t. Besides, Trent has a girlfriend,” Ellen explained. “Sadly.”

“You don’t like her?” Scully asked, aware that Ellen had met the girl in question – a girl from Trent’s class at college – the previous weekend.

“She’s a lovely girl.”

“Wait for it,” Sean warned with a grin. 

“But I just think Trent could do better. A lot better.”

“Ah.” Scully smiled. “You and Mulder are too alike.”

“Ashley’s a lovely girl. I think she’d make a cute daughter-in-law.”

“She’s not going to go out with Trent,” Mulder insisted. 

“You’d rather she got back together with Adam?”

Mulder thought for a moment. “I guess Trent would be preferable to Adam.”

“Gee thanks Mulder.”

“Who’s Adam?” Sean asked, oblivious. 

“He’s a waste of space.”

“Was he the one who -?” Ellen began. Scully nodded. “Oh.”

“Who what?”

“Mulder caught Adam defiling his little girl.”

“Oh god.” Sean shot Mulder a look of sympathy. 

“Do we have to talk about it? It still makes me nauseous.” Mulder resumed his position at the doorway. 

“Mulder? Mulder? Mulder, can you keep an eye on the potatoes?”

“Forget it Dana,” Ellen replied, peering over Mulder’s shoulder. “Unless the potatoes are in between our kids, he’s not interested. Wow…” she added, her eyes catching sight of Ellie in her baby bouncer. The little girl was testing its strength, bouncing so hard that the chair was gradually shifting across the room, in the direction of William, who was sat on the floor playing with his Lego. All the while the baby was babbling enthusiastically to herself, not overly amused at the fact no one else in the room was giving her any attention. “Look at Ellie go.”

Mulder followed her gaze and smiled. “She’s got so much energy,” he mused. “And she loves the sound of her own voice.”

“She takes after you,” Scully commented, bending down to peer into the oven to see if the turkey was almost ready. She glanced at her watch before checking once more. 

“She’s going to be active when she becomes mobile.”

“I think she’s pretty mobile now,” Sean remarked, noticing that the bouncer was getting closer and closer to William. “Uh oh,” he said, rushing out into the living room to stop an accident from occurring. As William played on, blissfully unaware, Sean suddenly rushed forward and grabbed the bouncer, which was mere seconds away from crashing into the little boy. Startled, William suddenly glared up at Sean. “Don’t hurt my sister!” he warned, abandoning his game to get to his feet. “Put my sister down.”

Shocked, Sean stepped back and placed the bouncer back onto the floor. Ellie continued babbling, clearly not fussed by the commotion, as William suddenly tried lifting her into his arms – despite the fact she was still buckled into the chair. “I’m not hurting her William,” he said softly, as Mulder joined them to see what the fuss was. “Your sister was about to crash into you, so I just wanted to move her away.”

“How about you apologize to Sean, buddy?” Mulder said, patting his son on the shoulder for reassurance. He swiftly unbuckled Ellie, and took her into his arms before Will could drop her or - more likely - squash her. 

“I’m sorry Sean,” said William. “Ellie is my sister,” he announced. “And you have to ask mommy and daddy before you pick her up, cos you might drop her.”

Smiling, Sean bent down so he was at the little boy’s level. “I’ll remember that in future,” he said, clearly amused. “What are you making?” he asked, pointing towards the bricks that William had been piecing together. 

“A fire station.” Will suddenly retrieved a Lego piece and handed it to Sean. “Do you wanna play?”

“Sure dude.” 

As the two of them set to work, Mulder carried Ellie out into the kitchen to her mom. “So not only did Will just refer to Ellie as his sister, but he also stuck up for her,” he remarked, as Scully and Ellen peered over the now-cooked turkey. “It must be another Thanksgiving miracle.”

xxxxxx

“Scully?” Scully turned to see Mulder walking down the stairs towards her. “What are you doing sitting on the –” She pressed her finger to her lips to quieten him, and thankfully Mulder took the hint. “…the stairs?” he continued in a whisper. As he reached her halfway down the stairs, he took a seat next to her, following her gaze past the bannister and into the living room. Ashley sat on the sofa, engrossed in a Harry Potter movie she was watching, while Ellie sat on her lap, her attention on her older sister, who was providing a running commentary on what they were watching. “Listen to this,” said Scully, smiling serenely as she took in the scene. 

"This is Sirirus,” Ashley, who was unaware her parents were listening in, explained. “You think he's bad now but actually he turns out to be really cool. And he's Harry's godfather too, so it's really sweet that Harry finally has some family." Ashley continued her commentary of the movie, while Ellie suddenly looked up at her sister, gazing at her intently as she concentrated on sucking her fingers into her mouth. “But don’t expect there to be a happy ending Meatball, because it all goes wrong shortly. You’ll see.” 

“Babababababa!” Ellie babbled, her fingers still in her mouth as she responded to her sister. 

Ashley tore her eyes from the movie momentarily to smile down at the baby. “I know, right? It’s ok though, I mean, Harry is bummed, but he has his friends, and he has Dumbledore too. Dumbledore is the coolest, that’s why you got to be him at Halloween. I mean next year you’ll have to go all out to better…” Ashley paused as Ellie suddenly took her fingers out of her mouth and reached up, framing her sister’s face in her hands. “Eww your hands are all sticky,” she continued, as the baby moved in closer to her. “Are you trying to kiss me? Do you want a kiss?” Ellie grinned at her sister’s sing-song voice, before Ashley leaned in, kissing the little girl’s cheek. “Us Harry Potter fans have got to stick together. Right Meatball?”

Back on the stairs, Mulder nudged Scully playfully. “I can’t decide if I find that adorable, or scary that Ash is so good with a baby.”

Smiling, Scully shook her head. “Definitely adorable. I think it might be the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Along with Will protecting Ellie earlier.”

“Oh god, I know.”

“At least Sean has kids so he knows what they’re like.”

“I’m glad Will has adopted a “no one can beat up my little sister other than me” approach.”

“Speaking of Will, where is he?”

“He is freshly bathed and in bed.”

Scully momentarily forgot about her daughters, glancing over at her partner with raised eyebrows. “Seriously?”

“Well he’s freshly bathed. He’s in his bedroom, but I don’t think he’s anywhere near falling asleep. That kid is as wired as hell Scully. Did you spike his water with sugar or something with dinner?”

“I think it was the pie. He’s never had it before and Ellen gave him a little of hers too.”

“What kid loves pumpkin pie?”

“Our kid. Plus don’t forget he heard Ellen say it’s supposed to snow tomorrow so he thinks it’s nearly time for Santa Claus.”

“A whole month of him like this.”

“Yeah…” Scully sighed. “Come Christmas Day we’ll be exhausted.”

“Speaking of exhausted Scully,” Mulder began. “I want to apologize for earlier.”

“Oh?” Scully never liked to make it easy for him. 

“My attitude this morning over Ellen coming. It was uncalled for, and I’m sorry. It’s not that I didn’t want them to come over, but I just didn’t want you running yourself into the ground with all the extra cooking.”

“In case you didn’t notice Mulder, she helped out.”

“I know she did, and I’m sorry. I was tired myself and just taking it out on everyone. I had a good day today.”

“I did too. And I know you’re exhausted and you’ve been up with Ellie a lot, and I really appreciate it. Maybe we should look at our options.”

“Options?” 

“You’re balancing writing deadlines with the kids, one of whom is probably the most hyperactive five year old I know, and the other is up most nights because she’s teething. I struggled enough when it was just Ashley.”

“No Scully,” Mulder insisted. “I’m good.” He noticed she didn’t look impressed. “I promise you that I’m on top of this.”

“But –”

“But if I change my mind, I’ll let you know.” Scully opened her mouth to speak, but Mulder shook his head. “I promise you, I’ll let you know. And before you ask, I’m sure.” 

After a moment, Scully nodded. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“OK.”

“Wow,” he replied, shaking his head in amazement. “For once you didn’t argue with me. It must be the day for Thanksgiving miracles.” He winced as Scully’s elbow connected with his stomach. 

“Shut up Mulder. Come on,” she said, getting to her feet and leading him downstairs to join their daughters.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the lovely DearPearlie

Maggie showed up 45 minutes early to her daughter’s house on the day of Ashley’s very first prom, camera at the ready. Before she even knocked on the door, she could feel the buzzing and active energy coming from inside. It was a damp spring day, but all of the windows were open, exposing the noises of preparation and the faint crooning of Elvis.

Letting herself in, she came across a very preoccupied-looking William. The little boy was engrossed in some cartoon that Maggie was sure she would not understand even if she tried. Baby Ellie was sitting in her Pack-n-Play, stacking blocks with a look of concentration on her face, perfectly content to be exactly where she was, and unaware of the excitement happening upstairs. Her time would come, Maggie thought to herself. 

“Good afternoon little ones,” their grandmother made herself known. Otherwise, she believed a circus could come through the living room and William would continue on watching his show.

“Hi Grandma,” he said, eyes never leaving the screen.

Ellie abandoned her game momentarily to take in her visitor. “Maa-maa!” She squealed, unable to say “Grandma” just yet. Still, Maggie would take “Maa Maa.” Now eleven months old, the little girl was adding to her vocabulary almost daily – it seemed that like her siblings, once she learned to speak, she wasn’t going to stop. To Mulder’s disappointment, her first word was “mama” – he’d assured Scully that their daughter would say his name first because he was her favorite. Apparently that wasn’t the case. 

Maggie waved over at her granddaughter, who shot her a beaming smile in return. “Where is everybody?”

William shrugged, disinterested. Maggie could have pressed him for more information, but it was useless given that a commercial seemed far off. Besides, she’d raised two daughters. She had an idea where everybody would be in the few hours before prom.

The second floor smelled strongly of hairspray. Maggie knew she was headed in the right direction. “Dana?” she called out, pushing the door to the hall bathroom open. On the toilet sat Ashley, her makeup done flawlessly while her mother curled her hair.

“Hi Mom, is it that time already?” Scully asked, almost panicked.

“Oh no, I thought I’d come over and join in the festivities. See if you girls needed any help getting ready.”

“No offense Mom, but the last time you helped somebody get ready for a school dance, KC and the Sunshine Band were on the radio,” Scully joked.

“Hey, if you listen to the right station, they’re still on the radio,” Maggie said with good humor. She let herself in the cramped bathroom and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, thinking about how it seemed that it was only yesterday that she was the one curling her 17-year-old daughter’s hair just before one of the biggest nights of her young life.

“You look beautiful, Ash. How do you feel?” Maggie asked, the young girl’s silence becoming suspect.

“I’m okay,” she said quietly, her mind far away. Scully smiled a mother’s smile at the top of Ashley’s head.

“Why don’t you tell Grandma about your dress honey?” Scully prodded, knowing that if she could just get Ashley talking, her jitters would dissipate.

“It’s, uh… pink. And…”

“Big,” Scully supplied.

“I’m sure it’s lovely. I can’t wait to see it.”

“Not long now. Okay baby, do you want to leave it down or pin it up?”

“Pin it up,” Ashley decided, so they set about gathering the bobby pins and getting to work on her blond locks.

“You know,” Scully began, sometimes through a mouthful of pins, “your grandma made my prom dresses.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes,” Maggie answered, “I made most of the clothes we wore back then.”

“Looking back I have absolutely no idea how anybody in their right mind could have thought sleeves with ruffles were fashionable, but I loved them.”

“Hush now, you looked beautiful Dana. You know, Ash, there was one year where your mom, Aunt Missy, and Uncle Bill all went to the prom together.”

Ashley snickered, earning a stern look from her mother.

“We had just moved to the area and didn’t know anybody. I either had to go with them or not go at all.”

“But you got a real date the next year, though, right Mom?”

“Oh yes, a boy with thick glasses and long hair that your Uncle Bill liked to make fun of.”

“Were you mad at him?” Ashley asked.

“At the time I was a little annoyed, but now I’m over it. Sometimes when you’re in high school little things like that can seem like the end of the world, but the drama always passes and you can create some really great memories that way.”

Ashley went quiet again, knowing that her mother was trying to instill some wisdom into her with that statement but not wanting to accept it.

“Your mom said that a group of your friends are coming over to take pictures,” Maggie started, feeling the need to break the tension yet again. “How many of you will there be?”

“Umm, eight. My friends Holly, Megan, and Katelynn and their dates. Then me and my date,” she tapered off when she revealed the last bit of information.

“You have a date? Who is it?” Maggie asked, knowing that it had been a long time since Ashley and Adam had parted ways.

“Uh, he’s not from my school.”

“Where is he from dear?”

“He’s, uhh…”

“Ashley just so happened to snag a college boy as her date,” Scully offered, much to Ashley’s horror.

“And Fox was okay with this?” Maggie couldn’t believe.

“Well, not exactly. But he’d have trouble on more than one end if he wanted to prevent Ash from going to this dance.”

“Mom…”

“Ashley’s going to the prom with Trent, Ellen’s son.”

It was fortunate that Scully had finished with her daughter’s hair, because Ashley bolted out of the bathroom at that moment in embarrassment. Scully just shared a knowing look with her own mother, secretly loving that she was able to mortify her kid once in a while.

xxxxx

Trent, Ellen, and even Sean arrived at the house long before any other group members did. They all seemed content to wait in the living room while Ashley completed the finishing touches on her appearance, although Maggie noticed that the familiar young man was bouncing his right leg an awful lot.

Everybody’s eyes went to the staircase as they heard the clump clump of heels begin to descend. Instead of a 17-year-old girl in pink, though, it was her mother in a floral print formal dress and her Mulder in a tuxedo that he hadn’t been sure would still fit after the last time he wore it to an FBI ball years ago.

“Don’t everybody get up now,” Mulder joked, noticing that nobody was jumping to take their picture, all holding out for Ashley.

“Mom, why do you got all this fancy stuff on?” William asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

“Well, do you remember how I told you that Ashley is going to an important party tonight?” Scully crouched down, not knowing that she was giving Mulder a very nice view of her cleavage when she did so. William nodded.

“Mommy and Daddy decided to go to the party too,” she explained. William seemed happy with that answer, although Ashley hadn’t been so willing to accept the news that her parents had volunteered to chaperone the dance. She’d immediately been upset with Mulder, thinking that it was his intention to keep an eye on her all night. The reality of the situation, though, was that it was Scully’s idea to tag along to the dance, and Mulder had been more than happy to oblige her. He and Ashley both had asked plenty of times why she’d offered their services, but Scully’s lips had been sealed.

“Mom mom mom mom mom…” Ellie babbled from her spot on Sean’s lap, keen not to be left out. The little girl had taken a shine to Ellen’s husband to be, and often went to him whenever he visited. Mulder insisted that she continued to take a shine to older men, he was going to install a lock on her door when she was older. He wasn’t joking.

Scully smiled over at her daughter. “Do you like momma’s dress baby girl?”

Ellie suddenly frowned, then looked up at Sean for confirmation. He smiled in encouragement. “Uh oh”, the little girl added. It was her favorite expression, ever since Mulder had taught her it just a short while ago. Scully only hoped it wasn’t a premonition of how the evening was going to go. 

“Get together then, if you want your picture,” Maggie stated. Everybody noticed the way Scully easily went into her partner’s arms and the way Mulder’s face lit up as if he’d won the lottery. He had, in his opinion.

“The next picture I take of you two like this better involve a white dress,” Scully’s mother joked.

“I’m trying, Maggie, I’m trying,” Mulder smiled, kissing his partner on the cheek for good measure. Everybody was in high spirits, joking and laughing, when suddenly they heard a small voice come from the top of the stairs.

“Mom?” Ashley called out. Her tone let Scully know that she didn’t need help with her hair or her dress – this was something differently entirely. Scully climbed the stairs to meet her.

Ashley’s giant cupcake dress brushed the floor as she paced. Something had been bothering her all day, and Scully had an idea of what it was.

“Come downstairs honey. Everyone is waiting to see you.”

“Even Trent?”

“Even Trent.”

“I’m nervous Mom,” Ashley admitted quietly.

“What’s there to be nervous about? You’ve known Trent forever.”

“I know. It’s stupid, but I just can’t stop thinking about what you said about one day seeing someone as more than a friend.”

A small grin grew across Scully’s face, though she tried to keep her reaction under control. “Has that happened?”

Ashley did her best to hide her face, but eventually her mother saw her give a slight nod. “I don’t know what changed. One day Trent was this smelly boy who used to tease me and hide my Barbies and then he went away to college and…” her face was red with embarrassment.

“Ashley, it’s perfectly okay to feel the way you do. Nobody can help it.”

“How am I going to make it through tonight? The only reason he’s here right now is because Ellen made him ask me after Adam and I broke up.”

Hearing her daughter’s misplaced insecurities was too much for Scully, and her small grin turned into a genuine smile. Almost everything Ashley did or said nowadays made Scully nostalgic for her teen years. Now that she was on the other side of wisdom, though, there was a certain humor in watching Ashley go through things that she was sure were of the utmost importance but that Scully knew were just things that every teenager had to go through.

“Oh great, and now my own mom is laughing at me,” Ashley said dramatically.

“Baby, I’m not laughing at you. I just think you’re overreacting.”

“How am I overreacting?”

“Well, first of all, even if Ellen had asked Trent to ask you to the dance, the fact that he’s sitting in our living room in a tuxedo holding what looks to be a very expensive corsage should let you know that he wants to be here on at least some level. Second of all, Ellen didn’t ask him to take you to your prom today and neither did I.”

Ashley was quiet, digesting the information.

“Trent didn’t want you to have to go alone to your junior prom. It was all his idea.”

Understanding this, a large smile spread across Ashley’s face as well. Then she bent over, clutching her stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have even more butterflies now.”

This time Scully did let out a chuckle and threw her arm around her oldest daughter, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“I’m happy for you baby. Just do me a favor, okay?”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t tell your dad about this.”

xxxxx

Seemingly hundreds of pictures later, Mulder’s eyes were seeing small spots of light. Flowers, smiles, friends, food, and now it seemed that the teenagers he and Scully were supposed to be watching over were interested in dancing. Ashley had made them promise they would stay far away from her and Trent, and they were trying to comply. But that didn’t stop Mulder from craning his neck awkwardly every ten to fifteen minutes to catch sight of them.

“Don’t you think his hands are a little low?” Mulder asked Scully even though they both knew that Trent was nothing but a respectable young man. “His hands are low. Should I go over there?”

“Mulder, we’re supposed to be watching all of the kids tonight. And no, you should not go over there.”

“Hey, if their parents didn’t want them to get pregnant here, they should have come like we did.”

“Nobody’s getting pregnant here,” Scully chided them, and her words went right to Mulder’s groin, which was still a little tender after his long-overdue vasectomy several weeks before.

“You can say that again.”

“Besides, we’re not here to spy on Ashley. We trust her, remember?”

“Scully, you’re not the one who saw her naked.”

She sighed, knowing that nothing could ever erase that memory from Mulder’s mind, and decided to let the matter rest. Besides, there was something she wanted more out of him at that moment than his compliance on that issue.

“Mulder, shut up and ask me to dance.”

So he did.

I Will Always Love You was being blasted out of the speakers even louder than Whitney Houston herself could have belted it, but as he looked into his partner’s eyes, Mulder had no difficulty tuning everything else around him out. He’d look back on that night and think that maybe they weren’t the most responsible chaperones, but in that moment it did not matter. If he tried hard enough, he could even imagine this was his high school prom and Scully was his date. He’d give anything to have made it so.

“So why are we here tonight, Scully, if it’s not to spy on the offspring?”

“I was just thinking it would be the perfect excuse to spend a night out with you.”

“Me and 200-some pimply-faced teenagers.”

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one who seems to be living at the hospital lately.”

“We’re both working unsociable hours,” Mulder agreed. “But tonight was a good call Scully.”

“I was also thinking what a magical night prom night was for me and how much I’d love to recreate some of that magic with you all these years later,” Scully said rather seductively.

“Has somebody spiked the punch?” Mulder asked in disbelief.

Instead of answering him, Scully reached into her bra and pulled out a key card. Upon further inspection, Mulder could tell that it was from a Marriott across town.

“So you’re telling me that a hotel room was a part of your prom experience?”

“Not a four star hotel room with a king-sized bed and Jacuzzi bathtub.”

“I should hope not, otherwise I may suffer from some performance anxiety. One question though, Little Miss Casanova, if we’re going to be out all night fulfilling your post-prom fantasies, who is going to watch the kids and make sure Ashley and Trent make it home before they have something they’d like to recreate twenty-five years from now?”

Scully reached up on her tiptoes to whisper in Mulder’s ear in the way she knew drove all rational thought out of his body.

“Ellen and Sean didn’t just come over to take pictures,” she said before she bit down on his very accessible earlobe. That was the exact moment that Mulder decided that if he didn’t want to embarrass a room full of inexperienced teenage boys by being able to make a woman scream his name in pleasure, they needed to get out of the dance hall. And fast.

The night air was heavy with moisture as Mulder dragged his partner along the side of the building, where no lights would illuminate their activities. He pressed her up against the brick wall and pressed his lips to hers hungrily. Mulder’s hands wanted to explore Scully’s heaving breasts and they were groping and grabbing before he could even think about telling them to stop. Not that Scully wanted them to, if the soft moans she was emitting were any indication. Suddenly, she flipped them around so that Mulder was the one with his back to the wall, and she attacked his neck like an animal. Her fingers were running daringly across Mulder’s belt buckle when they heard an audible gasp. They’d been caught.

“What’s going… Mom? Dad?” Ashley’s horrified voice sounded out in the night. There she stood before them, having seen everything her parents had been intent on doing. Scully hid her face in Mulder’s shoulder, leaving him to grimace sheepishly.

“Oh my God. Oh my God, this is not happening. What are you doing out here?” she cried. Mulder and Scully had the decency to be ashamed of themselves until 

Mulder registered that Ashley was not alone. In fact, in her shock, she had forgotten to let go of Trent’s hand. “What are you doing out here? You’re not allowed to sneak out!”

“You aren’t either!” Ashley fired back.

“Look, what your mom and I get up to is none of your business,” Mulder stated, however weak that argument was while they were supposed to be chaperoning a high school dance, “but whatever you were about to do is certainly my business and I’m glad we were out here to catch it.”

“You guys are such hypocrites! Trent and I only came out here to talk, not to suck each other’s faces off like you were.”

“Ashley, that’s enough,” Scully finally decided to jump in. “Even if you and Trent did come out here to talk, sneaking out of the prom is not allowed and you know better. But… your father and I did… take things a little too far and we’re sorry. The last thing we want to do is embarrass you. So why don’t we all just go back inside and enjoy what’s left of the night?”

“Actually, Megan and Holly thought it would be a cool idea to go get some pizza at the arcade. I know it’s early, but can we go?”

“No,” Mulder said immediately, making Ashley frown.

“Please Mom, a lot of kids are going to parties and stuff afterward but we just want to go to the arcade and have some fun. Please?” Ashley begged. Mulder kept shaking his head, but Scully took a moment to think about it.

“You promise you’re going to the arcade?” she asked.

“I promise,” Ashley answered anxiously.

“I wasn’t asking you.”

Suddenly, all of the pressure was on Trent. He’d never been at any sort of odds with his godmother in his entire life, even when he was little and he was sometimes mean to Ashley. They’d always had a soft spot for one another, but he could see in her eyes that she meant total business. He knew that to lie to her would be the ultimate betrayal.

“I promise Dana. We’ll go to the arcade, have some pizza and play some games, and I’ll have her home by midnight like we planned.”

“11:30,” Mulder barked.

Scully took another long look at her daughter and Trent. She very clearly saw herself at that age, young and ready to explore all of the new feelings the world and a young boy with thick glasses and long hair that her brother sometimes made fun of had to offer her. She remembered the magic and the electricity she was so desperately trying to regain that night. And she smiled.

“If we drive past the arcade, we’re going to find your car there, correct?”

Both kids nodded eagerly.

“Because we will drive past the arcade.”

Another nod.

“Okay. You can go.”

Ashley’s smile beamed back at her and soon she was being squeezed by not one teenager, but two.

“Thank you Mom!”

“Alright, alright. Run along before your dad decides to exert his own authority.”

Even though he was standing as still and as stiff as a statue, Ashley managed to get a quick hug in to her dad before she and Trent waved and ran off toward the parking lot.

Scully let her partner have a few seconds of silence as he digested and processed the events that had just transpired.

“Scully?” he finally asked.

“Yes?”

“Did we just let our daughter ride off into the night with a college boy?”

“Not just any college boy.”

“I’ve been a college boy, Scully. They’re not all that different.”

“This one is.”

Finally, his eyes met hers. Even though she had recently given birth and was getting farther away from 40 every day, Scully was wearing some impressive heels, and Mulder did not have to tilt his head as far down as he normally did.

“What were you thinking of?”

“The magic,” she said plainly, as if he should’ve already known what her answer would be. “It’s a magical night.”

“Not too magical, I hope.”

“Well… not for them,” Scully giggled to herself, and it instantly released any tension or rigidness Mulder had developed over the past few minutes. Her laugh always had that effect on him.

“For who then?” he teased, elbowing her softly.

They left the prom early that night too.

xxxxx

“Oh God!” Scully exhaled breathlessly, falling limp over Mulder just a few seconds later. They’d made it to the hotel, but only just, before Scully jumped his bones and moaned things he thought he’d never hear come out of her mouth.

“That didn’t take long,” Mulder chuckled, moving some strands of sweaty red locks out of her face before kissing her forehead.

“Okay,” she panted, “now it really feels like the night of my senior prom. Although that was my line.”

“So by now I’ve gathered that Agent Scully got lucky on prom night. Is that why we’re doing this?”

“Well, it’s a little more complex than that,” Scully admitted as she snuggled up against Mulder’s chest, resting her cheek on his left pectoral. He hadn’t gone over the edge with her earlier, but he had no doubt in his mind that she was planning on taking care of that problem in time.

“How so?”

“Prom night was my first time.”

“First time…” Mulder knew exactly what she meant, but raised his eyebrows anyway.

“Yup.”

“How’d you manage that one with big brother Bill around?”

“He was on tour at the time. He and my father both.”

“Ahh.”

“I had it all planned out. Missy was in her first year of college, so I told my mom that she was coming to pick me up from the dance and that I’d be staying with her for the weekend in the city. Then when the dance was over, Marcus and I met up with my friend Sylvia and her date to go camping. Well, her date started a fire that got out of control and so the fire department had to pick us up. We were supposed to go home from the station but instead Marcus and I got some really crappy $15 a night motel room and spent the night together.”

“What a little rebel you were.”

“I was just swept up in the experience. I had a bag packed with candles and Missy even let me borrow this little negligee that, looking back on it, was much too lacy and complicated.”

“And how was it?” Mulder asked plainly.

“Mulder, don’t be crude.”

“I’m not trying to be, Scully. I’m just curious. I’ve never asked a woman what her first experience with a man was like.”

“Well, before you ask, Marcus was a virgin that night as well. So needless to say, he got more out of it than I did. But it was clear that he was trying his best. He told me that he loved me over and over again and I believed him.”

“So it sounds to me that, as far as first times go, you had a pretty nice experience. Why all the emphasis tonight on recreating it?”

“Mulder, as much as I believed Marcus loved me that night, it wasn’t until I met and fell in love with you that I really understood what those words meant. And even though I loved that night and who it helped me become, there’s also a part of me that wishes that I could see your face there too.”

Scully became increasingly shy as she told him her reasoning, and it made Mulder want to devour her for her sweetness. If he had the choice, he’d go back and replace all of the women he’d sexually encountered with Scully, but he knew that this ran far deeper than just desire. Scully had wanted to include him in the moment that she’d first made love. She was so deeply committed to him that she was willing not only to share that with him, but to make him a part of it. It was one of the only times, other than the births of his children and the moment that Scully told him that she wanted to be with him and only him forever, that Mulder actually felt that his heart would burst with emotion. He could never find the words to tell her what an incredible woman she was. He only hoped that he could reciprocate, someday, the amount of love and wonder she had brought into his life.

I love you, he must have whispered a thousand times throughout the rest of the night. Even though they were there to act like teenagers once more, their lovemaking was tender and passionate and anything but immature. Scully never told him, but more than once that night she could taste the salt of tears on Mulder’s cheeks as she kissed him. What power she thought she must have to make a grown man like Mulder cry with her words, but in the end, she came to the scientific conclusion that that was what love really was. And she was so glad she did not know that when she was seventeen.


	54. Chapter 54

“Ok Your Majesty, what about this one?” Mulder held up a tiny little pink dress in front of Ellie, who was perched on the changing table dressed only in a diaper, her father holding her down with one hand in case she got the urge to try and escape. At just under a year old, she was into everything and had more energy than her parents could comprehend. She was crawling at breakneck speed and had recently taken her first steps. Though she was still working on her walking – still tottering around nervously, her arms out in front of her – Mulder and Scully had no doubt that once she’d mastered it, they’d have to keep an eye on her at all times. “It’s a bright number, so you’ll definitely stand out from the crowd. I believe Ashley called this “fuchsia pink” while your mom called it “an abomination.” But,” he added, sensing that Ellie’s attention was fast running out. “Your Aunt Ellen got you this, so it might be nice to wear it tonight?”

Ellie frowned as she glanced at the dress, then looked up at her dad, seemingly aware he was waiting for her to respond. “No,” she commented, her new favorite word.

“No?”

“No.”

“Alright.” Mulder tossed the dress to the side. “And here we have a nice, neutral color,” he said, referring to a white outfit he was now holding. “Although it might be a bit too neutral. Besides, Ellen is the bride, and I hear it’s really bad form to wear white to a wedding rehearsal if you’re not the bride. And let’s not forget that we’re having dinner tonight. This dress will go from white to a disaster in a few minutes if there’s food involved. No,” he said to himself, the white dress following the pink. 

“No,” Ellie agreed sadly. She was bored of this game now. 

“Ok Meatball,” Mulder sighed. “There’s got to be something. I swear your mom has spent all our money at Baby Gap on dresses for you tonight. What will it be? Blue?”

“No.”

“Green?”

“No.”

“Lemon?” Mulder smiled enthusiastically, trying to keep the baby entertained. “It brings out the color of your eyes. Or so they tell me.”

“No.”

“Red?” He turned his nose up. “Not red, that’s not good for a wedding. Purple?”

“No no no no no no!” Ellie squealed. 

“Are you sure? Or does no mean yes?”

“No!”

“I see,” Mulder replied, and Ellie suddenly quietened, blinking up at her dad. “You wanna go naked? I don’t know what your mom will think about that. She’s paid a lot of money for your clothes, and usually she gets angry if I suggest a naked party in public.” He tickled her suddenly and then lifted a giggling Ellie into his arms as William came wandering into the nursery, his little hands tugging at his tie. “You’re looking smart dude.”

William didn’t look impressed. “Daddy, do I have to wear a tie?”

“I’m afraid so, we both do. Your mom wants us all to look smart tonight.”

“I don’t wanna look smart.”

“I know, but you don’t want to argue with your mom, do you?” William shook his head, but didn’t let up pulling at the tie, accidentally tightening it rather than loosening. “Hold up buddy.” Mulder settled Ellie onto the floor and, when he was satisfied that his daughter wasn’t about to topple over, turned his attention back to his son. As he bent down and attempted to sort William’s tie, he noticed that the little boy had his eyes fixed on Ellie, who was walking towards him slowly – very slowly in fact – her hands out in front should she fall. More often than not though, when she fell, she fell backwards, landing on her ass with a squeal and a giggle before struggling to her feet once again. “Are you coming to help with Will’s tie Meatball?”

Just before the little girl could reach them, William suddenly put a hand out towards her. He pushed – albeit gently – against her chest, and before Mulder could comprehend what was happening, Ellie suddenly fell back, landing on her diapered butt. 

“William!” Scully called out from the doorway, having seen the entire thing. Ignoring his mom, William instead laughed to himself. “William you do not push your sister over.”

“But it’s funny mom!” he insisted through his giggles. 

“It’s not funny.”

“Ellie thinks it is.” Sure enough, once the little girl had registered that she was back on the ground, she laughed too. 

Mulder bit his lip, trying not to smile. It wasn’t the first time William had pushed his sister over since she’d been walking, and it no doubt wouldn’t be the last. Ellie seemed to think the whole thing was a game, and giggled every time. She was, on the whole, a very happy baby, and even if she was having an off day, she still had smiles for her brother, despite the fact she was often on the receiving end of his antics. It seemed William was her favorite – she was even trying to say his name, often repeating “Lim Lim” to anyone who would listen. “I know she does dude,” answered Mulder, before Scully got in there first. “But you could hurt her. Please play nice.” He watched as Ellie held her arms up to William, and his son took his sister’s hands, helping her to her feet.

“Good boy Will,” Scully encouraged from the doorway. “Maybe that means we can finally get ready to go. Ellen will be waiting for us at this rate.”

“Hey it’s not us. We were waiting for you and Ash.”

“Mulder, Eleanor’s not even dressed yet.”

“Yeah about that. She’s decided she hates all of her clothes and wants to go naked. I told her you always get angry if I suggest public naked parties with you.”

“What’s a naked party daddy?” asked Will innocently, still eyeing his sister.

“You’ll find out one day.”

“Mulder!”

“Ok, ok. I’ll get Meatball ready. What’s taken you and Ash so long?”

“Ashley’s been trying to find the right thing to wear.”

“It’s a rehearsal dinner Scully, not the wedding. Why would she…?” he paused, realization dawning on him. “Oh god, please tell me she’s not dressing up for Trent?”

Scully bit back a smirk of her own. “I’m saying nothing.”

“I thought you said nothing happened between them at prom?”

“Nothing did happen at prom,” she insisted. “Maybe a kiss on the cheek, but that was it. But…” she added, before stopping herself.

“But?” Mulder didn’t like the sound of that. “But what? They’re just friends, aren’t they?”

“They are,” agreed Scully, unable to stop herself from smiling any longer. “But maybe Ashley wants more.”

“No,” he said firmly. “It’s not happening. It’s a bad idea.”

“Two friends getting together is a bad idea?” Mulder nodded. “What about what happened between us?” Both partners looked down to see William push his sister over once again, unable to stop himself. 

“Oh god,” Mulder said to himself. “We’re in trouble.”

Xxxxxx

"William, can you please sit still?"

William looked up at his dad with pleading eyes. "I'm hungry daddy."

"Sssh, I know you are buddy. We'll be eating soon. Maybe your mom has something in her purse you can have."

Hearing her name, Scully broke from her conversation with Ellen in time to catch her partner's words. "If he eats now, he won't be hungry enough to eat his dinner."

"Who are you kidding? The kid is a human garbage can. He'll eat anything."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Ellen apologized to the little boy from across the table. "Why don't we order? Trent should be here soon, he said he’d only be a few minutes late.”

"We can wait if you like," said Scully, ignoring her son's protests. "William is fine, honestly."

"Ba bad ba ba ba ba BA!" Ellie suddenly piped up, slamming her hand on her highchair as though coming to her brother's defense.

"Don't you start."

"We'll order." Ellen checked her phone one more time and sighed, before returning her attention to the menu. Her wedding rehearsal had gone without a hitch - everyone turned up, including her parents, sister's family and Sean's relatives, while even William and Ellie had been on their best behavior. Scully only hoped they'd keep quiet for the actual wedding the following day. After they were finished, they headed to a nearby restaurant, while Trent disappeared, saying he'd meet them there.

“You can have some of my bread,” Sean offered William, who wrinkled his nose up.

“I don’t like bread.”

“William!” Scully shook her head. “What my bad-mannered son forgot to say was thank you.”

“I didn’t realize Will didn’t like bread?”

“Oh he does,” said Mulder, clearly amused. “He’s having a picky week. He’s refused all food except chicken nuggets. Even for breakfast.”

“For breakfast?”

Scully nodded, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t want him to go hungry by skipping breakfast. I’m hoping he snaps out of it shortly, I’m sick of the sight of nuggets and ketchup.”

“At least he’s eating something.”

“Well thankfully nuggets are on the menu Will,” Ellen said, having glanced the children’s section. 

The little boy smiled in response. “I want nuggets.”

“I’m sorry?” Mulder asked his son. 

“I want nuggets please,” he said, before trying a third time. “Please may I have nuggets?”

“That’s more like it.”

“Ba! Ba! Dadadadadada!” Ellie hit the highchair table once more, her good mood quickly fading. 

“Would you like some bread honey?” Sean tried again, chuckling as Ellie suddenly grinned before shying away from him. “I think that means yes.”

“She’s a little flirt,” said Scully, accepting the roll and tearing it up into smaller pieces, placing them in front of her daughter. “Are you going to say thank you to Shaun?”

Still smiling, Ellie looked down at the pieces of bread, then back up at the man opposite her. “No.”

As the other adults around the table laughed, Scully shook her head. “I’m sorry, I swear I try to teach my kids manners, but then Mulder comes along and undoes my hard work.”

“Hey!”

“You taught her that word.”

“I didn’t think she’d pick up on it quite so quickly. Besides, Will discovered the f-bomb thanks to you.”

“Oh he didn’t?” Ellen signalled to the waitress that they were ready to order.

Scully nodded over at her friend. “I’m afraid so. It was on the way to school a few weeks ago. He then later dropped some milk in the grocery store and managed to use it in context. Loudly.”

“Ouch.”

“Children pick up on everything,” said Ellen’s mom, Carol. “I remember when Trent was that age, and Ashley too,” she added with a grin. Ashley smiled politely in response to hearing her name, but her gaze was trained firmly on the door to the restaurant, a move that didn’t go unnoticed by the other people sitting at the table. 

“He’ll be here soon,” said Ellen. “He’s been looking forward to seeing you.”

“I think it’s safe to say the feeling is mutual,” Scully replied with a smile, noticing her daughter suddenly blushing furiously. 

“Mom!”

“I didn’t say anything.” Before she could risk her life and say more, the waitress approached the table, and the adults all returned their attention to the menu. 

Ashley was just in the middle of ordering her meal when the door opened and in walked Trent. She stuttered, trying to continue speaking, but then something caught her eye. Trent wasn’t alone. He was walking towards the table, with a girl following him. Following him and holding his hand. A girl Ashley recognized too – Beth, Trent’s supposed ex-girlfriend. Following her gaze, Scully looked up and saw exactly what had caught her daughter’s attention, and then Ellen turned to see it too. Her eyes wide, Ellen shook her head and gave the teenager an apologetic look. “I had no idea he was going to get her,” she whispered, glancing back towards her son to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. “I had no idea they were back together. I’ll kill him,” she hissed, as Scully reached underneath the table to take hold of her daughter’s shaking hand. Ashley’s eyes filled with tears, but she plastered a fake smile onto her face as the two latecomers approached them. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Scully whispered, glancing over at Mulder, who was looking across at his daughter, worried. She was half concerned that he might stand and confront Trent, but thankfully he remained in his seat. 

“It’s ok,” Ashley replied, her voice devoid of emotion. 

“Tigger –”

“I’m fine dad,” Ashley insisted, sounding less convincing than Scully when she said the same. 

Before anyone could argue, Trent interrupted. “Sorry we’re late,” he said, seemingly unaware of the shock he’d caused. “Traffic was a nightmare.”

“Beth.” Ellen turned to greet the girl standing in front of her, her tone curt. “This is a surprise.”

“Hi Ellen, I hope you don’t mind Trent inviting me –”

“You said I could bring a friend mom.” Trent suddenly caught sight of his friend sitting opposite. “Hi Ash.”

“Hi,” answered Ashley in a small voice. 

“How are you doing?”

“Fine,” she replied, biting down on her lip and squeezing her mom’s hand tightly. 

“Here…” Trent spotted a seat opposite Ashley, and one next to her. “Let’s go here.” 

“Don’t you want to sit near your grandma?” Ellen asked, trying to ease Ashley’s pain. Unfortunately, Trent didn’t get the hint. 

“I haven’t seen Ash in ages,” he replied, slipping into the seat opposite her. “Not since prom.” The table remained silent, remembering prom night and how good the two teenagers looked together. Beth certainly hadn’t been back on the scene then, and the rekindling of their relationship must have been a recent development. “You’ve met Beth haven’t you Ash?” The teenager nodded. “Great.” Trent turned to his mom. “Ash and I have a lot to catch up on.” 

Ashley said nothing, but her smile faltered. Swallowing hard she nodded, then spoke. “Yes, we do,” she said, her parents looking on in concern as they saw their daughter’s heart break in front of them. 

Xxxxxx

Somehow Ashley made it through the evening, but it was clear to everyone – bar Trent and Beth – that she was hurting, simply answering questions politely, and not starting any conversations. She picked at her food and declined dessert, blaming her sugars – which would have alerted Mulder and Scully that their daughter was hurting if they hadn’t already known. Ashley never turned down dessert. Thankfully, by the time the meal was over, William and Ellie were tiring, so Mulder and Scully were able to make their excuses to leave early. They said their goodbyes to Sean, Ellen and their families, and made their way out of the restaurant and back towards their car, Mulder leading William by the hand, and Scully balancing Ellie in one arm, and the baby’s diaper bag in another. Ashley followed behind, her eyes downcast as her mom hung back to speak to her. “I’m so sorry baby,” Scully began, shifting the diaper bag so she could reach out to wrap an arm around her daughter. “I know it hurts –”

Ashley shrugged out of her mom’s grasp. “It’s ok,” she replied unconvincingly. “You don’t have to pity me, I’m fine.”

“Ashley –”

“I said I’m fine,” snapped the teenager, suddenly lengthening her stride to catch up to her dad and brother. Sighing, Scully glanced down at her youngest daughter in her arms, who was sucking her thumb intently. “I don’t know baby,” she whispered. “What are we going to do with your sister?”

Ellie blinked sleepily. She didn’t know either.

Xxxxx

The ride back home was silent, after Mulder’s attempts to lighten the mood fell flat. While Ellie dozed in the backseat and William was busy playing with his Action Man, Ashley sat silently, staring out of the window. Scully kept her eyes trained on her daughter in the rear-view mirror, and on more than one occasion saw her wipe away tears from her eyes. When Mulder pulled up outside of their house, Ashley immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and ran in the direction of the porch. “I got the kids,” said Mulder softly to Scully, who nodded and got out of the car to go after her daughter. Just as she stepped into the house she saw Ashley head upstairs. “Ashley?”

“Leave me alone,” the teenager sniffed, before running up the stairs. 

Sighing to herself, Scully followed as Mulder brought the kids into the house and closed the door behind them. “I’ll sort bedtime,” he said, well aware that Scully would be tied up with Ashley for some time. 

“Thanks.” Scully headed upstairs in the direction of her oldest daughter’s bedroom, hearing the door slam just as she reached the landing. Approaching Ashley’s bedroom, Scully knocked on the door tentatively. “Come on sweetheart.”

“Go away.”

“Ashey –”

“I said I’m fine.” 

Scully knocked again, more insistently this time, then without waiting for a response, opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Ashley was perched on the edge of her bed, hunched over with her head in her hands, shaking as she sobbed. “Oh Ashley.” Scully was by her side in seconds, reaching out to wrap an arm around her daughter and pull her in towards her. Ashley gravitated into her mom’s arms without protest, her head still in her hands. “I’m so sorry baby.”

“I’ve been so stupid,” Ashley cried, her voice muffled against her hands. 

“No, no you haven’t, of course you haven’t.”

“I thought because he asked me to prom, and you said that he wanted to take me, that he liked me.”

“He did want to take you baby. It was his idea.”

“Then why is he back with Beth?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Scully replied honestly, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “None of us know. I’m sorry honey, I shouldn’t have encouraged you.”

“But I really liked him.” Ashley suddenly turned into her mom’s embrace and wrapped her arms around her tightly, her tears soaking through Scully’s dress. 

“I know you did baby, and I’m so sorry it’s turned out like this. It’ll be ok though.”

“It’s not ok mom,” Ashley sobbed. “It will never be ok.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Scully, immediately regretting her words. “Maybe you should talk to Trent.”

“No!”

“There could be some logical explanation. Maybe Beth was there just as a friend.”

“But he…they were holding hands…” Ashley sniffed. “And he kept looking at her like he…Like he really liked her.” Scully thought back to prom, and how Trent was looking at Ashley in a similar way. She chose not to mention that to Ashley, not wanting to upset her further. “I thought he liked me.”

“I did too,” Scully admitted. “And I’m sorry that it hasn’t turned out the way you wanted. I know how much it hurts.”

“No you don’t.” Ashley’s breath hitched as she spoke. “You don’t understand mom.”

“Oh really?” Scully smiled sadly, pressing her lips to her daughter’s forehead. “You don’t think I’ve ever had my heart broken?” Ashley said nothing, simply sniffing as she cried. “Of course I have, and I know how upsetting it is. I know right now you’re thinking that it’s something that you’ve said or done, but it’s not. Sometimes guys can be clueless assholes, and they have no idea of the hurt they cause.”

“I don’t want him to know,” Ashley said, pulling back to look up at her mom. “Please don’t say anything to him.”

“Of course I won’t baby,” answered Scully, reaching out to wipe her daughter’s tears away. 

“I just feel like such an idiot. I should have known he wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

“What are you talking about? You and Trent are the best of friends.”

“He wouldn’t be into me though mom. He could have any pretty college girl he wanted.” Fresh tears began to fall. “That’s why he chose Beth.”

“Don’t you dare put yourself down Ashley,” her mom warned. “You are a beautiful young lady, and Trent is an idiot for not realizing what’s right in front of him. I know what it’s like to have something like this happen.”

“Really?” Ashley asked in a small voice, leaning in for another hug. 

“Of course. Do you remember Diana?” Her daughter nodded against her. “I thought your dad and I were getting closer, and just when I thought something might happen between us she turned up on the scene. Your dad seemed to forget I existed for a while.”

“How did you cope?”

“Well, I had you to take my mind off of things. And I quickly realized that it had nothing to do with me. I liked Mulder, a lot –” 

“You loved him,” Ashley supplied, and Scully smiled. 

“I guess I did back then too. I remember coming home one evening and crying about it, and then telling myself that your dad was the one with the problem.”

Ashley gave her mom a watery smile. “He does have a problem.”

“I heard that,” Mulder commented from the doorway, holding a very sleepy-looking Ellie in his arms, now ready for bed. “I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said softly, not wanting to enter the room without permission. “The kids just wanted to say goodnight before they went down.” Just then William walked into the room, also dressed in his pjs. He walked up to his sister tentatively, then crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. “Why are you crying Ashley?” he asked in a small voice. “Please don’t cry.”

“Ashley’s just a little upset,” Scully answered for her daughter. 

“I’m ok,” insisted the teenager, hugging her brother back. “I’ve got you to protect me, right Will?”

“Uh huh.”

Scully smiled over at Mulder, thanking him for interrupting. “How are you doing Tigger?”

“She’s getting there.”

“Good. Say goodnight Will.”

William thought for a moment. “If Ashley is upset, I should stay up and look after her,” he insisted.

“Nice try, but we’ve all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow with Aunt Ellen’s wedding. You’ve got to get to sleep so you can be big and strong enough to carry the rings, remember?”

Frowning, the little boy shook his head. “But the rings aren’t heavy.”

“Well they might be tomorrow. Come on, say goodnight and let’s go.”

As William hugged his mom and sister goodnight and hurried off towards his bedroom, Mulder brought Ellie over for hugs. She too seemed to sense her sister’s upset, and attempted to blow her a kiss before Mulder carried her out of the room and to the nursery. 

Ashley was quiet until her dad was out of earshot. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want to go to the wedding tomorrow.”

There was silence while Scully took in her daughter’s words. “I know you don’t,” she replied. “But it’s Ellen’s wedding sweetheart.”

“I know but –”

“And you’re a bridesmaid.”

“But –”

“I know you don’t want to face Trent, and normally I’d let you stay at home, but tomorrow is important baby. Ellen is expecting you there.”

“What if Beth is there?”

“If Beth is there, which I doubt she will be…” she added, well aware that Ellen knew how upset Ashley had been earlier that evening. “…then you walk in with your head held high, and you ignore her and Trent. We’ll be there with you all day. Just don’t let them see how much you’re hurting. You are the better person.” 

“I don’t feel like the better person. I feel like an idiot.”

“If anyone is an idiot here baby, it’s Trent. He didn’t know a good thing when it was standing right in front of him.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Come on…” Scully added, wiping her daughter’s tears once again. “…One day you are going to find a brilliant, amazing guy who loves you like you deserve, and will sweep you off your feet, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m not,” Ashley replied, then smiled as she saw her mom’s confused expression. “Even if he exists, I think dad might kill him if he tries to set foot in the house.”

Laughing, Scully hugged her daughter, wondering how she’d managed to grow up so quickly, but feeling immensely proud at the woman she was becoming. 

To be continued.


	55. Chapter 55

Continued...

"Here she comes."

As he heard Scully's voice, Mulder sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and letting out an impressive yawn as he forced himself awake. He looked over towards the door in time to see Ellie tottering into the room, holding onto her mom's hands. "Dada!"

"Hey Meatball. Look at you go!" He smiled as Ellie, with her mom's help, walked over towards the bed on unsteady legs. "You're going to wow the crowds at the wedding today, aren't you?"

"If my back doesn't give way before then," commented Scully, grimacing as Ellie decided to take her time before going over to her father.

"Dadadadadada!"

"It's not so bad for you Scully –"

"Don't you dare make any smug comments about my height Mulder, or else as soon as I let go of Eleanor I'm going to beat you."

"Promises promises. Yay Meatball!" As Ellie reached the bed, Scully let go of her daughter's hands, and Mulder scooped the baby up into his arms, kissing her nose. "Look at you being a big girl. You're going to be the cutest flower girl ever."

"Well we know that," said Scully, crawling back into bed with Mulder and the baby.

"What time are you guys leaving to get ready?"

"I said we'd get to Ellen just after ten."

Mulder nodded. "Is Trent going to be there?"

Scully sighed. "I think so, although when Ellen called last night she said she was going to try and keep him busy."

"Ellen called last night?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "When you sleep, you sleep through everything."

"What time did she call?"

"Not long after you fell asleep on me on the sofa. She just wanted to check on Ashley." Mulder made a face. "She felt terrible. So did I."

"It wasn't your fault Scully."

"I got Ashley's hopes up though. I told her that it was his idea to invite her to prom, and I encouraged her when she spoke about Trent. God Mulder," she added. "She really liked him."

"I gathered by those tears last night. I don't think I've seen her that upset in a long long time. Uh uh, no Meatball," added Mulder, as Ellie grabbed hold of his fingers and aimed them towards her mouth."

"No biting Ellie," Scully agreed, softening as her daughter shot her a cute grin. She was definitely a morning person. "It's hard to stay mad when she's so cute."

Mulder hummed in agreement. "I heard you talking with Ash last night. About Diana." Scully nodded, but said nothing, busying herself by running her hand through Ellie's dark locks. "I'm sorry Scully. I know I treated you horribly back then."

"It's ok," she said, leaning over to kiss Mulder's bare shoulder.

"No, it's not."

"No, you're right," she replied. "But it's in the past now. You learned the error of your ways in the end."

"That I did." They shared a smile.

"Besides, Diana was a bit part of your life at one time."

"But –"

"You were married Mulder, don't deny it. And let's not forget the time she saved your life."

Mulder nodded. "Just as long as you know how I feel about you."

"Oh you've made that perfectly clear plenty of times thank you."

He thought for a moment. "That's not why you keep turning down my marriage proposals, is it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Scully tore her eyes away from Ellie momentarily. "Because I'm jealous that Diana got there first? Oh please."

"It sounds stupid when you say it out loud."

"That's because it is stupid."

They both looked up as William padded into the bedroom, scratching his head as he let out a yawn.

"Morning baby."

"Hi mommy."

"Lim!" Ellie suddenly shrieked, suddenly catching sight of her brother. She reached out, her hands grabbing towards him. "Lim! Lim Lim!"

A smile forming on his lips, William then ran towards the bed, launching himself onto the mattress, almost knocking into his sister in the process. He giggled as Mulder reached out, pulling the little boy in towards him to tickle him. "Carefully buddy."

"Stop it!" William shrieked, his laughter infectious.

"What are the magic words?"

"I don't know!"

"Say….Daddy is the best."

"No!" The giggles continued, as did the tickling. "Stop!"

"I can't hear the magic words?"

"Daddy is the best!"

As soon as William shouted the words, Mulder let up on his tickles, giving his son the chance to catch his breath.

"And you wonder why he has so much energy," Scully muttered, shaking her head.

No sooner had William recovered, he instantly scrambled up onto his knees and began tickling Ellie, who fell onto her back and shrieked in delight. "Lim Lim!"

"Say I'm the best Ellie."

"Uh buddy, you know she can't say that right now, don't you?"

"She can say my name though." William paused, looking down at his sister. "Who am I Ellie?"

"Lim Lim!"

Mulder and Scully watched as the tickling and giggles continued. Now that Ellie was a little older and more interactive, William was paying her more attention though – as he repeated constantly to his parents – he still wished he had a brother. But it seemed that he now realized Ellie was part of the family, and he seemed to accept that. Ellie on the other hand, idolized her big brother, no matter how rough he was with her.

"You know," Scully whispered to Mulder, who reached out to grab his cell phone from the bedside table to snap some photos of brother and sister. "It's probably a good job you had your little procedure," she said, referring to his earlier vasectomy. "Else watching this I could probably be talked into having another."

Mulder grinned. "First of all, I won't be talking you into anything of the sort. That procedure was bad enough the first time around, and I'm sure as hell not about to reverse it. Secondly, give it time, it won't last," he said, referring to the scene in front of them.

William let up with his tickles just as Ashley shuffled into the room in her pjs, approaching the bed and flopping face down onto the mattress next to her dad. Mulder reached out and ruffled her messy hair. "Morning Tigger. How are you doing?"

"Mpphhhfff."

"That good, huh?"

The teenager lifted her head long enough to look over at Scully. "Mom, do I have to go to the wedding?"

Shooting her daughter a sympathetic smile, Scully nodded. "I'm sorry baby, but it's Ellen's wedding."

"I know." Ashley pouted. "But I don't want to go."

"If it helps, Trent will walk me down the aisle rather than you."

"Really?"

"If it makes life easier for you."

"Thanks mom."

"Don't thank me. You're in charge of walking your sister down the aisle, and – William no!" Scully suddenly called out, watching as William began to roll Ellie towards the edge of the bed. Mulder reached out in time to grab the giggling baby before she tumbled to the floor. Sighing, Scully shook her head. "And you're in charge of looking out for Will too."

Ashley looked over at her brother, and then back at her mom. "I think I'd rather Trent walk me down the aisle."

Xxxxx

The wedding went without a hitch and the sun shone as Ellen and Sean tied the knot. Trent, who turned up alone thankfully, walked maid of honor Scully down the aisle, while Ashley was in charge of her brother and sister, walking Ellie down the aisle slowly – at least until the baby caught sight of Mulder and decided she'd rather walk over to him than throw flowers – and keeping an eye on William, who carried the rings proudly. When he reached Sean, the little boy made a point of declaring that the rings were heavy, and reminded the groom not to drop them, until his mom politely told him he could take a seat and let the wedding go ahead.

The ceremony was short and sweet, but it was perfect. Ellen looked beautiful in a simple, ivory dress, and the sun shone as she and Sean tied the knot by the water, surrounded by their friends and family, her maid of honor and bridesmaid dressed a light grey color, while Ellie sported an adorable ivory gown and a matching flower in her hair. After photos by the water, they all retreated into the nearby marquee for the wedding breakfast and speeches. Ashley managed to avoid Trent until the evening, after the band had started up and the bride and groom had enjoyed their first dance. Mulder and Scully were looking on while William and Ellen's slightly older nephew caused mayhem and ran rings around the marquee, and Ellie bounced up and down on her dad's lap. Ashley was sat watching the newlyweds dance with a wistful look on her face when Trent suddenly approached, looking nervous. Mulder and Scully turned to look at him, and even Ellie stopped bouncing, as though she knew something was up.

"Hi," he said, staring at Ashley in front of him.

Her smile fading, Ashley took a deep breath and returned eye contact. "Hi."

"Would you like to dance?" Sensing Ashley didn't appear too keen, Trent tried again. "Can we talk?"

For a moment it seemed as though Ashley was going to decline his offer. Then, after glancing over at her mom, who nodded, Ashley got to her feet and followed Trent over towards the dancefloor. Mulder suddenly settled Ellie on the floor and moved to stand up. Scully put an arm out to stop him.

"Mulder? What are you doing?"

"C'mon. Let's dance."

"So you can listen in on their conversation?"

"Of course."

"Mulder!"

"Listen Scully, you saw how upset she was last night. I'm not having that happen again."

"You listening in on a conversation isn't going to stop that. She's seventeen Mulder, unfortunately we just have to let her get on with it, and just be here if it doesn't go her way." They both watched as Ellie and Trent began to dance slowly, Mulder not taking his eyes off Trent's hands and where they were placed on his daughter's body.

"I hope he's apologizing."

"I'm sure he is, particularly if Ellen came down as hard on him last night as I think she did."

"Really?"

Scully nodded. "I think even if Trent wanted to bring Beth today he wouldn't dare."

"Good, well whatever she said, he deserves it."

Scully smiled. "He hasn't technically done anything wrong."

"He broke Ashley's heart."

"Well," said Scully, looking over at the dancing couple. "He seems to be doing his best to make it up to her now."

Sure enough, Trent appeared to be deep in conversation with their daughter. What he was saying Mulder and Scully didn't know, but they watched as the couple suddenly paused in their dancing. Ashley gave her friend a watery smile and then suddenly, to her parents' surprise, she raised herself up on tiptoes and kissed Trent.

"Wow," commented Scully as the teenagers embraced. "He's certainly made up for it."

"I'll kill him."

"Mulder –" Scully suddenly smiled as Ellen caught her eye and gave her the thumbs up. Then as she turned her attention back to her daughter, who suddenly ended the kiss and left Trent on the dancefloor, walking back over towards her parents, her smile fading and her eyes clouding with tears. "Ashley?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the young girl said as she took a seat next to her parents. "If I talk about it I'm going to cry, and I don't want to cry in front of him."

"Ash –"

"Please don't make me cry dad."

"Right." Getting to his feet, Mulder suddenly took hold of his daughter's hand and tugged on it. "Come on?"

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to dance with your old man." Without waiting for an answer, Mulder pulled her over towards the dancefloor, then turned to wrap his arms around her.

"Dad –"

"You promised me a dance earlier."

"I did no such thing." Her eyes still wet, Ashley smiled up at her dad.

"You either dance with me now or you have to watch me bust my moves to the next song."

She stayed where she was. "You're an idiot."

"Is that really any way to talk to your dad?" He was relieved when Ashley seemed to relax, swallowing back her tears. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but just tell me this. Do I need to go have a word with Trent?" Ashley shook her head, her smile fading. "Are you sure?"

"He told me he didn't know I was in to him," she confessed quietly, Mulder barely hearing her over the music. "And he apologized for last night. He said if he'd known he'd never have brought Beth, and he's going to call it off with her to be with me."

"Right…" Mulder sensed there was more to the story, and he was right.

"And I told him that I didn't want to be second best, and that I thought I'd made my feelings clear back at prom. I mean he kissed me dad…" she trailed off, shooting Mulder an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"As long as that was all he did that night."

Ashley nodded, tears stinging her eyes. "So I told him that I deserved better than how he's treated me and that I was no longer interested. And now I think I might have made a huge mistake." Mulder looked on in horror as his daughter began to cry.

"Come on baby."

"I don't want him to see me cry."

"It's ok." His arms still wrapped around her, Mulder suddenly led Ashley off of the dancefloor and out of the marquee, into the cool night air. They walked towards the water, Ashley still crying in her dad's arms, until finally they reached the chairs which had been set out for the wedding. Mulder took a seat and pulled his daughter down next to him, and Ashley immediately gravitated into her dad's arms. "I'm sorry baby."

"What if I've been really stupid dad? He says he likes me. What if I've just ruined everything?"

"You haven't ruined anything Ash, believe me. You and Trent have been best friends forever, and nothing's going to change that. And if one day you guys are meant to be together, it'll happen one day. Look at me and your mom," he added. "There was a time when I never thought it would happen, and now look at us." Ashley said nothing, her tears soaking through Mulder's shirt. "You're right though Ash, you do deserve better than that. And I know that I'm going to say that, because I'm your dad, but you don't want to be with someone who upsets you."

"And it's not fair on Beth either," Ashley said to herself.

"Right. You know sweetheart, one day, against my wishes, you're going to find a guy who treats you the way you deserve. And I know I'll hate him and I'll make his life hell –"

"And you'll threaten to kill him."

"Every time I see him."

"And you'll try and beat him at Mario."

"What are you talking about? I will beat him at Mario." Ashley shot her dad a watery smile. "…But you'll be happy and that'll be the main thing. And you know what? One day that guy might be Trent, but right now you're still young. You have your whole life ahead of you, and you need to focus on your school work, and your friends, and go out and have fun. But not too much fun," he added. "Boys can come later."

Ashley squeezed her dad tightly. "I love you dad," she sniffed. "I'm sorry things haven't been good since Adam."

"You think they haven't been good between us?"

She shrugged against him, wiping her nose as she looked out towards the water. "I don't know, things just seemed weird."

"I'll admit they were weird just after."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't disappointed in you, but we're past that now. We're good, aren't we?" Ashley didn't say anything, but her tears seemed to have dried. "Sometimes it's just hard for me because I know you're growing up, and you don't always want your old embarrassing dad around you. But I love you and I'm proud of you. I don't think I say that enough." He noticed Ashley shivering against him. "Are you cold?"

"A little?"

"Here." Letting go of his daughter, Mulder removed his jacket and wrapped it around her, smiling as he did so. The jacket drowned her.

"What?"

"This reminds me of when you were little. Do you remember when you sneaked off into your mom's room once, put on her jacket and her heels and walked around flashing her FBI badge, saying you were going to catch all of the bad people?"

Ashley's eyes widened. "I didn't."

"I think your mom has pictures somewhere."

"She needs to burn them."

"It was cute."

"It's embarrassing."

"I bet you won't say that in a few years when Ellie does something similar."

"No, I won't. Because it's Ellie, not me."

Laughing, Mulder kissed his daughter's crown, then squeezed her tightly. "Speaking of Meatball, maybe we should head back in and check that your brother and sister aren't running rings around your mom. Do you want to come back inside?"

To her dad's surprise, Ashley nodded. "Just give me a second to clean up."

"You got it."

Xxxxxxx

Mulder found Scully still sitting at their table, lecturing William as the little red-faced boy gulped greedily from a glass of water. "You've got to slow down William," he heard her say. "I know it's fun to run around but you're getting too warm, and you're going to make yourself sick soon."

"But Alex is running too."

"I know he is, but Alex also takes time out to have a drink and sit down every once in a while, and you should too."

"But mooooom."

"Stay here for a little while please." Pouting, William threw himself onto the chair opposite his mom, glaring up at her. "And don't give me that look," Scully added. "You either stay here, or you go look after your sister."

Ellie was stood just by the table, looking up, completely transfixed as Ellen and Sean danced in front of her. Suddenly realizing they had an audience, Sean looked over and waved at the little girl, laughing as Ellie suddenly grinned and ducked her head shyly. "Uh oh," said Mulder, as he approached his youngest daughter. "Looks like she's taken a shine to the older man."

"Just like her mom," Ellen quipped, laughing as Scully glared at her.

"Ha-ha." She glanced up at Mulder who stood before her, while William decided that playing with Ellie was better than hanging with his parents. "What?"

"Come on." Mulder gestured for his partner to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm asking you to dance with me."

Scully's lip twitched. "You really need to work on your proposal skills."

"Oh you've made that more than clear over the years." She took hold of Mulder's outstretched hand and let him pull her to her feet, then followed him over to the dancefloor. "How's Ashley?" she asked as she stepped into Mulder's arms and they began to sway to the music.

"She's doing ok actually," he said, already anticipating Scully's next question. "Trent apparently said he'd dump Beth, so Ash told him not to bother."

"Wow."

"I know."

"That's…I mean that's surprising given how upset she was last night. But good for her. That's a very mature decision."

"I know, I'm proud of her."

"Only because you don't like Trent."

"I tolerate him," he said, as Ashley approached the dancefloor, heading towards her brother and sister. As Mulder and Scully watched her, they noticed William and Ellie holding hands and dancing. "Is it me or has William been replaced with another kid today?"

"I do feel like he's about to make up for his good behavior today by becoming the devil child."

"He's been with Meatball all day and he's yet to kill her. I'd say this is progress."

"It is adorable, but give it time," Scully replied, repeating his earlier words. They looked over as Trent approached Ashley and the two of them spoke. Moments later their daughter smiled, and Trent joined in with their dancing. "It has been a good day though."

"Mmm. You look pretty in a wedding dress."

"It's not a wedding dress."

"Sorry, I meant you would look pretty in a wedding dress."

Scully smiled as she rested her head against her partner's chest. "I don't want such a big venue as this."

"We can go smaller. Can we at least have a band like this?"

"I think I'd be ok with that."

"Our first dance could be to Elvis."

Shaking her head against him, Scully sighed dramatically. "What am I going to do with you Mulder?" Just then William caught their eye as he suddenly let go of his sister's hand, reached out and pushed her onto the floor. Both he and Ellie giggled, as Trent scooped the baby up into his arms to check she was ok.

"Marry me?"

She said nothing, instead simply lifting her head and kissing him firmly on the lips. Mulder knew it wasn't a yes, but that it was a "someday." He'd settle for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's with a heavy heart that I have decided that, for the moment at least, I won't be continuing with my writing or with the AMC Universe. It hasn't been an easy decision because this world has been a part of my life over the years, but there are a few reasons why.
> 
> Another Man's Child was initially going to be a short story, but somehow ended up being over 120 chapters. I thought I was done with it but after encouragement and requests I decided to return to it for another round. Likewise Another Man's Child Revisited was intended to be brief, going up to IWTB and quickly fast-forwarding into the future for a happy ending, but then I got carried away again. The recent revival led to more ideas for this universe and honestly, at the moment I can't see an end in sight and its quite overwhelming. The original AMC took two years to finish, and if this story goes on as long as that, which it's likely to with the ideas myself and DearPearlie have, that's potentially another couple of years, and I don't have the time, the energy or the talent to keep it going. And while I have lots of ideas for this story and no doubt will continue to have ideas, to me they're better off in my head. As I'm putting pen to paper – or fingers to keyboard – I'm finding that the actual chapters I'm writing aren't up to the standard I would like, and I think my readers deserve better. Even this note to you now sounded much more eloquent in my head. Maybe it's just a crisis of confidence or maybe I'd just rather leave it to the experts, but I've made the decision to take an extended time out/leave.
> 
> I'm sorry to those of you who have invested in this story, but what I might do shortly is post what happens to each of the characters in future, so that you can at least get some kind of closure. I don't like to quit things but in this instance I feel like I have to, as I'm no longer proud of my work.
> 
> To everyone who has ever read my stories, stuck with them, reviewed, favorited, recommended, and given me ideas, THANK YOU. I really couldn't have done it without you, and you've encouraged me to keep going this long. I really appreciate everything you've done, and you've no idea how much even a brief comment boosted my confidence.
> 
> Finally, a huge thanks has to go to DearPearlie for her help in writing this universe and for listening to my ideas, even when I was probably driving her cray. Whatever happens, I'm so glad I got to know you through this website, and thank you for everything you've done, both with this story and outside of it.
> 
> Thanks for reading my version of the Sculders. I love them dearly and they'll always hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Amorfati32 x


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened, I just started writing this about six weeks ago and here it is. I figured today people might need to be distracted from real-life events, so here you go. There may be more to come if people want it. 
> 
> Enjoy, and be kind to one another. The world needs kindness right now.

“Scully?”

“Hmm?” Dressed in only a knee length black skirt and a matching plain bra, Scully stood in front of her wardrobe, considering her options. She removed a pink sweater from the hanger and looked at it appraisingly. 

“It’s 7.28. William is dressed and downstairs and insisting that mommy makes breakfast this morning.”

Her wardrobe dilemma was momentarily forgotten. “What? Why?”

“Apparently I don’t cut his toast the right way.”

“Mulder, the dinosaur cutter is in the cutlery drawer. It’s not exactly brain surgery.”

“Well William seems to think it is, and he’d rather have a qualified doctor do it. He’s in one of those moods this morning.”

“He’s tired Mulder. That’s what happens when you let him stay up past his bedtime playing Mario.”

“It was ten minutes past his bedtime Scully.”

“He’s tired, and when he’s tired he’s grouchy.”

“He’s not the only one,” Mulder muttered underneath his breath, but not so that Scully couldn’t hear it. 

She glared at him, pulling on the pink sweater angrily. “And where’s Eleanor?” 

“Helping Ashley get ready for school. When I walked past a minute ago she was emptying Ash’s schoolbag and drooling over her homework.”

“Can’t you take her downstairs?”

“She’s had her breakfast already Scully. Besides, Ash was the one who took her up to her room – it’s her own fault if –”

“Mulder –”

Scully paused in her tracks as she and Mulder suddenly heard an almighty scream coming from down the hallway. Seconds later, Scully heard Ashley call out her name, as Ellie began to shriek. It was a scream that neither Mulder nor Scully had ever heard from their youngest daughter. It wasn’t a tired or playful shriek, not a “I’m not getting my own way” cry. It was a scream suggesting that something was very very wrong and that Ellie was in a lot of pain.

Their conversation now forgotten, Mulder and Scully raced to Ashley’s bedroom, Ellie’s cries intensifying as they neared. When they reached the doorway, they saw a panicked Ashley crouched down on the floor, trying to console her little sister. A look of guilt flashed across her face as she saw her parents, and Scully noticed that her oldest daughter was close to tears. “What’s happened?”

As Ellie suddenly became aware of her mom’s presence, she turned and lifted her arms up towards her, tears trailing down her red cheeks. “Mama! Mama!”

“It’s ok baby.” As Scully lifted the little girl into her arms, she suddenly saw what the problem was. “What -?”

“I’m sorry mom,” Ashley apologized tearfully. “It was an accident.”

Scully’s gaze dropped to the baby’s forearm, which was already beginning to blister. Next to her, on the floor, were Ashley’s curling tongs. 

“She pulled on the cord and caught me by surprise. They just fell mom. I tried to catch them but they just fell straight onto her arm.”

“How could you be so stupid?” Scully asked, springing into action and rushing Ellie out of Ashley’s bedroom and towards the bathroom. Entering the room, she headed straight for the sink, perching her daughter on the edge of the basin and turning on the cold water tap. “Come on baby,” she murmured, guiding Ellie’s little arm underneath the cool water, flinching as the little girl’s shrieks intensified. “I know, I know it hurts, but this will help. Sssh, ssssh, it’s ok. Mommy’s got you.”

As she tried to comfort her daughter, Scully became aware of Mulder and Ashley entering the bathroom. 

“Is she ok?” Mulder asked helplessly, wishing there was some way he could comfort his daughter. 

Scully shook her head and gritted her teeth. “Does it look like she’s ok?” she hissed, holding Ellie’s arm still underneath the water. The little girl was still crying, a combination of pain, fright and shock no doubt. “It’s blistering fast,” she added, shaking her head. “I think I should take her to the hospital just to get her checked out.”

“I’m sorry mom,” Ashley sniffed as her dad wrapped an arm around her. “It was an accident.”

“What were you thinking Ashley?”

“It was an accident!” she repeated. “She caught me by surprise and I just dropped them.”

“You know what Ellie’s like. She’s into everything right now. You shouldn’t have taken her into your room if you were going to curl your hair.”

“I’ve done it before –”

“Well you won’t be doing it again.”

“Come on Scully…”

She tore her gaze away from Ellie momentarily to shoot Mulder a glare. “What? Mulder, Ashley is supposedly a responsible adult right now.”

“She said she’s sorry.”

“Tell that to Ellie when her arm is scarred for life.”

Ashley looked concerned. “Is that what’s going to happen?”

“It’s possible.”

“Oh god.” Ashley moved to step forward towards Ellie, but Scully blocked her path. “Ashley please,” she sighed. “Just get out of the way. You’ve already done enough.”

Her eldest daughter hesitated only momentarily before running out of the bathroom, fresh tears trailing down her cheeks. Mulder sighed. “She said it was an accident Scully.”

“Look at it Mulder,” Scully replied, referring to the burn on Ellie’s arm, now an angry red blister. “She should have been watching what she was doing.”

“I know, but accidents happen.” Mulder leaned forward, giving his daughter a peck on the cheek. “You’re doing so well Meatball.”

“She’s a brave little girl.” Ellie was still crying, but her screams were now reduced to whimpers. She clung to her mother, though her head kept craning round to look at the running tap. 

“You really think she needs to go to the hospital?”

Scully nodded. “I want to get her checked out, just in case.”

“Ok. I’ll call Jacob’s mom and ask her to take Will to school.”

“Mulder, we’ll be fine.”

“I know, but if you’re going to the hospital, I want to be there too.”

As if hearing his name, William came padding into the bathroom, a look of annoyance on his face. “Mommy, I’m hungry.” He stopped, then looked up at Ellie perched on the edge of the sink. “What are you doing? Why’s Ellie crying?”

Mulder crouched down so he was his son’s height. “Your sister’s had a little accident.”

“Is she ok?” William’s annoyance quickly turned to concern for his little sister. 

“She’s going to be fine. She’s just a little upset right now, but your mom and I are going to take her to the doctor soon and they’re going to make her better.”

William moved closer to the basin and looked up at his sister. “Don’t cry Ellie,” he urged her. “You’ll be ok.”

Suddenly aware of her brother, Ellie stopped crying and instead focused on him. After a moment she shot William a small teary smile. As Scully let go of her arm momentarily, Ellie began to splash it in the water. 

“No baby,” Scully said, shaking her head. “You need to keep it under the water – oh!” Ellie ignored her mom and continued splashing, her pain momentarily forgotten. William giggled as he got splashed with water, and soon all four of them were drenched. “Ok, ok”, Scully announced in surrender. “I get it, I get it. Come on,” she said to her daughter. “Let’s get changed and off to the hospital.”

“You take her,” Mulder agreed. “And I’ll take Will. Come on buddy, let’s get you ready to go to Jacob’s. I’m afraid you’ll have to put up with my dinosaur toast this morning.” 

xxxxx 

Ellie was fine – albeit a little shocked and scared at the drama she’d caused. She behaved impeccably at the hospital – so much so that both Mulder and Scully were almost convinced that she’d been swapped with another child – and had sat still and smiled coyly at the male nurse who had bandaged up her arm. Flirting, just like her mom, Mulder had quipped, receiving a slap to his arm for his words. Both he and Scully would have to wait to see if the burn mark scarred, said the nurse, but other than that Ellie was fine. So, after receiving a lecture about the dangers of electrical items around small children, Mulder and Scully were able to breathe a sigh of relief and take her home.

“I don’t know about you Scully, but I need a stiff drink,” said Mulder as they stepped outside of the hospital and began to walk back towards the car. As soon as they were out in the fresh air Ellie, who had been quiet in her mom’s arms up until then, fussed to get down and walk.

“You’ve got to keep hold of mommy’s hand,” Scully warned her daughter, well aware that if she let go even for a split second, the little girl would be off like a shot – either that or flat on her ass.

Ellie nodded as her mom set her down on the ground, and reluctantly took hold of her hand as she began taking unsteady steps.   
“I need at least two drinks. Maybe even the bottle,” Scully replied.

“No one ever tells you about this part of parenting. I hate feeling so helpless and seeing them so upset. It was the same when William broke his arm. Although I was to blame for that one.”

“It didn’t help that he was into everything, and so’s Ellie. Ashley was the same.” Scully sighed. 

“Yeah. Ashley.”

“I know, I now. I owe her a huge apology tonight. I was worried and panicked and took it out on her.”

“It was an accident Scully.”

“I know it was.” She pulled Ellie in towards her as they passed a lady who was walking in the opposite direction. As the lady smiled down at the toddler, Ellie suddenly lifted her bandaged arm. “Ow!” she said, and the stranger stopped in her tracks.

“Oh dear,” she said with a smile. “Have you hurt your arm?”

“Lee ow,” she repeated, and as Mulder and Scully looked down at their daughter, they saw her smiling sweetly, as though butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. She was doing it for attention.

“She had a little accident,” Mulder explained. “But she’s ok.”

“Oh you poor little thing.”

“Ow. Lee ow. Momma ow.”

Feeling her face flush, Scully tugged gently on her daughter’s hand. “Come on sweetheart, we have to go. Say goodbye to the nice lady.” Ellie waved, and Scully took the opportunity to scoop her daughter back up into her arms and say goodbye. “Come on you,” she said to her daughter when the lady was out of earshot. “Let’s get you home before you accuse me of anything else.”

Ellie gave her mom a cheeky grin. “Ow.”

xxxxxx

It was late afternoon by the time Mulder and Scully arrived back at the house – once they’d finished up at the hospital it was time for lunch and then Mulder had suggested they take Ellie to the zoo as a treat for behaving so well. Surprisingly Scully had agreed, deciding to take the rest of the day off work to make sure her daughter was ok. And she was. Little Ellie seemed delighted at all of the tension she was receiving, and even more so when she went to the zoo to see her favorite animals. Mulder was grateful that Scully’s earlier bad mood had disappeared when Ellie had gotten the all clear from hospital, and even more so that she seemed to enjoy their time at the zoo. It had been refreshing for them to spend time with one another too – Scully had been busy with work, and often when she got home and the kids were in bed, Mulder was writing. And so they’d had had a fun afternoon, while Maggie had been on hand to pick William and Ashley up from school. She and the kids were waiting for them when they finally returned, and met them at the door as they entered the house.

“Let your parents get inside before you start questioning them,” Maggie warned Ashley and William, who reluctantly retreated towards the living room to give their parents some space. 

As soon as they got inside, Ellie fussed to get down, so after removing her daughter’s jacket, Scully set her on the floor. 

“I was going to ask how you were doing, but I think I can see for myself,” said Maggie, smiling at her granddaughter, who was beaming back at her, babbling away in baby speak while holding up her bandaged arm. 

“Oh she’s absolutely fine now,” Scully agreed, sighing wearily. “She was an absolute angel for the doctors and as soon as her arm was bandaged up she stopped crying and started flirting.”

“Just like her mom,” quipped Mulder again. 

“And how are you two doing?”

Scully shook her head. “I’m relieved it’s nothing serious, but I still feel like I’m a shitty parent.”

“Oh Dana, it wasn’t your fault.”

“No it wasn’t,” said Ashley, suddenly getting to her feet and bursting into tears. “It was mine.” Before anyone could interrupt her or say otherwise, she suddenly ran towards the front door, letting herself out and slamming the door behind her. 

“Oh god,” Scully suddenly exclaimed, throwing her head back in frustration. Reaching out, Mulder pulled her in towards him, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “She’s ok.”

“And now I definitely feel like a shitty parent.”

As though sensing the change of mood in the room, Ellie suddenly looked up at her mom, her bottom lip trembling as her face crumpled. “Mama,” she wailed, as she too began to cry. 

“Shit.” Scully immediately went to her youngest daughter’s side and lifted her up into her arms. “It’s ok baby,” she murmured, sighing once again. “Come on, why don’t we go find your sister?” 

“Do you want me to go?” Mulder asked, feeling helpless as he looked on. 

Scully shook her head. “It’s ok.” Grabbing Ellie’s jacket again, she followed Ashley out of the door, leaving Mulder alone with Maggie and William, who appeared to be deep in thought. 

“They’ll be ok Fox,” said Maggie.

He nodded, smiling thinly. “I knew I’d have my work cut out with a house full of women.”

Moments later, the other male member of the Mulder-Scully household spoke up. “Daddy?”

“Yeah buddy?” Mulder took a seat next to his son. 

“Did mommy say ‘shitty’?”

“No, she didn’t.”

“She did,” he argued. “I heard her. She said “shit” too.”

“Your mom’s not allowed to cuss and neither are you.”

“But she said it. I definitely heard her say “shitty” and –”

“Your mom owes money to the swear jar then,” Mulder explained. “Each time you say a bad word, you have to put money in. That includes you too mister, and you’re already in debt just from those few words. If you keep it up you’ll have to sell all of your Lego, and your bike.”

William was instantly silent, no doubt fearful of losing his favorite toys. “I’ll stop now daddy.”

“Good boy Will.” That was easy, Mulder thought to himself. He only hoped Scully had a similarly easy time talking to Ashley.

Xxxx

Ashley glanced up as Scully stepped outside, Ellie still crying in her arms. “You’d better stay away from me,” the youngster said, brushing away her own tears before looking away out into the distance. “I’ll only hurt her more.”

“Oh Ashley.” Ignoring her daughter’s warning, Scully approached her and sat down on the bench next to her on the porch, shifting Ellie on her lap. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am about earlier.”

“You were right. I was to blame.”

“No I wasn’t. I was scared and I panicked and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.” Ellie quietened as though she was listening to their conversation. 

“It was my fault.”

“It was an accident.”

“It was my curling wand.”

“And? It was my bed you decided to roll off when you were a baby. It was your dad’s chair that fell on Will and cut his leg.”

“This is different.”

“How?” Ashley said nothing, instead wiping away fresh tears. “Ashley honey, if you’d have held your curling tongs to Ellie’s arm on purpose then yes, it would have been your fault. But you didn’t. It was an accident. Your sister is a bundle of energy,” she added, glancing down at Ellie who had stopped crying and was now sucking her thumb intently, seemingly transfixed by her mom and sister’s heart to heart. “Half the time your dad and I can’t keep up with her. She took you by surprise.”

“I know, but I still feel responsible.”

“It was an accident baby. They happen. A lot, especially when children can’t keep still like this one,” said Scully, tickling her youngest daughter who gave her a tired smile in return. “I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you.”

“I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t,” she replied firmly. “I was out of line. The truth was when I heard your sister scream I panicked and hit out. I’m sorry.”

Ashley sniffed. “I’m sorry for almost killing the Meatball.”

Scully chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“It sounded like I did.”

“Well as we’ve discovered your little sister is also a drama queen, aren’t you baby?”

Realizing the attention was now on her, Ellie lifted up her bandaged arm towards her sister. “Ow.”

Ashley looked horrified, and Scully rushed to console her. “It’s her new favorite word. She just loves all eyes on her.”

“I’ve hurt her mom. She probably hates me.”

Scully shifted Ellie so she was perched on the edge of her lap. “Somehow I don’t think that’s true. You still love your big sister, don’t you baby?”

Grinning, Ellie suddenly launched herself towards her Ashley, almost slipping out of her mom’s arms. Thankfully Ashley was there to catch her and pull her onto her own lap. “You see? Too much energy.”

As Ellie beamed up at her sister, Ashley finally allowed herself to relax. “I’m sorry Meatball. I hope you’re not in too much pain. Will you forgive me?”

Ellie suddenly thrust her arm into her sister’s face. “Ow.”

Laughing, Scully shook her head. “Ok enough now, we get it,” she said to her baby girl. “You’re cute. Now stop making us all feel guilty. Come on,” she added, getting to her feet. “Let’s go inside before your dad and grandma call a search party.” As Ashley stood up, carefully moving Ellie onto her hip, Scully pulled them both in for a hug, before leading them both back inside.


	57. Chapter 57

Mulder woke to the sensation of Scully pressing kisses down his face, trailing down his chin and neck. As she continued down towards his chest he smiled, reaching out to run a hand through his partner’s hair. “This is definitely my favorite way to wake up.”

“Good morning.”

“It certainly is. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Scully paused in her ministrations and crawled back up his body, planting a kiss on his lips. “I know you’ve had a few rude awakenings this week thanks to Eleanor so I thought I’d give you a better way to wake up this morning. And I know you’ve had a lot on your mind this week.” Mulder had seemed distracted, distant almost, not to mention stressed. He’d insisted he was just busy with writing deadlines, but Scully suspected there was something else wrong. “Plus you behaved so well with Bill last night that I felt you deserved some kind of reward. 

Bill, Tara and their family were in town along with Charlie, Claire and the kids, so the weekend had been a Scully family celebration. The previous evening they’d all gone out to dinner, which even Mulder had to admit was enjoyable – though he had been sitting away from Bill, which may have explained why. Today was the big day however, a family barbecue to celebrate Ellie and William’s birthdays. Ellie was going to be a year old the following day. Neither Mulder nor Scully could believe that their baby was almost one. Ellie was now a beautiful, confident, bubbly and healthy little girl, who for some reason adored her big brother, though the feeling wasn’t quite shared by William. Her parents wouldn’t have her any other way, though if her recent incident with her sister’s curling tongs was anything to go by, they wished she wasn’t quite so into everything. Then, the following week William was going to be turning six. He wasn’t their baby anymore, he was their little boy, full of mischief but, like his sister, full of love. 

“Is this really a reward for playing nice with Bill, or is this a bribe for this afternoon?”

“Maybe both. Why, does it matter?”

“Hell no.”

Scully smiled. “I didn’t think so.”

She began her descent once again, until a familiar voice sounded out over the baby monitor. “Lee! Lee!”

Mulder’s head fell back onto the pillow and he groaned. “Who needs a vasectomy? Having a baby is the ultimate form of contraception.”

“Lee!”

He looked up at Scully. “She’s calling you.”

Scully shook her head. “No she’s not.”

“She’s saying ‘Lee.’ ‘Scully.’”

“Lee is for Ellie.”

“It’s definitely you she wants.”

“She’s fine, I’m sure she can keep herself occupied for –”

“Mama. Mama. Mamamamamama.”

Mulder smirked. “You were saying?” Sighing, Scully kicked off the comforter and got out of bed. “Raincheck?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Thanks to you I’ve had to get out of bed.”

“Technically Meatball’s got you out of bed.”

“She’s your daughter.”

“Ok, I’ll go, I’ll –”

“It’s ok.” Scully knew Mulder didn’t really have any intention of going. She’d get her own back later. “I’ll be back.”

Satisfied that he’d won that round, Mulder stretched out in the bed as Scully walked out of the bedroom and headed to the nursery. Soon her voice joined their daughter’s over the monitor. “Good morning baby.”

“Mama!”

Mulder smiled to himself as he imagined Ellie’s grin as she saw her mom. She was definitely a morning person, and he had no idea who she inherited that from. 

“Did you sleep well baby girl?” Scully continued. “C’mon, let’s check your diaper and go see daddy. Oh!” There was some rustling as Scully lifted the baby out of her crib. “You’re getting a big girl aren’t you?”

Of course Scully was joking. Ellie was just like a little doll, small and delicate, albeit feisty when she wanted to be. William in comparison, although small framed, had experienced a growth spurt in recent weeks, and now towered over his little sister. Ellie was going to be petite like her mom and sister, Mulder was certain. 

He listened as Scully carried Ellie over to the changing table and set about replacing her diaper. Minutes later they appeared in the doorway to Mulder and Scully’s room, Ellie sporting a pale pink onesie and a wide grin. “Guess who was dry when I checked her diaper?”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t wear them anymore Scully, so my money’s on Meatball.”

Padding over to the bed, Scully transferred Ellie into her dad’s arms before climbing back in next to him. “Funny Mulder, funny.”

“Way to go Meatball,” Mulder said to his daughter, kissing her cheek. “We’ll have you potty trained by next weekend.”

“I wish.”

“You never know. She’s a clever one, aren’t you – ow! Meatball no!” The little girl had grabbed hold of her dad’s hand and promptly bitten him. “No Meatball, no biting. You are not a vampire.” Ellie’s smile faltered but she persisted. “No.”

“I’m starting to think she is,” Scully commented, reaching out to separate Ellie’s mouth and Mulder’s hand. “No Eleanor.”

The little girl looked as though she was seconds away from bursting into tears, so Mulder came to the rescue, tickling her until her smile returned. 

“Today is going to be a long day.”

“And your brother isn’t even here yet.”

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching their room, and seconds later William strolled into the bedroom. 

“Morning baby.”

Yawning, William climbed up onto the bed and immediately burrowed into his mom’s arms. He definitely wasn’t a morning person. Scully loved this time of day, when he was still in a sleepy state and was only too happy to cuddle up to her. He was quickly growing up and was reaching the stage where he considered himself far too old and cool for things like that. 

“Did you sleep well?”

He nodded against her. “What are we doing today mom?”

“We’re having a barbecue remember? Grandma and your aunts, uncles and cousins are coming over, and so is Aunt Ellen.”

William didn’t look overjoyed at the news, and Mulder could sympathise. “Why?”

“We’re celebrating Ellie’s birthday tomorrow. And yours too.”

“But I’m having a party.”

“Yes you are, that’s next weekend.” Scully tried not to think about the prospect of taking eight overexcited little boys to the movies followed by dinner. She dreaded all of the noise and mess and it was still a week away. “Today we’re having a family celebration.”

“Will there be presents?”

Mulder chuckled. His son had a one track mind sometimes.

“I guess there might be a few.”

“You’ll have to wait until your birthday buddy.”

William didn’t take too kindly to that information. “Will Ellie get presents?”

“It’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“Can I open them for her?”

“Let your sister try first,” Mulder warned. “And then if she needs some help, you can do that.”

William nodded against his mom. “I think she’s going to need some help.”

“Morning.”

Four pairs of eyes looked up as Ashley shuffled into the bedroom, tying her bathrobe before collapsing onto the foot of the bed, narrowly missing her father’s feet. “Watch it!”

“Lee! Lee!” Ellie reached out for her sister. 

Scully smirked at her baby’s shrieks. “See, I told you she didn’t mean me.”

Mulder was too busy gently kicking Ashley. “We need a bigger bed Scully. Either that or kids who are happy to stay in their own rooms.”

“What time is everyone coming over?” Ashley asked, ignoring her dad.

“About eleven. Ellen said she might be a little late. She and Sean are picking Trent up from his dad’s first.”

“Wait, Trent’s coming?” Mulder asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.”

“Yeah.”

“And we’re ok with that?” he asked, looking over at Ashley. 

She reached out towards Ellie and began tickling her toes, smiling to herself as Ellie giggled. “It’s ok dad.”

“I can rough him up a little bit if you’d like?”

“We’re friends now,” Ashley explained, her eyes never leaving Ellie. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Any time.”

“Is Aunt Ellen bringing presents?” came a little voice.

Scully shook her head. “Is that all you care about?”

William smirked up at her and nodded. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxx

“I can’t decide if you’re secretly a brilliant chef, a sucker for punishment or you’re just hiding from Bill.”

Mulder looked up as Charlie approached him, before glancing back down to the food already on the barbecue. “I’m not scared of Bill,” he said, flipping a burger. 

“Liar.”

Abandoning the food, Mulder picked up his beer and clinked the bottle against Charlie’s. “Ok, it might be a combination of all three.”

“I guess burgers are the easier option compared to dragging the kids out of the pool.”

It had been a warm spring so far, and it was a hot day, so it was agreed that the kids could spend some time in the pool. Mulder looked over to see Scully drying off Will ready for lunch. The little boy didn’t look too pleased and Mulder suspected that his son could soon be facing a time out.

“That’s true. Hey!” He called out as Ashley and Trent began walking towards the house. “Where do you think you two are going?”

“I’m just getting a CD for Trent.”

“It doesn’t take two of you.”

“Dad!”

“What?” 

Ashley approached her father, her eyes boring into him. “Don’t. Be. So. Embarrassing!” she hissed. “We’re not going to do anything.”

“I’ll give you two minutes, and if you’re not back out –”

“I hate you!”

As she stomped off, Charlie grinned and raised his beer bottle. “So mean.”

“I know.”

“She’s so grown up now. Mind you, she’s not the only one. I can’t believe how quickly this past year has gone.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I mean it doesn’t seem like five minutes ago you guys were leaving your baby in public places, and now she’s a year old.”

Mulder chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re funny.”

“Always.”

“Don’t let Dana hear you talk like that. She’s still mortified.”

Charlie grinned wickedly and Mulder had no doubt that he would say something similar to Scully by the end of the day. “As if.”

“Yeah, somehow I don’t believe you.”

They were interrupted by a loud shriek as Ellie crawled past them at breakneck speed. Seconds later they had discovered why – William had now recovered from his sulking and had grabbed a water pistol, which he was now aiming at his little sister. “Hey buddy, go easy on your sister.”

“But Ellie’s enjoying it dad,” William explained as he ran past. He was right too, the soon to be birthday girl was apparently loving the game. 

“Don’t get her too wet. It’s almost time for food.”

Charlie laughed at the scene. “He seems to have accepted her now.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” replied Mulder. “He still asks when we’re taking her back. I think he just tolerates her because he can push her around. At the moment she just laughs and goes back for more, but I suspect one day soon she’ll get fed up and get her revenge.”

“It’s nice that they get on well at the moment. You should be grateful you don’t have two boys. My two fight like cat and dog and….shit…” Charlie suddenly caught himself, realizing what he’d said. “I’m sorry Mulder.”

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s not. I’m a jerk.”

“You weren’t thinking.” Mulder suddenly thought back to his youngest son, the tiny little bundle he and Scully said goodbye to in the hospital. He swallowed hard.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“It’s fine Charlie, honestly. And you’re right. The boys would have been so close in age that they probably would have fought over everything.” 

He forced a smile as Charlie nodded sadly. “How long has it been now if you don’t mind me asking?”

“He’d be coming up to five.”

“Five? Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“I remember Will being quite young.” Mulder nodded. “Do you think about him much?”

After a moment Mulder nodded again. “Sometimes,” he lied. Ryan was on his mind every day. 

“Man I can’t even imagine what you guys went through. I mean I know Dana was devastated.”

“She was.”

“And you too obviously. Man I’d better shut up,” Charlie continued, laughing nervously. 

“It’s ok Charlie. It’s fine.”

Both men suddenly looked up as Ellie shrieked again, this time crawling towards her dad. Mulder bent down and scooped her up into his arms. “We’ve still got reasons to keep smiling, haven’t we Meatball?”

Relieved that he hadn’t offended Mulder, Charlie then switched to a safer subject. Mulder did his best to listen, but he couldn’t help but think about his baby boy who wasn’t meant to be.

Xxxxxx

“I’m putting this one in a time out,” said Scully as she entered the bedroom carrying a fussing, wriggling Ellie. “She’s tired, irritable and in no way fit to be around humans.”

Mulder sat on the bed, staring down at his lap. He made no sign of even registering that Scully was now in front of him. 

When he didn’t answer, Scully tore her eyes off of Ellie and looked over at him. “Mulder?” Realizing something was wrong, she abandoned her efforts to get Ellie to keep still and placed her daughter on the floor, to the little girl’s delight. “Mulder?” She edged closer, kneeling down in front of him. “What’s wrong?” It was then she noticed the tears in his eyes. “Mulder?” She took hold of his hand and squeezed it tightly. He seemed to be finding it hard to breathe, and Scully wondered whether he was having an anxiety attack. “Deep breaths Mulder, come on,” she murmured reassuringly. “You’re ok.” He was fine when she’d last seen him at the barbecue with Charlie, although she had to admit he’d been quiet when he served up lunch, but now he seemed broken. “Come on Mulder,” she continued softly, trying to calm him down, trying not to let on how much he was scaring her. Ellie, who was completely oblivious about what was going on, toddled up to her parents, eager to play.  
“Not now baby,” Scully warned her daughter, before turning her attention back to Mulder. He seemed to be breathing more easily now, although Scully saw he had tears running down his cheeks. “Mulder?”

This time when she spoke he seemed to register her presence. “Scully?”

“Hi.” Smiling sadly she reached up and wiped away his tears with her free hand. “How are you doing?”

Letting go of her hand, Mulder straightened up, sniffing. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. What happened?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing. Did Bill say something?”

Even Mulder managed a weak smile at that. “I know your brother hates me sometimes Scully but he’s yet to make me cry. What are you doing up here?”

Scully rolled her eyes at his attempts to change the subject. “Eleanor is tired, grumpy and unable to play nice with the other humans, so I’ve put her in a time out.” At Mulder’s questioning look she moved to explain. “She just bit Bill.”

Mulder reached out and lifted his daughter up onto his lap. “Really? Atta girl Meatball. We’d best make sure your shots are all up to date.”

Ellie wasn’t having any of it however and began screeching to get back down onto the floor. Her dad obliged. 

“Anyway, don’t try and wriggle out of it.” Scully rose to her feet before moving to sit next to Mulder. “What’s got you so upset? And don’t say it’s nothing Mulder, because clearly it is.”

He sighed, aware he wasn’t going to avoid the conversation. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking? About what?”

“Nothing much.”

“It didn’t look like nothing much.”

He sighed again, running a hand through his hair wearily. “Do you ever think about him?”

“Who?”

“Ryan.”

Scully’s eyes glistened as he mentioned their son’s name. “All the time,” she replied, her voice suddenly thick with emotion. “What’s got you thinking about him?”

“Just something your brother said.”

“Bill? Please don’t tell me he’s –”

“No, not Bill. Charlie said something in passing, but it was an innocent comment. It just got me thinking.”

“I think about him all the time,” Scully admitted, smiling sadly. “What he’d be like, who he’d look like, what kind of character he’d have. His favorite color,” she continued. “What his favorite food would be, whether he’d behave in pre-school or be another William.”

Mulder nodded. “I’m not sure we could have coped with two Williams,” he said, smiling. 

“Five years old.”

“Yeah. We never really talk about him do we?”

“No, we don’t,” Scully admitted.

“Why do you think that is?”

“Why?” It was her turn to sigh. “I guess we’re busy with the kids. And if I’m completely honest, neither of us are good at admitting our feelings at the best of times. It’s a painful thing to talk about.”

“Yeah it is.”

“It’s never too late though,” Scully said, taking hold of Mulder’s hand once again. 

He didn’t respond answer. “I wish we could have got to know him, even for a little while.”

“Me too.”

“He was supposed to be good for us. He was supposed to make us happy.”

“I know.”

Mulder exhaled sharply. “Parents should never have to bury their children.”

“No they shouldn’t.” They both thought about a little girl whom they had to bury, similar in looks to Ashley. She too had died too soon. 

“I’m sorry Scully.”

“Don’t be. Don’t be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m sorry we don’t talk about Ryan, and I’m sorry that I acted as though I was the only one suffering at the time. I shut you out when I should have been thinking of you too. And I wish we could have known him. I think about how Ashley would have doted on him, just like she does William. And William would have loved having a brother, and they’d have been so close. And then…” she continued. “Then I look at Eleanor and see how much joy she brings to our lives, even when she’s testing us both and is forced to take a time out. We would never have had her if Ryan…if we had Ryan. I wish we could have had them both but life had other plans for us.”

“You can say that again.”

“I wish every day that we could have Ryan with us, and I know that there’ll always be a piece of our hearts missing, but every day I’m thankful that we have three beautiful, healthy children who, besides having a penchant for disregarding the rules, make us happy.”

“They do,” said Mulder, nodding in agreement. “And I’m –”

“Eleanor! No!” Scully suddenly jumped up from the bed and rushed over to her daughter, who had pulled herself up to stand by her mom’s dresser. She was holding Scully’s lipstick in her hand and from the looks of it she was just seconds away from using it to decorate the furniture. Scully grabbed the lipstick from her daughter’s hand and placed it back on the dresser, out of Ellie’s reach, before lifting the baby into her arms. 

“Noooooo!” Ellie wasn’t too keen on being interrupted and began fussing, trying to escape from her mom’s grasp. “Nooooo!”

“You are tired young lady, and you need a nap.”

Mulder reached out and took the little girl from her mom’s arms. “Oh I know Meatball, it’s not fair. Naps get in the way of rule breaking.”

“She doesn’t want to nap because she’s frightened she’s going to miss out on something. She’s going to be a nightmare tonight.” Ellie continued crying, rubbing her eyes as she did so. “She’s exhausted.”

Mulder nodded. “There’s too much excitement for her today, not to mention gifts.” Mulder and Scully had allowed their daughter to open presents from her aunts and uncles. She was too young to realize and would have gifts from her parents and siblings on her actual birthday. Keen not to be left out, Will insisted on helping her open them, which suited Ellie just fine – she was simply happy to play with the boxes, to the amusement of her family. 

Mulder scooted back on the bed. “How about you take a nap with daddy?”

“Noooo!”

“I wish you’d never taught her that word.”

“God me too. Come on Meatball, let’s get a little shut eye and then we’ll go back to the party. Hopefully we’ll both be in better moods by then.”

Scully watched as Ellie burrowed her head into Mulder’s neck, still rubbing her tired eyes. She didn’t want a nap, but her body was betraying her. “You know Mulder,” said Scully. “I know we don’t talk about Ryan much, but if you ever want to, I’m here.”

“I know.”

“I know you’re going through a bad time right now, but we love you.”

“I know that too. I guess all this talk of birthdays and realizing Ryan’s is approaching soon too got me thinking. I think too much,” he added with a thin smile. “Go back to the party Scully. I’ll wait until Meatball’s out and then I’ll join you. I promise.”

Scully moved as though to stand up, but then seemed to change her mind and instead brought her feet up on the bed, shifting back to mirror Mulder’s position. “I’m good here,” she said softly, content to spend a little more time with him and their daughter.


	58. Chapter 58

“I’m a bird as –”

“Bird!”

“That’s right baby,” Scully said to her youngest daughter, who was pointing at the book that her mom was reading from. “I’m a bird as quick as can be. Is there room on your broom for a bird like me?”

After a moment Ellie nodded. “Yes!”

“You’re right. There is room! Clever girl…” Scully paused as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and moments later Ashley came into view. 

“Here comes the birthday girl!” Scully exclaimed, to her 18 month old daughter, who was curled up on her lap, sucking her thumb intently as she listened to the story. “Happy birthday sweetheart.”

“Thanks mom.” Smiling sleepily Ashley ran a hand through her long blonde locks.

“You’re up and dressed early.” Both Scully and Ellie were still in their pjs and had no plans to change anytime soon.

“I just couldn’t sleep.” Ashley looked down at the book in Scully’s hands. “What are you reading?”

“Room on the Broom. It’s your sister’s new favorite.”

“How long have you guys been awake?”

“Well this little troublemaker made herself known just after five, so I thought I’d get up before she woke everyone else. We’ve just been playing and reading and trying to distract ourselves from the Christmas decorations.”

Ashley laughed as she slumped onto the sofa next to her mom, tucking her legs beneath her. “That was funny.”

“The first time yes. It doesn’t help when your brother puts these ideas into her head.” The previous evening Mulder and Scully had been busy preparing dinner. They thought – wrongly – that William and Ellie were coloring quietly. It wasn’t until they heard a loud crash from the living room that they discovered that their two children had in fact been playing with the Christmas tree – until the tree had toppled over and the decorations scattered everywhere. William had immediately pointed the blame at his sister, while Ellie had simply given her parents a beaming smile and exclaimed “uh oh!” 

“They’re even worse than Bam Bam,” chuckled Ashley. The cat also had a fascination with the decorations, though hadn’t been quite as destructive as the children. “Where is she by the way?”

Scully smiled. “When I left the bedroom she was fast asleep on your dad’s chest.”

“I don’t understand why she loves him so much. He hates cats.”

“Oh I know. And I don’t think she does like him. She just knows he hates her so she’s decided to punish him by never leaving him alone.”

“Lee!” Suddenly tired of being left out of the conversation, Ellie suddenly took her thumb out of her mouth and reached out for Ashley, who took her into her arms willingly.

“Good morning Meatball.”

Scully smiled to herself as she watched her daughters interact. There was a big age gap between the two of them but they were still close and adored one another. Scully had no doubt that Ellie would look up to her sister when she was older. It made her miss her own sister terribly, although she could see signs of Melissa in each of her children. She only wished that they could have known Missy properly – Ashley had only been a child when she’d been killed – although Scully suspected that her sister would have only encouraged more rule breaking from the kids. 

“Are you going to say Happy Birthday to Ashley?”

Ellie looked from her mom to her sister and back again, before shaking her head cheekily.

“Say Happy Birthday Ashley,” Scully prompted again. “Happy 18th Birthday!”

After a moment, Ellie opened her mouth to speak. “Asssssssshhhh…” She took a deep breath. “Leeeeee! Lee! Lee!”

“It was a good try Meatball,” said Ashley encouragingly. 

“Maybe she’ll have mastered your name by the time she’s 18.”

“It’s ok, I like the way she says it now. It’s cute.”

Ashley was ‘Lee’ and William was still ‘Lim’. It wasn’t that Ellie couldn’t say their names – her vocabulary was now growing daily – but she just seemed to prefer the nicknames she’d given them.

“I can’t believe you’re 18,” said Scully.

“I know, I feel so old.”

Her mom chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re not old. Your life is just beginning. It doesn’t seem like five minutes ago since you were a little baby and now here you are, all grown up and going to college.”

“Hopefully going to college. I still have to get the grades mom.”

“Oh you will. Just keep on working hard and forget about guys for a while.”

Ashley laughed. “You sound so much like dad, although he just tells me to forget about boys.”

“That will never change, not even when you abandon us for Boston.”

“If I get to Boston.”

“Have some faith in yourself,” Scully urged her daughter, who had never been good at taking compliments. 

“I guess.”

“Anyway,” her mom continued. “Back to more pressing matters. Your meal isn’t until this evening, so what do you want to do today Birthday Girl?” Ashley had celebrated the previous evening with friends, while her actual birthday was going to be spent with her family. A meal was planned and Maggie was going to be joining them along with Holly, Ashley’s friend from junior school who was almost part of the family herself. “We can go out somewhere if you’d like, or go to the mall.”

Ashley wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “It’s too close to Christmas,” she explained. “It’ll be way too busy. And Meatball might get upset again.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” Two weekends previously they’d gone to the mall as a family to take William and Ellie to see Santa. William was initially dubious after a friend at school had told him Santa didn’t exist, but after meeting him at the mall he believed in him once again, to the relief of his parents. They knew that as soon as their son discovered the truth, he’d tell Ellie too. Their son had spent ages chatting to Santa until he was gently and politely moved on by a nearby elf. When it was his sister’s turn, Ellie had regarded Santa silently, and had even managed a small smile before Scully had stepped out of the way for the photo. As soon as the little girl realized her mom wasn’t by her side, Ellie had burst into tears and proceeded to try and scream the place down, to the embarrassment of her parents, who quickly apologized and whisked the toddler away. Even a fortnight later Ellie still wasn’t too happy to see Santa – even on television – and Scully only hoped that she didn’t catch Mulder in his suit when he dressed up to deliver William’s gifts on Christmas Eve. 

“Or we could just chill out?” Scully suggested. “After you’ve opened your gifts that is. Your dad and Will want to be around for that.”

“That sounds good,” Ashley began. “I was just going to pop out somewhere quickly, but we could do it after?”

“Where are you going?”

The birthday girl immediately looked guilty. “Not far.”

“Oh?”

“It’s umm…it’s to do with your Christmas present.”

“Oh, oh –”

“Actually mom.” Ashley sighed. “It’s not.”

“Sorry?”

“I’m the one who should be sorry. I lied, it’s not about Christmas.”

Scully looked confused. “Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s exactly what people say when something is going on.”

“You can trust me.”

“Honey you just lied to me. Why can’t you trust me to tell me?”

“Because…” Ashley looked up at the ceiling as though seeking higher inspiration. “Because I think it’ll make things awkward.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s somewhere I haven’t been in a while.”

Now Scully was incredibly confused. “Why does that mean you can’t tell me?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m being stupid.”

“Ashley –”

“I thought I might go and visit my da…Jack’s grave.”

Although it wasn’t what Scully was expecting her daughter to say, she didn’t look surprised. “Ok.”

Ashley eyed her mom wearily. “Ok? So you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind. You can go and visit him any time you like.” 

“I just thought I might spend one of my birthdays with him, for a little while.” 

Scully nodded sadly, once again regretting how her daughter never spent any real quality time with her father, let alone a birthday. “I think that sounds like a nice idea,” she said softly. 

“Thanks.” Ashley let out a sigh of relief, and Scully realized her daughter had been worried about her reaction. “I wanted to go last week, for the anniversary, but I put it off.”

“Are you ok going by yourself?”

“I’ll be fine,” Ashley replied uncertainly. “I know where I’m going.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

The youngster nodded. “I’ll be ok. I don’t want to make things awkward for you.”

“Ashley, if you want to go by yourself that’s fine with me, but if you’d like some company, I’m more than happy to come with you. We don’t have anything planned, do we Ellie?”

“No,” the little girl replied. “No no no.”

“You see?”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Your dad and Will can have a boy’s morning while we go.”

“I just don’t want to make it weird for you.”

Shaking her head, Scully smiled. “Come on,” she said, getting to her feet and lifting Ellie from Ashley’s arms. “Let’s get ready and then we’ll head off.”

Xxxxx

They arrived at the cemetery barely an hour later after Scully had managed to get herself and Ellie ready and they’d stopped on route to pick up some flowers. Ashley followed her mom and sister nervously as they pulled up and walked through the cemetery towards Jack’s grave, Scully not hesitating once, to her daughter’s surprise. When they reached the grave, Scully stepped back, allowing Ashley to go on ahead of her. Her daughter approached the headstone, her eyes darting down to read the inscription before she was momentarily distracted. “I thought you said he didn’t have any family. Besides me?” she added awkwardly. 

“He didn’t.”

“Who’s been leaving these flowers then?” She gestured down to a bouquet which, from the looks of it, had been left pretty recently. 

“I have,” Scully replied matter-of-factly, setting Ellie on the ground.

“You?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“But…but why?”

“Because I still think of Jack.”

“After the way he treated you?”

“Ashley…” Scully’s eyes followed Ellie as she approached the grave then, satisfied she wasn’t up to mischief, returned her attention to her oldest daughter standing before her. “We may not have been together when Jack passed, but he was your father and I loved him. I still do. I’m not going to just forget about him, even if I didn’t always agree with his ways.”

“You still love him?” Ashley’s eyes widened. “I don’t understand.”

“He’s your father,” Scully repeated. “Without him I wouldn’t have you. And besides, when we were together he made me happy. I once wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I can’t just forget about him.”

“He treated you terribly.”

“No,” Scully sighed, her expression sad. “I owe you an apology,” she began. “I spent so long being bitter towards your father that now I think I’ve passed it to you.”

“He’s not my dad,” insisted the youngster, shaking her head.

“Yes he is,” her mom replied firmly. “I was angry at him after he died. I hated him for dying and I hated him for leaving you. I was sad that he never got to know you and that he’d never see you grow up, and likewise you wouldn’t know how brilliant he could be. I was so caught up in all of that that I didn’t even think about telling you about his good qualities. You have this image in your head of a selfish, nasty man, when the reality is quite different, and I’m sorry.”

Ashley looked down at the flowers she was holding, as though she couldn’t decide whether to place them on Jack’s grave or toss them away. “But he didn’t want me,” she said in a small voice. “He wanted you to have an abortion.”

Scully nodded sadly. “But it wasn’t that he didn’t want you. Jack never wanted children period, and he made that quite clear right from the start.”

“Why not?”

“Some people just don’t want kids. Jack was too obsessed with his work and he didn’t want to bring it home with him.” Scully watched as Ashley suddenly sat down on the grass, as though preparing herself for a long story. After a moment, she joined her. “We talked about children early on in our relationship and your dad was adamant. I accepted it –”

“You didn’t want children either?” Now Ashley looked horrified. 

“Of course I did, but at that point in time it was a new relationship and I was still young.” She smiled. “I didn’t realize you were going to come along so soon. And then your dad and I started having problems and decided to break up. A short while later I discovered I was pregnant, and at the time I thought Jack might change his mind.”

“But he didn’t,” the youngster replied, a hint of bitterness creeping into her voice. 

“No.” Reaching out, Scully squeezed her daughter’s hands. “I thought things might be different when I told him. I mean, I wasn’t stupid, I knew that a child wouldn’t fix our problems and get us back together, but I should have known he wouldn’t change his mind. I couldn’t understand his thinking and he couldn’t really understand mine, but we eventually sat down and talked, and he agreed to support me.”

“Financially.”

“Yes. Eleanor, no!” Ashley looked up to see her little sister pull the head off of one of the flowers already on the grave and bring it to her mouth. “You do not eat the flowers.”

Ellie gave her mom an innocent smile before turning and tottering off out of reach. Scully was up and by her side in moments, lifting her into her arms. 

“Nooooo!” the little girl shrieked as Scully returned to where Ashley was sat and joined her once again. “No momma no!”

“At this rate you’re going to wake the dead baby.” Settling Ellie onto her lap, Scully then set about removing the petals from her daughter’s mouth and clasped hands. “You’re as bad as your daddy putting things in his mouth.” Realizing Ashley was waiting for the conversation to continue, she smiled apologetically. “There, where was I?”

“Jack said he’d support you financially.”

“Oh yes. Then when you were born he came to see you.”

“He did?”

“Yes. I think curiosity got the better of him.”

“But he still didn’t want me.”

“He was scared,” Scully admitted. “Babies are scary, and I just don’t think he knew what to do with you. It got a little easier for him as you got older.”

“I don’t remember ever spending any time with him.”

“That’s not surprising. But you know, the last time I spoke with him he talked about you. He’d agreed to take you to the zoo for your birthday.” She smiled. “He said how beautiful you were.”

“He did?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before now. You know, Jack was always a man of his word. I’m certain he would have made more of an effort, and I’m sorry you didn’t get the chance to know one another better. He was a good man.”

Ashley nodded, deep in thought, while Ellie pushed against her mom’s arms. “Lee up, Lee go up momma.” Relenting, Scully released her grasp on her daughter, watching as Ellie carefully got to her feet.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve never told me the details because I think you’ve been trying to protect me. How did J…my d…how did he die?”

Scully sighed. She’d always known that one day this question would come. “You’re right,” she began. “I was trying to protect you.”

“I’m eighteen mom.”

“I know that, but I was in my late twenties and I found it hard to comprehend.” Ashley said nothing. “We were on a case. Jack, Mulder and I. Jack had been investigating a pair of known bank robbers. He had an anonymous tip as to where they were going to hold up next and so we were there. There was a struggle and Jack was shot, and I shot Dupre – that was the name of one of the robbers. I told you it wasn’t a nice story,” she added, noting Ashley’s downcast eyes. “Dupre died and that should have been the end of the story, but once he recovered Jack just couldn’t let it go. He’d spent so long following this guy and getting into his head…He was stressed and not himself. I think for a time he honestly believed he was Dupre. He umm…we encountered Dupre’s girlfriend and…” Scully closed her eyes, both in pain at the memory and in what she was about to tell her daughter. “I was taken to Dupre’s apartment –”

“What? Why?”

Scully opened her eyes to find her daughter staring at her. “Sorry?”

“What do you mean you were taken?” Ashley narrowed her eyes and Scully cursed her daughter’s inquisitive nature. “Did you want to go?”

After a moment she sighed. “No.”

“Jack kidnapped you?”

This wasn’t going the way that Scully had planned. “It wasn’t Jack. I told you, he honestly thought he was Dupre, and the man I saw then wasn’t your father. At least not until the very end.”

“What happened?”

“He died of complications connected to his diabetes. I was telling the truth when I told you that before.”

Ashley nodded. “What happened to Dupre’s girlfriend?”

“She died.”

“How? Mom?” 

“Jack shot her. It was self defense,” Scully rushed to explain. “And she had withheld insulin from him.”

“So she killed him?”

“In a way she did. But listen Ashley, I know you have this image in your head of Jack, especially after what I’ve just told you, but that day, that wasn’t Jack, not until he was dying. He spoke about the time we spent together as a couple, and he spoke about you. That was Jack; that was the man I loved.” She sniffed as Ellie approached her and tugged on her shirt. “Mamma go?” This time when she pulled her daughter onto her lap, the little girl didn’t protest. “Not now baby.”

“I don’t know what to think,” Ashley continued.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in. But just know that yes, Jack was obsessed with his work, but he was also kind and sensitive and loving. I loved him and I still do. He gave me you and for that I’ll always be grateful. I’m sorry you didn’t get to know him, because I think you would have loved him.”

“Do you think he would have liked me?”

Scully nodded, smiling as she reached out to brush a stand of Ashley’s hair behind her ears. “I think he would have loved you. You were pretty adorable as a little girl, even Mulder couldn’t escape your charm.”

“Sometimes I feel so conflicted,” Ashley admitted. “I used to feel so guilty, like I was letting Jack down for loving Mulder, but then I feel like I’m letting dad down if I think of Jack.”

“Baby, you’re not letting anyone down, and you shouldn’t feel bad about anything. Mulder knows that Jack was a part of your life and he’s ok with that. At the end of the day he gets to watch you grow up and chase away your boyfriends, and I know he considers himself incredibly lucky to have the chance to do that. And if Jack knew you were safe, happy and loved, he would be happy too, although I think he’d also be sad about how he’s missing out on your big day today.”

“Yeah.” The youngster didn’t look so sure.

“You know, when my dad passed, I had such a difficult time. Not only for the obvious reasons, but because I desperately wanted to know what he thought of me. I’d made some changes in my career that I don’t think he understood, and I desperately wanted him to be proud of me.” Realizing that Ellie appeared to be tiring – somewhat earlier than her usual nap – Scully began to rock her in her arms. “And then I realized that of course he was proud of me. He was my father. And it’s the same for you. Jack may not have wanted children, but I’m certain that if he could see how kind, caring, intelligent and beautiful you are he’d be one of the proudest people out there. Second only to Mulder of course. You know how proud he is of you, don’t you?” Ashley nodded. “And that he loves you. All three of you, equally.”

Another nod of the head and this time a small smile too. “He tells me that a lot.”

“Good. And I know I’m just your boring mom, but I’m proud of you too. You’re my firstborn, and for a while it was just us. I’m glad we’re all a family now, but I’ll treasure those days too.”

“Me too. I miss those days. I mean, I’m glad we’re all together now and I wouldn’t change that, but I miss it too.”

“Well let’s do this more often, not just on birthdays. And I don’t mean hang out in cemeteries every time, but let’s have a girl’s day. If you’re not too busy for your old mom.”

“I think I can spare some time,” Ashley said, smiling. “And Ellie too?”

“Well that’s up to you.”

“I think she should. Us girls have to stick together.” Ashley reached out and Ellie wrapped her hand around her sister’s finger. Scully smiled as she looked on, watching her daughters. 

“Yes we do.”

Ashley suddenly looked down at the flowers sitting next to her. “I guess we should go.”

“Only if you’re ready. Or if you want some time alone, Ellie and I can meet you back at the car.”

“It’s ok,” said Ashley, dismissing her mom’s suggestion. 

“Are you sure? I wasn’t sure if you wanted a minute. Sometimes I just come here to talk to Jack and tell him what you’ve been up to.”

“Does dad know?”

“Of course he does.”

“And he’s ok with it?”

“Ashley, your dad knows that Jack was a part of our lives. He’s ok with it. Now Ellie and I are going to head back before she falls asleep on me and we have to stay here all day.” Shifting her youngest daughter in her arms, Scully struggled to her feet. “Take your time sweetheart.”

Ashley also stood up, looking somewhat anxious. “What do I say?”

“Anything you like. Just talk. Or don’t talk, it’s entirely up to you.”

“Ok.” Ashley accepted a kiss off her mom, then watched as Scully walked off, leaving her to it. Picking up the flowers, she then turned her attention back to Jack’s grave.

“Hi,” she said, clearing her throat. “Hi Jack…dad…it’s Ashley.” She looked around, checking no one could hear her before continuing. “Umm…this is weird, but mom seems to think you can hear me so here we go. I know you didn’t want kids and we never spent much time together, but I just wanted you to know that I think of you a lot. Umm…well, I’m eighteen now. I don’t know if you know but it’s my birthday today. I don’t know if you even knew when it was but…well anyway. I’m eighteen and I hope that I’m making you proud of me. Mom is great and umm…Mulder? He adopted me. I hope that’s ok. I mean of course it’s ok but…anyway…he’s cool, and I’m hopefully going to college soon. Boston is my first choice. Oh, and I still love the zoo,” she added. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to go together. I’m sorry about a lot of things actually. But I…I got you some flowers,” she said, moving to place them next to the ones Scully had already brought. “Here…umm…well like I said, you’re on my mind a lot and in some ways I wish I could have seen you today. I umm…I love you dad. Ok, I’d better go.” Hesitating, Ashley pressed her fingers to her lips and then to the headstone. Taking a deep breath, she then walked off to catch up with her mom and sister, to celebrate her birthday properly.


	59. Chapter 59

“Uh uh uh uh!” Scully reached out to grab Ellie as she suddenly broke free and tried to make a run for it, but the little girl was too quick for her. Sighing to herself, Scully shook her head, smiling wearily as she watched her daughter, as naked as the day she was born, run off out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Just before Ellie could reach the baby-gate at the top of the stairs, Scully ran after her. “Oh no you don’t missy!”

“No!” Ellie’s shrieks got louder as Scully approached, but her giggles betrayed her. This was just a game. “Aha!” Scully scooped the baby up into her arms. “I’ve got you.”

“Nooooo! Down mamma, down!”

“Come on you. Bath time.” She turned and carried her daughter back in the direction of the bathroom. 

“No mamma. No bath.” Ellie said solemnly, spotting the tub full of bubbles in front of her. “No. No peease.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Don’t you want to be nice and clean?”

“No momma. Peeease.”

“You know,” Scully commented, as she readjusted her grip on the little girl. “I wish daddy had taught you how to say ‘yes’ before ‘no’. It would have made life a lot easier.”

“Daddy?” Ellie suddenly looked up, and the distraction allowed Scully to ease her into the tub. 

“See, it’s not so bad is it?” Ellie didn’t look quite so sure, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Though the little girl loved bath time and bubbles, she hated having her hair washed. The task usually fell to Scully, as Mulder hated seeing his daughter upset and disliked feeling like the worst dad in the world for making her cry. “And nice try, but daddy’s downstairs working. As usual.” 

Just then William came padding into the room. “Mommy I’m hungry.”

“Honey, you’ve just had dinner.” The little boy turned to walk out of the room. “Don’t go too far. You’re up next.”

“Lim?” Ellie’s tears were a thing of the past as soon as she caught sight of her brother. “Lim Lim!” she squealed, splashing her chubby fists down into the water, getting her brother wet in the process. William giggled, but Scully frowned as she noticed his soaked shirt. “Ok strip,” she ordered her son. “Before you get cold. You can get in with your sister.”

William scrunched his nose up in disgust. “But I don’t want a bath.”

“Tough luck kiddo. It’s Sunday night and you’re back to school tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to go back to school mom.”

“I know you don’t, but that’s life. Christmas is over and another year begins. Now please get in the bath William. Make life easier for mommy just this once?”

Ellie agreed with her mom. “Lim Lim!” she shrieked, as she suddenly realized what was happening. While William wasn’t too keen on sharing a bath with his sister, the same couldn’t be said for Ellie. “Lim Lim bath!”

“That’s right, William’s having a bath,” said Scully, watching her son as he reluctantly stripped, pouting as he did so. “Enough of the attitude please. The sooner you have your bath, the sooner you get to play with your toys before bed.”

That seemed to spur the little boy on, and pretty soon he was naked and – with help from his mom – in the bath, sat opposite his sister. He reached out, inspecting Ellie’s bath toys. His little sister however, wasn’t in the mood in playing with them, and instead wanted to resurrect her earlier game. Her firsts came down in the water once again, this time splashing William in the face, and catching Scully too as she tried to wash her son. “Eleanor, stop that please, mommy’s…” Scully was cut off as Ellie did it again, this time spraying water in her face. William giggled as he watched his mom reach over for a towel and wipe her face. “You got mommy wet Ellie!” he said to his sister, then before Scully could react, he sent a wave of water in the little girl’s direction. The move almost threw the little girl back, but Scully was there, steadying her. “William!” He did it again, and in addition to drenching Ellie, he also got his mom, the water soaking her shirt. “Stop that!” The children ignored her, and suddenly they were both punching the water, sending it crashing over the side of the tub. Her face bright red from exertion and frustration, Scully suddenly got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. “I said will you stop that!” she yelled suddenly, stopping both William and Ellie in their tracks. “Look at the mess you’ve made!” The two children suddenly looked up at her with wide eyes. Scully rarely got angry, and this was a mommy that they weren’t familiar with. “That’s it, no more toys and no more playing in the bathtub, I asked you politely to –”

“What’s going on?” Mulder suddenly entered the bathroom, looking puzzled. He stopped, shaking his head in amusement as he surveyed the damage, the floor completely drenched and Scully looking like she’d entered a wet t-shirt competition. “Nice –” He was about to make a rude comment when he suddenly saw his partner’s annoyed expression. 

“Oh finally we see your face.”

“What? I’ve been on the phone.”

“The phone.”

“Talking about work.”

“Of course. You’re always working while I have to sort everything out.”

“Scully?”

“Don’t say a word,” she said. “I’ve had enough, I can’t do everything.”

“What?”

“They’re your children,” she spat, shaking her head as she walked towards the door. “You can sort them out and get this mess cleaned up.” And with that she stormed out of the door, leaving her confused family in her wake.

xxxxx

“Ok guys,” said Mulder as he pulled up William’s pajama pants and signalled he was good to go. “Now we’re going to go and apologize to mommy.”

Ellie sat on the floor next to her brother, now dressed in a cream onesie and pale yellow dressing gown, sucking on her fingers. She stared up at her dad, transfixed as he spoke, as though aware he was saying something important. 

“We’re all going to say how sorry we are, and you two are going to be as cute as humanly possible, ok?”

William nodded uncertainly. Since Scully had stormed out of the bathroom, William and Ellie had quietened, both allowing Mulder to finish bathing them without any fuss. They both knew they were in trouble and had been subdued ever since. Mulder had tried to reassure them, but deep down he was worried at what had upset Scully. Normally she made bath times fun, and was used to splashing, especially when the two children shared a bath. This was the first time she’d lost her temper, and Mulder knew she had something on her mind. 

“When I say ‘cute’, I’m talking big, cute puppy dog eyes from you Meatball, and Will, don’t forget to tell mommy how much you love her.”

“Ok daddy,” William agreed, taking his orders seriously. 

“You ready Meatball?”

Removing her fingers from her mouth, Ellie reached up for her dad, allowing him to lift her up into his arms effortlessly. “Let’s go be adorable.” He smiled sadly as William immediately took hold of his free hand. The little boy was nervous and Mulder had to admit he was too. The last thing he wanted was for Scully to get upset again in front of the children. 

Leading the kids to the master bedroom, Mulder tapped on the door then, when he thankfully didn’t hear Scully tell him to go away, let go of William’s hand briefly to open it. Scully sat on the bed facing the window, her head down. “Can we come in?” Mulder asked, nudging William forward. As Scully looked up, he noticed her red, puffy eyes, a sure sign she’d been crying. William stepped forward cautiously, while Mulder edged forward to sit Ellie on the bed. She immediately crawled towards her mom. “Momma!” she shrieked, as Scully reached out and pulled her onto her lap, burying her face into her little girl’s neck. “Hi baby.” Her move seemed to give William the confidence to speak. “We’re sorry mommy,” he said in a small voice. “We didn’t mean to splash you.”

“It’s ok sweetheart.” Scully invited her son up onto the bed and wrapped her free arm around him. “I’m sorry for shouting.”

“Daddy finished our bath and we didn’t splash anymore. Ellie didn’t even cry when he washed her hair.”

“Really? Good girl,” Scully cooed, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “I’m proud of you. And I’m really sorry for yelling at you both. I didn’t mean it.”

“Are you ok?” She didn’t respond. “Did something happen today?” Mulder asked as after a moment, Scully nodded. “What?”

“Nothing bad,” she clarified. “It was just unexpected and it got me thinking. I was so preoccupied that I just snapped earlier.”

“Unexpected?”

She sighed, as though she was considering whether or not to tell him. “I’ve been offered a new position at work.”

“Really?”

Nodding, Scully continued. “It’s a temporary research role.”

“Research? Into what?”

“Sandhoff disease.” Seeing Mulder’s confused expression she continued. “It’s a disease which destroys nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord.” 

Mulder nodded. It sounded familiar to him. “You treated a child with it recently?”

“Amber.”

Mulder said nothing, he didn’t need to. Amber Jordan was a five-year-old girl who Scully had tried to treat a few months back. Unfortunately the disease was too advanced, and all Scully could do was ensure that her final days were as comfortable as possible. She took all deaths hard, but this one really had affected her. Mulder wasn’t surprised she wanted to spend time researching this heart-breaking disease. 

“This sounds great.”

“There’d be a team of us working on it. They’ve asked me to join them for six months. My work with Amber could be of help.”

“And you guys could find a cure?”

“Well, we’d certainly work towards it.” 

“Scully that’s amazing.” Mulder searched her face, realizing she didn’t look so sure. “Isn’t it?” She said nothing. “What is it?”

“It’s in Boston.”

“Boston.” It certainly wasn’t what Mulder was expecting her to say. “Ok…” He thought for a moment, and suddenly he realized just why she’d been so stressed. She was torn – she wanted the job, but she didn’t to move away. “We can make it work,” he began. “I know you love this house, but we have enough money to keep it on, and maybe in the summer we can –”

“No Mulder,” Scully said firmly. “Our lives are here. William is settled in school –”

“Ashley wants to go to college in Boston. We’d be close to her.”

“And I’m sure she’d hate us for it. I don’t want to uproot the kids Mulder, not when they’re so settled?”

“So what then?”

Scully shrugged. “Another opportunity might come up in the future when they kids are older. Or maybe a little closer to home.”

Mulder shook his head. He didn’t believe it either. “Scully, you know these options rarely come up. It sounds like an amazing opportunity.”

“It is.”

“Then you should go for it. 

“What about the kids Mulder? I can’t leave them.”

“I’ll be home with them Scully,” he replied, albeit hesitantly. “You know, some days we barely see you as it is. This way we could get you for the whole weekend. You could fly back here, or we could come up to stay with you. The kids would be excited to get on a plane.”

“It’s expensive.”

“We have the money Scully.”

“I’ll miss this,” she said, nodding down towards Ellie, who was blinking sleepily up at her mom, just minutes away from drifting off. 

“I know,” Mulder replied. “It’s Boston Scully. It’s not the other side of the world, it’s just a few hours away. You could speak to the kids every day on the phone and there’d be the weekends. Maybe you could negotiate to finish earlier on a Thursday so we could get you for an extra night. And you’d still get vacation time.”

Scully nodded, though didn’t seem convinced. “You sound like you’re eager to get rid of me.”

“Of course I am,” Mulder replied, smiling to show he was joking. “We’ll miss you like crazy, but I know this is a big thing for you and your career.”

“You guys are more important.”

“We know that. We just want you to be happy, and I don’t know if you are right now at work. I mean, you have a lot more to give.”

“You do.”

“And this is just temporary.” He paused. “This is just temporary, isn’t it?”

Scully nodded. “I wouldn’t even be considering it if it wasn’t.”

“Good. And you know if the arrangement isn’t working we can consider our options and even look into moving. The kids will adapt.”

“I’d quit before I uprooted everyone,” Scully insisted. “I love it here.”

Mulder nodded. “If you want to do this Scully, you should go for it. We’ll support you and we’ll make it work.”

Her eyes filled with tears as she kissed Ellie’s cheek. “I love you.”

“We love you too and we’re proud of you, aren’t we buddy?”

William nodded eagerly, while Scully smiled and willed herself not to cry. “I’ll think about it.”

“Ok. Just remember that if it’s something you want to do, we’ll support you. We can work around it.”

“You’re a good man Fox Mulder.” William giggled. “What’s so funny?”

“You just called daddy Fox.”

“So I did.” Her tears forgotten, Scully smirked over at Mulder, who shook his head. “Imagine that.”

“That’s a silly name.”

“Sure is buddy.”

Thankfully William didn’t pursue the matter. “Mom?”

“Yes baby.”

“If you’re smiling now, does it mean you’re not mad at us anymore? Daddy even cleaned the bathroom.”

“He did?” The little boy nodded. “Well if daddy cleaned up, I guess I can’t stay mad for too long.” She glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “I guess it’s almost time for bed.”

“William also promised not to fuss at bedtime tonight.”

“Really?”

“Cross my heart mommy.”

Smiling, Scully leaned over and kissed her son’s crown. As she took in his freshly bathed scent, she wondered how she would ever cope missing future bedtimes. 

“You know,” said Mulder, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I have some news too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He seemed almost hesitant. “It must be the day for job offers.”

“What?”

“That’s what I was on the phone about earlier. Do you remember Andrew Mills?”

Scully frowned. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“He used to work at the Bureau, maybe fifteen years or so ago?” Scully nodded for him to continue. “He was one of the very few who didn’t call me spooky.” She smiled at the memory. “He’s now heading up the faculty at George Washington University, and they need someone to teach on their Criminal Justice program this semester.”

“He just called you out of the blue?”

“We’d kept in brief contact over the years, the odd email or so. He apparently called Skinner who passed on my details.”

“And he wants you to teach?”

Mulder nodded. “It would just be for a semester or so, just to see how it goes, but it could lead to something more permanent. Apparently they want to tap into my profiling skills.”

“And what did you say?”

“Well I didn’t say anything. I wanted to discuss it with you.”

Scully nodded. “Mulder, that’s great! But –”

“But?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to teach?”

He smiled sadly. “Well my ambition to be a world famous author hasn’t exactly gone to plan.”

“Give it time,” urged Scully. 

“Oh I don’t need time Scully. The book is a flop.”

“Maybe it’s a slow burner?”

“A slow burner?” She nodded. “It’s true that a lot of people think it’s only fit for burning.”

“It’s a good book.”

“You’re only saying that because you have to.”

“No I’m not.”

“Besides,” he continued, ignoring her. “Sales still haven’t picked up and it’s Christmas, which is the time of year when people are likely to buy books.” He sighed, having had enough of the conversation. “Anyway, this would be a good opportunity, but maybe for another time.”

“What? Why another time? Why not now?”

“Scully you’re potentially going to Boston. I know Will’s at school but I can’t take Meatball with me.”

“Mulder, you have to do this, it’s a great opportunity.”

“It can wait.”

“No.” Scully reached out to grasp his hand. “It can’t. We can make it work.”

“Scully, I’m not letting you pass on this job.”

“And I’m not letting you pass either. It’s a good thing Mulder.”

“You think?”

“Now who’s the skeptical one?” she asked with a smile. “We could ask my mom to take Ellie.”

“Scully –”

“She’s always saying she wants to spend more time with the kids.”

“No.” Mulder replied firmly. “Your mom’s not getting any younger, and Meatball has an endless amount of energy. It’s not fair on Maggie to take her.”

“There’s always Emma.”

“I’m not putting Meatball with a sitter.”

“Emma’s a family friend. There’s Ellen too.” Mulder shook his head. “We have some options Mulder, and let’s not forget nursery, or we could alternate between the options. Hell, I’m sure if you were that against it they’d let you work from home one day a week. Think about it,” she added. “I think this opportunity could be just what you’ve been waiting for.” He hadn’t been himself for a while now, retreating into his shell. It had been worse since his book had finally been published, and enthusiasm towards it had been lukewarm to say the least. He needed a sense of purpose, Scully thought, and this job would be the perfect thing for him to do. There was no way he could turn it down. “You’ve always been supportive of my career Mulder. I want you to be happy too.”

“We’ll see.”

“I mean it. Think about it. I know how much you’ve missed the X-Files, and this way the darkness stays out of our lives. I’ll call mom tomorrow and talk to her, and I’ll touch base with Emma too.”

Realizing that Scully wasn’t going to let it drop, Mulder nodded. “Ok.” He sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good.” And as Scully smiled, Mulder knew the decision had already been made.


	60. Chapter 60

Mulder crept down the stairs, taking his time, careful not to drop the pile of heavy gifts he was carrying. It was his fifth and final trip from the attic down to the living room, and though he considered himself a fit person, he was struggling. He made a mental note to tell Scully that the following year they’d either have to cut down on Christmas presents for William and Ellie, or get them smaller, easier to carry gifts which wouldn’t threaten to send him hurtling down the stairs or put his back out. This year William had insisted to Santa that he wanted a train set, a new bike, and copious amounts of Lego, while Scully had found Ellie an activity table that would keep the tot busy for hours, in addition to a ride on Disney Princess carriage that she just couldn’t resist buying. Add to that Ashley’s requests of expensive jewellery and baseball tickets and Mulder’s pockets were feeling a lot lighter. He only wished he could have sold a few more books to support his family’s expensive taste. 

When he’d finally deposited the last of the gifts as close to the Christmas tree as possible – which wasn’t easy bearing in mind how many there were – Mulder groaned in relief, straightened up and retrieved the digital camera from his pocket. He switched it on and stood back, trying to get all of the presents in shot, which was no mean feat. After he’d taken a few snaps – at Scully’s request of course – he placed the camera back in his pocket and headed back up the stairs, straightening his beard as he walked. It was a Mulder Christmas tradition to dress up as Santa each year while he sorted the kids’ presents. He and Scully had three inquisitive children, one of whom believed wholeheartedly in Santa, and he knew it would break William’s heart if he discovered that the big guy wasn’t real. Little Ellie on the other hand, was the opposite, and had developed a severe dislike to Santa since her encounter with him at the mall. Every time there was a commercial on featuring someone dressed up as Santa, or even if William mentioned his name, the little girl burst into tears – on a good day – and sometimes simply stiffened and screamed and clutched at one or both of her parents until the danger had passed. As a result William was banned from talking about Santa in front of his sister, although sometimes he dropped his name into conversation just to laugh when Ellie got upset, and none of them were allowed to talk about the night where Santa would visit their house. The little girl was distraught enough seeing him on television, let alone realizing he’d be in her home while she was asleep. Both Mulder and Scully hoped she’d grow out of her fear so that in future years she could enjoy Christmas just as her brother and sister had done. 

Just as Mulder reached the top of the stairs, he could detect the sound of his youngest daughter crying. Most nights Ellie slept right through, but Mulder presumed his daughter could sense the excitement in the house and wanted in on the action. He wondered whether she’d settle down herself and was just about to return to his own room when he heard her little voice. “Mama! Mama!” Mulder paused. He looked down at himself and then back up towards the door at the end of the hall, to William’s bedroom. The little boy had recently gone through a period of waking in the night, and Mulder recalled a Christmas a few years back when William discovered his dad dressed as Santa. Thankfully Ashley had been on hand to save the day before her brother discovered the truth about Santa, but Mulder doubted he’d be able to pull it off this time. He quickly decided to go to his daughter before her cries escalated and William woke up. Just as he reached the door to the nursery Ellie’s cries indeed escalated. He opened the door and switched on the light. “Hey Meatball, what’s all this noise?” he asked as he saw his daughter standing up in her crib, clinging onto the side as she cried. “What’s got you so upset baby, have –” 

His words were drowned out as Ellie suddenly looked over at him, her eyes going wide before she let out a piercing scream. It was then he realized just why she had reacted to him in that way. “Shit!” he hissed, quickly closing the door behind him so as not to wake the others, before he pulled down the fake beard and discarded the hat. “I’m sorry Meatball, it’s daddy. See?” He approached the crib cautiously, not wanting to scare the baby further but wanting her to quieten before William came to find out what the noise was. “Ssssh baby, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. See?” he asked as he stood right in front of his daughter. “It’s me. It’s daddy. I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“Ellie?”

Mulder stiffened as he heard his son’s voice on the other side of the door, and so he hastily lifted Ellie into his arms. “It’s ok baby,” he said, looking for a place to hide before William got the shock of his life and Mulder ended up with two distraught children on his hands. “Daddy’s got you.” He quickly raced back over to the door, flicking off the light, and had barely made it behind the crib when the door opened. “Ellie?”

Mulder crouched behind the crib with a wriggling, still crying Ellie in his arms. “It’s ok Will,” he called out. “Your sister’s upset. Go back to bed please.”

“She’s crying a lot,” William argued, entering the bedroom. 

Mulder’s heart stopped, and he was grateful that William wasn’t yet tall enough to reach the light switch. “It’s ok buddy, I’ve got her.” Ellie must have recognized Mulder’s voice, and her cries had slowly simmered down to whimpers. She clung to him, resting her head on his shoulder, earning herself a kiss on the cheek in response as Mulder gently rubbed her back soothingly. “Atta girl Meatball,” he whispered. “You’re ok.”

“Where are you daddy?”

“Daddy!” Ellie suddenly exclaimed, reaching out to pat Mulder’s cheek. He nodded against her and then replied to his son. 

“I’m over here Will, but please go back to bed,” he replied, not wanting to sound too stern, but also trying to deter William from crossing the room to find him. “If you don’t then San…then you won’t get any gifts tomorrow.”

“But –”

“Will, what’s happening?” Scully entered the bedroom behind her son and reached out to switch on the light. “Leave the switch Scully,” Mulder snapped, and thankfully she did as he said. “Meatball was upset so I came in to get her. Will heard the noise and came to investigate, but I’ve told him that he really needs to go back to bed,” he stressed, hoping Scully would take the hint. Thankfully she did. “Come on baby,” she said, approaching the little boy and taking hold of his hand. “Let’s go back to bed shall we? Daddy’s looking after Eleanor and you’ll need your energy for tomorrow morning. We’ll all need our energy for the morning,” she added, and Mulder hummed in agreement. William was like a whirlwind at the best of times, but his excitement tripled on Christmas morning. As Scully led him out of the bedroom, William paused and bent to pick something up off the floor. “What’s this?” he asked as he and Scully stepped out into the hallway. As he went out into the light he looked down and squealed. “Look mom, he’s been!”

As Mulder stood he could see William holding his previously discarded Santa hat. Scully shot him a warning look before quickly closing the door and hurrying the little boy along the corridor, leaving Mulder alone with Ellie. “That was a close one Meatball,” he murmured to his daughter, rocking her gently in his arms. “You almost gave the game away but I think we covered it up well, don’t you?” he asked, though his heart was still racing. “I’m sorry for scaring you though with my Santa outfit.”

“Santaaaaa,” Ellie replied, sucking on her fingers. 

“That’s right baby, Santa. You see, he’s not so scary after all, is he?”

“Santa. Daddy.” She looked up at him and even in the dark Mulder could make out her cheeky grin. “Daddy Santa.”

Sometimes it didn’t pay to have intelligent children, Mulder thought to himself. “Let’s keep that just between us, shall we Meatball?”

“Santa Daddy!”

Xxxxx

“Mommy! Daddy! He’s been!”

William raced down the stairs towards Mulder, who was waiting with the camera poised, ready to snap pictures of his excited children. Scully came walking down the stairs behind her son, carrying baby Ellie, who was rubbing her eyes wearily. William had woken his entire family up at just past 5am, eager to get downstairs and started on unwrapping his gifts – although Mulder and Scully tried to get him to sleep a little longer, it was to no avail. Scully had barely enough time to put on her bathrobe and get Ellie from the nursery before William was racing downstairs. Little Ellie was tired, as were they all, but she seemed to realize that something exciting was happening. Mulder and Scully only hoped that their youngest daughter wouldn’t be too wired to nap later that afternoon, else they’d be faced with a very cranky little girl come evening. 

“Wow, look at all those presents Will,” said Ashley, who was following her mom down the stairs. She shook her head in amusement when she saw just how many gifts were waiting for them. She was no doubt exhausted, having finished late at her new waitressing job, but she too was excited. Ashley may have been 18, but she still loved Christmas as much as she did when Mulder first met her. Some things would never change. 

“I have been a good boy this year,” William replied, his expression deadly serious. 

“You’ve been a better boy,” Scully corrected him. Just a few weeks previously, after a spate of time outs for bad behaviour and poor life choices, William had received a letter from Santa, reminding him to be a good boy and not to get into any more trouble at home. Thankfully he’d done as Santa had suggested, although his parents knew they could only use that mode of bribery for a year or two more at best. 

“Are these all for me?”

“No baby, they’re for everyone.” Scully set Ellie down on the floor, then crouched down beside her. “Look baby, presents! Presents for Ellie!”

Ellie glanced over at the pile of gifts, her eyes wide, then looked back at her mom. “Lee?”

“That’s right. Presents for Ellie.”

“And for William,” the little boy said to his sister. “Santa’s brought us lots and lots of things!” Leaving his sister’s side, William rushed over to a large oddly shaped parcel with his name on it. “This is for me?” He immediately began tearing at it, while Mulder took photos and the rest of his family looked on for amusement. “Santa’s brought me a bike!”

“Daddy!” Ellie suddenly spoke up, pointing at Mulder.

“What do you say to Santa, Will?” Scully asked. “He can hear you.”

“Thank you Santa!”

“Daddy!”

Mulder shook his head at his little girl, as though trying to warn her, forgetting she was only eighteen months old and not aware of the consequences of what she was saying. “Ok Meatball, if you want to get in on the action you can.” He scooped her up into his arms, then looked around for a label with her name on. “Here –”

“Santa Daddy!”

William looked over at his sister. “No stupid,” he stressed. “That’s daddy. Santa’s back in the North Pole.”

“Daddy Santa!”

“Daddy’s not Santa.” For a second William looked unconvinced and, not for the first time, Ashley stepped in to save the day. 

“Hey Will, what else did Santa bring you? Look at this!” she pointed at another large parcel and instantly William had forgotten the conversation. Scully edged closer to her partner, shaking her head. “What’s all that about?” she whispered, her eyes on her son’s delight as he tore at the wrapping to reveal another gift. 

“Meatball saw me as you know who last night.”

“I know that.”

“Yeah well for some reason we make intelligent babies, and now all she keeps saying is ‘daddy Santa’. She’s as good at keeping secrets as you are Scully.”

Scully smiled, shaking her head at her daughter, who grinned cheekily up at her. “On the one hand I’m proud of her, but…”

“Yeah.”

“Just keep it a secret for a few more years sweetheart,” said Scully, taking Ellie from her dad and kissing her. “Give your daddy and I some more time to bribe your brother to be good, ok?”

Ellie shook her head, giggling as her mom tickled her. “Daddy Santa!”


End file.
